


A Forgotten Vampire

by monsterhat



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 125,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhat/pseuds/monsterhat
Summary: Rivals locked in a bitter rivalry just as the famous game Yggdrasil comes to a close. Though the winner will find a new path, he didn't expect to find in this new world as he struggles with dealing with this situation and his lack of humanity.





	1. A Bat's Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The story has been fully moved over to AO3. It is still a work in progress, and I am taking time to improve it as needed. Just tell me if you think there is a tag that is missing so I can add it later. As for Grammar errors just let me know, the more precise you are the faster I can track it down and fix it. Though I ask that you be gentle because this is my first story and I am still new to writing thank you all for reading and being patient with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story may be posted on FFN again after I revamp all existing chapters. For now, it is still a work in progress as I improve my writing and somehow look for a way to not miss mistakes before I post something. For the time being, this story will remain on AO3 only as I work to improve my writing and thank you, everyone, who enjoys the story. Along with special thanks to the discord severer friends how help motivate me to continue writing even when I felt like giving it up. Even if we all went our separate ways, I will still hold you all dearly in my heart. I am hoping the best for each of you.  
> As always is you want to comment or just tell me if you think there is a tag or anything else comment below.
> 
> https://co.pinterest.com/pin/674695587902081042/ Something like what I see the Kyuketsuki looking like though with two sabers.

 

**-Mountain Range somewhere in YGGDRASIL-**

Rain poured down on to obsidian and crimson plate armor, his excellent long sleeve shirt and pants. Appeared untouched by the water drops even as they slid off the trench coat. Which shone with golden shoulder guards, well balanced for defense and mobility, draped over his lean muscled shoulders, giving him an air of kingly warrior. To those insignificant, he appeared to lack of his helmet. Thought this was only because it limited his view of his surroundings.

What warranted his opponent's attention was the twin slender yet durable sabers, indomitable in sharpness and strength of their blades. Hilts foraged into frightening bats designs like the sheaths of his swords. The six long, curved daggers on his belt also commanded an aura of death and authority, each one buzzing with its own sinister atmosphere, but they paled in comparison to his owns evil aura of deep red and blue, swirling together to create hues of purple.

His red slit eyes burning with hate as his silver and black hair swayed in the wind. His light almost pale skin of his face twisted into scrawled fangs bared. Glaring at the dragonoid before his most hated foe had pestered Kyuketsuki for nearly 12 years now their hatred of each other went deep.

They started as just rivals, which was fine until one went too far by leaking his location to humanoid players. It only got worse from trying to PKing the other every opportunity time. Once they even dragged each other's guilds into the matter. Till at some point, they had gained a deep hatred of each other beyond just the game of Yggdrasil.

Glaring at each other armored up and ready to fight. Circling each other, Sitabus shift into his true form. His lamprey mouth opens wide filled with razor-sharp teeth long tongue wiggling about. A long tail wiping wildly behind him. Two skeleton wings stretched wide with amber tar-like substance covering both wings like hot tree sap. Sharp claws long as steel knives. Now standing at eight feet tall instead of his standard six feet in humanoid form.

"You know if you stand there all day, the game will just end and I will win by default!"

The dragonoid ticked even as he grew in size to stand 18.288 meters tall glaring down at the vampire covered in light blue almost lavender armor with two swords on their back great swords. Muscles tense waiting for the other to attack with anticipations

Yet in spite of the reptile's size and strange, this vampire was not frightened, Sitabus had fought many dragons over the years. Some standing over 500 meters tall and long which could shoot pure holy energy. This one could only use fire, lava, and smoke. With the gear he had on, it was no trouble to him.

"Ha says the shity vamp too scared to attack, tell you what I won't even use my sword for this."

The cold winds blow by them these combatants didn't care for the cold weather. Not affected by the area debuffs as the storm raged on. Only wanting to end the other in one last duel to the finish before it was all over.

Flying for word at the first flash of lightning with blinding claws meet sparks flying as they moved with unbelievable speed. Trying to one-up the other, but while the dragon was stronger, he had pure speed. With a regular boost to Agility his armed boost and even the pre-cast spells silently. Kyuketsuki was far more agile with higher critical hit rates. All he needed was just one good hit; this was not to say he was weak. Only this damn dragon had a naturally higher strength boosted by his gear.

With a clash of claws which appeared to be as fast the lightning around them. But with both of them being immune to lightning damage it mattered little if they were hit by it

Dropping down to avoid a nasty claw swipe feeling a minor drop in hp but he was far from done yet.

[subzero touch] [greater time factor] [shadow swarm frenzy] [endless shadow hands]

Out of the darkness, hands reached out to grab this reptile. Holding it still as his claws and spiked tipped tail dug into the beast. Followed by dozens of blurred copies of himself attacking from all sides. Yet some kind of damage resistance was lowering the damage done even as the copies tried to hold the dragon in place.

"I won't fall here!” [legendary dragon breath] [blessed forage fire] [triple hellfire wall]

Molten rock and ash shooting straight out at said vampire cursing as shields were thrown up.

[Triple Maximize magic: Blood shared gates] [bone wall] [ volcano protection] [ Pryor hell] [triple greater reflect evil] [mana absorption]

Instead of molten fiery death by flames, the spells were blocked or diverted away with three returned hell firewalls to the caster. Even if they did little damage, it was better than being hit. With a large wall made of bones taking the brunt of the damage as it melted down.

The dragon yelled out, angry at this trying to stab his most hated enemy. Only to hear a clang as his claw broke off and regrow, forcing him to jump back. This fight counted on for several minutes long, high tire spells being throughout ever two or three clashes. While swords sparked trying to overpower the other with no clear winner, only a deadlock between speed and strength.

Clashing in sync with the storm around them in a dueling frenzy of blades. Each trying to find some flaw in the other defense. Eyes filled with malice like the raging storm around them.

Tail whipping back six floating daggers cut the dragon scales Deep. As the wounds showed red, not bleeding. Kyuketsuki refused to let him drawback rushing up with his saber claws again slowing time to prevent any offensive counter. Stabbing deeply into the avatar body as the hp gage dropped sharply. The dragon Smirking in victory as their claws ready to retaliate.

Yet before they could act a hug arrows came down from above pining the wings. This had Kyuketsuki beaming in delight at the shocked gaze. With the loss of their mobility in the air, they plummeted to the ground hard. As the stun effect hampered their ability to stay standing.

"No, I checked where did you get this from? Cheater!" unretained anger and fear flitting into Dorgar voice.

This only made Kyuketsuki evil smile grow bigger at this foolish dragon. Finley this long-awaited moment would come imaging the expression the dragon avatar could not express. Which could only be given away the pancied voice of the person!

"Oh, who says it was here before the match, I had a little help from a former guild member of yours.”

"No, you wouldn't." Dorgar growling out

Panic overcame this dragon realizing the problem as his wings froze to the ground, and the last of his mana bar emptied.

“I believe it my turn to return a favor of my NPC you turned and forced me to end.” Kyuketsuki popped up an evil smiling emoji.

[True death] [forbidden fruits] [Dracula's blessing] [true dead end]

Covered in an ominous glow of the spell effects with a pale glow. With joy in his heart, Kyuketsuki Raises both swords high. This was a critical hit strike combo discovered raised the death penalty of players [forbidden fruits] doubled it and [true dead end]. Increased it by five times together with true death not only could a player not avoided the penalty of losing four items, but they also lost 50 levels upon death. Only a world item or super tier magic could stop.

"With this, I win Dorgar no begone!"

With a flurry of blows rained down with fury at this most hated foe feeling the rush of victory as the dragon's health hit zero. Replenishing a little of his HP as the dragon vanished into particles.

"Noooo I will be back!" Dorgar voiced echoed.

With a blip noise, Dorgar was gone the vampire beamed was a hard battle anyone wrong move could have ended him. But he was still standing looking over to were the ballista in it sat a maid. Dressed in light armor two four-bladed claws at her waist. A five-pronged spear on her back, over their spotless maid long blue hair drifting in the wind and glasses over her yellow slit eyes like a cat with cute cat ears and tail.

"Good job Kathrin to think he killed you once, but we show him."

Tuning the maids head yes, Kyuketsuki knew it wouldn't react, but he had grown attached to Kathrin treated her like a living person. Personal quested out to rare raid boss areas just to complete her himself. Welding all divide classes gear and items even her uniform was made out of silk strong enough to be used as ninja wire. Yet soft as spider silk to its user.

Grinding up her levels to match her quick and delicate form. A level 85 support Homunculus main was a cleric/assassin/runesmith. Being tasked with the job to be summoned on the command. Thought it was a pain getting it was worth the gold, mp, and even using cash shop items.

Now the last few hours were his to spend without the worry of blasted dragon ruining his last day. It was funny to think Kyuketsuki almost went for dragonoid once. Until Dorgar bastard ruined it now, he hated dragons the most in-game.

Kyuketsuki at least found some enjoyment in his ability to alter exiting dragons in YGGDRASIL with his [create kin] skill. Like the one the mini-boss he beat and turned into a vampiric dragon. Which he earned as a special summons mount afterword. 

Teleporting back to Helheim now standing in the swamplands or Grenbera Swamp to be more specific. Seeing the Tuvegs NPCs roaming around, it was a shame that this would be the last time he would see the magnificent tomb of Nazarick.

Entering the gate to his own personal room, hold the data crystal of Dorgar favorite sword along with three other items. Usually one could only get one item form PvP but with two rare and hard to unlock spells affecting death penalty. The sword was a crown jewel being a divine weapon created by the dragon. Ha, it would be a grand trophy even if he could not wield it. His total victory over his long-hated revival.

Looking over the spotlessly clean room decorated with weapons and trophies collected over twelve years. kyuketsuki room was large enough to hold all of it Armor, arms, and other assorted items of power and high rarity. There was even a good selection of cash shop items which could only be won by chance.

Yes, real money had been spent some would even say frivolously, but it was worth it to see the black and red-tiled room glitter and shine with memories of an era which would soon pass. Walking over to a mantle with a pitcher of his Dorgar a mantle underneath it he put the data crystal on as green flame torches lit up.

Looking over the loot gotten from the bastard dragon. A particular case to prevent anyone but him from touching it personally encased with the highest anti-theft and divination runes a week's salary could buy with blood runes carved in and around the showcase. Put in by Kathrin which protected this whole room with the best defensive magic, runes, and items he could get. Already Dorgar had shown how crafty he was by getting in here once how he would never know.

Kyuketsuki blood boils from the mere thought Still walking to a back door depicted with horrors and great detail carved into it adorned with skulls bones and color remarkably close to dried blood. He opened the creepy door turning a raven skull handle into his personal laboratory. A place he mainly got to enhance his vampire skills and abilities.

Earning special classes form combing blood drinker classes and vampire classes with all the beakers, test, and ritual circles. Which filled the room what would look like a mad scientist room. A bit cliché but this was part of his charm which was why he got along so well with most guild members.

He was a warrior like Touch Me though he never had the world champion class. He loved evil and horror things like Ulbert and Tabula, which helped them connect well. Thought his own love was a bit of a mix between nature, horror, evil, creating and most of all, his passion for h-game with Bukubukuchamage. Thought he was perverted just not to the extent of Peroroncino, but he was up there.

Though he was now one of the last 41 members left with only a few still here. But well he couldn't go just yet he did make Kathrin A promises.

Rubbing her behind the ears as he looked at this lifeless face of a mobile doll not without some disappointment at those dead eyes.

"I did make a promise to stay till the end but what to do. Hum, I already beat the stupid dragon any ideas."

Looking around the equipment in the room an idea popped up oh yes, he rarely used any of the data for NPCs with only Kathrin being his undying maid. Which would just respawn back at Nazarick or close to him in 24 hours upon death.

"What to make I don't have much time do I well then let's create one last thing shall we, my darling Kathrin."

Picking up a few days' crystals and other vials of varying color. While getting to one fairly clear table as red magic arcana eyes appeared on the table Glowing.

Then an empty screen appeared in front of him along with a display of a character mold. With the few data crystals on hand, I could only raise their level by so much.

Stopping at level 45 thought it was low they would be mostly for light support. With being a demon (lv25) and only a few defensive classes with one add on(lv20). This was boosted by my creation and magic item creation talent. Which he had earned through experiments in blood magic.

After a few thoughts, he settled on red hair green eyes with four stubby cut horns and a snake tail. Her primary weapon being Two Kusarigama at her side. Finishing up with a cute little backstory of being Kathrin's younger sister lost till now but secretly a reincarnation of velvet and the name Jade Coin After finishing up with added the same auto respawn effect.

Thought they wouldn't be too dangerous. They could delay enemies, which is the main reason for Kathrin. Though now left a little time left it would be easy full not to use it.

Maybe Momonga was still on could be fun to hang out. Growing out his bat wings turning to his NPCs the younger-looking NPC looked to be about 18 at most. While her older sister was looked around 36

"Follow."

The orders were fundamental and could not be open-ended; it annoyed him greatly at this fact. Granted Kathrin hand a much longer list of orders had been set into her programming. Ranging from poses, dancing, singing to actions like firing and reloading a ballista at moving targets with above-average accuracy. She even had a voice put it courtesy of Bukubukuchagama after helping her with a hidden quest. Though even then just take hours of programming in. Yet even then it was only minor things, and a command or code would have to be given for them to exacted the action.

And he just didn't have time to program in for Jade unless he really took his time. But there just wasn't a point now only to have it all erased.

Walking down the tall wide hallways decorated with only the most exquisite craftsmanship smooth and pristine as if made yesterday. This particular part lined with suits armor and statues would act as a defense against any intruders. His personal touch to the halls of the ninth floor.

Looking at the unique pink orb could control all of these traps. Putting it back in his Hidden pocket, Kyuketsuki had become a bit paranoid like knowing how devious Dorgar could be it was a needed precaution.

And in the unlikely event, anyone got to the ninth floor would fall here. Smiling evilly oh Kyuketsuki was a great fighter and blood mage but even he was not unbeatable. But after proclaiming himself imposed protector of the 9th floor, he gains every possible boost and buff he could when the traps activated. He would also be alerted immediately the moment anyone stepped foot on this floor who wasn't supposed to be here. Then be able to watch or teleport here in seconds to deal with intruders.

"Too bad I'll never get to it use such a shame, right girls!”

Static, unmoving mouths were his answer, but he didn't expect them to answer. Just listening to him was the main reason for having them follow him around.

Granted it would be nice to go out on one last adventure, but then he would have to leave Jade here. As without accords locket or a unique item, She could not leave Nazarick.

The only reason Kathrin could because he had won a rare cash shop item allowed her to leave the tomb as a summons creator. With another to auto respawn upon death, the same one used to give feature to Jade.

Sadly, the cooldown timer on the creator tools meant he could not edit them to add it before the game shut down. Granted, he would need to have her reach level fifty to be able to use it. Though he did have a second cash shop item to do it.

"Hum, you know maybe it would be better to go to the one place I love going, But then I would miss Momonga."

Contemplating his chooses of what to do for now. But deciding against It for now spending the last few minutes of the game might be better. With this thought in mind, he rushed quickly down the hall to make it in time though to look at his wristwatch, it looked like he wasn't going to make it in time.

"Damn it just let me make it there."

Grabbing the hands of both his servants NPC's thought just as the door came into sight he blinded. And the world seemed still for a moment. Then he fell forward at the sudden uneven ground tripping through time seemed to move slower on instinct he flapped his giant bat himself back upright.

"Few almost tripped there what happened to my perfect hallway, there are no uneven edges!" Kyuketsuki shot in outrage.

Looking down to see uneven tone paved roads which didn't even come close to Nazaricks perfectly clean white walls and floors. Then he looked at the buildings next to him to inspect what could only be a more medieval style of stone and wood he had to guess he was in some sort of ally way.

Looking at his hands to see the nine rings on his hands, the first was the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] which gave him free passageway to and from Nazarick. Then [Ring of Infernal Protection] which gave him boosted protection to fire damage and higher fire resistance.

Next [Ring of Helheim] giving him a boost to all his ice and cold damage while lowering the coast of cold-based magic and [Ring of Critical Blood] used to help enhance all ritual magic and reduce the cost of materials for any rituals or spells.

Then looking at his left hand with the [Ring of Mind Flayer] improving his protection against most mind-controlling effects he usually wouldn't need it, but once Dorgar got a hold of the downfall of castle and country to try and mind control him. This ring could give him a few seconds to get out of its field of effect but also easier charm or use mind manipulation spells.

Following [Ring of Concealment] with a passive effect to block any divination spells cast on him below 7th tire and an ability to see the person try to spy on him if they weren't using a high 9th or 10th tire spell. Thankfully Dorgar never realized this and thought it was immunity altogether, and he didn't have anything above 8th tire divination spells.

Then there was [Ring of The Crimson Lords], [Ring of Dancing Death], [Ring of Summoning], the first one boosted all his vampire and undead abilities, and spells. The second one had a passive ability to activate his dancing daggers and add buffs and states effects without needing to cast the low-level spells.

The last was the most imported as it blocked unauthorized teleportation of his character without his wishes and allowed him to summon his special summons like his NPC's, summoned household and gave all summoned creature 50% more powerful and with 50% longer duration time.

The only reason he could have all nine, ten in total, rings was from buying the ability as a cash shop. Thought it was pricey, but it was worth he needs the help of being a frontline fighter. This saved the mana, and time could end a fight early for him. Though he had yet to find the right rings for the last slot. In Yggdrasil, he hunted and gridded for days to get just the 8 rings helped him some much in Yggdrasil.

Though now arose a more important question of how had he been teleported here his ring should have blocked. Unless this was a new part of the game but seemed unlikely, to say the least.

"Uh Kyūketsuki-sama I don't think this is the ninth floor” purred a soft by regal voice

Kyūketsuk froze at this looking back, hearing the cute voice of a girl looking over to see both of his NPC's. Observing him with those alive worried eyes though he was unsure which one spoke up. He tried to process this information a lifelong dream of his had been to make them act and speak as if alive. But no matter how much he programmed them there just wasn't a way to do it.

"Kyuketsuki-sama is something wrong, have we displeased you?!"

The panicked look those sparkling eyes and most of all, how they both moved without direct orders or commands. Moving closer Kathrin face gazed at his own trying to discover some great mystery. He could not help the fanged smile come to his face, sure he was worried, but this Could wait first something needed to be confirmed.

"One moment, my dear, I need to try something."

"Of course, Kyuketsuki-sama we humble servants will await you commands right sister Jade."

"Right, onee-san!"

Right, confirmed one thing there was no way to use open-ended commands any given would be ignored because the game just wasn't designed to deal with them. He had spent days just trying to integrate such commands, but they always glitch or failed to work. Meaning either the game had patched, or this was no longer the game. The developers were just not dumb enough to risk kidnapping laws of a game dive by holding him without his consent.

So, time to test part two already he noted the interface was not up, and he never took it down unless needed. But reaching out he could feel his mana spells and hp but could also be a patch so he needs to try something which could prove it.

Putting up his fingers in an L shape to reach chat but nothing popped up after a few tries. Both Kathrin and Jade cutely trying to imitate the acting wounding. What he was doing, which only further proved something was up. Next, he tried something never failed to connect because no matter where you were in Yggdrasil the Devs made the gm call box function worked. A problem with this could mean a temporary shutdown of the game for maintenance and auto-logout for players.

Which would null this whole theory of still being in the game, not excluding some other bazaar situation? But again, this failed to even show up which was odd, to say the least yet it only brought up the question of where was he. Thought he had one last trick to try a unique skill he had given to Kathrin, so he never got lost.

"Good girls now Kathrin-chan tell me current location realm please."

Humming in thought as her golden eyes turning blue as she looked around. Thought Kathrin still seemed confused as to where we are bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry Kyuketsuki-sama, but I can't seem to get a good read thought if I had to guess Midgard based on the air temperature, clouds, buildings around us and the presence of lesser beings nearby. Realize this oversight might warrant punishment and I gladly accept any you give!" regret dripping from Kathrin’s voice.

What does she mean lesser being I don't remember reading anything about them in my Game Encyclopedia?

"It's fine though if you don't know either, then we will have to explore the area to find clues. More importantly, what do you mean lower life forms I don't know which creators you mean."

"Weak human Kyuketsuki-sama like the ones coming up behind us."

Kyuketsuki could now tell the difference in voice-hearing Jades light childish voice as compared to Kathrin's more series and calm voice (which if listen carefully to you could till it belonged to his guildmate). Thought without looking he could smell them the scents of dirty thugs with could only mean they were of low quality. Joined by the sweet natural fragrance of Kathrin's like a cat just got done playing in flowers and Jade's brims stone scent was not too much mixed with a sweet smell like cotton candy.

"Heh lo'key what we got here boys. Bunch of nobles wounding around our turf with two fine babes!"

Turning to said the rough voice was ten or so thugs looked to be muscular and strong. Thought sitabus' passive ability (true blood sight) to read the blood scent of enemies told him they were low level all below level twenty thought it was only an estimate of their level he could always use [discern enemy] to get an exact number, but with them so weak there wasn't a point thinking they were borderline lv11. And all their gear was a low level as well trash really, he smiled as his other ability [Appraising eyes] they didn't even have enchanted weapon.

"Why hello, their good sir I believe we are lost care to give us directions or buzz off."

All ten thugs laughed thought the leader scrawled after a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well we could, but it will cost yo’ for stepping into eight fingers territory though since you are new here how's about half of everything you got and a few hours with your girl's pal."

Kyuketsuki laughed as his anger rises up these scums think he'll let them touch his presence creation. Then glared at them unleashing an [aura of blood lust] as my maid stiffened at the feeling while the thugs backed up. Thought the leader stayed put despite sweating rolling down him.

"Funny, hilarious guys thought I haven't heard of these eight fingers. Why don't you leave and I might yet spear your worthless lives because-?

Grabbing both women’s’ shoulder with my wings and drawing them close as they let out an ep sound.

"These beautiful women are mine alone, even try and touch them, and your blood will flow out of your body so fast you won't even have time to blink before your death."

He smiled fiercely bearing his fangs feeling excitement bubble up a hunger for the blood of those fools seemed to bubble up. A feeling that didn’t feel like his own.

"Ha, you think you scare me trying to dress up like a vampire let me show you why you don't mess with eight fingers."

His natural ability to perceive time faster meant he didn't even need to activate anything but _‘let's test something out.’_ Reaching out to the mental link of his daggers, it was better than the game as there was no delay in activating them. For as fast as he was charging this thug might as well have been walking in slow motions.

The dagger floated out of his belt flying up to the charging enemy with deadly accuracy and a will of its own to defend their master. One stabbed into his head another slit his throat followed by stabs to his heart and four other vital organs. But his blood didn't just drop to the ground no it drained out thanks to an ability like Shalltears which allowed for full manipulations of the blood of victims. Making it form a ring around the trio just levitating in the air as the other looked on in horror. Their leader appears to be charging one minute and the next he was dead blood ignoring gravity completely as now six evil-looking daggers floating around him.

"Oh, abysmal choice indeed how sad. Well, what do you think girls should we spare them or kill them?"

Shaking in fear they could not move when meet with the pure evil look of both girls and only the head enforcers had Right before they were going to end someone and now they realized they picked the wrong target for the night.

"I say end them Kyuketsuki-sama you did offer them a chance and these worms failed to take it." The venom dripping from Kathrin’s words

"Yeah, I'm with onee-san these lower lifeforms need to be punished." Joyfully agreed Jade.

"Wait, we don't agh- no, please wait!"

Ignoring the screaming of them as they were slashed to pieces by the bat fang daggers leaving nasty frostbit marks and other low-level spell effects. Blood of these new victims adding to my ring of blood, making it tinker with each death.

_'Interesting I don't seem to be bothered by their deaths, in fact, I can feel my thirst for combat.'_

Thought after some thought he realized he couldn't leave this area unclear they might come after them later how annoying. If this gang of eight fingers worked like a normal one, they would prove dangerous best to leave a lasting impression.

[create kin:low-level]

A dark aura cloud rushed over the fallen criminals as hire bodies were overshadowed by darkness red eyes glowing. Slowly standing back up with pale skin glowing red eyes and silver hair. Great clawed hands and fanged teeth clad in red-tinted armor with spears and shields standing seven feet tall.

Blood knights typically only level 35, but with summoning ring, they had the stats of a level 40 unlike most low-level vampire these were immune to sunlight. Being classed as a mix between assassins and tanks that could absorb damage like a Death Knight. Along with creating warrior zombies for those they slow. Though they were stealthier in the fact that they could blend into the shade like a shadow demon.

"Blood knights find the eight-finger base in this part of the city and kill everyone working for them. Make it look like a rival necromantic gang did it and free all their slaves and captives. Then stealthy return to me when you are done now go!"

With a solute, all ten ran off down the dark alleyway through what to do with all this left-over blood. It smelled delicious hum should he indulge a little thought if he doesn't it will make a mess shrugging, kyuketsuki slowly let a few drops hit his mouth. Licking his lips from the sweet, tangy taste letting the rest of inflow down his throat.

"Now then girls I believe we were interrupted by those lovely snacks though you both have been oddly quiet?"

Looking over at them now realizing his hands were on their firm squashy buts, and his wing claws were groping up their soft bosom. When did those get, they're ugh this is so embarrassing forcing his four hands away from such areas? As they moaned from the touch well, they had yet to get upset about this so they can't be mad right?

"Sorry girls didn't control my hands." Kyuketsuki cursed the strange action of the now undead body.

"It's fine Kyuketsuki-sama we don't mind as long as it's you we humble servants exist to serve your every desire!" Kathrin purred with pure lust and desire

"Uh were we pleasing Kyuketsuki-sama you didn't have to stop it felt really nice not to overstep my bounds but um if you want." Cutely asked Jade with pleading eyes

Beaming well if he had to be stuck anywhere in some strange new place. What better place than with these two?! It was like a dream come true with them be behaving like their programming wouldn't allow in Yggdrasil simply do to the constraints of the technology. Thought what to do now they need information and fast closing up his wing as they folded back into his skin.

Kyuketsuki wondered how to access his inventory; it was a screen in YGGDRASIL. Now however he didn’t have a HUD to open it. Deciding to try thinking of what he wanted and reaching out his hand a void in space opened. His hand sliding in and grasping the rings and winter cap he was looking for.  

"Jade put these rings on one is a Ring of Greater Doppelganger, and the other is a Ring Ainz Ooal Gown." Kyuketsuki asked

Jade looked shocked to hear this her greed eyes wind in shock. Though he didn't understand what the holdup was about one of the rings.

"I can't master only supreme beings are supposed to wear them..." Jade waved her hands about.

"Jade we are in unknown territory with the great tomb of Nazarick nowhere in sight despite being in it just a few minutes ago! With this ring, I can at least track you or gate to you no matter where you are the other will be to disguise yourself till we know their thoughts on succubus. If anyone has a problem with it, they may talk to me now put the rings on"

Hastily nodded Jade put on the rings over her black leather gloves changing to look like an average human without the horns or tail. Though Kyuketsuki missed them already.

"Kathrin put this over your head it should cover your ears as lovely as they are. We need to go undercover until I know more about our situation and hide your tail if possible."

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama!"

Putting on his own Ring of Greater Doppelganger, it was used entirely to make him look human, but it could only make a person change to a species of their choosing. It didn't have the actual ability of a greater doppelganger to copy a person’s skills and gear only change a person physical form to look like a different race so a human could look like an elf. Frankly speaking, it wasn't the best option, but it was better than wasting mana on long term spells.

"Alright now we're all really let's go get some information and remember I don't care if you don't like humans, but treat them nicely until they attack first aright." Kyuketsuki cooed to them both.

"Yes, Kyuuketsuki-sama..um so where are we going." Asked Jade,

He just smiled time to go exploring with both girls' hands in his own.

 

* * *

 

**\- Eight fingers brothel-**

Four of children, around age 14 clothed in cheap rags, hurtled down behind the cover of the broken table. Kevlar peaked his head out, taking in the now chaotic and blood-soaked brothel bodies spread out all over the room. As the giant armored undead monsters stomped around the room. Fresh blood dried from the deadly spears as those blood-red eyes scanned the room.

Kevlar noticed his friend in the rags called clothes his green eyes sharp ready to act. Kevlar Pulled back his shoulder, receiving a harsh questioning glare. 

"Are you can't those things will kill us all plus Miskes is trembling." Tammy wanted to protest if not for the shadow that fell over them.

Turning all four of them froze in terror as the undead nightmare towered over them, starting through each of their souls. Its armor and weapon still wet with fresh gore, breathless unmoving from bringing a shiver to their spines.

"Do you work with eight fingers!" The guttural voice made them All wince watching for any sign to attack.which would be answered by a swift death. However, kevlar noticed some were not killed. So he thought up an answer that would save his tight-knit group.

"No sire the man up stores forced us to come here." Shuttering and shaky pointing upstairs.

The undead turned away from them barking order as five rushed upstairs. While the others broke down the basement door. Screams of pain shortly followed as kevlar waited to hide a smile. Muttering under his breath with disdain "Nothing personal sir Bracker."

Turning to the other three with a sly smile. "Come on, let's go grab what you can on the way."

Escaping into the night as the chose and fire which swiftly consumed the right fingers base.

 

* * *

 

**-Streets of E-Rental-**

So far, his plan was not going to well he had intended to blend in. Only to stand out like a sore thump, many strange looks directed his way filled with questioning and suspicious stares. Indeed, it would have been better to just use perfect unknow and fly above the city using his heightened sense to listen in on all below, but one of his major problems was he couldn't seem to read any of the written languages nor could he understand the local customs.

It didn't help he had two hot women hanging off his arms happy that both Kathrin and jade were behaving quite well in spite of the odd and lustful gazes of the crowd. Seeing as the city guard had not been called in to detain them for a massacre of humans.

The only good part is he had gleaned. This was a fortress city the of E-Rental in the kingdom of Re-Esztie. The currency was divided into platinum, gold, silver, and copper, none of which looked like his own coins from Yggdrasil he still had. With 39,467,944,464 Yggdrasil coins, he had more, but including the cost of creating Jade, it was now under 40 billion coins.

Though he sadly lacked any regular currency. As an experiment, he tried to buy a map with a few coins, and it was immediately noticed as they weighed the coins.

Apparently, if the shop keeper wasn't pulling his leg, they were worth 5 times the amount of standard gold and was all too happy to take all five coins though it might have been foolish he had already been around the city five times. With no one in this city so far was even above level twenty with trash gear. Magic weapons were hard to come by if they were trash item to Kyuketsuki standards.

Overall though he stood out frankly, he had little care because if he really needed to this city would become a crater in minutes. Though he had mostly one or small group target spell, he did have a collection of large AOE spell. This said he would have to watch out for Jade in case he found anyone high enough to take on level forty enemies.

Thought the worrying thing was there was no diversity in this city after asking around demi-humans were not partially like by the public option. Which could only mean revealing his group was all Heteromorphic Race would not end well.

Left the question of how to acquire money for right now he wanted to save his Yggdrasil coin seeing as how it would be difficult to replace them. And he felt a need to get out of this annoying sunlight though it couldn't hurt him it did slow his moment speed to a current degree.

Leaning close to whispering into Kathrin's ear after thinking up an idea for some quick money.

"Kathrin would you be a dear and acquirer some currency for us discreetly if possible."

"Of course, Kyuketsuki-sama thought, what should I do if there is interference."

"Then deal with it accordingly, I believe you're smart enough to know. what to do just don't be wasteful and meet us near the adventurer's guild."

Nodding in affirmative Kathrin watching her leave licking my lips. Oh, it was indeed a dream come true for him for years have had tried to get them to have real sentience and individuality. It was a calming effect to Sitabus panicking mind because frankly, this should not be possible. Nothing he could think of would explain this situation.

Barring some were h game or anime theory, but even This didn't explain how this new world functioned like Yggdrasil only with a far more real element. Like this warrior magic or martial arts which warriors and adventure had something Yggdrasil never had. Thought it helps with most emotions seemed to be dulled; some feelings didn't like his anger or blood lust for battle.

Part of why the last few hours were exceedingly necessary was to learn all this and more. Though he could have picked becoming a local noble frankly, he hated politics, and they would question where he had come from. Something he had no way to prove where he had come from, which brought up another wise question. Was this a mainland or an island something which could help place the geology of the land not even talking about his lack of knowledge.

The map would have him believe a continent or at least part of one, yet he couldn't know for sure without spreading out more. Even flying up to look over the land was possible but it could just make his current predicament worse.

"Moan oh, Kyuketsuki-sama your hands are so firm and gentle." Purred Jades voice.

Sighing, this was another issue of restraining himself; apparently, his hands had their own ideas. Though lucky both of the NPC's were loyal and perfectly fine doing whatever he wants even if it meant death. Not that he would ever ask them to die for him, without knowing if their auto-respawn worked even then yeah just no.

Walking down the road would generally be far more awkward, but he couldn't care less what these humans did. As long as they keep their hands to themselves otherwise, they would not be around for too long.

Arriving at the guild admissions building now he just had to…

Glancing into a nearby ally he sensed the blood knights and it was an excellent time to test something out.

[message]

With a diel ton till the leader blood knight picked up as a link formed good this still worked.

{Master the task is done we await further orders!} Hearing a voice sound like a metal grating metal tone.

{Good, for now, your unit is to just stay hidden and follow from the shadows thought do alert me if anyone is tailing me.}

{Yes, master!} deep voice sounding out at the link dropped.

Ending the message, he tried to think of what was going on back in Yggdrasil they should have vanished by now. Even with the extended time limit thought did mean they were all permit or just a particular case for low levels, this would need further testing.

Well if nothing else he wouldn't need to waste any mana making other. Now there arose a slight problem. Unlike normal undead blood spawn or vampire, spawn had small blood upkeep. While this wasn't a problem in Yggdrasil now this would mean finding a good source of blood. Which could raise his own needs while he could ignore it for the most part because of being a true vampire elder around the smell of blood from the dead or dying could activate a passive berserker effect which would have him slaughter anything in his way if he wasn't careful.

Still, he could only image Momongas situation if he were here or did he get transport alone here? Or how Momonoga body would affect being a skeleton. If his emotion were being dulled, how would his friend be affected, and where would he be at?

"Kyuketsuki-sama I have gotten the required amount thought there were some annoyances." Kyuketsuki attention was drawn to Kathrin's gentle yet stern voice.

"Well tell me did you gather the red."

This was a bit of a code phrase he had put in as all of the vampires on my floor need some minor upkeep, and his own alchemy used blood or vials of red to gathered from fallen NPC's and enemies. This was vital as vampires in Yggdrasil can draw power, mana, and even active some abilities and spells with. Something only the vampire race could gather on top of regular data crystals and gold.

"Yes, I also to the liberty of putting Preservation of 8th on them.” Kathrin smoothly replied.

"Excellent work keep them hidden for now." Kyuketuski praised.

"Understand than lord Kyuketsuki what are your next order!" She inquisitively asked.

Kyuketsuki gave a broad smile as they approached the adventures guild building. Leading wail holding both the warrior maids close to him. Sure that his passive chilling touch wouldn’t hurt them.

"Why to an adventure of course! Thought before we go in a few ground rules. one no causing a scene, Second remember to be polite to the people both weak and strong, and three no starting a massacre under any circumstances clear." Kyuketsuki sternly spoke, looking both of them in the eyes.

"Understood Kyuketsuki-sama." Both of them cheered proudly.

Walking into the adventurer guild, the first heard the talking and chatting of many people. Both young and old the large room was alive with activity each of them armed with some kind of weapon or potion. Most notably was the bord near the stairs and the recaption deck in the back of the room.

He cured his forgetfulness in his rush to find information and learn about this city he had forgotten to change gear. Pushing down panic squeezing both Kathrin and Jades hands to find mental support.

Deciding to just walk right up to one desk steeling his nerves.

"Hello, how may I help you." The reception asked, bushing her brown hair out of her eyes as she scanned over the group. Clearly annoyed from the long day of work but hiding it under a forced smile.

"Yes, I would like to register as a new adventure in town." Kyuketsuki asked.

Ideally noting the whispers of the room behind him no doubt, both Jade and Kathrin wanted to cut them down for what was being said. After all, he did look like a noble with his divine grade gear on. But they were obeying his rules even if both hands tightened sharply.

Turning back to her work, she slid over three paper. "Well then please fill out this form please."

Kyuketsuki didn’t want to ask, but they might not understand him writing just as he didn’t know how to read these lands written langue. So he took a deep breath and calmly asked.

"Um you'll have to excuse me, but I'm from far away land, and I don't know how to write your language care to help me please?"

Signing the recaptions glared stopping her work. "Fine, thank you for not trying to waste paper here. Let's start with your name?"

This he decided on before arriving her forgoing using his real name. So he went with his avatars name.

"Kyuketsuki O Wasureta."

The respective just looked at him strangely for clearly not understanding what the words meant. Even if she did, not many would know the true meaning of the name. Unless they had crossed him.

"Right next age?"

Right well no point in lying there still better to just drop it by two just to throw some players off In case any old rivals came looking for him.

"30."

Humming she write it down.

"Next origin or birthplace."

This would be tricky, but he just thought of the first name that came to mind.

"Helheim."

"I don't think I have heard of the place where?" The receptionist intensified her glare.

Hiding his nervousness under a forced smile while quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Far away as I have said let just say there was a mishap with teleportation magic and I find myself here so I couldn't tell you how far away it is even if I wanted too."

"Ah sorry to hear about at least it's not as bad as one adventurer who got teleported into a wall." She sarcastic mentioned or at least he hoped so.

"Yes, well, there is always that."

"Next abilities or skill set."

This was a hard question, not really finding any suitable sources or a magic-user to ask. Which might end poorly if he shows off his strength to much, but he didn’t want to lie about it and get flank form the guild later. So he settled on 5th tier magic, and if the need arose, he could just pull out six-tier should the need arise.

"I would say 5th tier for myself, and I'm pretty good with any kind of blade as for my company 4th for both of them behind me."

The receptionist glared heatedly not liking that answer at all disbelieving the claim like a bad joke.

"First off, I highly doubt it seeing as how only a hand full of people in this room can even do 4th tire and even less above. Second, your companions will have to be done separately, which they can do themselves."

Relaxing at the information shed light on just how weak this new would be. Still, Kyuketsuki wouldn’t be called a lier, when he was already limiting his magic use so much with fifth-tier magic.

"Well I could show you, but most of my 5th tier spell would ruin this whole room if not kill half of the people here. And as to the other question I'm afraid they can't either, or I wouldn't have asked you...

-My lovely dear, you don't mind spending a little more time with me, right?" Anyone paying attraction would notice a hypnotic tone at the end. Seemed to draw the women's full focus.

It might be wrong to do, but be just couldn't afford to cause a scene here so a minor charm spell couldn't hurt pulse if asked it was 5th tire so I would just be showing off his skill. As a sweet smell filled the air around us thought he had to control it to keep others from being affected.

"Why of course sir Kyuketsuki I would love to." The receptionist bad mood vanished replaced by a cheerful and happy one.

"Excellent then why don't we settle in for this." Kyuketsuki smiled brightly.

 

* * *

 

Opening the door to the tavern, all the occupants looked over at the newcomer walking in. Checking out the handsome youthful face with two hot women on either side. Judging them strange armor and carefully designed gear of the new people. Which looked expensive with an air of danger around them, But their eyes were drawn to the new shiny copper plates around their necks.

The place was dining area with a bar at the back shelves of alcohol on them a kitchen at the back. Thanks to his dark vision, the change of light didn't bother him. In fact, he could feel the sunlight restriction of movement disappear.

Looking at the filthy floor and tables scattered around the room most occupied most predominantly men. With an air of violence hung heavily above them. Their health was low and was their level even the iron plates failed to impress him wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't even take one hit from him without crumbling to the ground.

The staircase to the side, he remembered the receptionist at the desk of the guild telling him about this place. Honestly, he could see why it was the worst place to stay at this place was dirtier than even some of the areas in Nazarick like the venom caverns. Granted Yggdrasil had some murky areas but here was worse them most places he could name. Which at least had a reason for their dirt and grim.

Looking at the barkeeper with his dirty apparent on and his arms protruding out of the sleeves covered in scars. Most likely form some beast with a bold head and somewhat imposing.

"I'll need a room for me and my lovely companions here though I'm unsure in how long we will be staying."

The innkeeper replied crudely, "Copper plates hum a night is five copper. The food's oatmeal and vegetable meats an extra copper might be getting a day's old bread instead of oatmeal."

Handing over eight slivers who smoothly taking the money. Though he would have liked to take one room for all of them, it would look strange based on. What the receptionist has told him it was an excellent idea to charm her. Learning why they sent him here and apparently Gaila know the innkeeper personally.

Yet with this said, a team would just slow him down with how strong he was. If need be, he could just turn them into vampires or better yet have Kathrin bite them which would take care of it.

There were endless solutions around this problem, and he even knew, on average, a new team consisted of six adventures sometimes more assuming he had at least half a team. He just needs to handle three maybe five people max, which would be child's play.

Even better Gaila know how many beds were in a dorm room. Being a dropout adventure apparently, she just couldn't take the stress.

Each room here could only hold four to six people if you were willing to share a bed. Based on all of this, it didn't matter how many people were in the room he could literally cover it with a [silence zone] and [crimson force field] both 7th tire spell to trap and ensure no sound or messages spell could get out or in.

Pulse he needs to test something because there was still the possibility his created blood knights were temporary. Thought their presses could always be felt through the link in the back of his mind.

"Here's your key just remember to make friends while you can."

"Oh yes, we will need basic adventures packs as we lost what we had getting here."

"It will be ready by dinner just be ready to pay by then."

Walking to the stairs, some fool dare put their foot in front of Kyuketsuki how childish, but he wasn't going to stop. He had no time for such nonsense, so he smirked as his foot went forward but when meet with the argent fool. He didn't trip; instead, the clown was knocked clean out of his chair onto the floor. Even spilling his drink on himself.

Both Jade and Kathrin giggled at this watching some worm trying and pull such a trick.

"Hey, that hurt jackass!"

Kyuketsuki didn’t even turn to look back at him. "My mistake maybe I was careless to not see such an obvious attempt at a punk trying to look big and tough though I wounding why it didn't go as expected?" mucking tone clearing showing.

"Your one annoying jerk ...but I'm a generous guy maybe lend me your girls for a night, and I will forget this."

Turning Kyuketsuki glared at him this fooled dared his buddy's looked ready to help, smirking confidently time to teach an excellent lesson.

"Tell you what I'm in a rather good mood. I give you one free hit. Though I warn you, I return what I'm given tenfold I even let your buddies there help to compensate for you peanut-sized brain and tools. Girls stand back. I think I need to teach some dogs a lesson in manners."

Scrawling with a red face smirked back as his buddy's got up all three of them had iron plates swaying from their necks. Caring iron gear thought to him it would be the equivalent of trash armor and equipment. Silently keeping his passive daggers from attack.

"Your faunal pal get him!" The fool yelled out.

They all charged one punching his face the other two hit the solar plexus and stomach. He didn't even flinch in fact Kyuketsuki barely felt a dull thud of impact just looking at them all of them shocked.

"Ah you are done then it's my turn just know I warned you!"

The so-called leader of these pucks he slapped across the room as they fell right down on a table breaking it. Next one couldn’t even blink as the other one flow through the air he punched up knocking their friend right up into the ceiling making a crack sound. And the last one could not even blink as at the same time he backhanded him into the table behind him breaking that too.

The room went silent as to all the onlookers the stranger didn't even seem to move before they all went flying. While this stranger in fancy clothes and armor just dusted himself off looking to the innkeeper.

"Here's three gold for the broken tables and ceiling keep the change girls lets go."

Tossing the gold to the barkeep who had a suspicious look in his eyes, watching them go up the stairs. Glancing over to the now moaning three iron plates trying to figure out how they were hit. If he was to be truth full, all he saw was a blur, then they were all sent flying.

"Hey wait a minute you ruined my position" the barkeep looked over the red-haired girl ran up the stairs to catch up with them, but they were already gone.

"Hum might have to intervene if she gets into trouble." He muttered to himself watching Ritana run-up after them soon followed by a second cloaked man.

 

* * *

 

- **With Kyuketsuki** -

"Alright now hand me what you got before the other arrives."

Closing the door and looking over the darkroom, three of the beds were taken with sakes or gear near them, and it was a small room. It smelled odd thought one of them felt like an elf, another smelled like a dwarf and a third human scent. One bed looked to have books near it most likely a magic caster of some kind.

With the second bed hand an assortment of enchanted arrows and bows handmade finely decorated by skulls and different woods still low-level gear though.

The third taken bed seemed to be the dwarfs if the weapons and armor set nearby were any indications. The last was clean and untaken thought it would be a tight fit. Smirking this would be a perfect excuse to try some things with the girls and do some private checking.

"Here Kyuketsuki-sama are the 7000 vials of red in 5.678 milliliters vials along with the rest of the coins 56 copper,41 silver,11 gold."

Taking the vials in hand, he looked at Kathrin knowing deep down he should care, but he just couldn't find it in himself to ask. Taking into acute, the blood needs to fill all these vials 1000 was the total amount of 1.5 gallons one dead human missing all their blood. So means at least seven dead humans some were. Yet he could not feel any remorse at seeing Kathrin's smiling face.

Putting the vials of red away in his inventory and scrutinized the currency they didn't have much even accounting for the eight silver and three gold he gave away not meaning the fee for joining the guild he could safely say they had about a week or two worth of coins. But for now, they all had room to breathe as long as the finances were watched carefully.

"Good job Kathrin with this we should be able to keep around those blood knights for a while now..."

Kyuketuki stilled sensing movement outside the room he could smell them and hear the lock turning. As the door creaked open to reveal a redhead in cheap leather armor walk in a sword and short sword on her hip. Besides the young woman was a cloaked figure all he could gather was that they were an elf by the scent and they had a bow on their back, with three large quivers of arrows strapped on well. Both had of the adventures had silver plates.

No surprise around level twenty thought if he had to guess level 10 or 9 for the human. While the elf was higher, maybe 11 at most judging by the trained stance and silently moved around the room.

"You ruined my potion; do you know how expensive they are!" The redhead shouted.

"No, I can't say I do being new in town and all." Kyuketsuki replied.

The girl looked ready to explode on him till the elf put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Her friend seemed far more level headed and realized he wasn't lying.

"Most potions are at least one gold and ten silver on average why is it different from where you come from." The elf smoothly asked.

Kyuketsuki chuckled at this there was just no way of getting around the fact he a foreigner in a strange land.

"Yes, where I came from, they only had one currency, which was gold. platinum if they really hunted for it though to be fair it was that morons' fault for trying to trip me then being a prick about it."

The girl just jumped forward at Cleary upset about this whole ordeal though she really needs to learn when to back off or read the mood. Glancing at both Kathrin and Jade with worry.

"Oh yeah will even so you look like you can easily give me a healing potion with such fancy armor right. Or are you just all talk!"

"I could, but I doubt my kind of healing position will help you and my coins are worthless here or do you really think I would be staying here if I could simply pay for somewhere better!"

Her friend seemed to contemplate this for a minute while it at least calmed down the ire of the girl slightly.

"Then how do you plan to make up for it sir…

Not noticing the murders mood of both his maids creeping around the two. Kyuketsuki tried to think of some way to defuse this quickly.

"Kyuketsuki at your service thought it is quite rude from where I come from to invade someone else's room, I will say without even knocking. Am I to assume you bribed the innkeeper?!"

 

This would not fly if just anyone could get a key to his room mostly because both his battle maids would be all too happy to slaughter humans. Their bias towards them didn’t help he would have to send out shadow demons just to not get blamed for a murder. Besides this was a little rude to just bargain accusing him of something.

"Oh no no we didn't bribe him this is actually our room as well my bed is over there I'm Tarick vine member of Green Vultures."

Scrutinizing his words carefully, he compared his sent to the beds along with the bow and arrows on the elf. All handmade and enchanted with minor boosts he looked taller than the human much of his person was covered either by gloves or a thick clock, but his gruff voice showed his series nature.

"Still does this not explain how she got in and while I can't say anything about you coming in. letting someone so prone to attack me makes me wonder if I can trust you now."

Kyuketsuki needed to get them to leave before Kathrin moved in for the kill. They wouldn’t even be able to react. And he couldn’t calm them down without this escalating quickly. In a terrible direction that wouldn’t look good at all for the trio.

"How does this matter I just came here to get my fair return now give ah-"

Any further variable assaulted was stopped by his bat fangs at her throat. As she looked afraid only to realize, the door clicked closed and locked. As Jade and Kathrin had gotten past them. Already in a position to attack at any moment.

[Continual light]

As light filled the darkroom for their benefit illuminating all the previously dark corners. Along with the six bat fangs floating in the air point at the redhead. Unseen by either of the two, both Jade and Kathrin had hands on their weapons ready to act at a moment's notice.

"No, hold up..."

_‘Great guess I better make this look good or they are dead.’_

"Where I come from, it is quite rude to invade another person's space without their permission, even for fair compensation. Attacking me when I'm in a private meeting with my dear girls is one of the faster ways to lose my trust and respect. If you are so intent on this path fine meet me in the shopping district in an hour after which I will be requesting a different room form either of you. I will buy you ten damn position, and this will be the end of this good day." Forced venom and disdain dripping from every word.

Bat fangs floating back into his pooch as he put a hand on both girl's shoulders glaring at the two.

[Group dislocation]

With a flash, they were gone, and Ritana breathed quickly hand brushing over her neck was a hairline cut had formed. Eye just staring at the spot where the man had stood minutes ago the light still illuminating the room. Tarick himself had a deep frown see at least 5th tire magic if not higher, and he had never heard of group teleportation before. Usually, it could only take one person.

It didn't help Taricks hawk eye mask could not even get a reading on this magic the man had used to teleport the three of them away. He might even think the man had no magic before seeing that. But knowing this wasn’t true either that deathly aura just now made it hard to breathe. Only those in the rank of heroes could put such free in his heart.

"I believe we just messed up big time Ritana you said he was strong not hero rank."

"Well, I didn't see him fight only the guy suddenly hit my table…Do you think he would have killed me just now."

"I think you should have told me he has 5th tire magic and has cursed weapons which can move on their own. I didn't even notice the other two moves until the door shut. Ugh such a mess and now he will be distrustful of the old man too." Retorted Tarick.

Ritana looked shocked at this trying to contemplate what just happened all she wanted to get her money back.

"What but the old man didn't do anything wrong this is our room!" protested Rita.

"Yet you couldn't even introduce yourself or realize he was clearly agitated and holding back. Then proceed to try and get in his face.. sigh he would have greatly helped us out, and now he pissed" Tarick ranted.

"Well, we can still fix this maybe if…Bardic can help out you know how strict he is with weapons."

"We don't have much time let's hope we can get him on our side!" Tarick grumbled rubbing his mask this would be a long day.

 

* * *

 

"Kyuketsuki-sama I still fail to see why we didn't just kill them."

Sighing again, he couldn't take back those words, but if he had not acted quickly. Kathrin and Jade would have killed them. It didn't help his own aggravation. This would cost all the gold he had just gotten ten positions, and then he would not even have enough coins to get anything of real value himself. He would have to just write off the gold as a loss for saving them. Even if he did kill them, they seemed just as strapped for coins as he was so it was a moot point. Maybe he could just stay in the local cemetery and avoided all this. A bit cliché but it would work for the short term or raid the eight fingers might be fun to mess with them.

"If our goal were to slaughter this town, I would have done so upon arrival, but it is not" Kyuketsuki spoke calmly if not annoyed by the question.

"Now I'm going to be out all of our gold after this we can't even afford to change rooms without checking out the other places which is what I have Jade doing. The cheap stack won't refund; frankly, this is a waste of your well-earned coins Kathrin don't worry though, even if I have to make my own place, we will be fine." Rubbing Kathrin’s tense shoulder.

An interruption came for the rock grinding voice of the blood knight. {Master they are approaching three of them!}

Looking through the crowd of the shopping district of the city which was filled with people. At least here they were in no danger of Kathrin running them throughout of anger. However, he stilled felt flustered about the loose of coins, the blood spilled to get them would be wasted.

Worse they probably wouldn’t leave the matter be putting them in danger of Kathrin's wrath later.

The redhead spoke up first. "Uh hello again so how's…

"Shut up follow me once we get there, I give you my coin then we're done."

Without giving them time to make any case for him to stay or demand more from him. Swiftly moving through the crewed streets, ignoring the gaze of all those around them. Annoyed by how much he still seemed to stand out, it felt unnerving, to say the least. Halting at the shop of the best alchemist in town or something like that he forgot their name waiting.

"Here is the shop here is my gold, and now we are even. I'm gone, let's go Kathrin." Turning to leave into the crowd.

"With pleasure Kyuketsuki-sama.” Purred Kathrin.

"Now wait a minute we came to apologize for the laces temper no need to get huffy about it."

Directing a glare at the dwarf, Kyuketsuki calmed the inner rage at the situation while maintaining a neutral face.

"In this bag is all my gold I had now I can't even get a position of my own and will have to save up. What's not to get huffy about or do dwarfs now not care about money anymore!"

Stunned silenced answered this reply as the human looked down in guilt, but he really didn't have time for this.

"Good now if you excuse me, I need to go take on as many missions as I can to make up for this oversight."

"Wait what if we offer to help you get a few missions in return would it be a sufficient apology." Quickly jump up Rita.

He turned back to the redhead, thinking it over thought they still had zero trusts as far as he was concerned this could allow him to judge their worth as allies.

"Would this not just lower all the rewards I get out of this being split between all of us. You can't tell me your all just going to hand it over." Kyuketsuki reasoned.

"Look we understand we came on strong and Ritana can be a bit headstrong at times but we share our loot equally and fairly. Besides, as a team, you can take on more mission quicker and thus get your money back faster. We all share the same room still, so no point being angry at each other.” The dwarf smoothly commented

Great, he can't turn them down now, or Kathrin will surely murder or turn them in their sleep. Hum thought plan b is always an option if this doesn't work out.

"Fine but make this quick and what's your names?"

"You can call me Bardic the wee lase is Rita, and that grump is Tarick." Joyfully spoke the dwarf.

"so, um would it help if you came in with us, I know I have been a little high strung." Timidly asked the Rita.

Kyuketsuki had thought about the differences in this world's alchemy and his own. Not to machan his own lack of what was typical for a potion in this world. There was no grantee it would be the same ingredients or methides it might be worth looking into.

"Alright but don't think you can buy back my trust is earned not given so don't expect me to just drop this!"

With this out of the way, they opened the door and stepped it unseen Kathrin waved off the blood knights. If these fools' worms dared displease her master again, they would beg for death. Though she was still trying to wrap her head around why he was so insistent on blending in. But it was not her place to question such orders unless it threatened master life. Just as master had created her to protect him and support him even if it meant death.

The fumes of the place were apparent to the group as they walked in though already Kyuketsuki could make out smells of healing potions and other such creations of alchemy. Form hast position to resistance ones with how many there were, it was hard to keep track of all the smells.

Then a young man walked from the back out with blond hair covering his face which really reminded him of some anime-style hair. Thought it was somewhat impractical though he kept his attention on the shelves around him looking at all the position. But noticed something off about them these positions didn't seem to last forever, like the ones from Yggdrasil.

On top of this they were all equal to low tire maybe 1st tire healing magic thought this indeed begged the question of why even his potions he didn't show were at lowest 2nd tire healing for an undead. If not, higher thought he would admit this was different then he would have expected.

"Hello, Nfirea we came by to get some more healing potions."

"Oh, what happened to the one you bought earlier." Asked Nfirea?

A thick cloud of unease came over them as Ritana shifted uneasily trying not to show her lingering fear. Feeling her neck, she was a silver rank, and she could not even say she moved as fast or gracefully as Kyuketsuki. She had no illusion if he wanted to kill her a moment, she would be dead now.

"Uh not imported so can we get ten potions to go were kind of in a hurry or put them on backorder if you're busy."

"No, we still a fresh batch let me just go get them."

While they chatted, Bardic turned to their unofficial new member inspecting the exquisitely crafted armor.

"So, did you have armored forged or find it I can't imagine it was cheap either way."

A warm smiled formed on Kyuketsuki faces looking down at the dwarf remembering how he gets this armor set one of his favorite ones though not his only armor sets.

"This I something I call the dark lord's armor, and as to how I came by it, I fought a powerful shadow archdemon for its parts. So I could get the parts necessary to create this armor way it could fit over my clothes without hindering my movement speed. I remember taking it on myself with ai- my guildmates and Kathrin herself had to find it at just the right area at the twilight hour. It was immune to most magic attack and could copy itself.”

In Bardic eyes, there was a glint of respect at listening to the tale of the epic battle with the great shadow fog archdemon. Thought he had to edit some parts out mostly it was the whole story. But the dwarf listened only stopping to comment on some part.

What he didn't say was the boss was a level 70 hidden dunnage boss who dropped the dark lord's core. It had states far better than an average level 70 monster, and it was immune to all magic under 7th tire, and you need 8th tire magic to really get past its magic absorbing field, or it would just use the mana to heal itself.

"-and 's how I get the killing blow on the demon!" Finishing his story.

"Heh sound like a great fight to have been too I can see why you so defensive of selling it, this plate mail here I got after my brothers, and I ran into a tribe minotaur trying to steal from my home forge brutes couldn't realize when to stop. It was quite a number of them too they even had the gall to and use our own magic armor against us."

Nodding sagely Kyuketsuki could relate to this even if it wasn't an advantageous position to be in. Thought Kyuketsuki wasn't going to say it out loud it would be insulting.

"Sounds like a tricky fight if you're not careful they could have encircled you."

"Oh, they did we had them handled pretty good. but they didn't expect elfy boy here to rain down magic ghost arrows went right through it."

"Oh, I'm not efly boy it's Tarick and last time I check I saved your ass that time remember."

Watching the two-ague other reminded me of the old day in the guild. Touch me, and Ulbert had fought like this all the time, mainly due to their personal difference. And some indecent with another friend being forced to leave the game over it.

Unconsciously smiling at the better times and fond memories.

"Can you two not fight for five minutes we have a friend here remember." Scowled Rita.

"Oh, it's not my fault woodman here wants to try and overplay his fame in my tale to tell Kyuketsuki here."

"My fault! all I'm saying is without me you would be minotaur chew right now."

Kyuketsuki just waved off Ritana's worry noting she had the potions in hand thought she put them on her belt for now. Good move, he would be angry if she wasted them pointlessly by dropping them.

"So, we ready to go, or do you need more time here?" Kyuketsuki asked.

"Yeah I got what I need sorry for blowing up like again I can get a little upset at times." Again, apologized Rita.

"Now can we get to questing I got gold to earn back, and I need to meet back up with Jade before we go."

"Uh who's Jade some nice lase yo’ know?" Asked Bardic.

"You mean the other woman following you around? I was wondering where she went off to?" Questioned Tarick.

Kyuketsuki stared at the elf who had something he wasn't saying. But he could let it slide for now.

"Let's just say if you find out we won't be working together ever again."

For whatever reason, it didn’t reassure them at all to Kyuketsuki confusion. He knows it made him feel better if only because it wouldn't mean the death of three silver plates adventures.

Making their way through the crowd again Kyuketsuki noted these adventures to be rushing to get to the adventurer's guild. This considerably different than just an hour ago like they are trying to get him to stay their team for whatever reason he couldn't understand why. Had his show of teleportation magic do it or were they planning on betraying him to get his gear.

Either way, there was no way to question them on this without drawing every onlookers eye. So, for now, he would let them lead as he planned for either conversion or elimination. They were far too persistent for their own good, but he could not deny a team would help him earn some acknowledgment in town.

Once they walked into the adventurer's guild whey walked up to the board Ritana thought seemed to note something.

"So, um you seem to get a lot of strange looks don't you Kyuketsuki."

Shaking his head at this ugh so annoyed he doesn't even know why. "Yes, and?"

"No offense I just noticed I think is because of how you dress and act like a noble but without a noble's attitude. Which is a bit odd is all. Were you a noble where you came from?"

With an ironclad poker face, he just deadpanned at her though inside he was panicking little. How he was just walking like usually, it was funny to think he might be able to pull off. _‘To think I was just a programmer where I came from not even a famous one. Well if I'm already pulling off why not role play.’_

"I suppose you could say that if you wanted, but I'm just not into politics I'd much rather be out there in the field. Then worry over what some other noble thinks don't even get me started on the paperwork they have to do Excitement and mystery are my calling!"

Humbly nodding Ritana had stars in her eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean though can't say I have ever gotten to know what's it like to get some of the gear you have."

"Well, then how about you guys pick something out." Kyuketsuki point to the job board.

"What?"

They all turned to him with questioning looks. He really wished he had brought my glasses of translation with him. Kyuketsuki wished he knew if Nazarick was around with some free space to gate back to see it if was. Though he wasn’t even sure if that would work.

Plus he was scared to see how these three would react to a void of darkness just randomly opening so he could walk through it.

"Well, I can't read your local languages sorry so if you don't mind. Finding some good ones and at least six to twelve of them to start please." Kyuketsuki asked wail, holding onto Kathrin's hand afraid of what she might do to the three if he did.

With this, the journey of the forgotten vampire began.

 

* * *

 

**-End of chapter-**

**Name Kyūketsuki O Wasureta /real name Sitabus Kargin**

Age 32

alignment -500

Race vampire

Racal classes

Lesser vampire lv15

Vampire 10

True vampire level 10

Elder Crimson king lv5

Job classes

Blood drinker lv10

Blood dancer lv10

Blood knight lv5

Abyss Paladin of 5

Valkyrie: blades lv5

Shadow blade lv5

Cursed Weapon master lv5

Commander lv5

General lv5

Unholy Alchemist lv5

Total level 100

 

HP 80

MP 80

Physical Attack 80

Physical Defense 80

Agility 80

Magic Attack 80

Magic Defense 80

Resistance 100 exceed limit

Special ability 100 exceed limit

Total 760+

 

**Name Kathrin Minx**

alignment -400 great evil

Race werecat?

Racal classes

pack leader lv10

Automation lv5

Job classes

Maid lv10

Cook lv10

Runesmith lv5

Armored mage lv10

Shield mage lv5

Cleric lv5

Weapon master lv5

Poison maker lv5

Assassin lv10

Master assassin lv5

Total level 85

 

HP 75

MP 75

Physical Attack 65

Physical Defense 65

Agility 55

Magic Attack 65

Magic Defense 65

Resistance. 71

Special ability 55

Total 591

 

**name Jade Coin**

race succubus

Alignment -200 evil

Racal classes

Imp lv15

Succubus lv10

Job classes

Blackguard lv5

Talisman master lv10

Bone Shaman lv5

Total level 45

 

HP 32

MP 38

Physical attack 40

Physical defense 32

Agility 32

Magic attack 40

Magic defense 30

Resistance 31

Special ability 25

Total 300

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone through the Chapters 1-4 to flesh them out and fix some things, which don't help the story much. Still not sure how I miss so much but I feel I have grown since then. I will be updating these today than working on the next group 5-8 than 9-12. At which point I think I will be passed this writer's block. Mostly I will be moving away for first-person pov.


	2. Trouble with Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: I will be focusing on recognizing chapter to be more uniform and editing old chapters in part to help me find my gove back after some stuff has happened that killed my muse for writing, which is why it will take longer to get chapter 12 out.

**-Nazarcik Ninth Floor Ainz office-**

Momonga scanned over the list of NPCs in Nazarick comparing them with the report Albedo handed him. Silently watching from his side as he worked to discover what he was looking for.

Finally stopping at two names one he knew as Kyuketsuki personal battle maid with the ability to be summoned out of the tomb. Something he kept a tight secret even from Momonga. All he would say is that it was a rare item like the auto respawn one. The other name he had not seen before, so it must have been a newly created one.

This brought up the pressing issue of where they were at right now. Momonga took his time to think of the right course of actions. Message spell was not connecting to them nor Kyuketsuki when he tired. Why Momonga couldn’t be sure only that something was either blocking him or a problem with the spell rang.

He contemplated having Nigredo use her divination spells to find them but was weary of trying that option if failed. Remembering the ruthless skirmish with Dorgar his friend now had a ring to help block that but he forgot which tier it stopped at. 

Not that Momonga would even know where to start looking for his friend or who else might be out there. Only that he had a strong feeling that Kyuketsuki was here somewhere. Glancing at the report again the traps set by him on the ninth floor were still active, so he was here, or they would have shut down. When albedo or one of the other NPC try to deactivate them.

"Thank you, Albedo, for bringing this news to me it gives us hope, now we need to find him. He must be out there somewhere, but without any further clues this only confirms he's in this new world with us." Momonga praised Albedo.

"It was this humble servant's pleasure Momonga-sama thought is there truly no way to find him faster?"

He was still annoyed at the particular way of avoiding being tracked in Yggdrasil. Not that he could blame his friend his build was more combat centered and support with almost no divination spells or counter tracking skill.

"No, I remember his reasoning for this far too well he carries a divine class item which can only be countered by other rare divine or world items. Unless he disabilities its effect, we have no way of tracking or reaching him. Outside of finding him in person.” 

Momonga leaned back into his chair, rubs his jaw recalling a significant drawback of the ring.

"My beloved Momonga-sama, you have a thought?" Albedo chimed as if seeing his thoughts.

"If I remember correctly, this item had one major flaw while he will be hidden from most magic divination. He will stick out like a stranger no matter where he goes, and tracking skills should be more effective on him. So long as he has it equipped."

Albedo following his train of thought gave a beaming smile overjoyed to help her love any way she could.

"You are truly wise and ingenious my love shall I send out a party to search for them."

Momonga shook his head he didn’t know Kyuketsuki situation, and the last thing he needed was for his friend to go into hiding. Being proactive in the guild even as other guild member left, he hunted small guilds. That Dorgar tried to get to attack Nazarick, something Kyuketsuki took quite personally.

A primary reason he didn’t meet up with him when Yggdrasil should have ended. Kyuketsuki wanted to final hunt down and beat the dragon one last time. He didn’t know how this change of worlds was affecting his friend. As his worry was dampened again.

"No, for now, I need to get ready to try… I mean to use my mirror of remote viewing perhaps I will find a clue to where to narrow my search down to please return to your duties and have Sabes come in."

"Of course, Momonga-sama!" Albedo complied quickly.

 

* * *

- **Sewers Under E-Rental-**

Here he was in this dank, dark wet sewer wondering why he accepted this job again. Looking at the slime-filled water smelled horrible for most humans yet to his vampire senses, it was ten if not one hundred times worse. Feeling his boots sink into the dregs of manure, rot and other smells could make the weak will vomit.

Cramped corridors only made it much harder to move around with filthy knee-high waters. Why had he taken this stupid quest escorting minor nobles was far less smelly. And hunting down nearby monsters rather than sewer crawling. Hearing the splashing of water, he groaned

"More coming! Tarick get ready to nail them down Kathrin and Jade flank the side to try and thin their numbers!" Barked Kyuketsuki with a fire ignited in him with the rush of battle. As his mind raced with possible battle tactics.

"You got it!” Sharply replied Tarick taking aim with his bow. Pelting anything came rushing up.

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama." Jade herself looking like she was having fun slashing through the monster rats with joy.

Ritana glared up from behind him, clearing upset at this turn of events. This was supposed to be a simple sewer patrol. Paid out 303 silver and an extra 15 silver for every head or part of the giant swear beast killed. Thought Ritana said it would be mildly challenging for a change of pace.

Only to suddenly get swarmed by wave after wave of giant insects and rats were 16 feet long-standing at least half as tall on four legs. If their foul breath wasn't nauseating enough. They had a toxic bite and while Kyuketsuki was immune to such disease and poisons the others were not. Well, Kathrin was, but he couldn't explain why without expose Kathrin hidden automation feathers. Or why she had a mild yellow glow in the dark. He just played it off as a ring effect he had on.

It had been two hours ago so far; they must have killed at least 255 of these things with no end in sight. Just when Kyuketsuki thought he had finished with them more came flooding out. Which is why the group had floating repulsive bodies of giant water bugs and rats alike around them.

The others were getting tired evident by their panting sweaty sludge stained clothed, and bodies. Though kyuketsuki had to conceal his lack of fatigue under a helmet of darkness, usually kept in his inventory. Because it limited his field of vision.

"What about us, hum! Are Bardic and I just supposed to stand here while you just cover the whole front!" Debunked Ritana.

"Lase I don't know about you, but I have enough trouble just trying not to drown here. Pulse you're paying for any rust damage to my armor after this!" Spoken Bardic in an infuriated high accented voice.

"Me why? Kyuketsuki the one slashing the gunk everywhere!" Outraged at the accusation.

Tarick sent a pointed glare her way as he let loose a few enchanted arrows at charging rats.

"Because Rita you were the one said this one would be easy money. Yet without Kyuketsuki here one or more of us would be dead from infection alone. Or did you forget, two of us have been bitten by these blasted pests."

Looking away while the human swung her swords out, activating her [ability boost] and [greater ability boost]. Cutting deep into another rat's thick damp fury hide. Trying to ignore the pain from her shoulder, even as Bardic ax cut into the beast's neck.

Yet from the back, the three could only watch while they had trouble just killing a handful which got through. Kyuketsuki just effortlessly cut through one with every swing of his sabers. Infested blood just rolled right off him or vanished into his armor all with while his bat fang dagger zipped around him cutting down or injuring more for those behind him.

It was frightening for them to watch they were not the highest level, and they knew, but they weren't weak either. Yet none of the three could say they should be alive now without Kyuketsuki kindness to stay with them for the past three days. Any challenge never seemed to tire the warrior out. No task was too hard or simple for him with magic and skill Kyuketsuki just shorted any quest either with teleportation magic or helping cut down any trouble they had with grace and style. They wouldn't say it, but he had become the unofficial leader of their group. This latest task just proved it as he took charge even while Rita panicked unsure what to do.

But the fighting stopped when their leader throws up his hands in front of them.

[ice blast wall] [frost breath]

Frosty air shot out in front of him freezing the slug filled water solid as thick ice formed a wall only to shatter moments later. As it was blasted apart by fiery heat shook the swears walls for a minute.

The water level dropped as the water was literally turned to steam and walking in from the lead tunnel. Were Kathrin with blooded blade claws and Jade flaming kusarigama in hand spinning in hand.

"This area is clear Kyuketsuki-sama though we believe we may have found the source of these pests."

Leading the weary group to a caved-in sewer tunnels which expanded out. Deep gashes in the walls like those of some enormous beast. Green putrid fog filled the air with skeletons lining the walls white ivy bone burn black. As a deep growl reverberated through the tunnels.

Looking at the high walls and ceiling of the passageway was putting the whole group on guard however was the smell of decay and death filled the air with the splashing of foul water and skirting of hundreds of rodent's feet.

"Un guys what made this tunnel?!" Fear laced Ritana’s voice-hearing the screeches of nearby rats in the surrounding passageways and deathly cries of some fearsome fiend ahead.

"Hey, elfy boy I ever tell you how much I hate rats or sewers." Bardic spitting into the water with a distasteful glare.

"No, I don't believe you have, but I'm starting to see why." Deadpanning the horrid atmosphere around them. Tasting his lisps as if would make less decrypted.

Turning to the other a much paler Ritana whisper yelled at Kyuketsuki hoping to in vain get them to turn back. As her gut told her to nope right out of these tunnels.

"I think we should head back we have enough money now, right!"

Shooting a glare at the human warrior Kyuketsuki had his own words for this. "Never leave a job unfinished 's unprofessional besides. I'm all fired up for a good battle now right Bardic!" Not an ounce of fear coming off him.

Turning to the dwarf of the group seeing him run his hands through his thick beard. Before cracking a grin of fierce determination Hefting his ax over his shoulder gazing back.

"Oh, what do you think we dwarfs were made for its only two things no three things. mining, foraging weapons and battle are you trying to ask a rhetorical question!"

Tarick just glared from under his dirty cloak but sighed in defeat he had worked with Bardic for five years now. Tarick knew too look well there was no changing Bardic’s mind once it was set even if it meant running headfirst into this obvious trap.

"Fine I'm in too can't have you dying while I run away from this suicidal mission. Your brother would kill for these stupid, greedy dwarfs." Tarick grumbled loudly.

"But this is way past us WE. WILL. DIE. if we go in there, I can feel it in my bones." Came Rita's panicked shout.

Sigh guess Sitabus would have to point it out first. “[Continual Light]” As light filled the intersection countless rats all blocked the passageways out. standing there waiting for any sign of weakness but unwilling to get any closer out of fear of whatever carved up the sewer system ahead.

"What… when did they?” Rita paling with fear at the revelation around them!

"While you were busy quivering in fear and talking, they were creeping closer, and if the skeletons lining the walls means anything. Then the leader of this colony of these giant sewer rats is close. Meaning they won't come any closer unless we go forward, in other words, to get out, we have to go deeper."

"As expected of you master Kyuketsuki always seeing the bigger picture!" Awe and praise-filled Kathrin’s tone.

Patting Kathrin on the head Sitabus would have to reward these two later though he doesn’t have much to give them. With all protested snuffed out the vultures pushed forward into this vast cavern, into the mist till a massive shape came in to view it must have been at least forty feet long and almost as tall. Glowing red eyes turned to look our way. Four eyes of malice glaring in our direction as Sitabus pulled out his game encyclopedia it was filled with notes and listed abilities and range of every monster he had ever fought in YGGDRASIL. As a new creature popped up, he read over the basic information he would have to figure out its weakness and hidden tricks himself and put them in later in case he ever encountered another beast like this.

_Great pestilence Ogre rat_

**_Lore:_** _Mutated a step below demons but higher than any other rat of its kind it is said to have evolved past diseases and sickness of its damp infested home. With a fever breath which can render most unable to fight as they strangle in the toxic air. Any injury inflicted by it is ripe with infections with command over a considerable horde of smaller rats to feed its ravenous hunger. Till in may change into a true demon rodent which can eradicate entire cities._

**_Domain:_**   _Sewers or cave caverns filled with still water and warm environment._

**_Appearance:_**   _They are at least two to three times bigger than the rats under it with six legs, four eyes, and heightened night visions along with the smell of one Kilometer. And a hideous long tail can whip stone to pebbles._

_Base level?_

Interesting, though based on his true sight, he would say easily level forty, but he had a suspicion it was not normal at all. Seems like it should be a higher level though he had never seen something like this in YGGDRASIL. But it must have disease and poison immunity, not resistance and if it were an upgraded version of the other ogre rats so far would be autoinfection of wounds. Probably a call reinforcement skill to send swarms of weaker mobs in to weaken prey. Writing in his thoughts, he closed the book and put it away.

"You three stay back and keep the other pests from swarming in Kathrin you take point. Jade with me but keep a good distance there's no telling what this thing can do." Yelling out in command and warning!

"You sure Kyuket this beasty looks fierce." Gruffly asked Bardic ready his ax.

"Yes, if I'm right, it will try and surprise me with waves of small pests to get my attention. While it attacks from behind, I need you guys to keep that from happening. I got this trust me!" Sending back a beaming smile of confidence.

“That is what worries me!" Shouted Ritana shaking sword glowing hot with magic.

Turning to the monster in front, slowly drawing out his swords while silently casting. If the battles with the scumbag Dorgar had taught sitabus anything, it was to use every second before the fight to prepare. Activating the bat fang dagger spinning a flurry around his in a circle. It had been a while since he could cut loose the monsters of this world were weak too weak for his vampiric blood. Always having to restrain from instantly killing the threats it would be too strange to the other three if he could just eliminate the fight early.

(spells silently cast) [life essence] [mana essence] [Discern enemy] [fly] [frostbit touch] [magic seeker] [Winterfell field]

Floating above the water as it chilled around kyuketsuki cold mist rising up as the water slowly turned to a frozen lake. Combining both 6th tier cold spell could easily ice over a good chunk of the sewer system through magic seeker would limit the power to around the target. Yet increase its effectiveness while raising the chance to successfully hit. The only reason for fly was to not freak out the team behind rather than just sprouting wings for no reason.

The air was tense as he fixed the monster with a glare as it gazed right back, pulling it clawed feet out of the iced water. Clearly angry about the dissipating smell of its den being replaced by cold frigid air. Snapping its tale wildly then its maw opened sickly green, and jagged yellow teeth filled its mouth. Letting out an ear-splitting shriek out, Forcing the rest of their party to cover their ears from the high pitch. Thanks to my natural healing, the ringing of his ears only lasted but a few seconds.

The pain was a distance feeling no matter how minor he felt a grin over his lips; indeed, it was strange to think about. Just three days ago, the kind of pain of feeling your ears pop and bleed would be horribly damaging if not debilitating. Yet here they just healed back in seconds completely repairing the inner ears.

"That actually, hurt a little I hope 's not all you got!" Missing both Jades and Kathrin's explosive looks of fury.

Without further prompting the beast charged spitting out hissing green viscous fluid right Kyuketsuki and Jade somersaulting up just as a long-barbered tail whipped down shattering the Icey floor shooting sharp fragments flying out. Shrieking out again as it launched its hulking body up. In chase thought he wasn't having it was unknown what effects touching anything with the name great pestilence in it would be if any, but he didn't want to find out.

[heavy hailstorm]

Raining down thick spikes of ice form Kyuketsuki palm pelting its skin thought it was injured. It should have done more damage thought Jade cutting in swinging the un-naturally long chain. Flaming kusarigama's slashing its tough hid as putrid, vile dark blood hit the ice melting through it down to the stone floor.

Before it could turn back to her Kyuketsuki six bat fangs, cut into its sides thought he forgot the tail. Feeling the pain as the purple limb whipped into his side, careening into the wall. Dust and debris explode out, but Kyuketsuki had trouble moving. Tick a stun effect if it was just paralysis would be block but stun effects were not.

[redouble resolution]

Shaking off the sluggishness and shooting forward stabbing into the spine of this monster. Feeling and seeing the life drain effects of his blood sabers truly one of the best parts about them, they could heal equal to the damage inflicted. And with frostbite touch, the edges of the wound turned black and hard as ice crystals invaded the wound.

Hum seems elemental ice attacks are working but to slowly and the cuts form Jades' weapons are dismissed at best. Jumping back to Jade side watching her pull in her kusarigama's and spin them around ready to be used again. Oh, he could feel the blood pumping toning out the world it was gl-right tunnel vision one of the most dangerous double-edged swords to a vampire. Breathing out slowly to drawback in the bloodlust almost took over.

"Alright let see how tough you are vermin Jade double twist!" Sitabus yelling out the phase for a combo.

[double winters death edge]

Jade [sicky oven arrows talisman]

The talismans turned into raging flame arrows hitting the ogre rats' side right before it was pushed to the wall. By the x shaped cut off two long waves of blue energy, making it scream out in pain. Beaming at this fight, it wasn't going down like it should be this should have killed it yet its life force was slowly rising back up.

Taking two big steps forward its eye fixated on Kyuketsuki as its fur turned red even as one leg fell off from the deep cut from Jade sickle-like weapons. Horns grow out, and it's back bulged out right before vile wings burst from its back. Screeching out even louder than before blindingly fast its tongue shot out. Trying to get both Jade and he hums like's going to happen; pushing Jade away. Just in time for her to watch as Kyuketsuki was pulled in to its month.

"Nooo, Kyuketsuki-sama?!" Screaming out in shame and furry.

Jade felt her blood boil steam rising up from her body. As her stubby horns came from under her hair, a long whip-like tail jetting out of her rear and bat-like wings bursting out. And the surrounding ice steamed fresh tears streaming down her face.

"YOU ...you dare hurt master I will end you vermin!" Utter hatred flowing from Jade.

Unending fury filled her sweet voice turning legion layered and gritting as waves of boiling unbearable heat cooked everything around her. Ice melting away into water then steam even the stone floor was scorched from the unseen astral flames. Tightly grabbing both chains in one hand. It would have been incorrect to say they spun in hand more accurately they blurred from the sheer speed catching green fire then blue. As the creaking of the strained chains work to hold under there wielders might. Blowing backwater not from heat, but how fast the Kusarigama's rotated.

The rest of the party could only watch unable to even see Jade's weapons move, but hearing the haunting sound. Even the lower rats back off hearing this sinister ring.

With one hand holding the other end the death disks streaked across the distance faster than anyone thought possible buzzing and blazing with heat. Flames licked at its fur as the weapons cut it side wide open, but the kusarigama's didn't stop cutting through its tail with no effort and stopping only after catapulting hard into the wall embedding its blade deeply. As chunks of the wall fell burning despite not being flammable, they cooked under a raging blue fire sizzling as they hit the ice water.

"Spit master out now-

Jades boiling rage would not stop till this beast was, but ash so overcooked it could be mistaken for charcoal. But anger blinded her to the claw flying her way only feeling the pain. She refused to be stopped digging her clawed feet deep into the rocky ground forming a gash across was her form skidded back. Not even being knocked off her feet hand gripping the chains of her weapons hard body straining to keep in her own furry.

Thought any further attack was paused as the demon rat stopped violently shaking in place looking like it had gone mad (or crazier than it already was). Rolling over and clawing at its chest smashing into the walls till to froze up. Not just figuratively, but its red fur turned light blue like ice skin cracking loudly till. It’s shattered pieces raining down Icey death shards everywhere forcing the other five to dodge as the swarming rats were run through by ice shards or just crushed. Leaving only its head to roll on the uneven mirror surface of the pond. And in its place stood Kyuketsuki both sabers holding up its heart an odd light bluish-green. Panting, he dropped the oversized heart. to the ground looking very upset with a disapproving gaze at Jade.

"Jade what have I told you about using the form in front of others!" The disappointment was evident in the tone.

Anger quickly vanished replaced by shock, tearful joy and embarrassment, trying to look small and cute. Slightly softened his rage at the adorable look but refusing to not punish the succubus.

"But Kyuketsuki-sama you were... and it …sorry master." Timidly admitting defeat on the matter pocking her finger together with a downcast look.

"Sigh, it's fine. I completely understand besides I could never stay mad at the face as long as you understand what this means." Walking over and lightly patting her head. Ignoring the blood and gore on him.

 

* * *

  **-Kevlar-**

Kevlar glanced around the alleyway watching the people in the crowd move about their daily lives. It was still odd for him to think just days ago he wondered if he would ever be free of the debit with that man. Now here he was watching from the shadows using all his training to survey the hidden members move about.

Eight fingers had many people could travel the typical streets they well-hidden impossible to find until you know what to look for. Thought this merchant might seem like he was having a typical day. There was fear in his every move because they still hadn't figured out who attacked the brothel they owned. All of the gang was on alert, and it showed because it was like the attackers just vanished.

No political movement, no rival group, not even a note of address for eight fingers this was a heavy blow. One that threaded their unopposable rule of the shadows. Which reached all the way up to the nobles in Re-Eztice and beyond if the rumors were true. Now someone new had snow up and vanished just as quickly leaving undead zombies and a burning brothel in their wake.

Kevlar saw an opportunity if he could find this new boss. If for no other reason then to above being targeted by such ruthless undead monsters of death. Only they might as well be a ghost for as trouble it was just to get any lead on them.

He had the other three of his little family group spread out looking for any clues about this new group. Yet nothing had shown these guys must be genius to escape him and all of eight fingers. He was trained personally by two of six arms, so he knows how to track people yet these guys they left no trace.

Which is why he was following this merchant hoping to overhear something. Yet so far, he was only pacing around his shop.

Then some hooded guy walked up usually this wouldn’t matter, but his poster and walk were of a trained assassin and message carrier. He knows he had been message boy a few times it was all about being fast but not be conspicuous, blending in with the crowds.

"Here the report they're not happy about this you realize there's talk right now." Faintly hearing an edge to the massager's voice.

"Talk of what fine stranger I don't quite know what you mean." Lied the merchant as he sweated more glancing around

Even with his soft-spoken words, Kev could see the sweat roll down his forehead and hear the hesitation in the man's voice.

The massager Slammed his hands down on the stall glaring at the merchant, clearing not buying the line.

"Don't play dumb! There is talk about some inside source, and frankly, I'm not going to lie your one of the people who would benefit most from this. Gravis if someone isn't found one of us is going to have to answers some very uncomfortable questions. The kind ending up as loose ends read me." Deadly tone dripping form he words.

Nodding swiftly at this trying to console his nervousness even as he shocks trying to just play the sense off as a disgruntled buyer.

"Good then find someone I don't care if they did it or not, I'm not dying just to save you hide now! I got to go here's your message be careful it rather sharp." Grinning darkly.

Sighing, the merchant looked around before opening the letter. Even with Kev’s inability to read it from this point of view. Pale face and shirking eyes said it all it was terrible as Gravis was hyperventilating. Yet he got distracted by Someone walking through the street, and they were making way. As awe and gasps were heard, curiously Kev went over. To see what it was about as general people didn't care what was going on around them like with the massager just now.

It was a genuine shock to the system watching a man walk by dressing in what could only be nobleman's clothes and armor of the finniest craftsmen. Yet he was carrying the head of some ugly beast in one hand like it was a light trophy.

Only it was a head big enough to swallow him whole with a heart easily the size of the man's chest. Perhaps the most notable thing was the smell ugh it was like they took a bath in something had died and been stuffed in a barrel for weeks.

"Sorry, again Kyuketsuki-sama if I had known it was going to-

They waved it off like it was nothing thought what was up with the title was he a noble or something. Kevlar mind started to turn trying to piece these weirdos out though this guy must be incredibly strong if he could carry both the giant heart ad head not even struggling to move or speak.

"It's nothing to fret over my dear now has Jade explained the rules to them yet without option C?"

Nodding the maid with the strange cap replied thought something was up about this. Kev insight was screaming there was some kind of code he just didn't know how to read it. And it was both good and bad.

"One moment, master and I can verify."

Touching her head, the maid seemed forced on something; then he sensed it magic. Though not a caster himself Kev did know how to pick up on it he never heard of anything like this. What was she doing it was impossible to say without asking?

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama thought would it not be better to-

"Not here, my dear talk can wait for later. Besides, if they slip up well, I can just test out some more like those thugs we meet till then. we don't touch allies remember my dear class and respect we aren't savages."

Even though it sounded like a typical noble something was off about this, he just didn't know what Kevlar hum might be a lead he was looking for Smiling to himself he stealthy ran off into the back ally to see what the other got.

-At the Bathhouse in E-Rental-

Steam rose up in the hot wooden room with ripples of water following out. Muscle arms reached out as slowly rising from the warm water. Sitting down on the edge of the pool sighing. Feeling the relaxing hot bath wash away the filth and scum of the sewer.

"It has been far too long since I had a good hot bath." Letting the past tensing roll off his shoulders.

Honestly, it had been almost three or four days since he got any alone time. The girls were nice, but this was the first time he didn't have to worry over who would try to betray or track him. Or worry if he was doing an acceptable job at being a master of those two. Or trying to keep his 'team' alive because of how infuriatingly weak they were. Ah so nice. If only he could contact Momonga about this…

..

He facepalmed he was a Baka right message spell. Taping the water surface. This was his own personal message spell could Id anyone had messaged him in the past seven days. Another precaution if he could say one thing about the lizard breath. It was crafty always coming up with ways to trip him up. Or show off how much better Doragar was just because he was stronger.

One name appeared in the water in Japanese symbols. Okay, he had called thought he was a bit scattered brain to forget to check Sooner.

Message Momonga

A dial tone came then a link formed it felt a little off even if he could say why but it did.

{Hey, Momonge I was in just inside this sewer and fought this huge rat demon thing. Then this strange thing happened it changed. Like a dungeon boss second stage and then I got swallowed it was so gross yet funny ha I wish you were there to see it.}

{You zzz repeat- hello?}

Wired usually there is never lousy reception but maybe the sewer still interfering. Apparently, some brilliant idea to stop spies was keeping magic formation spells from working. After beast-men attacked the city some years ago, sneaking in by the sewer system.

{Ah well. If you can hear me, I'm here at E-Rental to find.}

{Ah finally I think I can hear you great. I'm close about a few days away in some small town all alone here.}

Really was odd though maybe Nazarick didn't follow us here. Food for thought later it was just nice to hear Momonga voice.

{Great perhaps we can meet up soon. When I'm not taking a dip.}

{Sounds good I'm just finishing up my own business here. Maybe we can come up with a plan then.}

{Sounds good I'm at this adventure's inn...}

Sighing With the connection broke laying back in the water, Letting himself chill out. Still, not all of the message made sense maybe. Shaking idea away don't get too paranoid now not even overgrown lizard can fake call id. A necessary spend to keep him from eavesdropping. Though rose the question would he still be on Yggdrasil when... this happened? Still maybe now would be a good time to see if-

"Yo Kyuketsuki were coming in!" Shouted Bardic voice behind the door.

Hearing the door slide open to walking in were Bardic, and Tarick walked in right public bath. Silently Sitbaus activating his transformation ring, there goes his alone time.

"Hey, guys glad to see Jade wasn't too hard on you she's a bit sensitive about her looks." Waving them into the steaming bath.

"It's fine." Tarcik had a friendly if not neutral tone.

The elf stepped into the water letting his rather long hair hang loose, Kyuketsuki had never known he kept long hair. Watching Tarick drape his long locks into the water and comb it.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me he's not a girl thought his maidly locks and long mane would have you think otherwise." Came Bardic accented voice to the left.

Glancing over at Bardic which was funny to see only his head sticking out of the hot bath curly beard floating around the steaming water surface.

"I will have you know this is traditional for my tribe of elves to grow out their hair into a proud warrior's mane." Pride filtering into Tarick voice.

"Right well then why hide it all the time under your thick hood unless..." Bardic left the question hanging with a smirk.

Sense a fight coming along with seeing Tarick tense at turning a disgruntled glare Bardic way. stiabus really just wanted to relax is too much to ask, putting up his hands to stop them from escalating it.

"Guy we're here to relax not fight I don't know about you, but I came here to get some alone time so can we not do this here?" Playing pacemaker as much as he could.

"Sorry." They spoke in unison.

But looking closer Sitbaus noticed something odd he had never discerned before now which must be part of this whole. Secrecy Tarick had never taken down his hood in town even in his room seeming very shifty as a member of the team.

"Hey what happened to your ears and eye?" Kyuketsuki asked.

Form the sour air it couldn't be a good reminder for Tarick sole brown eye squinting.

"Tell me how far away are you from if you don't even know about this because otherwise, it's quite insensitive." Tarick vice was like tempted steel with a distrusting gaze.

Smirking back, Kyuketsuki answered. "Far enough let us just say is far different than here. I know cities were inhabited by many races and not because of slavery or force. But demi-humans and humanoids living together."

Laughing at the claim, he could see the disbelief in their eyes thought they quickly stop upon realizing he was serious.

"Really now? Well, I can't say I have ever seen such a city, but as to my ears. I was once a slave in the Slane Theocracy is until some undead army attacked a city in confusion. I slipped away not without one final wound Lost my eye just trying to get out before one of the six scripts came in."

Why didn't he just heal it seemed like an easy fix or was strong healing magic rare. Hum well Sitabus could probably earn their trust with a quick spell. Would it seem so strange was the question already he must seem far stronger than them by taking on ogre rat. Even if one potent death frost spell could have ended the fight far sooner. They probably didn't even realize it wasn't an element ice spell, but a rare skill of being a vampire was an alternative group of magic called death frost and blood magic. Only usable to high-level vampires or at least to vampire or blood drinker classes were required to access them.

But wouldn't have been as fun with the side effect and seeming questionable as to why he was even with them losing their trust and he was really trying to avoid antagonizing too many people. If he could either find the time to check if Nazarick had teleported with him? Or gather a big enough army of blood spawn to provide support in case another player showed up maybe.

So, for now, bloodshed should be kept to a minimum; still, this might be beneficial to his goals.

"Well if you want, I can heal those wounds should be a simple matter." Trying to not overplay his powers.

Silence followed as both teammates looked at him like he was mad and had suggested something too absurd to even describe.

"Hahaha don't make me laugh lad it's a good joke, but his injuries are cursed not even our head healer in my hometown couldn’t heal these scars." Bitterness dripped from Bardic voice.

At hearing his rude jest, he found myself annoyed alright fine screw it’s time to show them not to question my power holding up one hand towards the elf.

[plasma purification]

From the clipped ears and patch-covered eye flowed out inky blackness into his palm into a twist orb. Radiating malic forming a sphere of darkness looking at it. Sitabus felt it wasn't done yet though pulling up the sphere he opened my mouth and ate it feeling a rush of negative energy.

Watching in morbid amazement as the elf's scared ears slowly regrow back to full length. Flipping off the eyepatch, a normal golden iris looked around in shock. While Bardic just looked on in stunned disbelief at what just occurred.

"What but how? What tire of magic was …tell me!" Tarick shot up with a start.

Kyuketsuki scratched his chin no he couldn't tell Tarik was a kind of mix of skill and magic had no official ranking. But with enough mana, it could three times a day absorb negative energy and heal any injury. Though he only really used it a few times back in YGGDRASIL because he could pretty much repair any damage thanks to auto-healing of his race and swords boosting it with every cut. So, it was mainly to help other guild members recover in the field.

"Let us just say Jade is not the only one with secrets I can't share unless of course, you don't mind dying." Trying to intimidate Tarick to back off the issue.

Bardic shivered at the edge in the voice he knew when to back off Tarick had used a tone of voice a few times. Though his friend didn't quite seem to catch it, leaning closer to the leader of their group.

"But why your maids I can understand but I have been looking for so long for something to heal those wounds I had given up hope yet you just-!

Tarick stopped in stunned silence.

"If you feel you owe me then repay it by action and remain my friend, but I must ask you not spread particular trick around. After all, how many people do you know can eat curses without ill effect let alone three." Throwing out the question with a deadpan stare.

Somehow the steam appears thicker and more menacing in the public bath while the lights didn't seem as bright. An air of danger hung in above them, which only confirmed something to Tarick this person before them was far from ordinary! No, they must have never been normal, to begin with! If they were even human, his skills in magic and swordplay the way, he just took charge without even flinching in the face of death. Ritana could not even pretend she was in charge of the green Vultures anymore after this. He remembered Ritana words well; it hurt her to speak them out loud, and she had been holding back tears.

"Alright, I assume this has the same deal as what Jade explained?" Carefully asking Kyuketsuki fearing the answer of this monster.

The broad smile only solidified his theory this person had been holding back even in the last fight. He wouldn't be surprised if they could take on members of Slane Theocracy special forces.

"Why yes it does, and I thank you for your candor in this matter now let's talk about something far less dreary."

 

* * *

- **Women’s Side of the Bath-**

"So, tell me how long have you two been with Kyuketsuki he seems to be rather protective of you two?"

Both battle maids just giggled at this beaming bright smiles as they washed in the baths. It was a bit strange for them because they had their own person baths back in Nazarick. Master was very insistent they keep up appearances saying it would be a waste of resources to use red vials just to have a warm blood bath.

Looking at her sister Jade could not honestly answer the question being rather new before they appeared in this new world as master called it. Jade could clearly recall all her skills and abilities as if she always knows them.

"Well, I have served Kyuketsuki-sama for at least ten years now diligently and without fail. My sister. However, it is rather new thought I was very proud to see her cut up the vermin in the sewers."

Kathrin boosted proudly patting Jades rose-colored silky hair. Jade beaming with pride at the praise for her onee-san only master praise was higher and heavier in wroth.

"Really that long he must be strong…I ...m... mean not that he was ever weak just…"

The head maid could smell the uncertainty in her wavering voice; it seems master, little show had weakened her resolve. Kathrin didn't really care no tool of masters could be weak, or it was discarded like velvet who sadly had become a victim used to torment her master. Which he was forced to put down she could clearly remember his ranting about for weeks afterward trying to find the lizard scum.

Already master seemed to have a must bigger plan for this group; he was always so wise and gentle. Yet to his enemy, he was the devil incarnate bring despair and agony which Kathrin was all too happy to help with if its pleased master Kyuketsuki. Which is why she must have been gifted with the foresight to understand any command he gave even if "coded" as he called it. Because of her insight, she could clearly see her master plans. These three worms would have the pleasure of becoming his servants one way or the other. So, as an extension of her master will, she would speed this plan along, and this was a perfect opportunity to do so.

As master one said, psychological warfare is the highest form of a true warrior being able to manipulate the minds of your enemies without them even knowing it far before any real battle. And by doing so, control any conflict before it even starts. Indeed, a wise saying and one fits this situation perfectly sowing seeds of doubt so she might show Ritana master glory.

"It’s quite alright dear I know Kyuketsuki-sama can be an impossible leader to live up I think you'll find he is very generous and kind truly a man to pursue am I right?" Purring with a seductive tone.

The blush spread across the redhead's face was very interesting, though she could not blame her attraction. Slyly grinning leaning closer signing her sister to get close to the other side.

"What no! I not crushing on him I just uh...

"It's quite alright we enjoy the nights sharing the bed it's so nice and warm." A slurry tone as she leaned closer.

Jade looked at her sister strangely unseen by Rita wounding what she was doing. Thought if she wanted her to play along, she could.

"Yes, Master is rather smooth with his commands, and he's so tender and compassionate he would never lead you wrong." Stonily spoke Jade, unsure about how she felt about sharing.

By now, Rita herself was trying to figure out how she got into this situation. She just wanted to relax not to have dirty thoughts in her head. When did they get so close, and how did they know was her failure as a leader of her adventure group, not enough? Now she was being seen through like paper? Stuttering out a flabby response as words failed her.

Herring them be so clear yet vague her mind betrayed her just imagine it now. Wouldn't she have heard it they were in the same room yet rational thought failed to dispel the images wishing was her? Her head felt dizzy in this hot steam, and they were so close. What just brushed her down there.

"Ho so wet master must have really left an impression on you but don't feel too bad. He likes to share his passion, just relax and let your imagination run wild my dear." Hearing words sound like honey rolling down her Burning hot skin.

"What but this is a public bath … improper and…and." Exhaling sharply desperately trying to control her breathing.

Jade cut in rubbing her body against hers she could escape warm touch this was so wrong, yet why could she stop these thoughts.NO, Bad mind forces no on those soft globes of flesh or him.

"It's fine sister, and I don't mind sharing just let you pain wash away and enjoy the moment. Though you'll have to ask Master if you can join in." Eyes unforced as Ritana body betrayed her something building up in her. She couldn’t describe, but it scared her.

Unseen to human eye pink dust mixed with the steam expanding it and block all sound and view. As a sweet seem filled the air like an aphrodisiac shoot up libido to an absurd degree in fact if humans smelled his too long, they would die of excitement. As their heart rate speeded, out of control. But in small doses, it was the same as catnip to a feline. But it was only visible by demi-humans or Heteromorphic Races. With a side effect of making a humanoid race more suggestable a most wonderful skill gifted from master to Jade.

Panting Rita could not think of any rebuttal her mind was so conflicted about this she was the leader of the green vultures for five years now a seasoned warrior and no slouch in combat. Even if she wasn't top of her class, she wasn't bottom of the barrel either. Yet in the past three days, she had lost control of her group they didn't say if she could see the disappearing glints of her friends' eyes. The way they just followed Kyuketsuki orders like it was natural, but they just respected her too much to say it to her face. She was a failure she couldn't even stop this clear violation of the public bath rules, yet it felt so good.

Feeling hot tears roll down her face trying to ignore the feeling of their hands. For some reason, she could hold it in any more hearing their sweet whispers in her ear urging her to just let it out.

"Stop I'm not worth I'm a failure as a leader as a warrior please just leave me alone. Your right Kyuketsuki is far better at everything fighting, magic even leading I'm just can't keep up with. He too handsome too graceful too kind they should just say it I'm a failure. I could even afford to keep us at a better inn 's why we're staying in the old man's crappy inn. Yet then he just walks in, and now we have so much money I…I"

Kathrin felt her evil deviant grin widened oh this was perfect master would be so pleased with this. All she need was her consent master was very clear on unless they betrayed them, they would have to beg for it. And Kathrin would never fail her master orders even if it meant death, she was her master proctor and most devoted servant. It's why she was still here and not velvet thought she was sure her fallen sister died with a smile on her face knowing how many masters mourned her death.

Knowing she did her job of protecting him even if she feeling to his blade as master kyuketsuki once said her sprite lives on. Watching and protecting them from the other side.

"Shu it alright just let us gentle maidens make it all the better after all master understands your pain, but you need to answers one question to feel better, and I promise it will stop hurting." Unseen by the teary and diaries Rita Kathrin looked ready to devour her whole.

"What sniffle...I just want to do what's best for my friends."

Jade lessoned the misty air at her sisters' orders, lost why they were not just finishing this already. She hated wasting her unique soul mist if it wasn't for Kyuketsuki-sama order, but big sister seemed to know what master wanted.

"Tell me, do you trust master and me to lead you to a brighter future. One a lowly worm such as your self could never hope to gain on your own. If so, I need to know will you accept my gift." Kathrin grin had nothing good or pure in mind.

In Ritana state of hysteria and grief, she failed to see the monstrous smile upon Kathrin's face, which seemed much more full than usual with whiskers brushing her face. Something blue swaying behind her but all this was lost feeling so warm between those two warm bodies she felt like she was melting.

"Yes, can you show me how to be so strong like you two." Gasping out with steamy breaths.

"Of course, though I just need one more thing close your eyes and let master visage fill your mind." Golden eyes locking at her pray as the shift in body and size went unnoticed.

Closing her eyes blissfully before feeling pain, a soul-wrecking agonizing pain filled her being like something was infecting her very soul. Unable to move away or escape as an iron grip held her in place keeping rooted to the spot all Rita could do scream unable to even unscrew her eyes shut for fear of what surrounded her.

 

* * *

  **-In the run-down Side of E-Rental-**

Sitting around in the back alley, they all regrouped lowering their hoods as they all looked at each other. The building was rundown filled with dust and dirt broke windows and cobwebs everywhere. This building had long been abandoned after eight fingers came in being an old tavern used for under the table dealings. Kevlar had heard the cautionary tale as Eight Fingers muscled past them only for this old group to get crushed. Now it was just an old building in the old part of E-Rental no one bothered to come to. Perfect for a hideout his little group could come and go without being disturbed and avoid the eight fingers areas. The peeled wall cracked floorboards and disrepair would make sneaking up on them difficult...

All of them had better clothes though still, dirty they all had a dagger and even leather armor. With clocks, it wasn't much, but now they weren't under eight fingers anymore. Free to peruse their own paths yet Kev know they need to find someone better to follow or they might be forced to work with eight fingers again.

"So, what have you guys found out so far anything?" Looking among the others in the room.

All three of them looked at each other shaking their heads no hum well this wasn't unexpected. But maybe they were looking for the wrong people was how eight fingers kept hidden so long and friends in high places.

"Well, I think I got a lead did any of you guys hear about this one noble-looking guy Kyuketsuki." Bring up the other topic.

The name got far more response than the previous question as they lit up with understands.

"The new adventure in town are you kidding me who hasn't at least heard of the guy he slows this huge monster in the sewers. Has two maids near him most of the time thought from one story I wouldn't suggest messing with them."

Miskes looked over at Tammy trying to recall which story she was talking about then it hit him. One cringing so did the other two thought Kev lost gaze seems to surprise them how had he not heard of one.

"What happen I haven't heard of them till now."

"It was bad, so we were asking around the streets like usual, and then his beautiful lady just comes walking by. Like it was normal in the poor part of town when some guy appeared her trying to flirt. But she wasn't into, so she walked into his dead-end alley. A couple of minutes later, there is this horrible scream, and we thought she was in trouble, so we went to check right?" Sounding sickened by what followed.

"Yeah, so sound about normal so far thought it sad to hear happened." Said Kevlar like it was normal for people to just disappear.

Shaking their head at this did Kevalar miss something happened on occasion it was why few people took the poor roads. In E-Rental, they liked to pretend it didn't exist, but it did 's were eight fingers used for capturing new slaves all the time. Yet the somber looks of the other suggested otherwise.

"You don't get it what we found was the guy looking like he had been attacked by a bear or something. He was shaking like a leaf just muting no over and over again, and the lady was nowhere to be found. This was the best story in some cases...they just vanish to never be seen again."

That was very interesting indeed, but the question was where they just one part of only three people. Thinking over the best way to introduce themselves or look into this, they must be related to those knights. Listing to her description, it sounds like the one he saw earlier, yet where was the other one.

"What about the other one I didn't see her." Curiosity seeping in out of Kevlar’s voice.

Grank answered next thought he appeared to be uncomfortable about this for a reason beyond him. "I ran into her once she was a very nice thought, she seems to be an unknown. I think her name was Jade, though. No less dangerous once she had this person who insulted Kyuketsuki and with just a look they passed out. On the spot with a terrified look."

Yes, they might be the one they were looking for, yet there was no solid proof though there was one way to test it. Even if it was risky, they could still make it out in good shape either way.

"Well, I think we know who to check out then just be careful remember the guy has those wired knights under him. We still can't quite find them."

With, they started to put together a plan to watch this Kyuketsuki guy from the shadows to find the leader of those knights. Because Kevlar was full of ambition, and the best way to survive was to find the right opportunities. Like new blood in town could threaten eight fingers and hide so well in plain, they didn't work out they could always be spies for Eight Fingers even if they hated the idea of working for them again.

 

* * *

 

**-Re-Antic a small city near E-Rental-**

At the burning embers of this once beautiful town now little more than scorched earth as blazing flames still cooked the cracked ground. Even the stone buildings and structures were little more than ruble ruined by the inferno which now replaced the life once filled this area. The trees and plants burned to ashes were now blowing away in the face of the harsh winds of these ruins. Filled with broken armor, weapons, and gear once were some of the most exquisite masterpieces of blacksmiths foraged and enchanted with great magic.

Now merely trash to litter the ground bent and broken beyond repair. With all lingering sparks of magic dead and dulled to nothingness. The dead and dying lay all over hundreds of countless victims it looked like a great war zone had taken place. Craters, and tracks dung into the ground long fussier cracks flames flickered up from like geysers shooting toxic fumes up into the bleak sky. Filled with clouds, thunder boomed overhead as lightning arched across the sky. It was the scene of what could only be an apocalyptic event for the residents of this unfortunate city now little more than a ghost town.

Yet life still survived as one lone knight raced across the blacked soil whipping the rains of the horse fast and hard. Glancing back around them looking for survivor’s but they had to hurry before it came back. The knight had no idea where this monster came from, but it slaughtered the armies with an inferno of flames cooked all who were hit within their very armor. Still hearing the phantom screams of pain yet they could not help the dead. Their only hope was to ride fast while it had gone away scanning the sky for danger and the ground. Already the Duke of town found out too late this monster could tunnel under the forcefield which defends their home. Crushing one of the last few lines of defense of the city bathing the whole area in endless flames.

As sweat dripped down their body under plate armor, the knight could not hope to kill this beast alone, and despair filled them as they looked over all the fallen bodies of friends and acquaintances alike all dead before the monster might. He would ensure the next town was warned of this threat they need to know if this thing got to E-Rental as it rambled then.

Shuttering at the thought, driving the pain of heart away fighting off the exhaustion of the last three days of fighting. Riding faster as the horse nayed in protest but this would be the least of these worries if the monster spotted them. It could quickly run-down horseback and crush even Orichalcum armor her captain had. Now was not the time for the pain the knight could Moran later after this vile monster was long cold and dead.

Looking ahead to see the fallen barricade crap looks like this would be difficult but the knight would not stop. Not as long as their lungs drew breath, drawing up their power and gripping the halberd firmly Focusing. Tower destroyer slash silently calling out as their halberd cleaved out and the barricade shattered to bits.

It was home free as they exited the burning wreckage of their hometown. Yet they felt panic rise as they saw it in the sky flashes of these blasted wings signed deaths approach time to speed up if they didn't get away now E-Rental was doom.

Their body and the horse glowed multi-colors as they burned through every martial art skill they had learned. Horse shooting forward with blinding speed pushing both rider and mount to the limit even as both bodies ached to stop and rest. Stopping now meant death swearing to dodge trees and plants as they entered the thick forest. Just a little farther and they would be safe feeling the very armor vibrate and shifting wind blowing past them.

Then they heard it the beasts the monster called pets howling out in savage blood lust already they could see the lanterns in the dark forest. Putting away her halberd and drawing out their cursed crossbow a wicked looking weapon with an air of dread around it. Just holding it made him feel weak, but it was a desperate situation, and this weapon seems to be one of few things so far could kill them reliably.

Shooting out smoking crossbow boat whispered arcana words on the wind even as the black smoke enveloped the targets hit. Making them vanish from sight to where the knight didn't care so long as they never saw them again. Barks of anger filled the forest, but they had to quickly alternate between shooting and riding as more came up.

They were close just a little farther than just as hope seemed within reach the horse stumbled Naing out in pain. The knight had little time to contemplate as they rolled away though coming to a stop something broke, they could feel it as they couldn't stand right looking at the left leg, but there was nothing visible, so maybe it was just sprained.

Yet their eyes were drawn to their horse crying out as it was unable to get up both of its left legs scorched off. Damn it resolving themselves to get this done before more beasts came raising their throwing dagger. Getting attacked by them was worse than death, something this loyal steed didn't deserve no matter how desperate the situation.

"Sorry old girl but I'll make it painless." Speaking softly to the stead.

Throwing it out as it jabbed into the horse skull right between the eyes. Silencing the pain beast of burden. Putting the crossbow away, grabbing the sheath and sliding out their sword and tower shield. Staring down, the five creatures came running up. They were shaped like wolves but looked like living blue fire with evil red eyes.

They just circle as if to muck the knights struggle to get away from this monster.

"Well come on, then I don’t have all night!" motioning the beast to bring it.

One wolf charged in crashing against the tower shields metal surface only to get rammed back and cut in half as it dissipated into nothingness. Thanking the six gods for finding these weapons the monster left lying around. Without getting them, they would be dead by now. Turning to block another charge yet another beast attack to her right, raising the sword and stabbing it through the head. Bashing another only to have the third beast grab the sword in its mouth trying to rip it away but they wouldn't end like this.

[ocean wave]

Water blasted out of her body blasting the beasts back giving her breathing room, but the spell was a drain they were no magic caster, but they had learned a few in the three-day war for Re-Antic along with a few other tricks. It was the only way to survive still between the use of their martial arts skills and magic just now they could barely stand. Feeling their legs tremble vision blurry they need to end this soon if there was any chance of escape before the monster catch back up.

Charging in slashing two beasts into wisps and turning to the last kicking it back even as it went down clawing and biting till finally a sword cut through it into the ground. Dropping to one knee panting though they saw more coming not good well time to try something suicidal then try random magic items till they work.

Pulling out some round orb pulsed with the energy they had no idea what it did, but the monster was raging when it came up missing so it must do something imported. Yet with no way of knowing how to work it. Trying everything to get this stupid sphere to work even hitting in on their sword as if the six gods blessed her, she found the answer in a simple phrase.

"Please just Return to E-Rental." As more beast came up in a flash of blinding light they were pushed back as the knight escaped vanishing from view.

Just in time too as a huge shadow fell over them crashing down, creating a clearing in the trees red eye glaring at the blue wolves cowered. Feeling their master rage whining in apology.

" **Where is the thief!** "

* * *

 

**-End chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated!


	3.  New Challenges Old Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again my lovely ready and welcome to chapter three fun fact (at least according to any sites like google translation and a few other) Kyuketsuki O Wasureta means forgotten vampire in Japanese don't quote me on that more of just a fun play on words.

**-Back in the Adventurer's Inn-**

"Kathrin, I see you have taken action mind explaining?" Mainly to help him figure out why both of them had jumped the gun doing this suck a headache.

"Of course, Kyuketsuki-sama after realizing the intent of your most brilliant plan, I acted accordingly.” Each word fully displayer her happiness proven by her swishing cattail.

This wasn't helpful at all what was his plan; all he did was go to the public bath relax and message Momonga. If he was in battle countless ideas and strangely quickly came up as to how to manipulate the fight to his design yet off it, he was clueless.

So far, he had just been getting by with roleplay and secure jobs while staying incognito. He didn't have any grand plan past survive. Right now, he was just racking his brain on what would be a proper response was.

Idly just thinking about how easy it would be to just try opening a [gate] to Nazarick. Though then he would look stupid if it didn't work or worse all the residents saw him as an invader. Maybe he could try to get her to explain the plan she thought he had.

"Then perhaps you can explain it to Rita here so she may better understand." Kyuketski felt the suppress of his panic not shown on his face.

"Of curse master." Turning to the now werecat girl loyal golden eyes watching her new pack leader and mistress.

"Be content Kyuketsuki-sama has allowed me to explain this to you. Understand little kitten," Watching as Rita's eyes followed both Kathrin and Kyuketsuki full of desire and joy. Right he would have to get used to her doing it too now.

"Of course, it brings me great joy to have an unworthy servant, such as myself, to be allowed to benefit a supreme being. I simply cannot express my graduated to feel you wondrous gaze upon me." dreamily sighing with a look both of them had whenever it was time to 'rest' in their dorm room.

Sleep was elusive, and he only needs a few hours to rest his mind. He no longer needs true sleep. Still letting the other know would tip them off that he wasn’t human. Which lead to some misunderstandings hidden under a silent zone and illusion spell.

Now leading to the key of the problem in moments of weakness considerably pleasant moments of weakness and now he couldn't even turn them down advances. Kyuketsuki already knew after that turning them down after this would disappoint them some or make them think they had displeased him. Now Rita was sure to want to join in on this.

"Good you took our private lessons to heart now the master plan is ingenues. I didn't even figure it out till just a day after we meet your weak team. You see your team will help master test out and experiment these martial art skills. You all seem to have while also being a cover so master may rebuild his power base here.”

“We may use to find our home again, but the invitation to join will only extend to though he feels are useful like yourself to his supreme lord of blood only equal to the other supreme beings." Was it wrong Sitabus felt great joy at his battle maids praise even if he didn't deserve it?

While calming nodding along with this but feeling serval burst of suppressed panic. When did he say he wanted a hidden network to rule from they had been here five days Sitabus wasn't even sure if he just roaming the land or settle down in one area?

For the matter, when did he get raised to a supreme being, he was just an average worker dabbled into programming for work and hobby. If only he had Momonga help on what to do right about now waiting he could help with this I mean he kept their guild together and being a salaryman for so long he must know how to hand this situation.

"Exceptional then you understand now please explain the rule to Ritana. While I try to contact Momonga again." Sitabus Worked suppresses his nervousness.

Stopping as he opened the door with a thought he had meant to say. "Oh, and I have meaning to say this for a while. Cleaning up your area of the room with a full list of everything you have so we might better consolidate the small space." This couldn’t possibly be misunderstood, and it sounds like he knew what he was doing. Good job.

Closing the door and standing to the side, calmly messaging Momonga feeling my paranoia come on full blast. Even as a stream of worrying thoughts came to mind, Sitabus had never stopped to consider both of them would start acting beyond their order with such complexity.

Kathrin was way smarter than he was right now having already gathered an ample supply of red vials and spare bodies hidden away in the cemetery with pervasion runes implemented. Written up portal routes and orders for the ten blood knights and now already perfectly picked a time to start turning out the green valuators into faithful servants.

All without his even realizing this. How Kyuketsuki didn't know but if he didn't get advice for being just as great a leader on the field of battle as off, then Kathrin might turn on him. He just couldn't bring himself to harm her it would hurt far too much maybe one of the others could but not him. Putting virtual blood sweat and tears into making Kathrin she was actually far stronger then she should be at level 85 than average. At max level, she would be at Shalltear's strength if not slightly higher. It would be staggering to the other if they found out just how much data made up Kathrin and her gear.

One of his hidden secrets weapons he rarely used in Yggdrasil.

Point is if she felt he was unworthy a leader and turn on him unless he went all out, he would be dead while she could just respawn later. Paranoia started circling what made him wroth to be there master? What if he was already failing them? It would be a nightmare, and the girls worked fast much to his delight and dismay he would only have but a few minutes till they finished tasked so this need to be quick.

Message Momonga...

{Hello?}

Sighing thankful Momonga picked up good. {Hey Momonga I need your help quick I don't have much time!}

{Oh, Kyuketsuki it's good to hear from where are you right now.}

{Look old friend I don't have much time for pleasantry I need advice on being a good leader and you're the only one I could think of.}

{I don't see how I can be much help what's this about.} Sitabus didn't even need to see his face to know he must be giving me an odd look from his voice.

{Its Kathrin she just too smart for me she has already solved every issue I have been worrying about in just a day. Worse she seems to think I'm some mastermind at the strategy  wants to take over this city I what do I do?}

{...hahaha wow and I thought I was the only one.}

{This isn't funny are you going to help or not.} Glaring at the nearby wall how could he find this funny.

{Sorry I have been dealing with a similar situation on my end though we wouldn't be in this situation if you just came back early like a suggested.}

* * *

 

_-flashback-_

_'So, they finally did it.'_

_'Yeah it's hard to believe it we spent so long on this now it's just going to end so will you be coming to back to join me here reminisce about old times.'_

_Looking over the cold stormy mountains scattered about the frozen highest looking down at the raging fight below. The Minnie map showing the battle of red and blue dots as some faded off-screen. With another screen showing the chat between players, he was here finally victory would be his_

_'Sorry but I have some personal task to take care of, but I would love to afterward.'_

_A sigh could be heard from Momonga side of the link of the message spell though he could not blame his friend._

_'You don't have to do this you know our guild is already famous this seem-_

_'I know it seems hard to understand, but we started YGGDRASIL as friends this isn't just about our rivalry, our bound in this. I need to do this already must of his guild is being cleared away thanks again for the help.'_

_'No problem just try and meet up if you can.'_

_'Sure, I would like to hold on-_

_Launching a massive mountain of ice falling down onto the battle. Watching as the left flank of red dots vanished off the map. Clicking other screens around him to have data crystals appear in hand even forcing him to shapeshift his hand to hold them all._

_"Mass Summon blood swarms." The screen appeared._

_Watching as countless shave up sealing data crystals pixelized into form battle lines of mob NPC's monster of varying shapes and sizes Welding weapons to claws pointing at the battle below._

_"Charge Enemy, no prisoners."_

_Turning they rained down on the battle below with Kathrin looking static as ever nearby._

_'Sorry had to cover this front, but if I have the time it sounds like a wonderful idea.'_

_'Well good luck then see you later Kyuketsuki.'_

_'See you on the other side Momonga.' watching as his old nemesis finally arrived in chat, and a red dot appeared on-screen coming to the rescue of his guild though it was too late. Smiling as he waited atop the mountain._

_The message spell ended_

_-end flashback-_

* * *

 

{Well I can't go back in time now can I}

{I suppose not. My advice would be to stick to your role; I mean you always made love playing the malevolent vampire lord. Just do what you think is best befitting role, and it should be fine.}

{Thanks, but this doesn't really help are you suggesting I take over a city because even I know this attracts the wrong kind of attention}

Laughter answered him back great he's mocking him now. {No no Kyuketsuki I mean what did you do in one town in Svartalfheim when we were hunting down The Despairs End.}

{Well I used my charm and wit to get the local NPCs to help us find it with a questline, but I don't see how will help unless... Actually, this could work thanks I think I can make this work.}

Hearing footsteps coming up I know it would be wired to just be looking at the wall time to cut this short.

{Ok now can you please just-}

{Sorry go to go message you later Momong.} Kyuketsuki forced a smiled as he smelled people coming.

{Wait kyuk- breaking the link just in time as Tarick and Bardic came up but they looked troubled about something. Waving them over they rushed up though he couldn't read Taricks face even under the hood. Bardic, by comparison, seemed much easier eye glancing around. It had only been a day since the sewer dive mission and all of then getting promoted to gold rank for the beast slain. Could they be looking for Rita?

"Hoy Kyuketsuki nice to see you have you by any chance seen the we lass around. We can't seem to find her, and elfy boy here's getting worried seems to think something's happened to her." Air quoting with his fingers through playing off his own fears about the matter.

Great ok Kyuketsuki could do this he just has to plays it cool right they don't know. Maybe they won't even notice the changes. These lycanthropy cats are rare here unlike Yggdrasil unless there are hunters, they won't figure it out.

"Oh, I think she is in the room, she just went on a training session with Kathrin just got back." Waving them over to the room. Though Kyuketski felt like he sweats a lightly.

He could feel Tarick eyes on him clearly suspicious now between yesterday and this it was just sticking out too much. This is precisely why he wanted to get them all at once there was just too high a possibly this tight-knit groups wouldn’t notice. "Really then you don't mind us checking right."

Even from here, he could hear Tarick distrust did healing his old wounds mean nothing ugh. Lucky Bardic seemed to sympathies. "Hoy what with the tone elfy boy if he says she was just off training it's fine better than the poor lass moping like she was."

"Really I didn't know was she upset about something." Trying to figure out what she would be upset about.

"Yeah, actually I don't mean to be rude but well for a long while. Ritan has been a great leader for us, but well in the last few days. She felt she wasn't living up to the position it is part of why she was so insistent on taking a mission with the vermin. You have been so outshining her, she seems to think we don't trust her as a leader anymore, so if you could tone down a little for a wee bit. While it might put a pep back in her step if you don't mind." Listening to the speech, I realized one fatal flaw Kathrin didn't like weakness at all so why she acted.

"Sure, I don't mind, but I'll have to ask Rita first friend or not. I can't let her get herself hurt because she doesn't feel up to the task here let's ask her. I think they're just about done now." Just as Kyuketsuki was reaching for the door Tarick hand reached it first making some space between him and the door.

"No, I got the door I know she gets extremely possessive about the room." Yet Bardic seem to question the apparent lie though why was the ranger of the group so hostile now what did he do.

Slowly opening the door inside looked completely different than just a few minutes ago, the front of the room was had both Tarick's and Bardic stuff untouched. But the back had both beds linked together with his own.

The vampire and his girls stuff mainly dominating the back half the shutters on the windows closed. A red carpet leading up to the bed with all of Ritana stuff neatly stuffed into a corner. A sleeping bag rolled out on the floor.

"What?" All three of us spoke at once trying to grasp the sudden change. A cold glare was directed Kyuketsuki way really this is not what he meant by consolidating the room. "What did you say to her!" Came the gravelly voice I was shocked to feel Tarick's grasp on my collar.

"Calm down and let's just ask Rita." In vain, then Bardic tried to calm the elve down clearly too busy trying to threaten Kyuketsuki. At least till the third party came in hopefully, they can defuse the situation before something happens.

A white fingerless gloved hand reaches out grabbing Tarick gaining his attaching see someone dressed in long sleeve shirt with metal shoulder guards and chest plate midriff exposed with a belt two swords hanging from it along with other position and pouches and armored pants and high heel boots. Red locks of hair swayed form uber a head cap suspiciously similar to Kathrin's with piercing yellow eyes glaring at the elf.

"Tarick un-hand lord Kyuketsuki now if you must know. I just reorganized the room according to importance." This gained the ultimate question looks of both her friends, oh no, this won't help at all! Why? What did Kathrin teach her in one day?

"Then why is your bed linked together with his and why is all your stuff packed away in the corner!" Much to Tarick confusion and ire Rita only beamed all too joyous to explain what would only compound the issue.

"It's not my bed anymore I decided lord Kyuketsuki earned it after all he's done for us, so I will be sleeping here." Pointing to the sleeping bag, it was ratty, old, and looked like it was in bad shape, where did she even keep it. Then laid down on it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Here is my place to sleep."

sluggishly Slow the irate elf's head turned to Kyuketsuki with rage ablaze in his cold eyes "YOU what did your maid do to her answer me!" Bardic looked lost, unable to decide what to do about this conflict because I had his trust, but so did the elf. Looking impassive as he desperately tried to think of an excuse to this why couldn't Kathrin just ignore Rita moment of weakness even Kathrin had one weakness to sliver.

"Look Kathrin just- to his shock Rita kick Tarick hard knocking the elve into the hall walking in front of Kyuketsuki frowning with disapproval in her eyes. "They did nothing to me only help me realize I need to be better if I want to lead this team right and if you can't see, then go cool off!" Potently standing in front of kyuketsuki.

Disbelief rolled off Tarick rubbing his hurting cheek. "You can't be serious! You think I'll just let you sleep on the floor! you're not thinking right the Ritana I know would never stand for this you refused to this for years after we could afford rooms here." Venomously protesting this decision.

"And look where I got us stuck between gold and silver rank for years, we could barely survive off yet now we can afford much better and are gold rank thanks to him I deserve to- putting a hand on Ritana shoulders this couldn't go on, or the team would break. Sitabus need a solution which would satisfy both of them, so there was only one chose.

"Enough Rita, I know how you feel, but they are just worried about you besides. I agree you can't go sleeping on the floor it would endanger the team if you couldn't sleep right so I refuse to allow this if you must sleep then do so on my beds. Not on some ratty thing like that, in fact, get rid of it" He was as compassionate and caring as possible with a charming smile.

"Of course, lord Kyuketsuki I will do so now." Watching in silence as Rite walked up to the old sleeping back holding out, she had a tiny orb of flame came to life. [fireball] shooting out it burned only the ratty bag, and nothing else thought looked far weaker than a regular fireball.

"Now then I look forward to sharing a bed with you." Whispering master, so the other to couldn't hear it. Thought Bardic looked uncomfortable and Tarick spoke up."Fine, then you can go out without me today." Getting up and walking away... well this was a thing.

 

* * *

**-Kevlar’s group-**

Sitting in the ally way nearby the inn the four watchers saw Tarick come stomping out but was not followed by any of the others. This confuses the four children, but they had to do something, so the leader turned to one taping his shoulder.

"Alright, Grank you go follow him. he is one of them right?!" Harshly asking while looking to Tammy who nodded, "Yeah, it's one of the green vultures alright though usually, they stick together?"

"Maybe they had an argument it happens from time to time." They all agreed with this statement Kevlar had his own argument from time to time with them. Pulse the guy was new to their group through what was the fight about?

"Wait someone else is coming out too it looks like one of the maids!" Quickly whisper shouted Tammy.

Looking they saw this second person was following stealthy form a distance not getting to close. With a certain aura about them, one Kevlar know well the kind didn't end well. So, this guy pissed off their new leader hum time for a change of plans. Grinning under his cloak, this was the perfect time to get to know the hands of their future boss.

"Second thought you guys follow the other see if you can learn anything, I'll meet up this chick maybe get us a good impression." To his reply, scared looks followed as they all got up to stop him.

"You're kidding right, you did hear the stories of the people vanished because of her. What if she…" Before she could rant more Kevlar hugged Tammy, she was just too sweet for her line of work. He could remember how her own family sold her to slavery to make ends meet another reason to hate nobles, ‘ _you don't sell off family.’_

"It will be fine guys I got this trust me! I know, that look. I know what she needs to do, and if I help then they will trust us then we're in." This did little to banish their somber looks, but they at least nodded they trusted him as the head of their small family. Maybe not linked by blood but they all kept each other safe through thick and thin.

Kevlar slinked off, trying to catch up to the chick, but she was fast; it didn't help he was so short. The crowd seemed too thick to follow, but he has trained for this moment thanks to his gift. Silently casting his summon spell.

Out appeared a mix between a crow and a hawk squawking at him his old familiar linking eye with the bird.

"This will never be not weird." Seeing through both his own eyes and tappers eyes silently telling the bird to follow the lady. It squawked and flow off high into the sky scanning the crowd... there she was. Rushing to catch up, she was good this much he would admit having trouble not losing her even with tappers help.

Then she turned a corner into an alleyway grimacing had he been spotted couldn't be possible yet following people into alleys was the best place to lay a trap.

Taking the chance, he followed but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder well he saw coming this. "Hello, miss I think I got lost?" Her gaze did not change; however, impassively looking at the boy.

"Why are you and your pet following me!" With cold, unflinching eyes boring into his soul.

"Haha-well you see the humorous story is..." even as he tried to think up a good lie, he could feel those eyes piercing right through him not good.

"Well, I have time talk." Raising an eyebrow with a confidant smirk which made Kevlar gulped.

 

* * *

  **-In the back alleys-**

Walking through the dirty streets and twisted roads of the city was of little comfort to him, for he now had a mission. One he knows was beyond him. Even if it required their help better the monsters, he knew over this new one! Which had power beyond his comprehension to just eat cures like a snack and manipulate the mind of friends so quickly he had failed to even realize it till now just how dangerous they were.

Tarick ignored it as long as his friends were safe for the world was not a kind place. This he learned well when his home was touched, and his friends and family either killed or sold as slaves. He worked with the underworld just to get by even if others died for it. He sold out some just to make things work he could take much. Yet now this was too much his lifelong friend for all of five years who was stubborn, headstrong, prideful, illogical and petty about some of the stupidest things.

Had burned some handmade sleeping bag, they refused to throw out or get rid of even after they could afford better logging. Because according to Rita, it was a memento of their time together of their strength. He had a good number of fights with the human girl Rita was many things.

Never one to just bow her head to anyone, not even a troll they once hunted. So, for them just destroy their precise belonging like it was trash because someone told them so. Tarick’s mind worked to find the answer to undo whatever evil had befallen them. Yet the only clues were they had yellow eyes now, and the same want to serve whatever Kyuketsuki was he was most definitely not human.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following still maid was president, but at least she was gone no. Yet what was he dealing with to control succubus was no easy feat they were most notably cunning and deadly knowing just how to charm even the noblest of men. He ran it to someone who had the Gaul to summon one once. The man had died the same night thinking them master only to figure out how treacherous demons could be.

Those other two had no visible sign, but they most definitely weren't human either none of those three were. But without information, there was no clear way to stop them worse all three of them could end him reasonably quickly. Remembering how they fought all of them had higher tire magic, physically stronger, and apparently could bend even Ritana unbending will with ease!

Tarick clenched his fist at the thought.

Right now, the only people to help would be someone strong enough to take them so he would have to hire THEM. Even if he hated himself for working for scum again, it was better than the alternative. And it would have to be fast before the greedy dwarf fell to their clutches as well.

If he had help Tarcik could face this, but would it be enough to stop Kyuketsuki. Before it was too late, was the question. Finally coming to the windowless building sighing. This was going to suck, but at least they could get help. Failing to notice a pair of eyes watching them from the shadows their eye watching as the door closed.

Walking in the place just remained the elf why he hated human watching such vulgar acts others paid to see. Angry eyes only looking for one this woman owed him a favor. From so long ago, they wouldn't even be where they are without his help. Looking around with this disgusting smell in the air of drugs and sex. Something he reluctantly used to being a former slave, but it was just all the more reason to find them and get out of here already.

Finally, he saw the dark-skinned woman lagging about in her own private booth in the back her sensually revealing clothing, and diamond mark on her head may fool some but not the elf. After all, no one was stupid enough to mess with one of Six Arms.

Discreetly walking over and taking a seat cold merciless eye to watch him trying to read him. Tarick had gotten use to her ways. Edstrom was definitely arrogant and prideful yet good for her word one of the only reasons the elf had not tried to kill her, and now she was just too strong for him.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again cliff ears or did you finally realize how good my open position was." The mocking intent was annoying another reason why he hated working with her.

"I didn't come here for that I got a job I need you to help me with personally no grunt, or I'm out."

Correcting her poster to accurately look at Tarick interested. "Oh, you know I don't work for cheap right?" To her surprise, the elf throws a large bag of coins on the table.

Speaking up as Edstrom looked through the contest if the bag. "Literally all I got all the silver and gold, I could make in just the past five days take it or leave it." Edstrom’s eyes sparkled he knows to look well; this is why she got along so well with these scums they were greedy to the core.

"Will I need something more than this, but it's close enough if." Groaning Tarick hated this so much already he knows where this was going.

Lowering his hood to glare at the women he so wanted to just burn this place down. "If what?"

"If you promise to take five jobs for me, well be business partners... I'll even share, oh let's say twenty percent of the earnings" Contemplating before replying to find the best option here "Thirty percent no less."

Laughing at this turn of events leaning closer over the table, "Twenty-five 's my best offer, or I'm not taking the job."

Sighing bowing his head in agreement oh how Tarick just hated this. "Fine now can we take about the target."

"Sure, they will be dead soon anyway. why don’t we relax and get comfortable like old time." Tarick knew denying getting pulled into her snagging would jeopardize the deal so he would have to put up with this. Didn't mean he would like it, but the thought of protecting his friends drove him on even if it would have been better to just move on.

He couldn't abandon them because they would do the same for him even if he hated his odds this time around.

 

* * *

**-In the forest near E-Rental-**

Alerich…Alerich hurry they're almost here- a massive explosion blasts out his ears shadowy fiery beast jumped thought were his friend once stood.

Snapping awake violently thrusting their sword around looking for threats. Eye darting around this remote area sweating. Slowly losing their panic as Alerich realized he was safe for now. Yet where was he this seemed like the forest clearing where he first started his mission.

Trying to stand but stopping with a grunt at one knee right his leg was sprained raising his hand over the armed limb. As a healing glow came for fourth alleviating the pain finally standing up from his knees.

To survey the surrounding area while praying for his poor horse gripping the slender yet blocky draconic blade in his hand. It burned out as if trying to make him drop it, but he would not for it was a weapon could wound monster. Staring at the blade of this strange weapon, it would be his key to victory if he could just get to E-Rental.

Picking a direction with the glowing orb in hand pulsed as if on instinct pointing the way thank the six gods for this artifact of power or he would surely have perished. Even still he worried would he make it in time maybe he could find adventures in the woods his mission demanded not to get too close to them; however, this was a most direr matter. They would have to forgive him because this beast needs to be stopped.

Briskly walking into the woods, it felt like hours passed just trying to get by if only his horse had been spared, he might make it. Now he would have to walk for miles, and he was unsure how much further E-Rental was. But he would have to move quickly rushing through the woodlands with gusto.

-Hours later-

Coming to a clearing in the trees he stopped at the sound of combat hearing the clang of swords and roar of some beast creeping closer. To watch in awe as three warrior maidens fought off what looked to be as absurd as it sounded giant warrior squirrel's clad in armor and holding weapons.

"Hold the line till they get back. Rita down!" Spinning around the four-prong spear to whack another squirrel man away. As Rita rolled under her pointing her hand at three behind them [blindness].

The three-charge stopped stumbling around, unable to see swinging wildly delaying more form charging them. Turning to block another attack from the squirrel man roaring out only to be knocked out by a Kusarigama blunt side to the face. As all three warrior maidens roughly form a line blocking the creepy campfire lit the way to a tunnel in the ground surrounded by fissure and large fracture in the field where grass refused to grow around.

Further in thanks to Alericks keen hearing a gift from the gods he could hear was where the louder roars were originating something did confuse him why were they not aiming to kill. These demi-human scum.

 

* * *

**-Pov of The Green Vultures-**

"Jade can you please just wrap them with your chains or something!" Came grunts form Rita how was really annoy they could just kill the monster like usual. But as Kyuketsuki had said this was not an ordinary mission.

In fact, nothing about it made sense to her so far a village disarming then ruins standing in its place. Nobodies to be found yet these squirrel people guarding it and an ominous cave. Spread fisheries in the ground preventing plant growth around them. Yet water flowed out into a nearby pod giving water the enhanced flora growth.

"I would, but they just keep slipping out before I can tighten the chains!" Carefully swinging her long chain weapons around, knocking them back three got wrapped up but quickly jumped out before they could get restrained.

Kathrin herself was quite with clockwork-like motions of expert precision swinging her spear around only hitting with the pool or blunt side of the weapon. Usually, her hit should have been able to knock all of these beast people out yet they just got right back up. It intrigued her as the automation/werecat analyzed them trying to find a way to keep them down.

"You know if you had just one good spell to disable opponents. we wouldn't be so busy!" Kathrin’s static voice somehow being heard by both of them.

"Well excuse me for prioritizing defensive and offensive spells of the only eight I needed. I thought hay I want this them to fall asleep because let's not kill monsters on the loose." Rita grumbled the using her sheathed swords to hold two off.

Suddenly a yell rang out as some knight came charging up with some strange sword cutting down squirrel warrior. "I have come to aid this valiant fight, dear maidens."

"What the are you doing fool you just killed poor man." Yelled out Rita trying to fight her way over to stop the fool.

"What?" Looking down indeed instead of the beast before now lying dead in a spreading pool of blood was a man. "Please... help... my... family ...

Dropping dead shame filled the knight too confused to appropriately respond to this threat. Getting knocked off his feet minutes later as one violently attacked him weaseling Alerick to the ground. Usually, he would be able to fight this off easily, but in his tired and worn out state he could not get it off as it tries to shove an acorn into his mouth much to his befuddlement

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" It screamed out.

Till it was kicked away in a whirlwind of strikes as Rita pull him upright before slowly backing up to the line. Fighting off ten at once.

"Fool don't just rush in we are professional adventures, and you just killed a poor cursed fool." Rita's chastising voice rang out even as she focused on holding back the numbers of squirrel people.

"Good your improving then I have not wasted our short time training you." Came praise form Kathrin making Rita's face heat up at her pack leaders' words. Kept focused to not lose control of this battle just like she was taught.

It was eye-opening just how much she failed to realize she could more efficiently handle any situation by just knowing her skills. Even if she had no new magic or martial art skill didn't realize just weeks ago, this fight proves how much she had yet to learn.

Leading around a too stubborn enemy in a circle only to get flung black at his ally weaponless. Just know how to hold and use her skills to accurately hit the unguard sides were making a significant difference. When Rita anger was cooled and focused on flowing instead of just charging in, she didn't tire herself out or waste movement. Only hitting with the necessary force need even showing her a few tricks indeed mistress Kathrin was wise and sagely.

Raise one sheathed short sword to block than her other sword to break their balance and finally swiping her leg out to knock them down. "Of course, I cannot waste masters or your time by letting myself fail any longer." Using both her [ability boost] and [greater ability boost] to rush up to a few throwing out magic rope tangled together binding a few of their numbers down.

"Alright, I think I have a solution to this. Jade entrapment play!" Kathrin's hands sparked to life with electricity drawing out her power and punching the ground as a wave of lighting-based magic shot out shocking all the squirrel's people. Long enough for the chains to quickly wrap around them into one big group tightening up.

Pulling out ten talismans "[bone circle trap] and [talisman chain binding]" All of the thrown talismans changed into swirling energy mixing into a growing circle under the trapped beast's bones forming a fence as the chains glowed.

Sighing Rita put away her swords onto her belt, turning furiously to the knight who struggled to stand. "Now who are you and why did you come here!"

Looking around him Alerick noticed all three women's dark aura and felt fear taking a step back unconsciously sweating with renewed vigor. "Uh, I thought you need help dealing with demi-humans …scum!"

"Which does not answer either question. nor is this a reason why you are in this restricted area by order of E-Rental!" Presenting a scroll clearly stamped by the mayor of the fortress city with the signer.

This turn of events had Alerick smiling, yet though victory was short-lived by the sound of all three women drawing their weapons. On pointed at him clearly displeased about his inability to answer them in a timely fashion.

"Wait …wait I'm here by this strange orb thing I came-any further explanation was cut off as the leader (Kathrin) stepped forward snacking the orb out of his hand. Eye wide at what she was seeing this was a unique teleportation sphere used in YGGDRASIL could once a day return to a location the person had been to before.

This should not have been in some strangers hands her master need to see this now. Silently messaging Kyuketsuki.

{What is it Kathrin I have some amusement here!}

{Kyuketsuki-sama you need to see this soon. we found one orbores.}

{Ah I see I will be up shortly also brace for impact!}

"Everyone braces now." Kathrin's words barely came in time as the ground shook violently again deep brown rock-like thing shooting into the air. As earth, dust and rock debris fell down from the new hole in the ground as the armored man floated up. Silver and black hair flailing in the wind one hand holding the dwarf the other in a first point up as the enormous brownish thing came racing back down only to hit the first.

This proved to be a shock for the knight seeing someone just punch something so big without care. Only to realize what this huge rock was acutely a huge acorn vines flailing out around it as its shell began to crack apart. Form the impact shrieking out in protest and pain as it wiping erotic vines withered into a dead red color. Large pieces fall off the monstrous beast as it died.

Alerich was left unable to speak watching this how did he do where did this monster plant come from. Hearing groaning, they all looked over to see the people returning to ordinary unconsciousness big bruise on their bodies. Slowly healed but stop after a few minutes. All of this left the knight unsure what he just witnessed.

"Good I see you girls handled the situation as expected... why is one of them dead. I left strict orders not to kill them?!" All three bowed to this strange man putting down the dwarf ignoring the knight's stunned stupor for now.

"Well, we had the situation well in hand Kyuketsuki-sama. Till this fool rushed in and almost got turned into one sorry for our failure to anticipate!"

Turning to look at Kathrin who discreetly hand the orb to Kyuketsuki. Quickly putting it into his inventory for now as much as it might be strange for it to vanish. He couldn't let this item fall into the hands of this world till he was sure he knows it poses no danger to him or his group. Quickly turning to the newcomer time to get some answers.

"What are you doing here, you do know this area is listed as a public hazed just a few days ago right." laying in with great displeasure.

This got the knight's attention forgetting about the orb though Kyuketsuki might have to alter his memories later. But he needed to know how he came into possession of an item from the other world was he a player or something else.

"Well, you see I'm a knight form Re-Antic heading to E-Rental with horribly grave news so if you could point the way." Glancing over them all.

Scanning this man thoroughly he wasn't going to talk like this, and he wouldn't let this matter rest until he got answers. Lucky, he had leveraged this area was restricted, and anyone in it could be looked at suspected until their identity could be confirmed. Or they could at least verify they didn't cause this whole mess. Smiling it had paid off to have Ritana lent (give) a thoroughly go over the laws and rules of the city.

"I'm afraid we can't do till we know your intention in the city after all you just walked into a restricted area. Now here you are claiming that need to get to a densely populated city for all we know you could have started this whole mess. As a gold-ranked adventure of the city, I can't let someone who intends to harm innocent people to pass unless you can prove who you are." Receiving a glare from the knight.

 

* * *

- **At the village ruins-**

With all the villagers and travelers freed from the curse. It was hectic to set them all temporary tents this was handled by Rita and Bardic. Who help calm the much confused and upset people. Apparently, they had lost all memory of whatever the giant acorn monster did to them.

Which were a blessing and a burden as now they had to explain the situation to one hundred plus people? While they deiced the best course of actions in the meantime, the leader of the green vultures handled the interrogation of the knight.

After setting up camp while Jade and Kathrin when to hunt for food for all the civilians. Sat around the fire with a supremely disgruntled knight sitting in front of the leader. Though he realized the importance of proper protocol, it annoyed him much as he finished an in-depth explanation of Re-Antic and his role there. For Kyuketsuki it was a gold mine of new information as he listened. It didn't hurt to throw a 3rd, or 4th tier charm spells out to get all the information he could.

"Now can we please get to the matter at hand I need to get to E-Rental this is urgent." Even from here, Sitabus could tell this knight must have been rushing all the way out of place and bags under his eye.

"Perhaps we can help after all it is our job to protect the city, we call home is it not!" Kyuketsuki asked.

"You won't be enough you'll get killed in seconds. I will need many adamant plates at least to deal with this!" Alerick voice rebottled thought out the clearing.

"We won't know until you tell me. You may not know this, but if we don't return in a day's time. A section of the army will be sent out here to check on us. As people have been vanishing for some time here!" The knight shouted back.

Brought many questions to Alerick mind why was an adventure group here then. As if sensing his question Kyuketsuki answered.

"We were sent to investigate the situation as a recon mission, but they realized if we didn't come back, it might be a plot from the Baharuth Empire to sneak up on the city!"

"I see then I suppose it won't hurt to tell you even if you can't do anything. Sigh.." Gathering his nerves as a cold, almost hopeless vengeful glare.

"About a few days ago a great beast attacked Re-Antic at first we thought it was just a wild monster. So adventures were sent to kill it, but none returned. Then out of nowhere it attacked in one day half the city was turned in to smoking rubble, and the battle for the city began we throw everything we had at it, but nothing worked-

Despair filled the knight's voice as he continued the story.

-The troops and city guard at Re-Antic were scorched alive in their armor and beast of this monster killed every strangler not found by the thing it was a fate worse than death. Finally, one of the noble used their house as a final line of defense, but it just tunneled under the city to get in. My caption was one of the last people I saw alive there before it crashed in. The only reason I survived was that I hid away and waited till its guard was down then stolen some of its loot this sword, crossbow, shield, and this orb I can't seem to find." Patting himself down while looking around for the object in question.

Kyuketsuki patted his shoulder thankfully for the memory altering spell working. Still, what was this beast from his description it sounds like dragon or drake of some kind, but the animals he had no clue blue flame wolfs could be something yet there was no knowing if they thought of the same creature.

"Nothing seemed to work this monster destroy a city in three days the army, adventures nothing work, so do you still think you can take this beast alone?" Knight gaze judging the green vultures with scorn.

Chuckling at this knights foolishness, he had a plan forming based on the travel and distance the powers and abilities this might be an enjoyable fight. But he didn't plan to fight this thing along he had his team with him and they could handle the situation while he tanked most of the heavy fighting. Thought he might need to use the ballista again to ground this threat.

Though a gasp draws this attention, great this knight was panicking the people gathered around all looking out worldly looking nurture this would create panic, and he wasn't sure how best to calm them so time for Momonga's advice.

"Then tell me, do you expect me to fall back in the face of danger to my home." This brought Alerick eye to meet his cold and upset as he stood up.

"And what can you do? I'm a trained knight whose duty is to defend my country and  city yet I could do nothing but run!" Knights voice trembled and shouting back.

Standing up, looking at all the fearful and hopeless faces. This a foolish knight could he not see the effect he was happening, Kyuketsuki just saved these people. Now he might make Kyuketuski look weak if he doesn't say something to. He could see Kathrin standing nearby, holding back Jade at the edge of the underbrush.

"Simple I can command a team, and I will stand and fight any threat this dares attack any city. I call home no matter the danger or possibility of death, you can either stand with me. or help lead these people back to the army like a cowardly weakling!" Kyuketsuki walked past the knight as their shoulder bumped, he stopped near the two battle maids.

"Jade and Kathrin prepare a feast with all you have gathered these people need to move tomorrow."

"At once, Kyuketsuki-sama!"

Turning to the other turn, he beamed. "Bardic and Ritana I need you to come with me we will be planning for this. Most likely, the monster will be flying this way to stop the knight, but we won't let him reach the city got it!"

Watching as the dwarf went to his tent to gather his weapons and gear. As Rita herself beamed brightly eye sparkling with a heated face. "Of course, master Kyukets-sama."

And as they all scrambled off to prepare Alerich could only glare at them, all those hollow words would mean little tomorrow. The whole city needed to unite; maybe he could show them the only way to prevail was for all of humanity to unite. No dwarf or single group would be enough. Thought he would pay his respects to their graves after all this even if it is foolish for this group of adventures was at least admirable in their commitment.

He had seen others lost their nerve after just hearing about this monster. Even fewer could say with such conviction they would defend the city when they weren't getting paid to. And with such a high possibility of death but courage and the power to actually do something about a threat were to entirely different things.

"May the six gods protect your brave souls." Whispering a pray for them even as he sat back down watching the crowd look so hopeful about an extremely dire situation.

 

* * *

**-Back in E-Rental, Tarcik-**

Looking all over the city had proven far more annoyed then Tarick first though trying to find his way word friends. The difficulty lies with actually finding them as it was like this just vanished, he was hoping to not have to go through with his plan for many reasons.

This was partly due to one fact none of them liked Eight Fingers; they avoided them like the plague for a good reason. Because once you got into them, there was almost no way to stop working for them. Which went against Rita belief. The human was obsessed with being just and right about everything 's why losing a position way made after saving up to buy, she wouldn't let side even if it were ill-advised.

This memory brought a smile to his face thinking about them thought it vanished just as quickly. This would hurt their trust in him if not ruin any chance of staying on the team, but he refused to let bastard manipulate them anymore.

Even if it cost him their trust better, they were alive and hate him, then be bound in magic chains to some evil creators will. Which is why he was looking so frantically to find them in time to maybe get them to understand this need to happen and Kyuketsuki need to die. This he was confident of even if he dies doing it. Tarick brought out all his savings and hidden caches.

Originally it was so if the Slane Thericosy ever found him he could better protect them. Yet now he was armed to the teeth. With many hidden daggers, arrow quivers and other weapons on him for a drawn-out fight. Even a family heirloom to protect against evil thought nothing he could find explained the magic or inhuman strength of those three demons.

He couldn't exactly go looking in the library now loaded down with so many weapons not just because it was a little hard to move around in, but because he would draw the attraction of the city watch. His intent to harm another adventure without proof of their evil would have him locked away. Which would waste the whole point of this?!

Sneaking into the back of the inn they were staying at he just could risk the old man selling him out no one understands the danger this person possessed. So, he carefully crept on the broad ledge to work the window open. Then checking to make sure he wasn't spotted before sliding inside and closing the window.

"Alright now, where do you keep your secrets?"

Asking himself as Tarick started to shift through their belonging. In the dresser and desks around the beds. Trying to find some clue to their true form or whatever was controlling Ritana maybe some book of their magic.

Yet nothing even after tossing about every inch of their things nothing not one scrap of useable proof or evidence. Not that Tarick was surprised it just showed how cunning and meticulous Kyuketsuki was about all this. The thought left the other things could he risk it. If he went through the whole dorm room, then maybe he would find a clue. Yet this would violate another one of their rules of trust though thinking about it who's to say  Rita wasn't forced to do the same.

It was an agonizing decision as he started at the corner of the room, finally making a chose as the elf appeached her things. Rita would be made later, but he could earn back her trust slowly and gently going each piece.

Slowly untangling the robe kept it in such a neat pile and almost gingerly moving said belongings. Titling swords, Clothes, and armor around along with other tricks of little interest. It was amazing how well Rita could actually have some much stuff stacked so perfectly into just one corner of the room. Now if only she could do this without being under mind control would be great.

Looking through all the weapons, books, and junk had been so neatly packed into this corner of the room. In a fashion, Ritana would never do it was strange to say, but he missed her messy part of the room things thrown about with little care for how. In her organized mess yet nothing till he found a strange necklace.

[detect magic] [detect enchantment]

Feeling trophy as he looks at this magic item shaped like a heart but with spikes and an intertwisting design. This didn't fit with Rita at all so it must be what he was looking for it had to what did it do? He would have to test it on the way to his next destination. Tarick finally had proof still he needs to find them before he got back to Edstrom to plan their attack.

It was coming together; he just needs to plan this right, so finally, they could be free. Still, where did they go usually, they always left some kind of note or message so the others could find them? If they got separated or were endangered no matter what they were still a team at least for now.

Looking back over the room again finally he found a note written about where they went.

Note:  _Dear Tarick in case you change your mind we went out and to get some missions then got called away for recon near the lost village. Thought to make sure to get your head together and remember we stick together Rita._

_Ps. If you don't chill out by the time, I get back I'm kicking your ass till I knock some sense into it and Kyuketsuki left you a gift on your bed it's totally not a new bow I helped make!_

Crumbling up the note and tossing it away as he looked at the bow smirking _'Nice try but tricks won't work on me.'_ Picking up the bow and snapping it in half seeing the magic fade from the wood. Like he was going to get tricked into using a cursed bow or worse still place was far out of town he would need to travel at least a day's ride to get there in time.

Stealthy going back out the window into the side of the building working out a plan if the other got tired out. Then perhaps in a weakened state, they might be able to take on those three yet was so unlikely it was hardly funny.

Though he failed to notice the bird on the nearby roof watching his every one down the wall. Waiting till the elf was on the ground level to soar over the city observing them with keen interest as the paranoia had them looking over their shoulder all the to stick to the shadows and finally back to build with no windows.

After finding a looking around for the perfect roasting spot to keep surveillance of the area without raising suspicion. Thought the bird found it funny how tunnel vision seemed to blind these humanoids at times. Not that it was complaining it could get free food for just sitting around watching this elf. All-day and with its natural magic sight, there were few places in E-Rental could conceal its form the summons senses.

 

* * *

**-Ruined village-**

Gazing out at the starry night sky it was like looking at treasure box had no end something he was sure blue plant would have loved to be here to see himself. In fact, all the members of the guild would love to see such a beautiful sight.

Awareness of wind currents breeze by in the night air, yet the sensation of cold was something Sitabus could not feel instead, it was more like a numbed touch than cold. Yet the scent carried by air current was both pleasant and refreshing. Along with hearing the whistling of the wind as the clouds below moved in the stiff breeze.

Indeed a relaxing sight to behold this scene Sitabus could only see depicted in paintings or in his old world something he longed to see before coming here.

Yet at the same time, he would never feel every fiber of his wings stretch and bend to keep himself up to this high as a human. Up here where the moon was bright and bigger above the world, all the people's little problems seemed so small.

One unclear thing did he want to fight tomorrow while his vampiric blood called out for such a blood frenzy to cut loose. He was also anxious if this new challenge were genuinely close to his level of strength; it would be dangerous for the rest of his party. The problem steamed form this at its heart.

The weakest were still below level twenty, which put a long list of what could kill them. Then there was Jade anything above level fifty was a danger to her and last, there was Kathrin who if he was, to be honest, was one of the only people around who had a shot at killing him. And with each passing day, the need to prove his worth as a leader grow even more tremendous.

Which is part of why he flows up here if he kept going, Kyuketsuki might have to choose? He loved both Kathrin and Jade more than his own life yet they. Their reactional dismissal of human and all below might lead him to oppose them in time if not ruling over them. It compounds the problem Sitabus himself could not find it in himself to care either if he indeed grew his army it would consist of demons like a succubus and vampire undead with would need a certain amount of blood meaning scarifies.

As a leader, could he form a country knowing a tribute of blood would need to be given? A meticulous balance would be necessary for this to work without killing the blood donor. Self-control was a vampire's weakness even in YGGDRASIL it was written into their very code even as a high elder vampire lord. He had to watch his every step to not want to feel dead humans blood flow down his gault.

He supposed the real question was when it was exposed to what he was. What would he do? Protection of all his servants to Sitabus was the top priority if pushed, he would gladly sacrifice himself from them. Because they were more than NPC's now, they were living breathing people were under his care as their master. It why he bore the responsibility of being called a supreme being without rejecting it because to do so would tarnish their strong feeling.

Oh, he had tried to work up the nerve, but the thought of their heartbroken face broke any resolve he could find. It why he struggled to return their feeling for the last few days they wanted so much affection from him. To feel his cold undead breath, his touch even feels him unite with them in passion.

Love and passion the one emotion he could still feel aside from cold indifference, the bloodlust of battle, or the inferno of fury at those who dared cross him.

But this distraction could not last as the currents shifted and a scent he knows all too well. Fresh as newly pick roses and natural like rolling around in furled and grass all day. Making his pulse race feeling a need arise.

"Kyuketsuki-sama.” Raising his hand to stop her turning around seen gorgeous liquid crystal blue hair shine in the moonlight. Those molten golden eyes sparkling with curiosity and spender framed on a perfect face with juicy lips.

"My dear Kathrin, when we are alone please call me Sitabus I think I can trust you enough to tell you my true name not another one for a vampire. Though it is funny, no one seems so know then again I am a forgotten one." Leaning closer, feeling the tension in the air as my hand rubbed her chin.

"Of course, lord Sitabus thought why use another name than or for matter help these cattle!" Spitting out the words like poison.

Chuckling at oh yes why indeed the one thing she had yet to truly see. Pulling the maiden into a warm embrace while looking at the stares.

"Tell me do you know something I once started out as human weak and feeble like those below, but I grow strong first into a lesser vampire and all the way up to an elder vampire lord able to manipulate minds, and blood like my own body with absolute control over frost and ice. Yet just as I grow strong, so can others tell me. What do you think is my ultimate goal."

Sitabus stomach trembled this answer could change the course of the action he had a few different plans, but honestly, he wanted to spend an eternity of life doing something he enjoyed yet. He wants, no need, no craved to be a leader deserving of one so devoted and loving as Kathrin. Something he still felt on some level he didn't deserve even if she didn't think so.

"Uh I can't Sitabus-sama your- Kyuketsuki could let this stand, so he leaned down to till our lips meet feeling a massive rush this was different than before filled with passion and care letting his hand roam perfect form. The heat was just too much to contain grasping hand filling backside. Under such a clean and spotless maid uniform hid under well-balanced armor.

It felt like it lasts for hours till we parted again still tasking charry. But in a tight embrace, only clothes and armor separating the touch.

"You may not know this, my dear, but you seem to know my plans almost before me, I could feel it. Just now when we kissed so tell my true aim for this world after hearing my heartfelt feeling and everything else you remember."

He could see her lips tremble eye gazing deep into my own like a trance. While her mind worked on decoding some hidden message.

"You want... to build a kingdom were the children of the night may thrive like us. Even if the worms don't deserve it, they shall reach their true potential and were all dragon scum are banished from?!" Unsettled in her voice though steadfast in her desire to please. Rubbing her body ageist Kyuketsuki.

Pulling Kathrin close again. "Then you, my dear shall be the queen of our new kingdom of eternal night." Letting the words just flow out of my heart.

"What about the other two, my love they are so...

Sitabus beamed so considerately and strong. "I can share, after all, there can only be one queen but many wives with you as head of them all!" Teleporting back to the tent for fun.

 

* * *

 

**-End chapter-**

Green vulture once silver now gold rank group members (not including Kyuketsuki, Jade or Kathrin but assume their gold rank?) all gold rank by this point.

Dwarf Bardic gold rank adventurer level 15 thick beard standing 3' 5"

Armored warrior lv?

Ax marauder lv?

Armorsmith lv?

Know martial arts skills: rock breaker, iron body, ability boost, greater ability boost

Loyal friends of Rita and Tarick he loves beer, gold and adventurer with a blunt personality has yet to realize the fracturing team dynamic spilt and just wants to have everyone get along.

Werecat Ritana gold rank adventure level 18 red hair yellow eyes cat ears

Fighter lv?

Wild caster lv?

Magic sword lv?

Striker lv?

Known martial art skill: heavy strike, twin fold slash, ability boost, greater ability boost

Known spells: Sugar rush? healing touch 1st rabbit ears, 1st grasshopper legs, 2nd flame sword, 2nd blindness, 3rd stone skin, 3rd fireball

After mistakenly agreeing to Kathrin gift (and possibly other things hehe) she is now cursed or blessed with lycanthropy depending on how you look at it. A fellow of the pack leader with the ability to give a lesser version of her gift to others through a racial skill. Now devoted follow of the supreme being.

Elf Tarick gold rank adventurer level 17

Slave lv?

Ranger lv?

Arcana archer lv?

Beast tamer lv?

Forest defender lv?

Martial arts skill: arrow storm, dead center, drifting seekers, ability boost, greater ability boost

Know spells 5 1st tire spells, 10 2nd tier spells, 7 3rd tire spells, 3 4th tier spells

The scout and watcher of the team with a keen eye for magic and hidden truths. With a natural night vision and stealth, he can sneak into most places. After must time thinks he had gained the opinion that Kyuketsuki must die because he is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated!


	4. Tragedy of the Fallen Below and Guardian Angels Above.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I will say this I know the chapters are a little long, but part of the reason is I’m aiming for quality of chapters over quantity of chapters. So, this story will not be going over 30 chapters unless I shortened the chapters up. Though I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

**-Ruined village-**

Gathered together were all but one of the green vultures standing in the ruins of the lost village. Making sure all the people were properly dressed and fed as the smell of the delicious breakfast wafted through the air. With the embers of the campfires put out while the sun had yet to rise, but they didn't have the time to waste with the approaching danger to the city.

"I still say you're a fool for doing this." Came Alerick gruff voice with a neutral face.

To the knight's surprise, it was Ritana of the group who spoke up. "Then you truly are a coward like Kyuketsuki-sama said we do this because it's the right thing to do not because it's easy!" Glaring daggers at Alerick.

"Well, we don't have all day! you get to lead the civilians away while we set up, I don't need liability." Kyuketsuki own cold reply. He simply could not stand men like this saying there a warrior yet they were running.

"Then I wish you doomed mission well brave adventures." Sounding remorseful as if they were already dead.

Watching them quickly get underway though all of those the greed vultures saved gave him a friendly wave even as they departed. Even the few children in the group he remembered playing with and telling stories. To help the somber mood after Alerick's speech last night.

which would have only made them more hesitant and fearful to move. Were now beaming with smiles as they had hope in him and the team even if they didn't know the danger which threatens the city.

Once they were fully out of sight Sitabus turned back to the group gathering around a table he created last night. A map on it with serval makeshift fighter pieces for all the sides which looked handcrafted with great detail molded into them.

"So, here's how it should go Bardic you spent time learning to use the ballista right." He Turns to Bardic.

The dwarf just beamed up at me with a cheeky grin and a glint in his eyes. Sitabus don't think he has seen before. From his far too eager expression, he could tell this was the wrong question rather a more precise one would be. did the dwarf sleep last night?

"Oh yes, this darling of engineering is truly a beauty! Where in the world did you find something so perfect! not even me and my brother could make a finer siege weapon if we tried! With such elegant smooth curves and ruin enhanced aim! oh, even auto-reloading and magic-imbued and formed arrows bolts after every shot! Oh, it a dream I'm not even angry you put me in the back I can just to feel the vib-

Sitabus Hold up his hand! Ok, Cleary Bardic likes the weapon way too much for his own good. Maybe he could lend it to Bardic for as long as he can stop talking about it too much. Sitabus could not deny the fun of seeing Bardic eyes light up wonder. What he would say if told this wasn't even the best siege weapon. Back where he came in Yggdrasil only an ok one. Shuttering at the thought best not to tempt fate on this one.

"Fine, then you can have it for now assuming you don't go showing it off, but it's your job to carry it."

"Oh, you not pulling my leg oh you a true friend of dwarfs everywhere." Stepping away from Baldric's hug as he shed tears of joy with a weird smile. Ok... that's not just a little weird.

Kyuketsuki Looking over to the others. “Rita and Kathrin, you two will be managing the front line but more importantly."

Moving the civilian pieces to the north closer to E-Rental away from the ruins. Moving the team Pisces chuckling at the funny design of the pieces made on a wimp. it was probably missed the anime style of pieces made with [create item]. like Jades spinning around Rita jumping up at a fish and Kathrin's looking static at the world, Bardic was probably the least far off in the dragons Bain.

With both their eyes keenly watching them move across the map. A little away from in front of the siege weapon to block the road.

“This Task well be to ensure none of the beasts get past you at the convoy. Which they may try to do remember this will be a long battle think about duration not speed!" Kyuketsuki grimly reminding them all.

"Understood Kyuketsuki-sama we won't fail." Both of them spoke perfectly in sync with each other with their bodies stiff and relaxed yet Beaming. Which if Sitabus was to be totally honest was just a little weird. Seeing Ritana act like the head warrior maid, Or at least mirroring Kathrin

Lucky Bardic seemed too enthralled by the dragon's bane (ballista) to care, rubbing his face and hands all over it. Yeah...

"Finally Jade your job will be the most important. yet hardest I will need you to take command of some Mercenary. as a precaution because this will not be an easy fight." Taking his time to look over the battle maid.

"I understand master I will not fail." Hearing this conviction in her voice still did little to demises the worry in my gut. Something he had missed or didn't see but he couldn't worry them needlessly still something was troubling me. What scared Kyuketsuki was he could not tell why. Yet this feeling of dread would not leave him.

Turning away from all of them I looked at the clear path in the ground with the Ritalue candles and Sitabus had been preparing just in case something went wrong he was planning on waiting to use it. The tight feeling in his gut told Sitabus. he might not have time later better to test it now than, rather than later.

Watching as the circle lit up with magic as smoke and the smell of brimstone filled the air attention of the others. Watching in stunned silence as shapes formed in the smoke clouds. At first, looking like women until they saw the wings and curved Horns around their heads finally visible as an omens air hung over the ruins.

As the smoke cleared to show 35 succubi came out all dressed in seductive but sorcerer's dresses armed with positions, books, fiery whips and crystal staffs lined with bones frozen inside a skull at the top them. They seemed argent and with dark glints in their eyes looking over the group with disapproving eyes. Slowly spreading out like they had a plan forming. Muscle flexing and ready to act which put the others on guard. Well, this was annoying right they only respect power if he remembers the lore from Yggdrasil right.

"Well, what do we have here who dares summon us, speak up and know we aren't cheap." Called out a sweet yet Cleary succulent tone?

Their leader which appeared to be the most refined regally dressed of them flowing green hair basking in the sudden breeze. With red eyes looking over the whole her lips like they were undressing everyone with their eyes. Wings spread wideout as if inviting others to come at her with open arms.

All of them stop their movement as everyone dropped to their knees form the presser as wavers of [blood lost aura] spread out full blast. Kyuketsuki’s aura felt like gravity had increased flatting the omens air of the demoness like paper. Making them all sweat and bow their heads for the sheer power of this overwhelming surge of negative energy. Walking over to them glaring into their eye-getting ready to speak up in a commanding voice.

"Oh, it's you we didn't recognize you great forgotten one. I'm am Xennessa leader of this band of dominators what do you need of us?!" Strangely her tone was much more subservient then before still what about the cost.

"What about cost? you said you need payment didn't you!" Raising a brow at the sly smile on Xenessa face with lustful eyes.

"For weak mortals, yes but if it is a call from you o lord of blood, we will happily help free of charge though we would love to get more alluring if you would allow it!" Hunky with lust at Kyuketsuki.

Ok, so if the theory is right then any negative or neutral karma creator should follow Kyuketsuki commands if they recognize him. Still, he would have to check his gold coins later to makes sure there wasn't a base cost like back in YGGDRASIL. Hopefully to alleviate some of the deep dread lingering in his gut feeling.

"Then you will follow Jades order for now in the coming fight. Your role will be to report your finds via message spell to either Jade or me and to provide Jade support. In keeping any of the enemies from passing you understand Xennessa!" Harshly Sitabus glared at the succubus to get this across.

Even after asking he didn't let up the aura till, he was sure she would comply with orders. He could not afford to be lenient here, or he might lose one of them Jade was the lowest level and with such a short time for his one part to play in this battle. Watching the quivering demoness nod quickly fearful of his rage.

"Everyone has your orders remember the plan and know if we fail E-Rental will pay dearly for it!" Sending one last glare at the fiend leader which looked longingly up as Kyuketsuki fly up high into the air. Unfurling his wings once he was high enough, so he couldn't see. Drawing out both weapons as he prepared for the battle to come, he had a suspicion of who this was but with no way to confirm it was hard to say.

Still, it would be a fight he might not have to hold back too much with smirking to himself feeling the rush of adrenaline. As his blood could feel the energy in the air the dark clouds overhead and the whipping winds blow-by.

 

* * *

**-Ritana pov-**

All of them stood ready in the silent gloomy day Rita, however, know it was just another sign of the danger approaching this area would be affected. Much to the villager's displeasure. Even master Kyuketsuki could not change this without showing his true power and the city wasn't ready for this. As much as it displeased her Kyuketsuki had a reason for everything he did even this.

Focusing her mind on the task at hand she needed to be ready and it was a good call. At first, they didn't see them but hear them the howling of hundreds if not thousands of beasts all calling out at once. Filling the ruins with a palpable feeling of dread chilled the air and dead bones around.

Then they saw it like a wave of lanterns glowing in the forest but it didn't bring comfort or peace. No the eerily decrypted feeling of just looking at these blue lights. An omen of the challenge ahead but this didn't break her nerve. Stilling her shaking and biting her lip would her training be enough was the question. Mistress Kathrin had been training her most of the time last night when not cooking or pleasing master.

The thought of just the last two wonderful nights washed away her worries feeling rejuvenated by toe-curling pleasure. Beaming as the first wave came in seeing these blue flames wolfs rush up red eyes glaring ahead. Time seemed to slow for Rita gripping the smooth tang of her beautiful new swords which curved lightly with a jagged saw-like edge a red gem at the center of the handguards, glowed with a tiger head shape for a hilt.

Swinging out with her swords at the two closest wolf's vanishing into vapor seconds later. But there was no time to marvel at as more came up slashing and spinning her blades with fine rhythm and flow to her style. Which Rita finally felt like she was getting this down even as a horizontal slash cut through three at once.

Yet truly she could not rest for a moment cutting through beast after beast which came flooding out of these woods in droves. Dropping to a knee to let one jump over only to get cut down the middle. Then jumping back up in a spin cutting through countless more with a flurry of blows left right up down. It all became a blur of the dance of blades.

Glancing around her ten of the demons along with Kathrin were all making quick work of them with their whips and staff weapons respectively. Still what worried Rita was there seemed to be no end to them at all. They just keep coming with no fear of death or hesitation its fact Rita herself was struggling just to keep up with the numbers.

"Haha come it just keeps shooting hahah!" The mad laughter of Bardic could be heard behind her. As the dragon's bane sting shot and fired off like a rhythm of a clock chiming every few seconds. Shooting up into the sky then turning to shot at the beasts as those bolts shot off into the woods. Cleaving a path through the swarms of the beast coming out.

For them it didn't feel like any time was passing at all because they couldn't stop to even think or the beast would mal them all at once. Still, this quickly became tiring forcing Rita to use both [ability boost] and [greater ability boost] just to keep up. Feeling sweat run down her head like a river. Muscle burned with energy tense form the hostile air panting out with every strike just trying not to lose balance.

Still, she felt the ground shake which threw off her center as a beast jumped on her still, she remembered to use the momentum to reverse the roll launching the beast into the air but wasn't done yet.

[fireball]

Lashing out her magic it was much bigger than normal at the beast exploding out raining down flames on to other wolfs. Silently casting stone skin just as one tried to bit her. But she jumped up gathering her mana to try another trick she had been working on.

"[widen magic: Rapid fireball barrages]"

While focusing on the spell Rita worked to cut through several more beast left and right. Even as orbs of fire shoot out from above her head painting heavily from the effort. Still beaming she would definitely get better after today even if her arms were a be a bit sour.

"Down now!" Obeying Rita rolled as a sweeping chain came out in a wide arc like a filed only to retracted back to Jade. Who was leading the back with five other succubi fighting around her as they tried to flank the sides? Rita was starting to get worried as five more were called down to defend Bardic right now beasts were about coming out from every side around them.

Still, Rita fought on sweeping out her blades to cut down more remembering to trust in the supreme being. He would not let them down or leave them remembering the vow he made last night brought a smile to the warrior's face.

 

* * *

**-In the Sky above the Ruins-**

Sighing as the monster came into sight Sitabus felt a great relief fill him and disappointment at this turn of events. The enemy looked like a dragon yet it had no eyes rather just some illusion spell to make it appear to have red glowing eyes. Wings having three claws in the joint like a bat with four wings. Obsidian scales covering its body with a wicked-looking tail swayed behind it. Most confusing of all long black human-like hair. With two long curved horns shooting out of its head glowed at the end.

"I see the one who awaked me has finally shown." A bombing dark yet feminine voice spoke out wings beating strong gusts of wind.

"Can't say I remember awakening you lady! Though I'm sure I would remember if I did." Disdain dripping from Kyuketsuki voice

Tilting its head, the draconian creator seemed to questions this. Then giggled "Then you must be one of thirteen hero decants sent to stop me. But I'm unstoppable now with this!" holing up a blue glowing torch made of a skull of some kind of demon wrapped in old bandages.

"So, you have Hel's Torch so what. You think you can beat me with just one world item." Shaking his head at the depressive display just having a world item didn't mean total victory only a higher chance of it.

"Such arrogance young hero, but you can't stop me already I hunted down one decent and I will hunt down the rest! Thought I thank you for freeing me from my slumber did you want a taste of me." Sitabus grunted in annoys of the talkative dragoness.

Starting at this creature with narrowed eyes trying to think of what they meant yet it seemed to know him.  At the same time, it was clearly confused after all Kyuketsuki was no hero. As a player, he was infamous for hunting and wiping out whole guilds back in the glory days.

Even now the only reason he stopped because Dorgar stopped trying; when most of the small guilds he convinced to attack Nazarick refused to try after hearing what happen to the others. Still, it was dangerous and risky work hunting guilds for one or two players to try.

Tense with eagerness feeling to thunder overhead smirking. Oh, this should be fun as this drake like creature dodge an arrow bolt from below scratching it side though it healed quickly. Watching its health and mana fluctuate as wolves were cut down below.

"You dare stand against me! Do you not know who I and a demon goddess Volragin to me you are little more than ants to me heroes!" She shot out in furry but Stiabus just cracked at this claim.

"I'm sorry, but I have to disagree see that is just not true. [triple maximize magic: heavy hailstorm]"

Form three arcana eyes shot out waves of swirling ice raining down upon this demon deity cutting its skin but the damage was serially weakened. Interesting noting with some kind of healing magic and its infinite well of the beast below this would be a much harder fight. Grinning darkly at this Finlay someone who could be a challenge unconsciously achieving the [blood lust aura].

"You expect this to hurt me. I have learned from our last encounter heroes and with this new weapon. I can't be beaten." With a yell, the draconic women charged her wings slashing out with great speed and force.

Still, this was not yet a challenge to Kyuketsuki bending his long sabers to parry and counter the flurry of blows the came at me letting the bat fangs stab and slash at the monster hide. Even if it keeps healing all the damage the ice, acid and lightning damage seemed to be slowing the process.

Jumping back before smirking much to Volragin confusion thinking he was retreating charging up claws ready only for a very nasty surprise. From Kyuketsuki came fourth heat zapping dark blue energy waves with such force it actually started to snow a little. While Sitabus bit into the offending wing as a rush of euphoria came from the sweet taste of the tangy flavor. [Triple maximize magic: dark ice waves] [Triple maximins magic: dark draining chill]

"Let go you pest this wasn't how you fought last time. you don't bite a lady!" Screamed the demoness violently beating her wing arms to get him off finally hitting him back with her tail.

Without realizing it Kyuketsuki skin turns pure white with pitch-black eyes the red irises hungry locked at the pumping toxicity sweet blood ripe with negative energy. As a tail grow out whipping the air violently as the wings turned to hot amber bones Cleary visible. Long tongue licking the lamprey month even as the sabers fused with the claws making five blades like claws.

**"Sorry I just felt like having a taste your blood! Is so sweet with a dark after flavor now let's keep going."**  Kyuketsuki vision starting to tint red.

Volragin felt a shiver down her spine at this malevolent voice even as the cold tried to zap her strength it didn't help now the injuries weren't healing as they should even with all the death of the flames below. Charging again to meet claw to claw yet something was clearly wrong the hero should have been yelling out in pain yet they were laughing. Feeling more cuts form even as her second set of wings tried to bat away those pesky dagger blades.

Only to feel another bit on one wing unable to pull back with a draining fatigue washing over the demon deity. The tail came spearing up only to be caught by the hand fear rose this wasn't possible they should have been knocked back.

**"I see you must have been blind by one of the thirteen heroes, right? but I'm no hero I'm just a Forgotten Vampire and you are now my prey so entrain me!"** Kyuketsuki howling out in glee and hunger.

Again, came the demented voice twisted with such glee and blood lust. Volragin had a few tricks up her sleeve teleporting a safe distance away. Feeling strength leave her as this fight went on trying to desperately fight off this parasite from biting again. least it Would be her end!

Speeding at the strange hero to finish them only to hear a clang and rip as a claw was cut off even as it regrows. They quickly found this it was a bad idea to fight in melee range losing claw after claw.

Even reinforcing it with magic failed to stop this as Kyuketsuki blade claws cut all the way scale, claws even fire spells were cut in twain. Without mercy or relenting, it became a battle of attrition with no clear winner. Even while inflicting some injuries the vampire lord didn't even acknowledge the pain if anything it only made them beam creeper.  horrible month constantly trying to bit the demoness while launching a hand full of cold spells out which blow out any fire sent.

Launching out fire spell after fire spell in hopes of holding off this threat till her mana could refill. The healing was happening but much more slowly than before. Kyuketsuki for his part felt utter enjoyment at the rush battle feeling every hit yet not one of pain. Hearing a calling for more and more blood his vampiric nature demanded it feeling this high again of sweetness which could only be felt by draining this fool's life essence. Out slowly chipping away at their fast healing.

Unknown to them each bite drained a little more of their life energy away making it harder and harder for their body to properly heal even dropping their strength and speed as their mana kept being spent faster and faster to keep up. This had a negative effect even back in Yggdrasil to balance out super-fast healing which uses high MP.

There was a counter and if it kept filling and dropping to fast by a certain time frame then you would earn ranks a rank of mana exhaustion get the max of ten and then they would have to wait 6 hours for it to refill. It was a brilliant plan.

One Volragin didn't even seem to notice to panicked by Kyuketsuki trying to suck the demon's blood. Smirking to himself while dodging another fire around in the air with graceful but controlled under them then grabbing their tail with an evil smile with a crushing grip as bladed fingers cut deep into the scales drawing blood.

They screamed out in agony only to suddenly shift in position as magic hug arrow bolts stabbed into Volragin wings. Freezing them up with panic gripping the fiend's heart. When they could not move their wings at all, in fact, the wind was bushing past them at blinding speeds ground fast approaching. In to a dark hole in the ground with a boom, they impacted sharp pains shot through them both upon impact.

 

* * *

**-Before the battle-**

_Flashback_

"Alright listen here's the plan after going over it with Rita we believe the monster we are facing is coming from the east. After going over the knight's story this won't be our only problem."

Curiosity and worry filled the faces around Sitabus thought he understood why they fail to realize something rather. It was the knowledge Kathrin brought up very important to this coming fight because he realized what the beast where.

"Why's this lord Kyuketsuki?" Chimed in Rita voice bubbly and sweet.

"The beast mentioned are not actually beasts, but a counties effect of a rare and powerful artifact call [Hel's Eternal Torch of Battle] something which spawns an endless number of sentient flames which may take any form. which means we will have two battle a ground one and an aril one."

Even as he explained Bardic looked to question why there would be two fronts to the fight. Sitbaus could understand the questioning look even if they didn’t understand the need for this tactic. Sitbaus would risk the team fighting someone with this world item. Which had a few special requirements to hold let alone use.

For one the user needs one maxed fire class of any kind. Then they need one necromancy or undead class to negate the negative energy. Third, they need to be level 60 or the torch would test them constantly to remain holding it. Finally, the wilder had to have negative karma of 250 or more to use this WI (world item) fully use its hidden power.

For these reasons it was a world item, Sitabus feared Dorgar ever find. Mainly for the unknow power which could only be used once. Also, for those sentient flames boosting all fire-based skills and magic while adding burning and heat effects to all none fire attacks.

Yet most of all every sentience flame slain would regain a bit of mana to the wielder of the torch. Which could only be killed with or blocked by magic weapons of Top-Class rank gear or higher. Even with this gear, the mobs would keep respawning in waves without a cool down time till the torch hold was slain or stopped.

"I know this may confuse you, but we need to separate welder of this artifact from the beast otherwise I will be too busy fighting this thing to protect all of you. I know you can hand them alone which is your job will be kept them distracted the flame wolf." Sitabus explained quickly.

"And why would we need to do this? Couldn't you just have us fight this monster with you?" Asked Bardic questioning the logic of this plan.

"No Kyuketsuki-sama and I have been looking for this artifact for a long time it is highly dangerous because until the holder of the torch is killed their numbers will not drop or thin. Imagine if you will for all instances and proposes this artifact is an inexhaustible army which has no end. And no cost which means they can wear us down from overwhelming numbers whiles they siege the city.” Kathrin gained their attention taking a breath.

“Worse they won't stop till their leader is dead with unlimited range. This is why we must isolate and contain the leader, but while this happens we will be responsible for holding this elemental army back. It will not be an easy task, in fact, both of your current weapons will not even affect the flames and your armor won't stop them either." Kathrin chimed in pointing to both their weapons and armor.

The table became deathly silent at this statement even the crickets stopped chirping. Both of them paled at this now realizing the danger of this world item with the potential for disastrous effects. The only good news was there were few who could hold it at least safely still this item needs to be acquired.

With a quivering voice, Rita asked. "Then how can we beat them with only us. you must have a plan right lord Kyuketsuki?"

Sitabus smiled a toothy grin at this oh he had a plan alright serval because everything from Yggdrasil had drawn back. He just needs to know what the drawbacks of this one were, unfortunately, neither he nor Dorgar ever found such an artifact in Yggdrasil.

"Simple I'm going to draw the main leader away then contain him in this hole I made earlier.” Pointing to the huge hole created in the battle with the giant acorn monster.

“Once he is containing in an area where they can't fly or depend on their trump card, I should be able to beat them in PvP as they seem overly dependent on these two tricks" Kyuketsuki finished knocking over the dragon piece on the table.

This drew hope back to both their faces through the other to try to fake a smile at this playing along to the mood.

"What's this term you mean PvP?" Bardic question I beamed how to make this out.

"Simply put its high-level opponents battling it out against one another using skill, magic, gear, cunning, even trickery to try and win a fairly even fight, but where I come from its player versus player!" Beaming with pride at the memories.

_End flashback_

* * *

 

Upon getting up the pain lessened Kyuketsuki tasting the blood on his fingers licking it off with his long tong.

_'Note to self-find a better way into the hole next time like teleporting.’_

Thought this was short-lived looking over to the sound of Volragin vigorously flapping her wings to get air born again. Glaring daggers at Kyuketsuki trying to understand where they went wrong yet unable to comprehend this situation before them.

"[glaciers imprisonment] [cursed blood dome]" At the casting of the spells the tunnel froze over every inch of the carven covered in slick ice even the exits. Now covered in thick with cold solid layer spikes all over and a red tent came over the cavern. Symbols circling in bans all over the pitch-black room all semblance of warmth being sucked away replaced by a deep penetrating chill which even had Volragin shivering just trying to keep warm.

"You think this will hold me! Even trap I'm still strong you can't stop my-

A burst of rumbling mocking laughter filled the room with ill intent. Yet the source could not be found even looking around in with night vision didn't help. Little more than just two feet in front of them as the confidants faded replaced by a primal sense of fear screaming for them to get out.

Whipping their tale; however, didn't even scratch the walls hearing something nearby Volravin searched around the darkness.

Whipping around trying to find their enemy yet only seeing blurs pass by their peril vision as things keep zipping past them leaving small cuts all over their body. Lashing out at nothing in hopes of finding their attacker only to hit the cold floor or fall on their face followed by insufferable mocking crackling.

Only now realizing this fall had been planned and they were trapped in a dark icy prison.

Dreaded washed over Volragin they had several abilities to fly and tunnel. Yet not they were trapped terrified they tried to full only to be stopped a few feet off the ground by pain. As something dug into the wound which had not completely healed. Next thing they knew they were pulled to the ground. In the darkness, as bites were felt all overlooking around in the black and white vision merciless vicious hungry eyes looked there were many of them even in the air everywhere creeping closer.

"No stay back I'll hurt you! I know I'm a mighty demon god I'm ahhh!"

A loud snap reverberated throughout the whole chamber followed by four more tortures snaps. Misery filled the fiend unable to move their broken wing arms without surges of tormenting pain. With a dulled sense of their blood draining out of their body growing weaker and weaker. Unable to feel their mana at all despite looking for it nothing came when thrusting out their hands. Rewarded by teeth sinking into their scales.

**"You made a mistake by fighting me Volragin. Do you still think I'm a hero? I'm no hero just a simple vampire has been forgotten waiting for fools to stop into my traps. Like you and now I don't have to worry about anyone seeing this my vampire brides feast on this glorious snack let us dig in!"**

As this twisted layered voice words sang out. The demoness ears rang with sinister cries of bliss. Much to Volragin protest yet unable to even stand as ice froze their legs broken arms. Feeling dispraise even as they struggled to fight off the attacks from all around them. Too exhausted and unable to even move all they could do was scream out in agony.

In their hell, they failed to notice the torch was taken off of them. Not that it mattered as one of the sealed demon lords was about to meet their end in this cold desolate prison. Without even knowing the name of their killer.

 

* * *

**-Above ground-**

Huffing for breath Rita ending her spin attack dropping down onto one knee exhaustion radiated off her form feeling this was getting try some. Staring at the lines of beast one sword raised to strike out only to halt. As they all came to a stop just standing their testation filled the air looking around the others had stopped as well. Both sides waiting for the other to act.

Then one wolf vanished to the green vultures' surprise than another and another slowly they all started to vanish. Till they were left alone in the clearing Rita sheathed both her swords dropping on to her back looking up at the stormy sky as light snow fell a chill filled the air yet to Rita, she could only feel happy recognizing the supreme being energy radiating from this snow.

Maybe it was her imagination, but it felt warm and inviting laying in the white sheet of wintery weather. Normally she would be worried but if Kyuketsuki needed their help he would message them. Right now she just wanted to lay down, And let this snow cool her off for a few minutes her job was down for right now.

The while this happened all the succubus gathered around the ice-covered hole watching in fascination. As the ground cracked out more frost growing out of every crevasse in the ground with rare powerful magic. Which bent nature to it will something they had only heard about in stories before now.

"So, this is the forgotten one's power."

"So cool and hot."

"Such power do you think he will share his secrets."

"I'm more interested in sharing something else."

The 35-demoness chatted among themselves looking at the hole in awe and wonder gushing about the might of a forgotten summoner. One which used their summons to inflates and bring ruin to large groups. In fact, it was so much fun working for this summon for their mercenary serves Xannessa personally pledged their group to the forgotten ones. They could see why now? he rained supercharged winter blasts from the sky and brought rough pain to a higher-level demon with ease even while holding back.

For them finding a strong mate to help raise their young was key or they would get tamable over by other demons and devils vying for power. But the mistress of their group was powerful and cunning so they managed to get around with little trouble at all.

"Enough gabbing gather round! We can admire his work later!" Came Xannessa gruff reply over them lining up with dejected sighs.

"I can see why master favors your service’s thought. I believe we need to cover some ground rule."

Kathrin looked over the group scanning for any injury or weakness to exploit or get rid of. Slyly beaming when none were found this was good though. She would expect no less form any summon mercenary monsters or not. only the worthy could service Kyuketsuki-sama.

"Glad you think so sweetheart so what are our next orders? " They all bowed to the succubus hoping to gain the favor of the forgotten one. Like this one had it would be a high honor to feel this energy up close and personal.

"For now, hide your demoness nature your looks to appears as a group of mercenary sorcerers we can't go scaring the local."

At Jade's command all of them the gathered group shifted their form into human sorcerers though they were quickly distracted by a commotion. nearby turning to gaze as the noise near Bardic the trees came several hooded figures stealthy appeared out of the trees and underbrush.

Armed with variating weapons and armor those with hoods down had a sinister look on their face. Yet the most shocking face was one familiar face next to someone they had been avoiding at every possibility. Not just because of a dislike of them or the safety of her team. Because Rita had the displeasure of running into this particular member of six arms before ruining their mission.

Faster than some would think possible Ritana was on her feet swords in hand trying to whips the sweat from her their face. Thought the warrior know this was bad the sun was setting and all of them were worn down from the fight. Which just ended Rita was out of mana. Glancing over their dwarf looked to be held at knifepoint while both Jade and Kathrin looked to be a little shaky yet hide slushies movement well.

Ritana tried to think of why they had been so obviously betrayed yet could not think of a reason. Of an answer to this puzzle did he not even realize this woman wanted Rita dead if they crossed paths again. Her body trembled with rage and weariness as the realization of this heart-throbbing betrayal.

"Tarick!” Ritana shouted loudly.

“What is the meaning why is she here!" Ritas voice neutral dulled golden eye glaring right through the elve.

"Hello little fly I believe I told you what would happen next we meet!" Icy tone ringing out across the clearing form the six arms member.

"Hey this wasn't part of the deal remember besides I have something I need to do." Tarick calmly spoke pulling the women back.

Stepping forward Tarick pulling out a locket from his pouch grinning under the hood. Lighting up his hand with a pink glow this would fix everything it had to. Even from here he could see how Rita's body stiffened tensely as see the amulet.

"You went through my things! What happened to not prying it in others stuff!" Furry rolling off Ritana gripping her weapons so tight her knuckles turned white.

"I only returned the favor your new master already made you do, but I realize this must be what is controlling you!" Every word filled with triumphant.

"If you dare starch my amulet I will have your share cut from every mission we get from the adventures guild for a month. You hear me now give me-

Without listening, Tarick grabbed the locket as the magic around his had worked to destroy the fine metalworking and magic around the trinket. Warping and twisting the metal within minutes the locket had been destroyed with a final burst of magic sparks.

Beaming in victory at least he was still the absolute rage on Ritana face came in to view. Body straining not to explode in fury her blades already glowing with flames.

"You just destroyed my mother locket, you complete moron! I'm kicking your ass till you regent everything!" Rita marching up with rage.

Her path was blocked by several people all armed chuckling as they circled the warrior. Blocking her view as Tarick vanished from view in the confusion. Yet Rita could not focus on this as blades meet in clash quickly having to counter several attackers at once. Kicking back one slashing to her right side to cut through one as they screamed out from the burning blade.

It was good she remembered to drink a mana potion before getting up. Turning to counter one to her left and stabbing in front of herself as another fell. Still, they weren't falling back even as another slash made its mark.

Rage was evident in every wield harsh slash yet she could not afford to stop. The stupid elf had a stupid idea in his head and need to be stopped. He would regret his brain-dead idea he could destroy the last thing her mother gave her.

 

* * *

- **Else were in the fight-**

Jade could not say how annoying these humans were all of them were much better fighters than any she had seen before. Especially this women with the dancing blades around them with no way to stop and coordinate the other succubus. They were watching nearby but fighting off their own attackers.

Lashing out with her Kusarigamas creating some space only to feel a cut in her arm glaring over at the attack. To see the elf drawing out another arrow but it had strange energy around them one she didn't like at all. Yet more of those annoying swords came at Jade blocking her retaliation. This was not the worst thing just trying to fight all these opponents at once was.

Despite her long chain weapons, she needs room to build up momenta otherwise she could not use her flames. And without time to aim her strikes, there was no telling if they would swing wide. Biting her lip Jade know this was the worst possible type of battle for her style unless she used the other from, she could not effectively fight these worms off.

She had only a shortlist of spells she could use having burned through most of the talismans on hand with those damn wolfs.

Hissing as more cuts ripped into her uniform and skin then something very unfortunate happened. As something rammed into her shoulder shattering her shoulder guard red hot metal pieces flying out. Swiping her legs out to in vain try and get some room if she could just get some space these worms would be dying much faster.

"What's wrong monster can't get your weapons working tough! The problem with those long overbearing chain weapons like yours!" The arrogance in Tarcik’s voice truly was starting to tick her off.

Jade felt a rain of blows rain down upon her back. pain radiating from the impact holy positive magic burned her flesh. This was bad she was a support role meet to distract and cut down opponents from afar. Yet this stupid elf seemed to catch on to this feeling tears, but she would not fail Kyuketsuki-sama.

Racking her brain for a solution to this problem even while holding back more. Then it hit her right the skill.  It was only to be used in a desperate situation this hand to count right. Besides she would just respawn later afterward beaming.

All of them are on guard as the maid started to glow brighter and brighter with each cut the very air shimmered with heat around her and sweat started to roll down their faces. Till Edstrom backed off her sense were screaming at her to move. Even as this foolish girl tanked more slash yet dread hung in the air, they were desperate to fight them off.

"Get back now!"

But too late. "[undying passions gift: heart explosion]"

It appeared the area flashed with blinding light then a boom deafened all nearby. shock waves of the blast and heat knocking everyone close by to the ground. As dark red energy exploded out everyone in the blast zone vanished from view. Never to be seen again.

As the light dimmed down silence filled the air standing in a creator only one form was visible. Armored shredded to red hot pieces hissing in the air. Her spotless maid uniform scorched and in tatters. Blood pouring out of her injured covered in burns and deep cuts one arm missing with a hole were her left eye should be. Panting her shaking body swaying both of her weapons were broken beyond repair chain links scattered all over.

"Stupid... worms... you... can't... beat... Me…now prepare for...

Stopping even as she looked at the shock scimitar user. who was unsure how they were still standing impressively nonetheless still Jade felt something was wrong she couldn't move glancing down an arrow penetrate her heart! Watching in disbelief as slowly from the injury her body started to turn to ash falling cell by cell still forcing her body to move towards the women. agonizingly slow Dragging the bent chain in one arm swinging out even as her eye glossed over a small cut form on Edstrom's cheek.

Stunned to see this being move even as more arrow pelted her form, but she would not stop limping forward slowly pulling back her weapon.

"Just die already [arrow storm], [dead center], and [drifting seekers]!"

In rage and fear, Tarick unleashed a hail of arrow powered by martial arts all turn even after being fired to hit the mark. Yet still even as they fell body disintegrating, they dragged the body forward forever imprinting this horrible image into the onlooker's eyes. Refusing to quit even as their nerves burning out.

"Won't... fail... Kyuket- fading into ash their body was blown away silence Ragin over the ruins. All of the criminals were hesitant to attack now clearly terrified by this image. Then the ground shook and the Icey spot on it began to crack and split apart an eerie light shooting up into the probably one of the firsts in their lives felt fear which not even eight fingers could protect them from.

 

* * *

**-Freeze prison hole-**

Kyuketsuki froze at the message popped up in my mind.

[Jade coin had died]

Unable to comprehend how the battle above should have been easy. Fear filled his mind did he miss calculate? was there a hidden factor so many possibly filled his mind trying to understand what went wrong. Unconsciously his hands curled into fists drawing blood body vibrating with unsheathed furry.

**"Finish now we are moving!"**  His voice cold and dead all the vampire brides immediately finished fearful of their master rage. Lining up all eighty-eight waiting further orders with shivers down their spine.

Glaring up the ice prison began to crack apart red light bleeding out above them. Till it burst up into sharp ice rain shooting up into the are above frantically looking around as dread fill Kyuketsuki undead heart where was his reincarnation of velvet? Uncaring for the looks of horror or shock these people didn't matter he needs to find her.

Laying eyes on the crater no. A terrifying realization finally hit she had used that skill one he had forbidden from using. Because while it was a very powerful skill, she just wasn't high enough to safely use it. In exchange for a percentage of the use health, they could create an explosion around them if using more than 50% of their health they would be weakened to the point which they were valuable to all damage types and would need at least a 7th tier healing spell quickly.

_'Why did I even give her the damn skill!'_

He thought frantically looking around for a body yet there was nobody to be found. Not even an arm in an attempt to find an answer he followed the chain to a revealing dressed woman looked like a dancer.

**"Who dares kill my servant speak or feel agony you could only dream of!"** An unearthly roar rushed out of Kyuketsuki throat.

All her subordinate back up away from her pointing to frightened out of their minds dropping their weapons as this aura washed over all of. Eight fingers be damned they weren't tanking on this even if they paid for it later.

" **I see so you're the one hehe."**  Crazed demented laughter filled the ruins making Edstrom feel small watching his monster float down amber wings dripping acid burned the ground.

"You think you can mess with eight fingers I'm one of their top enforces! Part of six arms and I refused to be intimidated by some freak now die!" Screaming out as their scimitars flow out the monster.

Only to be shocked to see six daggers fly up cutting throw each and every sword watching as the broken weapons hit the ground. unmoving sparks of magic leaking out of the now ruined weapons None of them even touching the target. Now weaponless taking a step back. Even as those cold hateful eyes priced through her very soul unsure what to do about this.

"Fools help me attack or give me a weapon!" Glancing at her underlings only for no movement to happen.

**"You seem to misunderstand you follows know they're going to die here by my helpers as snacks!** "

At this malevolent voice call each and every one of the eight fingers thugs. Now had pure white-skinned women near them in bridle uniforms. Unmoving even as they were drained of their blood much to the shock of the others.

**"You my dear shall die like my dear lovely Jade did alone and in pain!"**  Hate budding off of Kyuketsuki.

Her mind tried to think of a way out of this wasn't what she was paid for. Lying cheat Tarick damn it. Wait she didn't give the killing blow may be. Hope-filled her quickly speaking in hope of surviving this.

"WAIT I di- gurgling- the world seemed to stop as blood sprayed out of her body from ten different cuts. The body literally falling into blood-soaked gore pile No longer standing in front of her but behind her.

**"Lying won't save you I can smell her blood on your weapons!"**  Kyuketsuki coldly glared at the mess.

"Uh master your form it's um…showing?" Softly Kathrin's somber voice spoke.

Stopping he realized something thing indeed he had not changed back shit. Sitabus shifting back to normal. As his swords unfused with his claws. Purple demon blood stained his body and armor looking at the shocked party.

"No stop he needs to die!" Turning they all saw the sorcerer's restraining the elf with ropes of magic. All of the party flabbergasted and unsure what to say only the sound of Taricks strongly filled the deadly silent area.

Thought one thought was at the forefront of Kyuketsuki mind would the auto respawn work. This was his only hope even as his nails drew blood from his hands. he didn't want to lose another person close to him. Not like his family. He couldn't handle being alone again. Suppressing of pain and panic busted to life left and right but it could not hold back all of his grief biting his lip.

 

* * *

**-Later at the campsite of the ruins-**

After setting up camp the air was tense no one spoke up even as the vampire brides and succubus patrolled the area looking for danger. Kathrin was sitting right next to Sitabus trying to console his silent temper though if not for Rita asking this lesser being would not be in chains but dead. There was no talking about it to her mind anyone who made master feel so cold and empty need to be punished.

He was not even in the mood to feel her up this only increased her outrage and grief still these two were part of the discussion.

"So, uh Kyuketsuki you’re a vampire." Bardic laming trying to start the uncomfortable topic rolling.

"Yes, does this change anything between us I will understand if you can't work with me any longer. I know people's reactions would be negative just like Tarick though if I’m to be honest I don't care either way." The words are hollow and lifeless as Kyuketsuki started at the fire.

"Uh don't you need to like drink blood or avoided sunlight?" Asked Rita more wondering about her master which seemed so human right now. Not that she would leave at this point unless asked to.

Hollow laughter answered Sitabus just wasn't in the mood to care for secrets. If it came down to it, they would be dead by morning with over one hundred mercenary NPC at his beck and call it would be child's play.

"Unlike lesser vampires, I'm a true elder vampire I am not hurt by the sun or blocked by any other abused rules of a vampire. As for hunger of blood, it is little more than a rush for me not a need"

Once again, the tense silence returned between the groups at the crackling of the fire. Truly a depressing air seemed stock above them but Bardic spoke up drawing their attention much to his surprise.

"Well, frankly if 's not a problem I don't see one. You not like most of the ones I've heard from stories. So, you're ok in my book Even if efly boys gone off his rocker about this frankly you could have attacked us by now, but you haven't."

Faintly feeling a smile form on his face at this even Rita beamed upbeat about this leaning close on the other side.

"I don't either so I think it's official our new leader Kyuketsuki-kun." Rita cheer will glee.

"Thought can I put in a request or two since I will probably be stuck with you after this." Asked Bardic.

Sitabus smirked slightly it would be suspicious if the dwarf didn't at least ask for something waving Bardic to counite.

"Do you mind if I could get one of those sorcerers for the night it gets rather cold also, I want free rights to hold on to this beauty of a siege weapon!" Want and need sparkling in the dwarf’s eyes.

Kathrin seemed to raise a brow at this inquiry but looked to master who just looked on tossing the thought around.

"Alright, I let you have one of them just know they are feisty, demanding, and relentless so don't blame me if they try to kill you. Just know this if you touch Rita or Kathrin, they have the freedom to neuter you unless you can explain very well." A felting spark of life stirred in his words.

Watching the dwarf's eyes light up at this greed through dangerous was a tool to be used. To make sure something like today never happened again. Pulse now these Eight Fingers was on his hit list silently planning their downfall.

"Before we go to bed there is one other matter to attend to. This needs to be decided on what to do about Tarick!" Sitabus hissed out the name.

The night air once again grows quiet as they thought about this considering all the elf hand done. He had rummaged through their stuff lied, lead Eight Fingers to them, killed a teammate even destroyed something prices to Rita. With all this in mind, it was hard to say how they would react to this.

"I say we leave elfy boy out here. To think about his actions frankly, I can't say I trust him anymore. Though I still consider him a friend." Softly spoke Bardic.

Sagely nodding both Kathrin and him agreed though Sitabus might just have Tarick killed. When they weren't looking. He could not forgive the death of someone so dear to me like Jade's it was too much like velvets far too painful. Just remembering how it happened brought a rush of vengeance.

"As much as I know it might displease you master. we were once good friends so I think is best if we leave him to his thought... For me and if he really comes back after us, I kill him myself sound fair?" Testily asked Rita though she didn’t look pleased about the thought.

With a perfect poker face gazing into tires eyes as much as Sitabus wanted to act on his blood rage, he remembered some something Momonga said one.  _A good leader isn't ruled by their emotion but control them_. Sighing pulling Ritana close.

"Fine, but if he ever attacks me or my servants again you will end him before he can threaten us again is an order!" The words felt broken and lost.

Beaming with determination leaning close for till our lips touched feeling the sparks of passion in her lips. Even as a tear rolled down the vampire's face. Barring his grief into this moment in hopes of vanishing velvets dyeing face from his mind. Tightening his hold on the girls as if scared they would vanish as well as everyone else had.

 

* * *

**-Hiden tomb-**

Deep underground hid away beneath the ground in the darkroom. Torches lit up the room dimly with a dark theme of the room in the stale air which would soon hold a meeting Hologic images of hooded figures appeared.

With each one having a mask over their face looking among the members gather with the lack of one spot which remained empty. All of those gathered looked among themselves silently asking the question which hung in the air. None willing to speak up till one cleared their throat with a voice neither female or male sound but a perfect balance of both.

"So, they failed not to be expected, but not surprising." Came one in a zombie bear mask hunched over but standing almost ten feet tall.

"You say it like the fool had a brain hen probably got themselves killed by a fence post or wind main." Scoffed a gruff voice of an owl's mask and a scythe in hand as their clock moved underneath them.

"Now. now, this hardly matters that they fail rather did those pesky heroes show up?" Called out another strong voice in a bull mask.

The other argued over this matter adding all manner of insult to their fallen comrade or comments of surprise over the failed plan. Clapping could be heard stopping the petty bickering. As a slender jester masked person spoke up.

"No, the heroes were not present in fact I dare say this may bold well for us." Giggling at the lower tones of those gathered.

This had then look at the person strangely how was this good an artifact of power had been lost. Their test inclusive if anything this was horrible with how shattered about unity was not their strong suit. This was evident by how little they cared about the fallen comrade. Only they had failed to even test something of vital importance to future plans. with the wolf mask sitting still watching all of this happen.

"Carnival, I believe you fail to see how this is bad like always." Annoy at the jester answer the two-sided mask one answered back.

A giggled was there replay tilting the head childishly to the left then right swaying. "No, I'm just saying another monster is always welcome to the table right. You should have seen their face gleefully smiling even as they toyed with batty-chan like a fiddle. Oh, I could only wish to see their face in the hole as it froze over."

Again, they all glanced around no realizing this one had actually been there to see it. When all others had failed to perceive it with divination magic. But zombie bear mask snarled over this turn of events they could not believe she just let them get away with the artifact.

"Let me get this straight you were there and you just let them get away with the artifact you realize this could be seen as betrayal right!" Shouted out the leader of this group in a blank mask.

“~Oh so scary, but why so angry? when I found someone who might be about to fill the gap you really should have seen them. Letting batty-chan believe they had the win until they fell right into the trap. ~”

Intrigued the blank masked harshly shouted. "Explain now or I truly will see this as a betrayal of The Covenant of Crows."

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!


	5. Return of The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy find the story enjoyable. I am happy to answer any questioning, hear what you think of my story so far or of past chapters. Not much else to say by I don't own overlord.

**-A room in Kyuketsuki quarters-**

Time 10:15 AM

In the pitch-black room, dust swirled about slowing building in speed twisting and whistling in the air. As the light illuminated the room slowly. Revealing the oddly shaped yet perfectly sculpted floors and walls which shined with a radiance of class and royalty. Stretching across the room was furniture organized to look perfect set if not a little dusty. Or did till the dust in the room swirled in the air wildly slowly closing in shrinking in size. As the twister became more focused and powerful, reaching all the way to the high ceiling.

Till it looked like a vortex-shaped into a pillar of barely contained power glowing crimson as runes of the circles glowed to match the runes glowing blue on the ceiling. Yet still, pillar shrank down thinner and thinner until a vaguely humanoid shape began to form from the heat and dust of the room. Slowly developing into a girl as smooth skin and perky but good-sized breast toke shape. Then formed creating a torso as thin stumps poked out lengthening out to form noodle arms and legs blobs slowly split at the ends making cute delicate toes and fingers. As the limbs grow faintly muscular, finally an orb popped out of the top as the blank head shapeshifted.

Making a nose with a thin line blew as lips took shape pointed ears growing out of the side of the head with a small blob of sleek red hair extend out the two eyebrows and finally slits form above making eyes only half-way open. As the twister of heat and dust popped runes vanishing dropping the somewhat human figure to the ground. Snake Tail sluggishly twitching and wiping back and forth hazy red eyes unfocused hissed. As the tiny imp-like wings failed to move. Till they just sank back into the skin like they were never there yet the horn nubs elongated curving around the front of the head (like Albedo's).

Black empty eyes fully opening slowly refocusing into red-eye iris slits took in the room around them. With curious eyes trying to figure out how they arrived in this strange place slowly but firmly standing to their feet naked to the world except for one object alone gemmed metal band on their ring finger.

Painfully show the memories came back to them flashes of master Kyuketsuki, a fight, then a blank like the last 30 minutes of memories had vanished. Not they could tell the exact amount of time missing only some of it was missing. Widening their eyes as they realized something essential something outshines all other question in their brain.

"Kyuketsuki-sama need to find him!" Rushing to the door until they realized something secondly important.

"Right need a weapon." Scanning over the room as memories came back to them from the sitting area to the bed at the wall, even the door leading to the private bathroom. Finally landing on the iron twin doors of the closet rushing over to pull them open.

Inside was a collection of weapons would put any smaller army to shame as all, but the floor was lined with racks of things such as little Sanborn (throwing needles) all the way up to greatswords and tower shields even. Going up futuristic firearms powered by alchemy, runes and infinite magic bullets.

It would have been an insult to call this room a walk-in closet more like a fully stocked army neatly cleaned and organized. Thought this person was carefully going over the chooses their of weapons instinctively finding one which fit them best. Though they had a scarce talent hand gifted by their master to be able to use every weapon in the room without restrictions be they magic or not.

With this said, just being able to use a weapon adequately didn't mean they were a master with it. In truth, they could only expertly use a handful of them better than any others. Expertly trained to know exactly how to use them with devastating efficiency could disarm a novice with but a twitch of their finger.

Gentle hands brushing over a particular weapon two flails had no handle just the vile looking spike balls and chains. Grabbing them, they seemed to come alive wrapping around her wrist, stretching all the way up to her shoulders, finally sinking into her back flesh.

Grinning indeed these were her favorite weapon because they were said to hold a piece of master essence which powered them. Even if they didn't, they were still living weapons able to help her in battle with infinite lengths of chains. Watching them float in front of her fists brought back such nostalgia of venturing out with master.

Shaking the thoughts away she didn't have time to waste vermin need smashing. Quickly closing the army up as the doors glowed upon closes so only a select few worthy could open it. Glancing at the ring should she use it, would be faster. Be ultimately decided against option the ring was only in her position for safekeeping.

Even if master Kyuketuski lied about it being able to track her, it was her duty to safeguard it. Rushing to the door and opening it through the main room and into the hallway Without care for her nudity sprinting down the halls thinking about how strange it had been. To wake up here but at the same time, missing hours and clothes were a privilege could her pulse race with excitement to join master on the field of battle.

All of the supreme warriors were great in their own right even if she never got to meet all of them. They were master of strategy and planning they humble servants could only hope to match. Though few ever got the rights to be allowed out of the tomb to fight with them. Though maybe had changed after so long.

Coming to a stop, her path was blocked by some women in a white dress with black wings and horns eyes glaring at her. With distrust and suspicion holding a dark metal ax.

"How did you get in here worm daring to so casually roam Nazaricks hall!" Velvet watched this woman with gritted teeth and aura of malice radiating off her.

Ready to attack till the name came to her right she was guardian overseer of the magnificent tomb of Nazarick. As much as she wanted to brush past them. Velvet was not above this person as attacking them without a proper case would be a betrayal of the supreme ones will. Standing to attention with conviction and care just like her knowledge told her.

Remembering the many commands and codes, she was created to understand instinctively like muscle memory even after all this time. Stuck in a place, she could not remember for some reason though vagally some detail was there.

"Second personal battle maid of the supreme being Kyuketsuki-sama Velvet Angel sister of Kathrin unless it is urgent, I must meet back up with my beloved master!"

"velvet? that person is dead, and for lying, we will just have to meet with Ainz-sama to decide your fate!"

Tilting her head at the overseer who was Ainz, there was no one among the 42 supreme. One named such she would know as any resident of Nazarick engraved each one of their names into memory. Until they could be proven of betraying Nazarick. Velvet could not raise a hand against them without order form Kyuketsuki.

"Then lead the way guardian overseer, but know my time is short."  Velvet bowed politely.

Observing every action of the overseer uncaring for the hateful gaze or the eight-edged assassin above. Even as she stood there which confused Velvet, but without outranking Albedo it would be incorrect to try to boss them around. Patiently following them through the halls uncaring of onlookers working. Till they reached the massive doors to the throne room something, she had never been allowed to enter before not even as this new persona Jade.

Unable to stop quiver with joy and awestruck eyes taking in every detail of the immaculate room, few would be hard press to copy. Lavish adored decorations with only the best of design towering ceiling and flags of all of the supreme ones. Her own gaze fixated on Kyuketsuki-sama own flag of the moon with bat-like symbols around it a line coming down from the moon into a heart below.

"Ainz-sama we have found an intruder. Stop straining and come over here to present yourself!" Albedo yelled out; rage hidden in her eyes.

Obeying much to her annoyance gazing upon Momonga ah so he has changed his name. Cursing her luck if the overseer had been lying. She could have rightly attacked then she could be off by now.

"Hello supreme being Mo...Ainz-sama I am Velvet Angle second personal battle maiden of Kyuketsuki-sama sister of Kathrin mix at your serves. Though apology for my rudeness. I must hurry back to master he is in danger a-

Stopping when the supreme being raised his hand hard gaze scanning over her fighting off a blush. To have one of the supreme one's attraction upon her. As the wise leader thinking deeply before responding though she could keenly pick up the overseers jealous.

"I do not know your name, more importantly, why are you naked with only a ring of our guild no less!" Ainz tried to not let his gaze wander her naked body.

Bow to the supreme being. "It is not the most pressing issue Ainz-sama however the ring was given to me by my master for safekeeping though I'm unsure why."

This didn't seem to be the response he was looking for as his sharp eye sockets stared right through her.

"I find it to be an issue story aside. why are you naked explain the reason now."

Unable to see why this matter, but unable to define a supreme being velvet kneeled closer breast jiggling drawing Momongas eyes.

"I awake here in my master spare room with a chunk of time missing from my memory. Last, I remember he was fighting some sort of drake near E-Rental. Last, I recall we were still fighting the wolves of [Hel's eternal torch of battle]. Thus, it is imperative I rushed back to his side as fast as possible, so I grabbed a weapon from the closet and ran out. Then I ran into lady Albedo."

With a clear and at ease tone which comfited with Momonga as on the one hand there was the possibility they were lying. No person Momonga knew could lie this comfortably while being stark naked till this rose a fascinating question. If what she was saying was accurate, it could be confirmed by the list of character from the vault. Still, he could investigate the claim, but he felt causation was needed in this.

"While you claim could be true, I feel I must confirm this till then you are to stay in the tomb till this can be verified. You will be required to follow orders until then."

Though this velvet did not say if he could see the way her muscles clenched at the order yet unwilling to disobey. Still, where was Jade, then she should be the NPC designated as the second battle maiden under his friend? Though her story sounded like a pop or spawn, NPC had died and revived hours later. But then why had their name changed.

"Very well Ainz-sama if you would allow, I will be in my room attending to my duties." Not showing her displeasure about this.

With a wave, he dismissed her though wounding if this was the right choice. Yet without communication from Sitabus, it was impossible to say.

* * *

**-In the Cemetery of E-Rental-**

The suffocating air of this room felt like a prison to Sitabus. As he looked over every paper, book, and notes of respawning options. He kept just in case something like Velvet ever happened again he would be prepared. Yet nothing could ready him for the crushing guilt filled him if he had just stop playing around or not lost his head then Jade might still be around it had been 24 hours after getting back to the city. Jade never appeared he had tried everything he could think off to figure out why.

Slamming his fist down on the desk, cracking it distinctly, barely staying up as the wood groaned. Why the amount of gold had been spent to make Jade Revival had vanished. Yet not one hair. Auto-respawn should have work, and nothing in these notes explained why. His body shook with disappointment eye squeezed shut, trying to think of anything would fix this.

Kyuketsuki magic focused on offensive and defensive with the rest spread between minor healing, summon demons and vampires. With the last portion being filled by illusion, magic and charm spell simply put. He was a fighter and mage sword, not a cleric or shaman it didn't help, unlike Momonga. He only had an absolute max of 350 spells trading off expanding for his mastery of creation of potions, items, and creators.

Yet even he could not bring back the dead without at least a body to work with rage ran unfiltered through him. He had been a fool to not prepare better something he would have to change no more playing around.

"Kathrin come here!" Unintentionally letting he displease seep out.

"Yes, supreme one." The battle maid was more on edge than normal hearing the furry in his voice.

"I have decided it's been long enough. I want the blood knight stationed here at all time, but mobiles my vampire brides and shadow demons. Out stealthy into the city I want a safety net up anything new comes. I want it brought to me immediately. No mistakes!"

Sitabus voice was much colder than usual thinking up battle plans this city would become his fortress city before anyone know about it. Still much would half to change if he could not bring Jade back the usual way then he would need a new lab Nazarick could wait till he was reunited with Jade.

"Of cures Sitabus-sama anything else?" Flutter Kathrin’s loving voice.

Thoughts speed around in his brain, just thinking. If he had been holding off, but he could not wait any longer. For this plan to work, Sitabus needed a new lab and meant a steady supply of red vials for it to work. Pules he would need to ensure Bardic stay on his side at this point he could risk another mishap.

"Have Xennessa start infiltrating as many places as she can. While the one Bardic likes finish up her project quickly. Then I have my own mission for you Kathrin I need you to get me a steady supply of red vials, and I need something can last then I want you to start setting up a new lab under here."

Stopping to think of seeing if I was mission anything. Wait right the boy what was his name it started with a k something. Pacing in the lit tomb though it just wouldn't come to him sighing in frustration may be doing the daily mission would help.

"Have street urchin you found working I want him to get me everything he can on Eight Fingers. For now, they will live, but once I'm done with my own task. They will all bow to us or be taken care of. I want these Eight Fingers to think they have won for now."

"At once, master Sitabus it will be done." Kathrin bowing before teleporting away.

Turning over his own thoughts without his editor tools, he would have to find a suitable substitute for the problem. With enough experimentation, it should be possible after all with his blood magic and alchemy there wasn't a thing he could alter or recreate given time.

Reaching into his personal inventory until he found one particular book pulling out an ancient-looking one. With yellowed pages and boned by a scaly cover made from the hide of a highly mighty dragon. Flipping through the pages till seemed to shift the writing and placement of words every few seconds. To anyone else, this book would appear to be madness, but it was imbued with all the combined knowledge of his time being a cursed blood alchemist. Something no regular manual could hold because it would be huge.

So, he opted to have it all condescended down into one handheld book with an infinite amount of pages. This whole book was the equivalent of endless high-level spell scrolls all bond together in one neat package.

Stopping on one page was a significant step to words; his goal of reviving his dead servant.

"Humm forced revivification and gargle soul modification should work, but …I will still need to find a prime target to work this on." Sitabus muttering to himself the unfamiliar words he knows which spell this related to.

After finishing up, he put in back into his void it was still interesting to know his inventory was like a kind of vacuum in space or pocket dimension. It was interesting to note he had yet to mean anyone had a personal inventory.

_'Does this mean that only player has them or can it be recreated yet both Kathrin and J…sister had one.'_

Sighing, he just could not even think of their name without remembering the pain came with it. He was familiar to lose outside of Yggdrasil every other family member was dead which is one thing bonded Ulbert And Momonga together the most on. Yet he had been so enamored by finally achieving a dream of his he forgot something. Which he never imaged would be a problem till now.

No matter how powerful you were in YGGDRASIL, you could always be beaten with enough planning and preparation even he could lose. Which was fine back then, but if for some reason, he or his maiden warriors couldn't be revised like Jade.

Shuttering at the thought what would happen when he ran out of Yggdrasil coins, they were critical to the process. Even auto spawn was depending on the gold coins need, or it would fail unless no. He personally tested just hours ago resurrection and over revival spells still worked. Clenching his fist while walking out of the decrypted tomb seeing his blood knights stealthily stalk the grounds around his private office.

It was a perfect place for his needs, and it was the final resting place of some noble line so forgotten the very nameplates were un-legible. Though he did thank them for respecting the area even if they weren't alive. After all, angry sprites could be annoying to deal with even if they couldn't actually harm him.

Looking out over the night air as the wind blow by yet even still brought up nostalgic memories of a cute little servant. Followed by painful regret, he would strive to make sure there could be a place where they didn't have to worry about such a thing.

Using [perfect unknowable] while jumping up to take flight into the chilly night sky. Looking over the cemetery, something he needs to make a habit of depending too much on the others is what lead to Jade's death. Xennessa group was a find infiltrator and offensive sorcerer, but she was only about mid-40s group-wise with Xennessa herself being level 49.

The simple fact was they were not as good at eight-edged assassin or blood knights as spotting hidden enemies. They could deal with them if attack but unless reveal they had one flaw. Thus, why they never saw the attack form Tarick coming still, he was sure to destroy every one of the elves holy arrows and other dangers weapons before leaving him.

Sighing as he touched down near the Inn, they were staying at calmly walking into the dining place. Something he planned to change soon they were moving spots partly for safety and also because he was tired of being constricted on two beds were not designed to hold three let alone four people.

As Sitabus turned into their hallway, there was Rita cheerfully boning into view gaze full of excitement. To see him though was to be expected he had been unable to sleep after they got back into town. Too busy working on the way to bring back Jade thought it was odd to see the women up.

"Hello, master are we going to do a mission now it has been so boarding just sitting around here all day?"

Rita's enthusiasm lifted his mod slightly even the silent hug helped though it would not change his plans already in motion.

"Yes, we are, but I thought you would be asleep by now along with Bardic?"

At this inquiry, the female fatal just beamed. "Well, I have been busy working on my magic control and understanding to not tire myself out so I would be ready to go when you got back Bardic though has been having a blast with nice succubus all day so he kind of tuckered out. I'm acutely a little worry he seemed to be overdoing it. Don’t you think.”

Patting the redhead like a cat behind the ears to calm her worry. Though Bardic wouldn't be killed for his loyalty, Sitabus need to ensure he stayed diligent and make impossible. Lucky it would also help strengthen the team to be better prepared for harder fights though this plan would have the dwarf indisposed for a few days while the demoness worked their magic charms.

"Let's just leave him be for now he's earned it besides I wanted some personal time with you and Kathrin has her own tasks to do."

Pulling Ritana close who could only nod feeling this muscular, firm body grip as they went off for some in-town jobs to be done.

* * *

**-Nazarick with velvet-**

After re-adjusting her clothes to ensure they fit just properly looking over to see herself in the mirror. Brushing her short hair. Once it had been down to her back but had changed after it happened. Remembering her travels were coming back slowly only compounded by this second set of memories of Jade coins Mixing in. Though she was comfortable to confusion being stuck in place even if she could not remember what or where it was.

Instead, it was like a vivid dream of her journey thus far after her death upon master blades; it had been a place so indescribable by all rights, she should be insane. The location between dimension had a price while she remembered her travels there and the people she meets. It was like a play, but without actual background, sometimes it was a fever dream setting other times, it was a void of emptiness. In fact, she couldn't even describe the people she meant there but rather know their character.

Forgetfulness was her price to bear, but one Velvet would joyously make a thousand times to see master it was unknown what happened to Jade the girl's consciousness had vanished, leaving only her memories and skill. Yet something was lost for this chance.

This was a hard truth she had come to know being stuck between life and death for so painfully long sacrifice was needed. Or this curse would never be broken even now it tried to denied her what she most genuinely wished for.

Reaching over her chest between her bosom the artifact allowed for auto-respawn hand been destroyed. For the force of her own return to a physical plane even changing this new body slightly.

Still annoyed showed on her face being stuck here again separated from her master. Even when they were no longer on different realities, fate kept them apart. Truly she hates dragon if not for his inference this curse would never have befallen her.

Sighing as she stood still, she was bound by rules like always even in death rules had to be followed. It was a comfort to the warrior maiden because those who didn't follow the rules were subject to punishment. Something which had helped her as she works to guide the lost souls and uphold the laws set in place.

Smiling softly, maybe it could still work lifting up her hands in front of her. As the air twisted and shimmered slowly, a void opened up. Shifting through images at speeds blurred into an array of colors till slowly an image toke shape. Of handsome face and unparalleled style of armor and class with black and silver hair swaying in the wind. Watching him fly through the air brought back hope to her anxious mind and body.

It helps she could remember those nights as Jade feeling his touch. Even if envy rose up, it was not her name, he called yet but it would she just need to be patient.

"Un-miss velvet are you sure this is wise?" Came Aveda soft tone.

Startled her focus flattered as the image vanished from view replaced by a void with numbers counting down. Scowling now she needed to wait for another day to use. Though it could be freely used to watch her master while in place between planes. In any physical world, there was a cooldown time of one day.

Turning to the green-haired maid with aggravation in her eyes fist clenched. "I believe I told you to knock Aveda."

Bowing back to the warrior. "Apologies my lady, but it is time for you to go on your rounds also lady Albedo wanted to meet with you afterward."

"Still are you sure showing off skill so much is wise?" Concern rolling of Aveda kind face.

Worry was in her voice, but velvet wasn't worried death would just mean waiting for her time again. Being cursed so was both a blessing and a curse because she could not truly die till the conditions were meet to break it.

"It is my only comfort in these dark time Aveda if. I am killed for it does not matter as long as I can see master face."

Leading the maid out of the room velvet went around the rooms, checking all the wards and going to the next room.

Making sure the supplies were still being freshly made from each the odd devices in his lab each one had a purpose and need was filled be it making glass vials or filling said vials with different substances from liquids to powders.

It was all so fascinating to watch even if she didn't understand even half. Of what all of this did, but it was imported to masterwork both for magic and alchemy alike.

After doing a thorough check of the whole lab velvet sighted now with her primary duty done, she would have to go see albedo. It was not disliked, rather Albedo had resentment against her for some reason she still could not understand. It wasn't like she was after Ainz-sama not he wasn't devilishly handsome. But frankly, she just was too in love with Kyuketsuki-sama to care.

Besides, when your body had been torn apart and put back together so many times, she lost count any act down with it. The leader of Nazarick would be just another drop in the bucket. To be with her true love, no price was too high, and she was closer than ever before. To finally being by his side again.

Time was an interesting thing she had lost track of in the other plane; it naturally didn't flow the same or even react the same way. So, it was impossible to know how long she had been searching for this opportunity. Not just because some event could reset time itself in an area where time flow backswords.

Still, maybe she could patch things over with Albedo after all she did know ways to make it work even with nothing but bones.

Opening the door to the overseers meeting room to see her smiling a deceiving smile, one few could genuinely tell. What they were planning was all too apparent to Velvet had seen the same kind of obsession in the plane between planes.

"Hello, grand overseer you wanted to see me?"

Taking a seat across from albedo even as the overseer's eye scanned over her.

"Yes, Ainz-sama has entrusted me to test your loyalty and truthfulness so we will be spending time doing until I feel satisfied." Emphasizing the last word greatly.

The overseer's words may have sound sweet as honey, but velvet could see the dangerous undertones. Lingering in the words though she was more than up to any task given to her.

"Then, I shall strive to meet your expectation of grand overseer." Showing nothing but respect to the overseer.

A malicious smile came over Albedo face hidden seconds later.

"Why don't you just call me Albedo, after all, you are a servant of Nazarick now...

"haven't I always been? she questioned.

 

* * *

**-On the streets of E-Rental-**

Watching form, the shadows of the alleyway Kevlar watched the hooded figures stealthily march down the road. With one in front glazing around them for danger with two behind him holding the merchant from earlier and one looked familiar. Walking at a brisk pace down the road looking friendly enough even waving to a few.

Yet for those looked too closely, they would see the hidden truth as the shiny metal glinted in the hands of the two at the back. These nerves twitch of the merchant with an edgy look of a strained smile trying to mask his fear. And the other one kept glancing around though he could not see the face they were clearly looking for a distraction or something to plan their escape.

"Relax Javis! It's nothing personal, but will the bosses just have a few questions." A sneer on the cloaked man’s lips.

Turning to glance at the second one with a dark smile present on his face, the tail could feel the hate from here.

"And as for you well I believe you were the last person to see Edstrom, right? we just want some answer?!" patchily laughing at the elf.

The second one looked ready to do something till a jab in his back stopped him. Glancing back to see the follower just shrugs, urging them forward much to their discomfort.

"Na hu don't get shifty with us! you don't want to cause a seen do ya."

Seeing a chance to take Javies spoke up with the best silver tongue they could get.

"Wait…wait we can talk about this I brought someone to you guys we are-

The leader graded the merchant's caller, pulling them close allowing the hood to fall back some eye full of disappointment and rage. Silenced any further protest as they shook with fright.

"REALLY buddy I feel for you, but you have to understand the bosses are not happy with your sales and feel…a cut back is needed. Besides you only cleared up one mess or are you telling me this guy did too hum?" giving a disbelieving stare of disapproval.

Babbling incoherently as terror froze up all movement for the merchant Rob's trembling with a light slap from the leader quitting them again.

"Yeah, I thought not. Now I'm not saying you two probably don't have an excellent explanation, But save if for when we get there. I would hate for one of you to lose your head over this, And for your sakes. I hope you do because if this whole misunderstanding isn't cleared up, then we will need compensation for our loses!" Darkly hitting at what entailed.

Watching the doors open to the windowless building as they walked out of earshot, the shadow cured his luck. He couldn't risk being spotted, and tapper would be allowed it unless he wanted to risk the bird's life.

"Great now. What do I do boss lady really wanted this guy dead." Asking tapper oh clawed back at him.

Thinking up a good plan as to how to get in gripping the heavy bag of coins on their belt. Maybe this could work though it would be risky, but Kevlar didn't have much time to waste.

Walking up to the door as both bouncers stood in his way muscular arms crossed glaring at him.

"No kids allowed and trust me; you don't want to go inside their brat." Harshly grumbled the guard.

With a nevus smile and a bag of coins held up, Kevlar spoke in a weak and sad tone.

"But awful man ruins the brothel my mother worked at and I I...

Putting up a heartbroken face to the men as they looked at each other before clanging back do at the child.

"You're saying you saw him there that night, kid?"

Nodded vigorously body trembling with teary eyes.

"Yes, I did with these other guys he hired hiccup... there was so much blood."

The first one shook his head at the other clearly disagreeing with this plan, but the other one made some hand gestures. With both of them signaling back and forth for a few minutes till one sighted. Both of them turning back to the kid.

"Alright, let me take you in, but remember you didn't see what was inside got it!" leaning closer with a warning stare.

"Of course, mister you're so nice."

Head faced down with a hidden smile yes alright time to do his part of this plan. Though he would have to improvise Kathrin lady was very clear on her order. They need to think this whole thing was wrapped up for now. Which was brilliant really destroy their morale and then after testing the strongest enforces pullback? Letting them think they have won only to come back later to crush them.

Still, Kevs group couldn't complain the lady was nice if not very strict though none of them dared ask what happened to the other maid. They didn't want to lose the fabulous new clothes, food and even place to stay at all set up for them with room to grow.

Though didn't come without cost they were now working for the boss man and as long as they did what was asked. All of their needs would be taken care off though it was odd how nice she was in contrast to all the other humans.

Always calling them worms or bugs he would have to ask later on taking careful notes of the building's layout and setup. Toning out the sounds, and smells of this disgusting place soon it would be gone. But first, these two needs to been seen as enemies of eight fingers and not the boss lady.

 

* * *

**-Near the Gates of E-Rental-**

The two masked individuals watched the street from afar thought clocked by illusions watching the city move about. One of them was a fairly buff man standing six feet tall with a 3d mask of a bull on dressing in armor underneath the clock.

While the other looked to be a black and red cloak with a jester mask having a big smile on it. Bells hung form around them jingling keep casting a kind of hypnotic ring put up an image of two ordinary people. To the onlookers. Though none could see through it not even the shadow demons and other creators moved about the town without anyone being the wiser

"Interesting so this is your artifacts power I don't think you ever said what it was called."

Giggling the carnival turned to her coworker “~ It's a secret though I'm interested in testing out this one so much potential. Aren't you Sotoram~.”

Sighing the bull eerily turned to his parent for this it indeed was a fantasy to ever get them to take anything seriously. Thought Sotoram had his own worries they were doing ok so far, but after the death of the adventure Jade, it became evident just how this person had been affected. Which, in turn, might make them more prone to attack later.

"My code name is Bull! Why can't you at least get it right? ugh, how has blank not killed you yet?"

“~Because I'm unique unlike youu~ but don't feel sad bossy boss just needs to relax is all~.

Sotoram didn't buy for a second thought he wouldn't question it too much each of the covenant of crows had their own reasons for joining. None of them pleasant or courteous still carnival always gave off a bad vibe even for his tastes.

"I don't suppose you want to just get to the mission already! Some of us need to do more than just enjoy a good show." Sotoram growling in annoyance.

Huffing with crossed arms glaring down at the clown even as they sat around the table in the restaurant.

“~Finee there down the road then take two rights and a left, and they should be the third one in the back alley~.”

It was always surprising to see just how dangerous the jester was. When it mattered, but Bull didn't want to test this yet. Besides, he had a mission to do to move their own plans forward while the others hunted down the heroes' descents.

"Fine, then I'm off to do my part just remember blank still wants a test done."

Was his gruff reply before marching off while carnival just giggled to herself watching the word around? Go by in boredom bells jingling as she stood up jumping on to the rooftops in a single bond. With inhuman speed dashing across them trailing through the air till she arrived at the inn eyes tracking one particular one.

“~Oh Sotoram so foolish you think I'm testing them, but really it's your turned in the spotlight hehehe.~” Jester giggled.

 

* * *

**-Pluton office at the adventure’s guild-**

Pluton Ainzach was very interested in meeting this new adventure in town it was of worth noting they had done far more than most in just the last week. As he looked over the job's reports done by them with at least 187 down in just a weeks' time; however, was a footnote to the two if not three crowning achievements.

First, their brave action in facing down the monster in the sewer according to the mage guild was turning in to if not already a full demon. With parts were worth quite a bit yet the man had just handed over the body of it only asking to keep the head and heart. Something a lot of new adventures would never do it was undoubtedly worth its weight in gold.

Slipping through them to the next two fightings some kind of giant acorn he wasn't going to ask pluton had heard and seen a lot of weird monsters in his day, but this was a first. Even for him still, it was certainly around a 127-difficulty rating. Would only warrant one rank up from their current rank if not for what happened next.

Rereading over this report, he could hardly believe it himself from the tale of poor man Alerick it was a beast around 148 difficulty rating mostly definitely more with an endless army of hounds at their call. The wholes city was going to be put on alert for this kind of threat. Even then they were in the process of recalling all Adamantite adventures for this kind of threat. Till they hand, the kingdom army section sent out returned dragging the corpse of the enormous beast.

Instead of falling, the green vultures stayed fought and won much to his amazing. Even though they lost one member thought it was regrettable to hear the tale of why. Thinking of it made his blood boil at such an act of betrayal he wants to publicly kick out the damn fool for such heartless and malicious action. Ruining any chance of a future in E-Rental form them as a whole.

However again the man had surprised him by having it done quietly. When he must still be so upset over the loss. Pluton felt the punishment was too lenient, but he would honor the man's request. Which brought him to the reason he calls of them in even if only two were present.

"I'm impressed you have come far in just a week time." Shacking each of their hands.

Turning to meet the man's gaze though pluton could see the grief still lingering not he blamed him, it was always hard losing teammates.

"Thank you for your kind words Ainzach, but I am not in the mood for celebrating. I hope you understand we only did the right thing."

Waving off the worry, "No, I understand though. where is the rest of your team they should be here for this?"

"be here for what? we just came in to get some easy jobs around town for today I hardly see why it should matter." Inquietly looking at the guild leader.

Ah, Kyuketsuki didn't know then or was he just modest pluton couldn't be sure which, but it was another excellent example of what a real adventure should be.

"I see while normal you need to task test to go up in rank, but between your first task past exploits and the sudden attack by dragon I am promoting all of your team to Orichalcum because frankly few could handle. What yours did so well with some many still alive."

Watching surprise rise up on both of their faces a smile graced his own face to their shock. As he handed over the new metal plates to them. The leader stands to accept them quickly though something seemed to trouble him.

"I know it may be rude, but could you perhaps give me one for J…our fallen member." Scorn and grief radiating from Kyuketsuki.

Gentle pluton spoke up. "Of course, though I will have to have it made first. I hope you understand."

"Of course, but I would like to place it with her." Kyuketsuki tone was somber though it was a little worrying to the old man he could at least offer some advice to him.

Walking around the desk to, put a hand on the Kyuketsukis shoulder. "I know it painful now just remember we can never be prepared for everything. I have had many losses over my years as an adventure, and we can't control what happens only move forward and learn from it." Trying to be as comforting as possible.

Scrutinizing the man's reaction as he relaxed though it appeared his words hand at least been listened to.

"Thank you for the advice. I will keep it in mind. Now if you excuse us, we have a few people to help out still." Kyuketsuki seemed to lack the spark of joy he had when they first meet.

Watching them leave his office, the old guild leader could only sight and hope the grief of loose wouldn’t scare the man too severely. It was simply too hard to find such strong heroes like him; frankly, he would have given if Adamantite rank, but they're just wasn't enough evidence to award it. Though his team at least had a good leader. Ritana was Not a bad one, but she was still too young to be an expired one like Kyuketsuki.

* * *

**-With Kyuketsuki and Ritana-**

"So which ones are we doing today, Kyuketsuki-sama?" Rita practically jumping for joy.

This was a good question they were limited on time, and with only two of them present to split the work? Looking over the board or at least looking like it as Rita whispered into his ear, each one able it was a rather short list truthfully. Between the six ones on the board.

The first appeared to be a simple delivery job around town, but there must be more to it than merely for such high pay pules usually. There were other people to go to for deliveries didn't charge as much. Picking it up, it could be a distraction if nothing else gripping the Orichalcum plate around his neck.

Whispering to Rita. "Ok next one please."

The next one appeared to be some kind of missing cat mission, so he just skipped one any fool could do, and they were getting way overpaid for something so basic as that. Then Rita point to the next one.

Next up was hilarious Kyuketsuki had to keep in his laughter just listening. "So apparently some apprentice mage miscast a spell and now they need help cleaning out the slimes before their master gets back from a wizard gather. Do you want me to take it?"

Struggling to hold in his laughter, turning to Rita. "Yes, sound rather simple enough then we need one more."

Watching Rita scan over the remaining three tasks on the job board, Siabus would have to find a better solution for this in the future. As it would be a hindrance to my cause still without any tool or magic to do so even, I know learning a new language was hard. But al with Rita's help it should be easier to get through.

"Oh, this one looks fun a problem with a gang of local goblin had been harassing the roads in and out of town. Still, why hasn't the city guard taken care of such a problem."

Gabbing it while turning back to the girl. "Because they are not enough of a threat to risk weakening the city defense, but people traveling the roads still have to deal with it. Mostly these goblins aren't doing it all the time."

With a look of realization passing over Rita's face followed by irritation quickly after. "'This just lazy it's the city guards' job to keep the roads clear."

Ah, how naïve of Rita thought it was a charm was enduring strategy was their goal, and though the warrior had a point. It could also weaken the city's manpower something no good leader after the scare of just a day or two ago which put the E-Rental in peril.

"Well let's get to these missions shall we time a-wasting."

"Of cures!" Came Rita's rely upon.

-Hours later-

The first two were simple enough to finish up just know how to round up slims and intimidate goblins done.

Yet this third task hastily became apparent why it paid so much as they were going back and forth all over town. Because some morons forgot to properly label were, they need to be delivered to. Then arose the second issue of other people asking them to deliver their own packages. While it was decent pay a lot of time had to be spent just finding the right place.

Rita was painting next to him, pulling up her pillar of boxes weighed her down, making each step clanging. Body trembling with the effort to not drop any of them were as Sitabus just walked usually not even bothering to look tired.

"Why ...pant did we. gasp... take this job again."

Came the wheezing warrior voice from behind him glancing back with a sly grin. "To build your muscle, of course, this is great exercises for us, don't you think."

A silent glare was his answer though Rita was unable to raise her voice to the supreme one. Even if this was torture on her aching arms and legs ugh so heavy yet she refused to fail her order, she did not want to see Kathrin angry.

Finally reaching the rundown place was the address listed as Kyuketsuki knocked no answer came to the door. But a crash was heard inside, in fact, looking closer to the door just pushed open.

"Stay close!" Whispered Kyuketsuki.

Nodded affirmative to Kyuketsuki moving in as the wood cracked with every step. The place was dirty unclean dust and cobwebs all over then a realization came to him. No one should be living in this house for some time, but he could clearly seem a very familiar scent in the air-blood.

Looking to were scarlet drops let up putting the packages and boxes down followed by the Rita.

"Check the dining room. I will look upstairs."

"Right."

Creeping up the striates must have alerted the occupants as the wood creaked with every step. It was a surprise this house was still standing to be honest glancing over the long peeled painted walls with scorch marks lining the way up. This long winding stairway to the second floor, but it appears it had been blocked off, so he went up to the third level.

Taking one step on the floor, the wood caved in stopping to carefully examine this level. Whole all over the floor as his wings burst out Levitating over the floorboards.

Examining the hallway, this place looked to be falling apart door rotted or caved in this there was two smell here. Following the trail to on room with a tall cloaked figure holding gantlets covered hand high over a bloody human though he would not make out who they were with how badly they were beaten.

"I think that is enough!" Sirabus spoke up, gaining the man's attraction with a very complex bull mask on. Not something common around town squinting his eyes.

"Leave, or you are next!" Turning back to the person violently quivering on the ground punching out with explosive force only to feel a hand stop it cold.

"I believe I said enough, sorry but I won't abide by the death of civilians and innocents so back off."

"'That is an awful choice fool!"

Trying to pull away only to find Soloram arm stuck no matter how much it should be hurting them just holding the [god of death hands]. Why the negative energy should have rooted them to bones?

"I'm sorry were you trying to feed me or kill let me show you something."

Sitabus Chuckled Observing at some bone wing came from out of now him barely raising his hand to time to block, but Soloram hand still hurt. As the metal rang out, the wave of energy rotted the room as they fell through the floor.

But Sitabus just gently floated down with his skeleton wings watching as at masked bull-man got up annoyed though sadly, he had not been expecting this or the human would not be dead sighting.

"This is a weird trick, but you realize as an undead, this doesn't affect me, right?" Kyuketsuki stated blandly.

Sitabus smooth tone coming out gazing at the man.

"And you realize you should still be hurting you right this is one of the rarest artifacts around maybe you’re just lying!"

Yelling out with a charge but slipped on an amber-like substance as the cloak burned on contact. Trying to whip it off only for it to spread as waves of rot energy rolled off them. Destroying this floor as well but again Sitabus just floated down watching them struggle to escape.

"You know it’s funny before this trick only worked on low-level opponents, but here my slime seems to work on everything. By the way, I would stop struggling if I were you, my slime acts like my wings will just eat away at you faster." Calmly walking closer.

He had intended to just slow the monk fighter down, but apparently. They were too weak to break free. And his weapon was one of the oddballs of world items as it only affected any undead creator below level one hundred the only way to have it kill an undead past 100 was to be level one hundred themselves. It was a reasonably good world item with the ability to bring death to anything with a wave of rot.

"Enough [minotaur's rage]!"

Blasting out an aura of power out to blowback the slime slyly smirking see the clock fall off. It appeared to be a rather strong demi-human. In green and blue armor though if I had to guess he fought like a muck sadly, I have an advantage against monks.

"You're going to pay for." Bull stomping the ground.

With another battle cry, they charged with a flurry of punches each one blocked by open palms absorbing the impacts. Waiting for a perfect opportunity before they were stabbed in to by both skeleton wings, yellow slime acid dripping down the open wounds hissing in pain.

Before they could even attempt to free themselves, they were thrown through a wall right into Rita swords stabbing in.

"Good catch, however, even I must warn you not to get hit by these fists!" Teleporting closer to Ritana.

 

* * *

**-Eight fingers Privet Bar and Brothel in E-Rental-**

Photios Kleitos a name which was lost among the crowd lost among the debt and poverty. Thought name seemed lost in this heartless place where only money survived.  Hearing the sounds of those forced to sell their flesh just to get by. Followed by the painful screams would either mean he would see them again or watch them slowly die.

As the nobles of Re-Estize kingdom pretended to banish slavery only to shove it in a corner. Princesses Renner had a good heart. He knew as long as Eight Fingers existed. He would be forced to sit behind the pub of the bar watching as men and women alike “work” for them. Sickened by the sight of seeing poor souls get all trace of life sucked away in this evil place.

Acting like nothing was wrong or he might end up like them dying while still being alive. Like moving copes could only breath without thought or will. Loathing himself for it but after his wife’s disappearance, he just couldn’t make the rent. Now here he was tricked in to being a barkeep for Eight Fingers.

Listlessly watching as a room was opened, and a dead woman was dragged out. Free from this curl life. Unable to look away as the noble of E-Rental looking smug about murdering a young girl for a pleaser.

Wishing him death though knowing it won’t come hiding his pure disdain for the regular as he walked up.  Turning without though to get the regular drink, he always orders. After his fun time. Imaging his headless like and unrecognizable like his victim. Only to hear something new. A kind of splat noise like a grape getting crushed turning. This didn’t stop his task body working on auto polite.

Though stopping at the sight which seemed like a dream. Morbidly watching as the nobles’ lifeless body just stood there before dropping. Arms and legs freezing up almost missing it the sound of death.

As a woman came walking out of the shadows dressing in beautiful clothes with licking the blood off her hands. Stepping over the body as it was crushed under her boots like the bones were brittle and old. Golden eyes piercing into his very soul as if judging his blackened soul Followed by someone else familiar. Dirtily blonde hair standing tall with a smile at the dead noble which should not belong to a young boy.

 

Laughing at the dead noble numbly Photios could only watch both of them in shock. As the beautiful women took a seat at the bar Smirking. As this woman casually walked by, shooting off magic at other workers.

As some enormous, hideous monster in armor followed with proposes and obediently. Stabbing their bloody spears into the bodies. As they started to get up like zombies following into the back rooms. Petrified, in this fever dream as blood-curdling screams, filled the room.

Like his dream coming true as death was delivered unsure what was going on. Till a silkily sweet honey-filled voice called drew him into the women now flanked by two monsters red cold, soulless eyes daring him to even try attacking.

“What…  was all he could say so forced on the women molten golden cat eyes practically hypnotizing him. All other noise seemed to filter out of exitance. Unable to move as two visceral, bloody spears now inches from his throat. Still wet and warm form past use.

Gulping but putting the drink down like always wondering was this a dream. The women smirked wider only as she took the drink cogging It down in one go slamming the glass down shattering it shared of glass flying past his face.

“It had no taste! still, it is impressive you haven’t stopped working like the other on sight of my…guards.” The women chuckled again as Photios brain struggled to understand what was happening.

Noting the other massagers, workers and the broken were walked or carried into the room. Making it feel cramped but it was silent, not screams or pleading just empty noise.

Only the sound of the zombies breathing through Photios couldn't feel anything, but scorn for the sick beast in human skin. Wondering why he was still alive; he didn’t deserve to live. Yet afraid of death stood before him.

“Kevlar has told me much about you photios. Still, I must ask would you rather see the world change.” Even though her words were like silk. It carried a feeling of a petardier staring at a lost sheep.

Nothing had prepared him for this at all as sweat ran down his face yet his face stayed neutral as if showing emotion would get him killed. Turning to see Kevlar come up and take a seat. He was tempted to say he wasn’t old enough yet a glance of disapproval from the women trapped any protest deep in his throat.

“Hay take it, easy boss lady. He ok right phots my man.” Nudging his arm with a wink pleading him to go along with this madness.

Opening his mouth to speak up yet none of his precited phases would work. Nerves about what to say he didn’t want to die here. Glancing at the brutes as the women waved them to lower their weapons.

“Yeah, I’m good what… The laughter of the women stopped him meeting her molten eyes, which melted his thoughts no sound coming out.

“No need to speak I know how fragile you humans can be. Rather show me were your loyalty lie with them?”  Kathrin pointing at the undead wall of flesh standing listlessly.

“Or with us! all you have to do if you’re with us is a step through the portal.” Smoothly speaking with a snap of her fingers as a portal opened up behind him

Ever so slowly turning his head to gaze into the void raiding death. Yet glancing back at the madness in this bar Photios knew to say no would mean death as well.

Taking a breath, Photios stepped through the void of darkness into the unknown, awaited them on the other side. Wondering when this strange dream would end.

Kathrin turned to the rest of them as the blood knights smashed down the bar in the way. With reckless abandonment till it was just splitters.

“Follow Photios through the gate, and I can promise better treatment then you the scum you call humans ever could. All I ask is obedience and loyalty now who wants to live!” Proudly looking at Xanessa casters and blood knights. As all the humans who are battered and dirty as they were.

Started to follow lifelessly while some were carried to their new home as Kyuketsuki personal workers and blood bank. Giggling darkly before turning back to the other behind her.

“Make sure this rat’s nest burns with no questions this time!” Sneering at the blood knights before following her new sheep back to master laboratory. Patting Kevlar on his head as he followed at her side.

“Good job Kevlar now why don’t we talk about your next task after I deal with our new workers.” Unlike before, there was only a motherly voice for the child.

“Do I get a reward you promised now.” Kevlar Pleading with cute puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, little mouse now come along master’s sheep need training.” Sighing, but beaming again as they stepped through. Already planning how to gently guide them. Like Kyuketsuki asked.

* * *

 - **End of Chapter-**

**velvet angle**

Auto respawn disabled {error item not found}

Alignment? true protector

**Racial classes**

Imp lv15

Succubus lv10

Angel of the fallen level?

**Job classes**

Blackguard lv5

Talisman master lv10

Bone Shaman lv5

Spirit chain lv?

Soul paladin lv?

Total level 70

 

HP 40

MP 50

Physical attack 50

Physical defense 45

Agility 43

Magic attack 49

Magic Defense 40

Resistance 34

Special ability 30

Total 381

Special skills: soul dust, undying passions gift: heart exposition, true desires sight

**Back story:**  after being controlled by the [down fall of kingdom and country] with a powerful cursed item making revile of this NPC impossible by any means. She was forced to fight her creator to the death and was slain her data sprite has wondered the plain of the afterlife since. Unable to return or find rest until after countless hours of searching. She awoke with all the memories of Jade coin and a few abilities of her own gain from endless traveling in a place between dimension. Watching over her creator even from across planes of existence through sheer force of will, but cursed to be apart. Till now, as an unknown force has awakened her here yet again separated from her true love working to reunite with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated I'm not feeling too well today but I hope to update the other three chapters today.


	6. A New Game Begins, Meeting Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is still iffy on parts of it, but for the most part, it's finished, but I think you will enjoy reading it if you have gotten up to this point. Thought please tell me if you think I should try splitting the chapters up more. Which I can do, but that will take time to do at this point.

**-Nazarick Ainz office-**

Ainz leaned back in his leather chair, pondering on the problem at hand, mainly his lack of information so far. Which had been a question plagued his mind was his lost friend still is this city of E-Rental. Something which after much consideration, he had decided Velvet was not lying.

Even the name in the vault had changed with Jade's name crossed out and Velvets in its place. He couldn't figure out how back in YGGDRASIL nothing like this was possible. Or at least it was never popped up before to his knowledge. In fact, her explanation of where she had been was even more confused than whatever allowed this indeed after having Albedo test the maid, she had reported back her complete loyalty. Though it was a lie to say he wasn't worried about how she had tested Velvet, he trusted Albedo to not go too far.

"How about the next report."

"Here, Ainz-sama."

Scanning over auras report of the nearby forest area and foothills of the mount rang. Which had reported back negative on a more significant concern another player. Already he had gotten confirmation his Kyuketsuki was here with him. Even if he had appeared somewhere different with was both a good and bad sign.

It stood to reason if both of them had been transported here so had other maybe even hostile guilds. Not just lone players who would be problematic the longer Kyuketsuki was not found. This is why he had to be careful and even if it was infuriating how childish or scattered brained his friend could be at times. He was pretty smart, too. If even the residents of Nazarick could not track him, neither could other players.

A quiet knock came to the door, gaining both of their attention as Albedo went to answer it. Albedos expression soured at verifying who was at the door. But replied back on the visitor

"Shalltear and Velvet are requesting a visit."

"As those two? It's fine, please let them in."

At receiving permission to enter both of them walked in it was annoying still how Ainz couldn't help but perfectly remember the battle maid elegant natural glory which was not supported but her slim form-fitting dress boots clicking on the stone ground. With the beauty of a 20-year-old woman though her hair was still short.

Next to her was Shalltear in her ballroom dress though somehow the vampire looked different even a little older than before. But maybe was just his imagination he couldn't be sure.

"Greeting Ainz-sama." They both answered.

"Hello, what did you need coming to my office."

"Naturally, it was to admire your handsome features, lord Ainz."

Whereas Velvet just blushed. "Acutely we came here to report I shall be accompanying Shalltear on her miss as ordered I was hoping if we succeed you would allow me to return to getting back to my creator?"

Ainz was glad he could not show a grimace right now on his face as much as he wanted to believe her. This situation just didn't add upright so he would err on the side of caution for now. Even if Kyuketsuki might be angry about this when he found out hopefully, he would forgive him.

"I'm sorry, but at this time we are not sure were E-Rental is thought when we find it, I will be the first to tell you, for now, keep up your good work."

Even as Ainz spoke, he could see the faint quacking of her body and slightly slumped shoulders. As her eyes dulled a little thought no one else seemed to notice yet, he wasn't sure what to make of this. Already she seemed to be asking at every appropriate time masking her desperation to find her creator. Did she know he was lying to her this NPC was one of the few could he not get an accurate read one.

"I see than I shall strive to work harder."

This response was starting to worry him a little Ainz had heard them utter answer almost robotically over a hundred times now.

"Don't worry dear, we will find the other supreme ones as fast as possible."

Shalltear's encouragement seemed to brighten her gaze a little though her out word appearance was Neutral.

"Well, now you two have seen Ainz you may go as we are discussion the future of Nazarick."

"It is polite to greet the person before launching into something else or are you-

"Shalltear would it not be better to prove your worth and loyalty to Ainz-sama with action. Rather than launch into an argument in front of the supreme ones presents like children."

"What?!" Both of them glared at her.

"Ainz-sama as an apology for Shalltears acts please allow me to properly apologize for [rabbit ears] [bunny tail] [rabbit's foot]."

Using all three low tier spells the redhead was now dressed in a bunny girl outfit. Standing in a provocative pose, it was terrifying just how good Velvet was at pulling this off seamlessly. Even using a seductive voice but now there was at least no doubt it was one of Kyuketsuki creations.

Though he was staring at her pose at all because he interested no it was to verify, they weren't going to pull something. Or thinking about anything impure at all not he couldn't imagine his friend's reaction if he found out he so much as touch one of his NPC's. Which help clear out those thoughts quickly.

"Cough its fine Velvet no harm done though I do believe she is correct I remember telling you to not to fight in around me."

"Sorry, Ainz-sama."

Now he felt worse for this truly he wanted to believe her, but he would like the second option of his friend first. Maybe he could at least make them feel just a bit better before they left.

"-and Velvet."

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"Carry out this task with efficiency and I will personally bring you along on a lead I'm working on in regards to your question."

A small smile graced the maiden face at this which at least lessened his stress he was feeling right now.

"Of course, we shall not fail Ainz-sama."

Departing out of the room with a neutral-faced Albedo behind thought Ainz could not see her clenched fist.

 

* * *

**-Alleyways in E-Rental-**

Hurried breaths could be heard as Sotoram ran through the shadows looking over his shoulder. Falling over for exhausted for trying to get away still trying to figure out how he ran into this guy. Squeezing his now uncovered hands remembering the shame of having to flee.

“~hello bull-chan I see you hand a workout. ~”

The childishly sweet voice gave him a realization turning to double-crossing clown rages in his eyes. If he were not so tired out, his fists would already be swinging.

"You set me up!" Shaking his fist in outrage.

It was not a question, and the way jest just tilted head chuckling only made it much worse. It made sense now playing along with the mission slowly starting to see those devious eyes behind the mask. Blank would have to hear about this when he got back from this fubar of a task.

“~Not very nice and I'm keeping those nice fangs from seeing us it would be a shame. If I don't know, they suddenly found you?” Teasing like it was fun.

Taking a step back at this, she couldn't do right yet he didn't even know how his artifact worked. The blasted magic item he also hated how complex they were if only...

"You can't kill me remember this would anger the boss!"

The madness was the only way to describe the laughter followed out of this lunatic's mouth. Feeling the perspiration roll down his fur he could take jester, but the guy he could see why bat fell now. This monster was a nightmare to deal with he barely got away alive.

“~Oh, Sotoram you so silly who said I would kill you, after all, you were so mean to vampire-kun it would be just a shame if he found you again so soon. I would just have to report your abject failer, but brave actions in finding your target only to fall testing out mister vampire. ~”

Panicking, he tried to grab the betrayer by their collar only to pass right through them. Falling on to his face and freezing no daring to move as the red eyes lurking in these shadows snapped to the sound.

“~ oh, did I fail to mention this is just a complicated trick of mine I'm still following vampire-kun. So, I would be careful if this copy disappears so would your cover. vanishing just like your hope of living. ~”

It was official bull hated singsong tone even if he could not do anything to them right now. Carnival would pay for this humiliation after this was all said and done with. Pushing off the ground with a snort of rage glaring at the red and black cloak.

"What do you want then." Huffing out with hatred in his veins.

Trawling around to bull Sotoram only made him more uneasy about all this trying to figure out this person plans.

~Oh, nothing much bull-chan, but you were so wimpy I think we need to run through all this again. Lady luck seems to like you~

"That makes no sense I already-

“~what's sound I hear crawling closer hehe it sounds like hungry bats. ~”

Shakely, he glanced back to see the minion indeed seemed to be creeping closer. Cursing out this double-crossing thrice-damned fiend turning back to them with hast.

"Fine! Fine I will play along brat, but once this is over. I'm killing yourself if blank doesn't." Hate-filled gaze locked on to jester marry dance.

“~yeah, I know you would understand and look here comes our help now. ~”

Scanning over to the direction they were pointing were two adventures by their copper plates, one in full dark plate armor with gold trim cap shifting around them. Two huge swords on his back would be a challenge for even Sotoram to use at the same time.

Next to them was a female with an ax on her back and covered in armor herself with odd horns at the front. Of the helmet, with an air of superiority to all the crowd around her. Got looks of interest and distrust. Clinging to the knight's arm like it was a lifeline in the face it almost looked like the man was trying to keep some distance from him for some reason.

"What are you mad if I reveal myself... do I look like a fool the whole point of my mission was stealth not-

“~Oh, my you really seem to fail to realize something. My dear sweet bull-chan so naive sight.~”

"Stop calling me that your insufferable little traitor I'll!!" Barely holding in unbridled rage.

“~What attack me did you forget I'm not here right and second you either follow along like a good puppet or I might just have to cut your strings!~”

Snarling in Absolut rage and shame Sotoram could not think of any way out of this situation without betraying the rule of the crows or getting killed by a monster. Swearing he would end this clown trying to punk him like a foul all he need was a good plan.

“~Good now with this sorted out here is the new plan after all vampire-kun needs a good show partner, right? ~”

* * *

**-With Albedo and Ainz-**

Making headway down the busy streets of E-Rental was tough with all the commotion going on around them, but this was usual behavior even to these two. Though now Ainz could not believe he was swindled into this plan and he was convinced Velvet planned this though he could not prove it.

Initially, he was planning on bringing Narberal until it was brought to his attention one crucial fact still plagued his bewildered mind. Not the least be easy by trying to keep Albedo calm as a few passersby bumped into them though he pulled her close with an arm on her shoulder.

 

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Ainz-sama it has been brought to my attention why you may not think I am the best chose for this most important task of yours ahead. Which is why I must humbly ask for the honor of explaining why I would be the absolute best option, my love."

Looking at Albedo beaming face gave the leader of Nazarick a chill up his spine how did she find out he hasn't even said it yet. Racking his brain for an answer out wait she went to talk with Velvet at the last minute she couldn't have figured out right? The redhead was smart almost at smart as demiurge if he was, to be honest, could it be possible?

' _Really Kyuketsuki even your maids are giving me trouble now!'_

"I will hear you out Albedo, but I already have a plan set up."

In a rush to shut down this he didn't even want to hear this idea yet cute sad face there was no way Albedo should know how to do. Puppy dog eyes was not a common thing for a matter most stuff out of Yggdrasil weren't common. To the NPC's of Nazarick let along in Yggdrasil just how much did Velvet know.

"I understand my love, but a very concerned person had notified me of why at first I was angry and concerned till I realized you didn't know if my skill will greatly help on our secret private mission together."

Already terror was suppressed just listening to this it had to be Velvet there was no one else could have figured this out. Being just the right amount of humble but wise to figure out far more than she let on.

Thinking up a plan to derail this before he got stuck with Albedo as his traveling complain. As lovely as she was, it just didn't feel right, he had messed with her setting if not for no of this would be happening.

"First off if you are wounding, I gathered the other Pleiades to give you the consensus of our thoughts on humans girls."

"Weak"

"Lesser beings."

"Snacks"

"Pointless"

“…”

Hearing each reply already he could feel part of his hope fall through ok this could still work though apparently all of them thought alike. Why was this relevant though it didn't change what he had in mind?

"Ok, it is nice to know Albedo though you have yet to give me a reason. As to why you would be a better option than Narberal who can change form and act as a magic cast roll. Not to mention someone needs to lead Nazarick, and I can think of no better option than you."

Yes, there was no counter to a great job now around no matter how angry she got.

"I realize my love; however, I got a generous tip on an item that can help with your most glories plan. With this ring of greater doppelganger which will allow me to change at will and as for the magic part."

Oh no feeling his hope of a plan dyeing with each second there ...no don't know it was pulled out a book and scepter a set of items were rare in Yggdrasil the scepter had a certain amount of charge per day to cast spells. Combined with a book of spell non-magic caster could use with an object to channel magic. Thought it would be without any meta-magic and the boost to spell would be dependent on the scepter itself.

These books could record up to 6th tier spells in them; it was useful if not hard to find. Or buy in the cash shop, but to Ainzs knowledge, only one guild member even got lucky enough to win or find both of these. How to turn this back around in his favor he would be sweating bullets right not for having no sweat glands.

"Uh cough 's true Albedo, but what about Nazarick someone still needs to lead and you the best option."

"I have thought of as well my love Cocytus can lead in my stead and the Pleiades will give me reports to go over the night and if they're truly is even one problem I will immunity switch places with Narberal. Not to mention would it not be weird if there was no one to eat the disgusting slop they call meals. I will gladly fill the role for you or be a pillow at night as I have found out the inns are quite deplorable."

Even the battle maids were pitching in on there was no doubt, but it would look bad is he questioned this. Already he was mistreating his friend's creation if it came to imprisoning her out of a misunderstanding.

In Fact, just thinking about it Kyuketsuki must be raging right now, yet he really didn't want to bring Albedo along she was far too likely to blow their cover. A solution must be present to answer this somehow, but she was cutting off all escape routes.

' _I need to question him on why Kyuketsuki creation so smart this has to be abnormal.'_

"Albedo I really feel it is unnecessary when it would just be more work for you as overseer of our great tomb. Would it not be better to stay here to maintain order by yourself?"

The sparkly eye looked up at him, no she wouldn't it was difficult enough to turn all this down as it was. Praying he could just end this nightmare already; he just wants to not be suffocated here as it was.

"It is no trouble at all Ainz-sama, in fact, I realize why you want to go out there now to better understand these would dare oppose you. As your future wife, I must join you so I might better understand you wish for me to tolerate these lower lifeforms."

Despair rolled over any hope of ending this where was Demiurge when he needs him.

"Please my love I only wise to help you and this unworthy servant only wish to better suit your needs I beg you."

Defeated he felt his resolve crumbling at depressing Marlon look with teary eyes. As his mouth hung open, but no words came out as the silence was deafening in the room.

* * *

_-Flashback end-_

Weaving through the street as merchants bid for good and people mingled about up to the inn with was where they would be staying. Heatsinking to act thinking of the best way to temper his overseer's temper. This would be half as much trouble with Nabe as a cover, but apparently, Albedo had a cover story ready too

Whispering to Albedo "Now remember we are undercover I'm Momon and your Abey we are adventurers are new to town and no-killing unless I allow it."

Sighting at this turn of events he should have just brought Velvet with him suspicion or not. Then he wouldn't be dealing with this mess right now.

"Of course, my love."

Walking into a very familiar bar (Already went over it once and it pretty much the same just image a dent still in the ceiling.) looking at all the adventures which looked more on guard than usual around some of which interested him to a slight degree.

"Hay another one do you think it will be like the last one!"

"Quick clear the table just in case!"

"I bet five copper the guys just being flashy."

Approaching the bartender scared features as he was cleaning a glass glancing up of them both with a hardened expression.

"Copperplate Hun five copper a night and where are currently short on meat so no meat in the meals."

Speaking up after getting a good layout of the room around them genuinely, it seemed more and more, Velvet's story was not fictional but truthful. Just looking at this grimy place how Kyuketsuki maids hadn't do something overstaying here was beyond him.

"We will be staying for one night, and I would like to request a double room."

angrily the keeper looked at him with evil eyes, but Ainz was unfazed by it just looking at the man.

"Tell me greenhorn do you know why you were sent to this inn for adventures because mine is the worst one of them. It where you can learn to build teams to compliment your strengths. Now, do you want a dorm or a double room?

Ainz was unmoved by this though rubbing Albedo back just to keep her calm he just wanted to get this over with already.

"A double room now could you finish up my love, and I need to a room."

Upset the man ticked at the new adventure at least the other one wasn't half this rude.

"Fine will be seven copper upfront and do get too close to other people rooms; they might get the wrong idea."

Handing over the money they turned to go up the stairs or at least planned to till a foot was put in their way. By a very argent iron plant was it too much to ask to be left alone Ainz thought. Walking around the foot to hopefully spare this fool life.

Only for the puke to pretend to be hurt. "hey, that hurt!"

"My mistake I must not have seen your foot from my limited view now move."

Ordinarily, he would be a little nicer but much need to be discussed in a more private setting. Pule he did have time for this though to Albedo credit the man was not a bloody smear on the ground yet so progress.

"Well, how about you make it up to me? Let say give me some time with your women."

Grabbing the punk by his collar much to Ainz surprise it was not him but Albedo lifting him up with easy. Fear filled him as he quickly thought of a way to keep this from getting out of hand. Though he was beaten to the punch as his partner glared at the fool.

"Listen here your midscale inexcusable maggot the only one to touch me shall be Momon-san and no one else! Be happy; I have decided you are not worth my personal time to crush. Now get out of our way."

Throwing the punk throw the air with controlled but powerful force as the punk smacked into a wall indenting it then falling on to the table below. With else, while glaring at the other to one of them fainted from the sheer force of the glare. As the other one trembled in fright of this person before them.

"No point in wasting time are you coming at us as well."

"No!"

"Then seeing as how your friend started it I'm sure wouldn't mind paying for the damages right."

With both armored people towering in front of the only person still up at the table. Feeling the intimidation of both of them.

"Right!"

"Oh yes reminds me we will be needing an adventures pack as well."

Impressed by the show of force, the innkeeper contemplated both of them with appraising eyes. They might be like the last group. Grimacing, he would need to replace more tables now as well. Right be for they could go up the stairs someone called out.

"Wait a minute!"

Turning to see the irate redhead (Brita, not Ritana just to not get confused) marching up to both of them.

"You just broke my potion!"

"Just a potion?"

This was confusing to Ainz are potion hard to come by here, either way, he just wanted to get this out of the way.

"look, Brita, I don't think you should mess with them I'm still dealing without something like this turned out last time."

This intrigued Ainz. "Last time you mean this happens a lot."

Shaking his head, the scared innkeeper looked them over again but decide against tell them too much. He didn't want to stay on bad terms with Kyuketsuki. sighting

"Let's just say the only reason these pukes stay here is nowhere else will take them. Long story short you're the second adventures to come in here this month and teach them a lesson of manors."

"Oh, you mean the new guy Ky-

Slamming his hand down on the wood. "Brita, please refrain from sharing too much it is still regrettable it ended so badly with his group."

"So, I assume my friend was here than I actually came to E-Rental looking for him."

Sighting. "Well you can ask him when you find him yourself, but if he was. He not here now though if you could just help out Brita with a potion, I don't want to repair this place anymore then I already have to."

Sighting he was hoping to get more answers, but it appeared the innkeeper was unwilling to prompt any more info on the subject. He didn't want to start a big scene here if he could avoid it so reluctantly, he pulled out a spare healing potion for alleys back in Yggdrasil.

* * *

**-Double room-**

Shutting the door to the room Albedo looked at her beloved with trepidation trying to get a look under his armor. Not only to see if she has acted apparently for the role for fear of being sent back to Nazarick. Also, to see his royal features now, they were alone in the room.

"Was this acceptable Ainz-sama I was as light as possible with the worm. Though was it necessary to get that woman a position."

Sighing Ainz turned to the overseer. "Yes, it was. Good to work thought for the time we are in town call me Momon."

"Yes, Momon-san."

"It was an iron plate, it would be unwise to make her appear weak besides we have more pressing issues. You noticed all the shadow demons around town correct along with those others in the shadows."

Since just getting in from the front gates, there appeared to be someone watching from the shadows at every turn. Which didn't fit Kyuketsuki style, but without detaining one, it was impossible to know for sure. What was worrying was it was noticeable if they know what to look for. But none of the ordinary people about town even pitched upon it.

"Yes, I have, and I can sense other demons here in town like the one leaded guard at the gate."

Taking off his helmet to contemplate this mess through no it was looking like bring Albedo was the right call. He would need to find information on his friend quickly, but he was a bit paranoid about this being the scheme of another player.

"How many did you sense so far."

"About fifteen so far, but I would estimate a total of forty spread overall, not counting all these shadow demons roaming about."

Taking in this information while going over the best places to gather information in town. Possibly detain one of them lurking around to find out who they work for.

"Then I will head out to gather the information you stay here and guard the room in case someone tries to get in and inform Nazarick of the situation."

"At once, Momon-san."

Once Momonga was out of the room, Albedo smile as he reached out with a message spell to Nazarick. Feeling it connect with Narberal.

{Hello mistress Albedo is everything going ok.}

{Excellent Velvets ideas are working wonderfully now are the others on my side or lamprey.}

{Well most of the Pleiades are on your side through the solution is on Shalltears side because of their shared habits. While Entoma is unknown. I'm am unsure if Velvet supports you.}

{Well see about getting them on our side, and as for Velvet I'm sure she on our side she just playing parasite to appear neutral.}

 

* * *

**-E-Rental Cemetery-**

Footsteps echoed in the tunnel system as both of them swiftly went down the steps leading to the new laboratory. With was crudely set up but it was far more than most would expect from just days’ worth of work done so far.

"I see you have gotten this set up quickly."

Turning to look at Kathrin with disbelieving eyes as much as he was impressed, this was very unusual to have done. In such a short time even with humans helping which he would need to inspect later.

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-san, I have managed to set up a fairly good system for our new workers."

"Then you don't mind answering a few questions, right?"

"Of course, not I figured you might be interested, so I took the library of witching up the details."

To Kyuketsuki surprise, the battle maid already had part of this covered with a scroll handing it over. To him, along with five others which each was titled differently for convince. A population scroll which had the names and personal information of all the workers including any items they had.

Next was the workload and reward scroll which keep logs of their work hours and break times evenly spaced out. With children having a play and learning time added in so they mostly they were given the most manageable tasks. With the old humans being given more teaching and leading position to not strain them too much.

Lastly was a description of the supplies gathered together to form the gold taking off of one of the few Eight Fingers slave bases in town. Turns out with the crackdown the uproar of the noble crushed one of their last places to conduct said sales. Gold gotten had been put to good use to get food clothes and housing to all the works hidden in tunnels under the tomb in the cemetery.

After going over all of it presented, it looked to be a stable system. All of this, however, was suspicious to Sitabus knowledge Kathrin seemed to want to work humans into the ground. So why was it different now last they talked on the subject her hatred of humans seemed to radiate off her.

"Well I am very pleased with this you will excuse me for asking why you seem to be tolerating them much better than I would expect. why?"

Somehow the beaming grin on Kathrin face failed to ease his worry for those under her command. In fact, he could already feel the sinking feeling in his heart rise at this deceptive grin.

"I really realized why you wish for me to treat these insects with such kindness master. At first, I will admit I hand planned to just abducting a few lesser beings and get them to work. However, I realized it would be too noticeable and could lead back to us."

Hope arose back up was he finally able to get his message across for once. This could be good for future prospects and plans where he didn't have to protect humans from Kathrin.

"So?"

"So, I decide to use local “worker” of Eight Fingers instead know how horrible their miserable kind can be and using a little gentle touch convinced them. It would be better to be our obedient sheep use for our every need, and if they prove worthy to serve you. Master, then they may be allowed to be our dogs to guard your home and hunt your enemies. With the honor of dying at your command." With a totally series face as if this was usual talk.

Dread came rushing back no was not what he was trying to say at all why couldn't she just be neutral to them without un-need twist. Keeping up his poker face while screaming in his mind.

_'Why is she so smart yet can‘t even realize I just want to help them.'_

"Then tell me what are your thoughts, of letting those prove loyal join our family of blood. Should they prove worthy of being better than simple dogs."

Somehow just came out but maybe it would have the need intent to shift her view to less hostile intent. If nothing else bring up what sitabus was planning to do to everyone. He could trust in hopes of strengthening their power base. Of the city thought it was enough for now only hold the power of the cemetery, adventures guild, magic guild, city watch, and mayor's office. Would limit their ability even with the few businesses they had got into were lower than he would have liked.

"I would say they should know their place under you if they hope to keep such an honorable position. As only our sons and daughters shall have the honor of ruling this city under our merciful rule."

Being in such close proximity to Kathrin burst up a fire in his heart. Trying to fight it off no I need to make a point don't cave into this. Working to real in his though off of warm squishy feeling on his chest.

“Kathrin my dear I’m an undead and you are a magic automation with both those factors we may not be able to bear children-mm”

All other though was spaced out with these tasty lips on upon Sitabus mouth, feeling her tongue intertwined with his own. Pulling the battle maid close into an embrace unwilling to let go till Kathrin pulled back.

"My love I know you can find a way to change as master of blood and flesh. Is this not why you went after the forbidden secrets and arts rather the power of your classes. Even now, you work to find a way to bring back my sister Jade."

Sitabus remembered the conversation with Momonga about his unholy alchemy class and rare vampire classes. Limiting which spells he could pick up, like fire-based spells, and capping the max number at 350 spells. Along with the power of his build Which Kathrin was present for at the time. Thought how much else did she remember from YGGDRASIL.

"Maybe but it may not be born in the traditional sense are you ok with."

Eyes dimmed at this, but Kathrin still was not deterred by this possibility at all even with the melancholy air hung about them. Resting her head on those broad shoulders of her lover.

"Then we may adopt a few if they are strong enough to handle your divine blood, but please let us decided later. I assume there was another reason for coming here rather than being with your team as usual."

Patting Kathrin's head with a scratch behind those cat ears.

"Of course, I need to personally see those are now my subjects after all they should know the face of their ruler. Though worry not of the team Ritana is training from, the book I gave her and Bardic should be finished up his changes soon. Another day or two, and he will be gifted with a strength worthy of his new rank."

Nodding at this declaration, they moved throughout the lab with care to the wall with a push of one brick. It rolled out of the way to reveal a winding staircase down. Lit by blue light the whole way down to the hidden tunnels a rather brilliant idea.

The tunnels would be a place to hide his lab but also allow his vampires to move about the city with little trouble. Because he wasn't going to ask them to trudge through the sewer every time, he needed something different that wouldn’t smell so bad.

In to the nice neat and relatively clean (as a dirt tunnel could be) still, this just didn't feel like a pleasant dwelling for his servants. Frankly, he was finding himself replacing family and servants a lot lately.

"Hum this seems to be lacking in style you do plan to have actual brick and mortar tunnels put in right."

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama but I didn't want to overwork them too much though I can-

"No, it's fine just have it get finished within the next month, or so I don't want to have to worry about collapsing pathways."

Walking about Sitabus noticed all the people watching him with interest and wonder. Though some looked to question his presses here not uncommon considering just a day ago they were slaves under eight fingers. It would probably be wise to earn their trust before asking too much.

Stopping in the middle of the living quarters as the humans came to gather around an idea came to mind.

"Is everything to your liking Kyuketsuki-sama."

"Yes, but I would like to get to know some of them. Ah, an idea occurs to me tell me you all have been working hard thus far for my lovely Kathrin so how about a reward for this as proof of my apparition. Each of you may come up and ask for something, and if it is within my power, I shall grant it."

Three brave volunteers came forward from around the gathered crowd. Three small children with broad smiles on their tiny faces. Unaffected by the air of fear from around them.

"Can me and my friends get something cool."

Hearing these cute voices brought back only memories of a time before all this. One had been forgotten in the rush of this new world; a smile graced his face at the thought. Now what would be cool ah could work.

"[create magic items: affinity three] how about this?"

In the flesh, three floating sticks pared in his hand appearing to dance in his hand be for floating over to the three children "So cool thanks Mr. Kyukets." Running off to play. Looking at the group before him waiting for anyone else.

"Uh, could you perhaps heal some of our wounded their wounds are still healing from before."

Looking to the five bandaged up men and women before him each looking each one with care. Seemed most of the injuries were minor so a smile spell should be enough. Though he dared not use his own magic laced with negative energy. Instead of pulling out five minor healing potions.

"Have them drink these healing potions, and they would be fine."

"Thank you, good master, you so kind."

Bravery to come up was slowly rising as the anxiety of his presence was replaced by praise. As another group approached them with broken tools in hand gazing at him. "Um, could you perhaps fix our tools they got broken towards the end of our shift."

Beaming at this simple matter as he pulled out some trash item digging and workman's toolsets. Handing them over to the awestruck eyes of the workers.

"These tools are so expertly foraged and farted where did you find them."

Chuckling to himself. "I have been traveling with them for some time thought to take good care of them."

After they came up two more, which appeared to be two lovers by how close they were to each other. They seemed to be somewhat shy as they came up holding hand kneeling to Kyukets.

"Um my love Archie and I were planning on getting one getting a gift but since we lack any funds could you."

With a broad smile, he flashed two straightforward but beautiful rings into his hand as the two took the out praise and thanks as they went back into the crowd.

Lastly, an old man appeared with a walking stick curtly bowing to the leader.

"My lord I wish to help teach so would it be possible to get a training ground set up?"

Now was a very beneficial idea thought one could not just be created quickly without a good idea of what was needed. It would be a hindrance more than a relief so this request would have to wait.

"I will see to it Kathrin gets it together in the next few days along with strengthening the tunnels to keep them for collapsing thought I hope you know what this means of you all."

"Of course, we will use it well thank you for your generosity, lord Kyuketsuki."

Nodding to this but turning to the twin doors of the dining hall hand is set up. Hopefully, this would motivate them into working with his future plans Sitabus would like to not kill off subjects unless absolutely necessary. If he was more careful with Tarick things might have gone better.

"Well since no one else as any requests we don't all of you go eats while I talk with Kathrin."

With a cheer they quickly but orderly went into the dining hall leaving the two alone in the cavern. Inwardly sighting he was very afraid he would have to do more to keep on their good grace. Thought must of the workers failed to realize the damage they could do to his persona as a hero if they betrayed him.

"Kyuketsuki-sama I believe we have a problem one of the vampires just reported someone approaching the cemetery. It would appear to be a human woman from smell though it is unknown what weapons they have."

"I see then why don't I go introduce myself you stay here and use some of the Yggdrasil coins. I gave you to conjure in something to help with the construction of the catacombs. But make sure it doesn't drain the food supply badly-

Stopping partway out, "Also see if you can get some kind of underground farm going, I don't want to keep wasting our street money on food."

Teleporting out of the room into his personal study briskly existing into the night air with a smile. Smelling his quarry nearby they might be what he was looking for after all few would go wandering the grounds of in dead at night.

 

* * *

**-Cemetary of E-Rental-**

A hood figure trudged through the cemetery with an almost uncaring attitude about them. Under the hood, they were a little tense all the way through town they got the feeling of being watched. Had then worry if the last distraction had been enough or had the wind flow scriptures caught up. No shaking the thought away if they had, they would already be engaging them in combat.

Halfway to their destination, they stop feeling it again; this was getting annoying. Glancing over their shoulder at someone walking up a man dressed in a mix of armor and noble clothes. Black and silver hair swaying in the cold night air sighing. Well, at least it wasn't her hunters on her trail.

Though is not to say she had not heard of this person rather a more important question was what was this new big shot adventure doing here. Maybe she could get a chance to test his skill before ending them.

"I wouldn't attack my dear I could kill you in seconds."

Confused at hearing the soft but dangerous tone behind her glancing back to see a second one as the one walking up faded from view. Cracking a wide grin under her hood oh this could be fun few could sneak up on the ex-Black Scripture member.

"Hello stranger you know others might find it strange if they saw you sneaking up like this.~”

Despite her edge of danger on her voice, this adventure only chuckled with a peculiar tone. Which was interesting though her paranoia and blood lust got the better of her. Reaching out with her stilettos to stab, feeling the rush of waiting to hear his scream only to listen to a clang. As a danger was floating in front of them blocking the attack.

"If you want to play then please remember I'm no novice, my dear."

"I can see thought can you keep up? ~”

Looking into his eyes, the world spin and shifted even as her mental wards tried to counter the invasion. Only to feel it grow weaker as it was bypassed unconsciously dropping her daggers.

"Much better now, why don't you tell me why you wandered into my graveyard."

Trying to fight off the mental control, her mouth moved without her permission.

"To find an old acquaintance of my hidden here and use him as a distraction to escape the people chasing me."

Finally shaking off the effects still, her mind felt hazy rolling to reclaim her weapons. No, she was on guard few could get past her mental wards put in place by the Slane Theocracy. In fact, if not for her strong will, she might have said something would reveal too much.

"Interesting trick there didn't think you know Charm Species though don't think will work twice~ with a sing-song voice she charged this person planning to hear him scream only to stab right through thin air as her arms were pulled behind her back.

"If you plan to play with me, then at least move a little faster for me. I would hate to accidentally break you."

A shiver went down her spine as Clementine could hear the playful mocking tone form this person. They were holding back just using illusion and quick movements to toy with her. Flipping her body on to their back with their moment. Then thrusting both daggers into their gut only to hear another clang as something blocked her path.

"Oh, this is fun, my dear, but I feel we have gotten off track."

Suddenly there was a gust of air as they were now in the air two strong hands gripped her wrists. Currently flying a hundred feet in the air a breeze blowing past them.

"Oh, trying to romance me too bad I'm faster than this! [ability boost] [greater ability boost]

Flipping their body around to plant both boots on his chest to push off of rolling on to the ground. Grinning as their heartbeat rose clashes with two daggers against this person. Struggling to get the upper hand in this struggle of blades. Though they were clearly not human even as they moved with a quickness was on par with some of her old working partners with their martial arts active unless they already had them one now.

In a lightning-quick clash of blades under the moonlight, both of them grinning at the conflict. Dashing around to an unprotected side as one of her stilettos found its mark in a weak point in the armor.

Yet even with the electricity flowing through them, they didn't scream out, in fact, they were laughing turning to glance at Clementine. Jumping back unsure what to make of this usually anyone hit should be freezing up or at least in pain. Yet all they did was clap at this stiletto still in their side.

"Very nice my dear I think I may have a job proposition for you fulfill it and I shall ensure whoever is chasing you will never bother you again."

Observing Clementine was Leary to just trust this man on his words still it might be beneficial. Watching them pull out the weapon form their armor not even grunting in pain. Yet this also only raise her desires to see such a mighty adventure cry out in agony. But she was no fool they could prove to be dangerous if they got series.

Linking her lips at the thought of a real challenge, few could even claim to have lived this long after fighting with her.

“Oh, and what do you want me to do, join your little merry band.~”

To her surprise, he shook his head no. "It would be a waste of your talents to constrict you besides I think you a bit too bloody thirsty for then you couldn't go around looking for victims right. I think you would be much better for a bigger plan I have in motion like oh I don't know. A new danger to the city?

The air was still as those words hung in the air as clementine crazy grin grow lager. If anyone heard an adventure talking like it would be treasonous, to say the least. Oh, she thought he was just planning something dull but this sound fun.

~Oh, What kind of new danger?~

"The kind requires a change of management so to speak with very enjoyable probation for you my dear though by the end of this I can't say the same for this acquaintance of yours.

-You see I don't share very well and the cemetery of E-Rental is mine domain."

 

* * *

**-At the Mausoleum in E-Rental-**

Glancing about the mausoleum Sitabus followed the women named Clementine into the darkroom which looked empty, but his nose could Cleary pick up a human scent in the air. Thought it was old and decayed some which made it all too easy to figure how what this acquaintance was a necromancer.

Watching discreetly as one of the faces was pushed sliding, opening a stairway down. "Were coming in.~”

Hearing the voice sound just as high and cute as Jades he smiled this would help to hasten to gain control of the city. Thought Kathrin and the other were working wonders it was still a very loose hold could be discovered and block. Which is why to speed it up, he needed a big distraction something could panic the whole city. Like an army of undead claiming along.

Also, in fighting this danger, he would control the danger level, ensuring he was promoted to adamantite rank along with his party. But more importantly, controlling the loss of life something this novice probably couldn't even do. To extend the time frame for Xennessa and a few others, he would need to call into work. And to ensure only the bare minimum of deaths was activated in this raid.

Reaching the misty green atmosphere of this decrypted place in the future it might be useful with such a large cavern. And pillars around to stabilize the area lit by what seemed to be crystal light.

"Yo, I'm here to see you Khaj, and I found a friend."

Scanning the surrounding area as an old elder man in robes came out in to view scowling. Clearly wanting to say something but upon noticing the adventure, he eyes took a hateful glint. Oh, he saw this as a betrayal; maybe it was hard to say, but nothing good would come of losing this Pawan just yet.

"You know it's quite dangerous to be intruding here after I have been charging my death, Ord!"

Holding back a snort at this negative energy form orb would only heal his injuries. Even accounting for the assassin next to him, he could just shield her. Still coming off as rude might ruin the exceptional opportunity here to test out how good they were.

Silently reaching out his hand, Sitabus felt the link to the orb and pulled it over. To the shock of this Khajiit as his magic time land in hand. Feeling the orb sentients come alive in his mind.

_'Hello, master you are so powerful so good are we-_

"Shut up now then you call this a death orb let me show you a true death orb!"

Changeling a silent skill to improve the object as master of blood he could improve objective linked to death like this. Thought it would drain a little of his mana and hp to do so. As the other two occupants of the cavern watched as scarlet water enveloped the orb. Supercharging it with negative energy as it glowed ominously. Even gaining a face as it floated up out of his hand.

"Yes, I can feel your power master so much energy flowing through me I'm free."

"Shut up and a fly-by over to khajiit."

_'And make sure he stays loyal, or I can unmake you.'_

_'Of course, master.'_

After commentating through thought to his new cured items would test this necromancer for him.

"What how did you do?!" Khaij spat shocked and appalled.

Kyuketsuki chuckled darkly. "Simple you should know not to underestimate a vampire lord. We are master of un-life and such a simple matter as this was easy unless you would like to challenge me."

"See khajiit I found a good friend but look. what I found it look so nice I just had to take it through the priestess went mad soon after."

While Kyuketsuki could on look on in question at the item looked to be made of spider webs and crystal shards. He noticed the necromancer's eye of recognition as he went on to explain part of what it did.

Though just learning about this item Sitabus know it was a trash item this crown of wisdom had a significant drawback. Who wanted an item deleted personality there were endless other ways to gain more magical power besides this? And the person themselves could just be kill because they wouldn't dodge, they would be cumbersome to keep around.

{Master it would appear a group of humans is flying over the town invisibly would you like me to take care of them.}

Sighing more issues to take care off probably clementine's pressures well better to take care of them now rather than later.

{Yes, I have made an ally I believe they are the pressures, please take care of them.}

{At once master!}

"Hey Kyuket what was you offer to the deal."

Right he most looks like he was spacing out there for a second probably not a good idea for right now.

"Well, it's simple really what do you say to help me with a change of leadership of this city sound interesting."

All three of them felt a maleficent smile come over them unaware of Kyuketsuki own hidden plans.

 

* * *

**-Group of wildfowl scouts-**

Three figures hovered over the city of E-Rental looking for the traitor to their cause and where she had gone to. After getting a tip, she had been spotted in town did make the task any more comfortable, however. As their leader kept insisting, they stay together something which they disagreed with.

But their mission was imperative they retrieve the crown of wisdom back form backstabber Clementine. Or at the very least find her location so one of the other scripts could hand this mess. It was still unknown how she got away in the first place but could be answered after they were being interrogated.

"I still stay we should split up and look in a separate area, or she may slip away again captain this is crazy."

Glaring back at the insubordination of her recite the two were still quite young to this and Anglia had worked with Clementine enough to know just how dangerous she was. Something neither of them genuinely understood, but it was risky for her plan.

Still, she was aiming for promotion and bring in the target would help in regard. Even if both of these idiots failed to see it was their mission, nothing would stop her from finishing it.

"I told you before Gingroe this needs to be done quickly now help me look or keep looking we know they in this place some were."

"How do we even know for sure it could be a trick or false lead."

Sighing in frustration. "Because Alerick is a member still in deep cover, and he saw her in town. Though I'm surprised, he's still alive if the report of monster is correct."

"Yeah, I head one guy group held their own. against such a beast though there are rumors the teams still recovering from the battle."

It wouldn't be farfetched to say it would be strange if the team weren't after the betrayal of one member and the one's death. Still, Anglia would have to try and push Alerick to recruit them for the Slane Theocracy they sounded like an excellent group of humans even if one was a dwarf.

"Uh, the captain what is that."

Sprinting in the direction of they could make out some kind of light was getting bigger and bigger till they realized the what was with widened eyes.

"Move now!"

Dodging out of the way as purple arrows wised past them dissipating only to see more heading their way weaving through the storm of arrows. Came at them thought they could not find the source of the attacks anywhere.

All three going back to back, putting up magic shields to weather the storm of attacks. With still no sign of attacker this was bad they should be un-seeable right yet Cleary they were being watched.

"Brabos find the source of this now!"

"Right [mythical eagle sight]" Glancing around till something stood out a little cracking a small smirk "I found some ack-

Both of them looked to see why the Brabos clucking his face like some kind of slug clung to his face. Cursing Anglia know the attack was aimed at him they didn't want to be found they need to get out of the air now.

[triple teleportation]

All three of them appeared on the ground as the doom of magic above get crushed. Sighing turning to her underlings. And stopping nether of them were close by instead she was alone on a roof. Feeling dread, they used delay teleportation, so they had to be skilled in magic.

"Aghhh-

A shrill cry was heard in the distance of Barbosa panting Anglia pulled out her twin daggers rushing to look for Gingroe before whatever claimed the other. Feeling eye follow her but glancing back she could not find the watcher. Sweaty palms gripped her weapons harder this would not be happening.

"Come on where are you moron." Frantically glancing around for the lost member.

Finally spotting a flash of a moment to the right following the into an alleyway was on the ground was a blood trail leading deeper into the darkness. This screamed trap, but she needs to at least confirm if they were still alive. So, Anglia pushed on into the night as no light seemed to penetrate into this void. Using dark vision spell to try and locate her missing member.

Scanning the wall for traps or enemies, yet none popped out to her, struggling to at least identify what or who had attacked them. Which is why fear permeating her mind just trying to understand the situation. Was this part of clementine trap or hire help? Who was attacking them if was the case?

A bunch of low-level casters or a sniper it was dizzying just trying to figure how their end game. Why had they pulled back they clearly had the upper hand so why were they hold back now.

Hearing a sound to the left, they turned in horror to see a badly cut up cloak ruined with cuts and burns all over breathing hard. Rushing over to help to look over the injuries, there was a lot of blood.

"Come on, speak to me what happened here."

But there was no response as they lay there bleeding out quickly pulling out a healing potion to at least slow the bleeding.

"There is no point worm you have already lost."

Snapping her head to look at the person with a hard gaze spitting as the potion was poured down their throat. Standing with both weapons draw through Anglia was wary of the danger of these women.

"Tell me what is your intention here did Clementine send you to slow us down."

No answer came back over the silence glaring at each other, feeling the tension in the air. Waiting for them to attack, yet they made no move to advance on her or the down ally. With great confusion looking for any hidden dangers.

"Last time I check it wasn't wise for adventures to work with criminals you know what traitor is like right?" Anglia tried to reason with her.

"I am sorry if I gave you the impression, I know who you are talking about, but it won't matter to answer a dead maggot."

Anger by this Anglia charged forward to the adventure hoping to at least gain some answer. Yet her attack was blocked by some kind of claw weapon which was rare to come by. Twisting around to stab under her guard only to meet a second claw.

Getting kicked back in her shock of the surprise trying to gage her adversary, yet no aggressive action was made. It was like they were waiting for something to happen to hear a groin from behind.

"Hurry up and help me out her Gingro we need to beat this woman and get back to the mission."

Silence followed by the odd shuffling of feet was he to inured to talk the misty plagued her worried mind. Praying to the six gods, they could make it out of here unharmed.

"I would move if I were little sheep."

Ignoring enemies' words Anglia felt confident in her position in this battle or at least did. Till something bite into her side screaming out in pain while stabbing her daggers... In to Gingros green, pale skin unforced eye looking at her hungrily. Stabbing at the zombie trying to free herself.

Only to stop as something small stabbed her heart dropping to the ground dying as zombie munching away at the dead body. until it to was cut down head rolling away on the uneven ground. Kathrin made a disgusted sound at the dead bodies While pulling out a long needle from a void in space.

"So easy to beat, I even warned you how foolish."

"Still thank you for the free red vials make sure to clean up the rest."

Speaking harshly to the shadows as red eyes watching the scene unfold.

"Of course, mistress Kathrin."

* * *

  **-End of Chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated


	7. The Twisting Road of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this toke so long to update just a lot of stuff has been going on. As a side, now A Forgotten Vampire is not only on AO3. Anyway here is chapter 7.

**-Laboratory in E-Rental cemetery-**

 

Bubbling in the glass beakers around the laboratory illuminated by a mix of different colors around the room. As long tendrils of amber slime stirred some containers while shifting other ingredients around and mixed many different things at once multitasking the very taxing endeavor. As puffs of sickly and deadly multitudinous colored smoke swirled in the air, most living beings would find such thin air hard to breathe in being choked by noxious fumes of the laboratory at work.

At the center of this room stood Kyuketsuki hovering over a table covered in complex charts and graphs. Formulas of considerable length and difficulty in varying languages and texts of old. Gazing intently at each piece idly feeling his linked slime wings work at each task with extreme caution.

So as not to disturb the highly volatile room filled with an unseen balance of chemicals and glasses. Build up after hours of tiring work with delicate care and planning to speed up the process of this long task.

"Hum, I still seem to be missing some crucial parts. glee where was the list Kathrin had?"

Sliding up into a vaguely humanoid shape was a slime though the fool wanted him to kill off the slims he found better uses for them like working in his lab so as not to endanger his new human servants below.

As the highly toxic air in the lab could starve them of oxygen something, he didn't need anymore. Though he lacked rings of substance, they were reasonably content to feed off of the solutions cleaning like suckerfish though it was still unknown if this was a spell effect or just part of these new slime's ecology.

Taking a list form the slimes hand. "Well, this was to be expected but no less annoying without a rare greed Perl, drake scales and some blood or fire...?"

This last part wasn't too specific on what would be the best reagents for this potion. Though the dragon scale could have been solved if he didn't give away the body of the drake... still it might work. Thinking about this deeply the plan would be enacted soon and by then this need to be finished.

Making a difficult decision to try something untested, which could be tremendously dangerous if the brow behind him acted negatively. Still, it would eliminate one problem or blow up the lab, but such was the typical case when working with cursed alchemy. It was far more alive and active magically then regular alchemy which made it very finicky yet extremely efficient art.

Carefully taking out a flask of red liquid slowly pouring it into the mix watching as the large boiling flask calmed. Sighing in relief one part down still two parts were missing which could drastically alter the chances of success.

_'For now, I will have to finish up and add the last two ingredients in the field still most of the work is down.'_

Sitabus picking up the larger than average flask after the amber slime adds in the last powder in with a splash. Eyes fixated on the brow in hand putting a cork on the top gently setting it down with loving care. _'Soon Jade you will come back to me…I'm close. Where do I get the last parts or find suitable replacements? Already I'm pushing my limit on how much time I have to complete this...'_

A knock came to the door which would have started him if not for his trained reflexes not too. After dying for the third time in Yggdrasil for dropping a cursed potion. In this regard, unholy alchemy was very unforgiving it obscure nature combined with magic and ritual art in Yggdrasil made it unfavorable due to the positions needing to be completed far in advance.

With particular requirements like extremely hard to find ingredients, planning, and items needed for every single potion. In Fact, if one were to open the door to Kyuketsuki lab while working an explosion or other effects had a 75% chance of happening at random based on a ton of different factors.

"Sitabus-sama it is time for us to meet up with the vermin scum."

Sighing for some reason Kathrin loathed Clementine with a passion although if she truly understood the assassin role in his plans she would probably be overjoyed. Or not Kathrin was proving to be far more intricate and puzzling to figure out. For example, he would think because of her low opinion of humans she would get along with Clementine's murderous ways.

No, he would not be surprised to find the battle maid plotting the blonde's death right now if not for strict orders not to.

"Thank you, my dear, I will be out in a minute."

Holding up the container of the brew as subtly the toxic fumes gathered into the mix changing color and temperature till all of it had drained into on an eerie off violet color opening his inventory, he stored it away. With a clap of his hands, the shifting colored runes dulled back into normal light of the room.

"Clean and organize the room glee and flex."

Observing for a minute as the slimes got to work creeping around the room recognizing then eating any mess or spills. Sly smiling as he opened the doors to see his love and creation standing there with cloaked dark clothing and a mask.

"Excellent I see you're ready! let me just get changed and we can go."

* * *

**-hours later-**

He was strolling down the dark side streets next to Kathrin. Sitabus readjusted his ivory and gold armor. Made up of what would look like a white knight in shining full plate armor if not for one fact. It was entirely made out of bones of fierce beasts held together by two under layers of lighter armor. Moving the curved and jagged blade of the spear on his back. Though it was not attuned to Kyuketsuki body like his Twin draconic blood sabers, which allowed him to merge the blades with his hands in his true form.

Still, the wicked spear was longer and even quite deadly cursed with a high chance to turn any slain with it into undead and recharge his MP after every hit draining the victim of their magic as well.

_'It’s good insight I always carry spare armor around with me now even if spotted no one should recognize the adventurer Kyuketsuki. Still, I wish part of the drawback wasn't I couldn't just wear part of the armor, but I had to wear the whole set.'_

Thinking about it this was part of the reason few players took cursed weapon mastery, in theory, he could use any weapon or gear as long as it had a curse on it without restrictions, but everything was automatically cursed. This includes any weapons held by him would have two drawbacks. They would be unknown to him, and even if he gave the gear away, it would retain the curse on it.

The only way to figure out what they were was to test them out though luckily nothing had to delete personally on it like the crown of wisdom.

It was great until he figured out applied to everything even items, he created not just weapons either, but all gear including simple things the most basic of items. While it allowed him free reign of weapons and equipment all of it had one curse. Still, for all the trouble the class gave him thanks to the Devs nerfing it still was a pretty useful class.

For one he could cast a spell even in this armor without penalties, and it boosted his magic stats, but this was part of the plan to make them think he was a mage. Not a warrior even the spear was more useful for magic than melee.

Thankfully he didn't have to look around too much he just had to follow Kathrin to were one of Xannessa's infiltrators had run into a problem. Four guards had found out about the plan to which was perfect for the next his stage of the project in mind.

Glancing over to Clementine still upset about earlier interrupting her playtime if you counted torturing and killing others for fun as playtime.

"If you keep staring at me, I might just think you want me to gorge your eyes out Threrus.~

"On stop potting besides I thought you enjoyed see a human be burned form his own blood once it turned to acid."

Really this was just a distraction of a fool working for Clementine little did she know all those working for Khajiine were being hunted down to either join the winning side. Or see firsthand what awaited them on the other side.

However, even with her cheerful demeanor, her shoulders were tight, and her hands kept twitching over her stilettos. It was funny how similar her hatred of humans was to Jades still he need to confirm how much himself.

"Besides I think you're like your part of this next job."

"Oh, what's this bone boss.~

Leading down to one house hidden away in the side streets Kathrin unlocked the door into the simple abandoned house. With continuous light spell illuminating the area to reveal four bound knights next to them a table full of tools. Looks of distrust and terror darting across the room upon the three people.

"What are these four mucks for didn't know you had a reason to hate guards.”

Clementine smirking slyly. "Oh, these four stood in my way simple as do you really care for their backstories. After all, this is the job."

"What you want me to guard them maybe scare them a little."

Unseen form view I felt nothing about this, but I gained a gentle voice leaning close putting an arm around her tense shoulders.

"Well I don't care what you do with them, or for how long all I want is to know they won't bother me again, I heard a rumor all of them are retired adventures."

Without looking, I could feel the shift in Clementine’s mood beaming it was one of her buttons I found really set her off. For some reason this woman had a deep hatred of adventures and if her body language was right joy in the pain of others. If she was telling the truth before though had been cut too short to be confident on.

"Really very interesting Therus, so you're letting me have my fun then! ~”

Even with the hood covering her face those gleeful could red eyes, and a sinister grin was clear as day. Kyuketsuki walking around the assassin with careful steps seemed to be louder than normal echoing even to everyone in the room.

"Of course, go wild Clementine use any tools or means at your disposal just make sure you finish your job and show me your true self."

If the assassin had been paying attention, she would have noticed how loud and clear seemed to resonate in her. She was too hyped to care even if Clementine planned to kill him later this put her in a good mood.

"Well if you're really interested, I suppose I could share a tale or two though I warn you it quite messy."

Kathrin just glared at the blonde with disinterest uncaring about the pleas of mercy still not sure what the plan was. she disliked Kyuketsuki being so close to a clear danger hands on her claws in case anything happened.

They were standing off to the side observing as Clementine stabbed into one of them with her daggers noting their effects on the victim's mind. As they cried out in pain yet stopped edging away from the singed stab wound in the shoulder.

"No stop please we ahh!"

Watching on with neutrally of what was happening thought secretly judging comparing the likeness of this lesser being to Jade, even if she didn't understand why it was necessary. Noticing master slide up to her unnoticed by the others.

"So how similar would you say they are my dear keep in mind to ignoring the lesser lifeform bit," Kyuketsuki asked her.

Sighting with frustration Kathrin answered back. "Well if I am, to be honest, they were very similar though I still say we should end this."

Though he hides, it will under a well-practiced poker face this was a shock to him. _'Really when I have never seen Jade torment anyone was there a hidden side!'_

"Really I didn't know she was the type." Kyuketsuki turned to her with a raised eyebrow

"Well she limited herself for your command, she actually enjoyed hearing her pray scream in pain, and with a few strong illusions it would greatly hurt without causing physical harm."

Keeping his depressing thoughts to himself how much did Jade hide her bio wasn’t long but did this mean the reincarnation bit changed something. Thinking on it was a possibility how much could phrasing changes things or was it something hidden about this new world? Doubt and fear pilling up in the back of Sitbaus mind.

Taking in the scene before him would sicken most as Clementine let herself cut loose. Slowly and deliberately drawing out every injury and pain into pure agony. Listening to her pour out her story. Of how she got to E-Rental it was a good source of info on this Slane Theocracy smirking. He might be able to find a good fight in this their later.

"Also, I have my own order for you my dear I need you to collect two essential items in the next two-day failure to find them will delay my plans!"

Glancing over Kathrin could see the seriousness radiating off her master feeling the nervousness rise up could she complete this task in time. Looking at the scroll in hand shaking slightly.

 

* * *

**-The Adventure’s Inn-**

Holding up the scroll Ritana read over it unsure what to make of this wired script in her hands? Trying desperately to understand it yet failing to read it at all was this what the supreme being felt like every time he tried to read the job postings? Still, the harsh, unyielding eyes of her mistress loomed over her feeling sweat roll down her body.

"So, as you can see, I need you to find this item with all haste, or we will have failed as servants!" Kathrin spoke as if that was a fate worse than death.

The grime tone only increased her worry trying to figure out what was needed as she refused to say it aloud. Though Rita could ask what would be attending a failure to even start of this job handed to her? It did not help Bardic was still recovering from a severe cold he got just days ago. Warily she tried to put out an air of confidence to not appear lost even though she was.

"Now I would go with you, but I need to hunt down a drake and skin it so we have the other component. I will need you to take care of this. Remember we only have two days to find these or be punished for failure to our task hand to us from Kyuketsuki-Sama!"

Ritana is struggling to keep her shaking from being noticed in front of the pack leader with no idea how to read this scroll at all. How was she supposed to finish this task in time? At least if the supreme being was here, she could ask but…

"Now I know this will be difficult for you, but this must be done alone as master is attending to an evaluation of another task And Jinna will be watching over your friend while he recovers, he really shouldn't overwork himself like this. Fun or not... I will leave this task up to you good hunting."

Dread rose up inside her feeling the pressure of this task watching her mistress teleport away. Before she could even ask what, she was supposed to do glancing at Bardic moaning from under the covers. Ugh if only she had stronger healing spells the lazy dwarf at least he would know! What she was looking at bedside calling it a green ball of some kind.

"Ugh, this is complicated where do I even start looking wait! maybe I can translate this language."

Quickly rushing over to pull out every book in her pile in hopes of finding a clue to what was need of her. Rita Scans over every page in hopes of finding a solution to this problem. There wasn't much to be found as the common written language hand replaced older ones. Even still she saw a few books on older texts from the time during the evil deity rule.

Shifting over the pages, it was different but similar, so was a start looking over the pictures and strange word. Until Rita came across an unknown green orb of some kind but it seemed similar enough. She quickly works on reading the translated part of the page.

"Let see the core of a diopside gem golem infused with magic to power an evil golem. Hun must be it now where do I find one. Let's see they were scarce and almost impossible to find through a core could be created from infusing diopside with any form of magic. Some kind of warning... ok so this is what I need."

Though those were rare to come by and it was unknown how big of one she would need to find. Lucky, she knew a friend might be able to help with her mission if he was in town — quickly getting dressed after repacking her things into a neat pile in the corner again.

Leaving the room looking over the much nicer inn though far costlier. Rita would admit it was far more beautiful. Because not many wanted to pay for expensive repairs and the innkeeper was very strict in being pay fully for any damages.

Rita waves at a few people passed by smiling back at one particular group. “Ah, Ritana ever the beautiful warrior I see how goes your log for today."

Beaming right back at them. "Good Asto though I'm short on time so can we make this quick!"

She wouldn't mind him so much if not for his constant attempts to wow her; she only had eyes for her marvelous leader. Though she could be too open about it. Secrecy was vital for them, so she had to be careful of what was said.

"Oh, without your team perhaps I can help we the Solar Bloom can surely help any maiden in trouble."

Sighing glancing over the group of five she did want to work with them, but if nothing else her task might get done faster, which she needed to complete quickly as annoying as it would be to work with them.

"Fine do you know where I can find diopside gems I need say a hand size one, or as close to and round shaped one as possible."

"Hum not an easy task though I believe I know just the person to ask. There should still be a job offer up from a merchant in town sells gemstones like you might be able to get one from his as payment." Asto commented with a flowery pose.

"Thanks, it will help a lot see you! bye."

Rushing off before they could offer to come with her. Though it would be a challenge to do this solo the supreme one said to do it alone. At least mistress Kathrin implied it And she would hate to kill anyone for a mistake of saying too much, so it was better to work alone for this one. Rita smirking to herself it would be a good test of her skills to measure her growth as a warrior.

Stepping into the building, she noticed two newcomers dressed in full plate mail with giant swords and an ax. Most of the adventures in the room were whispering about them what catches her eyes was the way they stood the man looked to have exceptional armor, but his stance was not of an inexperienced fighter.

Locks eyes with the second one dread-filled Rita with just a glaring gaze she known this person was Adamantite rank if not a legendary fighter in their own right. Both of them were not what they appeared though no one else seemed to notice the subtle danger signs.

_'I will have to tell the supreme one about this they might be another one of them!'_

Shivering as Rita remembered the fight with minotaur tensing up, are they after her master again or someone else. Either way, she couldn't afford to fight them here they might hold a world item as Kyuketsuki called it something could be genuinely frightening to take on. If Kyuketsuki guess was right then, dragon woman was also a part of this group.

Carefully making her way up to the board watching them they didn't appear to know her so this was good. Now if only they weren't blocking the board thinking of the politest way to get them to move; or would they attack regardless of her actions. Rita's mind imaged endless scenarios and paranoia?!

"Is there a reason you standing so close."

Hostility and aggression are rolling off this woman panicking not good Rita tried to think of what set them off. were they just waiting to act against her was this a trap she had just sponge? Backing up while holding an emergency scroll in hand thankful the supreme being was so insightful about this.

"Well, I came to pick up a job off the board so if you could move please." Rita timidly asks.

Instead of gaining some space or deescalating only seemed to anger this person more as the whispering stop form the ominous presence filling up the room.

"Well, we are looking so you can back up and wait your turn worm or do I need to teach you, your place!"

Preparing to act they were definitely with a group based on hostile alone so she would need to respond quickly. Cursing her luck at least she could send in one of the shadow demons in or just have to ask around for the merchant. Ugh, she didn't have time for this still maybe they could be tricked.

Scanning over the board once they moved closer finding a job would delay them. They probably didn't know they couldn't take a higher-ranked job so this could buy a few minutes of distraction.

Ritana quickly moving around the woman to pull off the job off the board even as they gripped their ax in rage.

"Why you daring to get in...

"If you want a job take this one, it should be right up your alley nice and simple. Me and sir Kyuketsuki did it once just yesterday."

At the name, Rita felt the other one turn to her grabbing her arm Panic gripped her heart. So, they were after master she needed to get away quickly or else the adventures guild would be turned into a battlefield.

"Sorry to be rude but How do you know this name would you mind telling me?"

Though the tone was neutral she could feel the sinister vile of this person before them they were dangerous. The only time she felt this terrified was when her master held a knife to her throat when they first meet.

"Maybe, but I'm a very busy right now though you could find me later at the Bulick inn so if you don't mind letting go, sir...

"Momon is my name sounds like a good idea."

Intently signing in relief, he bought it great now she just needed to get away and alert one of Kyuketsuki agents in the city. One of them should be close by to here after all master was highly protective of his servants.

After seeing Momon take the paper for an Orichalcum rank, she quickly scanned over the jobs listed and found the gem merchant job. They need extra protection form some sewer beast will this would have to do. Taking it and activating the teleportation tossing it into the air just as Momon turned to look at her.

"What ...

In a flash, she was in an alleyway hyperventilating was too close gathering her wits. "Hay I need one of you to come out I have an urgent message for master Kyuketsuki."

Form the shadows two vampire brides came out looking her over before answering back.

"What do you need Rita."

Glancing around to make sure she wasn't followed out. "Warn Kyukets I found more of them! Two, one goes by the name Momon followed around by an armored woman. I would go with you, but I have my own task."

Nodding they ran off into the shadows Rita rushed off herself through the busy streets of the crowd her eye kept scanning the crowd for any sight of those two. The whole way she was on edge after the first one they keep popping up. It worries her greatly, but she could not be sure why they were targeting master only they need to stop quickly.

Putting thought out of mind as she came up to the storefront of the person. Rita was looking for entering as the bell rung and not noticing a shadow following her in unseen.

 

* * *

- **Kathrin-**

They are traveling along the chilly mount side even as the harsh winds kicked up winter slush her way. Eyes lock on a glowing rood in her hand with ten goblins behind her grumbling about the crappy weather. They were traveling through yet unwilling to disturb the demon woman in front of them. Already they saw what those two monsters could do in battle when they came after them.

This was when their chief was still alive. When they had not seen the terror of watching their numbers cut down in mere minutes and when they didn't know of the might of these monsters. So, they were following lady Kathrin orders though she was much kinder as long as they didn't step out of line.

"We are getting close be ready to move. When I give the single, we don't know what to take more time than necessary!"

"Yes, lady Kathrin but ah…could we not get warmer clothes for this?" Timidly asked the closest one.

Which seemed to be the wrong thing to say as her cold, angry eyes turn to wash over them. What was even more unnerving was Kathrin herself appeared unaffected by the harsh winter biome of the Azerlisia mountain range.

"No! Time is short as is and it would take far too long to wait for something else to come along. Besides, do well here, and you may even earn Kyuketsuki's flavor if you survive this."

Trekking through the thick snow as the glow got brighter with each step. which did not make it any easier for the goblins Short stature which made travel harder on them still it was better than being dead which was the big issue. None of them wanted to fight a dragon, yet lady Kathrin was hell-bent on it, so they followed even if they all felt great misgiving about this foolish action.

Finally, their leader stopped her boots crushing down snow as the tension in the air rose up all of them pulled out their weapons in worry. Watching with trepidation as Kathrin pulled out her spear lightning crackling around her body and weapon.

"Come out Dragon and I will make your death quick, but know I'm I will not be leaving here without a few scales!"

A booming roar could be heard as a dragon came out from the trees glaring down at them towering up to 18 meters, tall long-tail wiping down trees behind it. Scars all over its scaly body muscles stretching out as snow rolled off its hide. Slit eye scanning over the shaking goblins on to their leader.

"You think you can take me human is in not enough those dame frost giants wish to enslave me. Now you think I will hand over my skin? Return from which you came before I crush you!"

No one moved as Kathrin's golden eye glared right back gaining a sinister smirk raising her spear and taking a few steps forward. Ignoring the roar of the dragon or this weak cold thrown against her master had fought in areas where it was extremely cold to the point you need cold immunity to stand in it without freezing to death.

So, standing before this overgrown lizard with wings merely a cold breeze in comparison. If anything, it just shows how argent dragons were to stand against the supreme beings. The only way she would not kill this dragon is if they begged for mercy for daring to stand before her or master.

"Do I look like a lower life form lizard you can either hand me some of your repulsive scaly hide or I will cut it all off slowly and painfully from your cold bleeding corpse."

Narrowing his eye, the dragon leaned its head closer rage in its eyes yet also curiously at what Kathrin meant.

"You think you scare me trying to pass yourself off as something else let me show you why you should fear dragons."

Opening it mouth as darkness and cold shot out of its maw blocking the group from view. Not stopping for ten straight minutes of frozen death upon the fools. Stopping to get a look at their frozen bodies.

Only be shocked to see all of them unharmed lightning still crackling around the maid unmoved by the assault in the least.

"Is this it! your weak ice doesn't even get through my storm armor let me show you real power! [Chain lightning dragon hail] [Legacy of lightning] [Storm charge]"

Form her hands came ten huge dragon-shaped lightning shapes glowed brightly after the second spell. But it was the third spell scared the dragon as red lightning wildly flowed out of her hands melting the snow into steam and scorching the ground black like ash as this vortex of energy rushed at the dragon.

Though for some reason the dragon did not dodge the attack as Kathrin expected rather it speared out its wings and breathed out again in a foolish attamed to stop the three spells. Alone maybe, but with the three casts together it was implausible it would not be harmed.

Upon contacting the lizard, the torrent of red energy exploded with light as its top scales burned; with both wings scorched to the point they flopped to its sides. Hissing in pain from the aftershocks of this magic. Smiling to herself now it would be much more sluggish and unable to fly away.

Kathrin carefully watches it pant for breath muscle occasionally spasming from red sparks.

"Now you have felt just a taste of my power either  start cut off scales or allow me to cut off your wings or I will skin you dragon."

Katrhrins chilling and sharp voice rang out slowly walking forward with rage, she had to raise her spear to block the claw of the dragon. Scowling could it not see this was pointless already she was taking longer than necessary just to be nice if this dragon could not see her kindness than it would need to die.

"Funny you seem to take me for weak just because it hurts doesn't mean I will bow to some sadist of a human. I think you need to know my strength."

The area around the dragon froze over as a chill forced the goblins to step back. But Kathrin remained unaffected holding back the claw over her head.

"Is all then it may turn again. [twin: negative burst]"

Jumping back the dragon still felt some his front scales rot off him snarling in rage swiping his tail out at this intruder only to feel pain. As cutting of flesh was heard then a thud as half of its tail no lay on the ground.

"I told you this is pointless; you even made me waste a few scales. [Thor's hammer] [triple: storm charge]"

Swing the blade out a beam of lighting energy rammed into the dragons hide pushing it back a few feet. Followed by a maelstrom of red energy raining down upon the dragon, but the battle maid gave it not the time to think as her spear clashed with claws. In a desperate battle for survival one, the dragon hated to attempt it was losing.

As blood poured out of the numerous injuries and cuts forming from sharp spears with four prongs. Cutting deep into dragon hide but unable to think of a way to stop them without happening.

"I told to cut off your wings now I will make happen [storm slash]."

Jumping up above the dragon's claw she cut the air horizontally as seconds later the wings of the dragon hit the ground blowing away snow and slush. Crying out in pain as blood oozed out of the fresh cut. 

"So, you're... strong so... what I still haven't... show you my true power! [wild frozen sphere]"

A dome of blue toke shape around them but again Kathrin was un-weathered only holding up an arm to keep ice from getting in her face. Grinning as the dragon try to step back out of the sphere only for a nasty surprise.

As a massive explosion blasted the dragon of its feet chilled rock and slush raining back down. As the dome of blue magic vanished from view Kathrin calmly walking over to the fallen lizard wicked grin on her face. Standing next to its head, underbelly bleeding from the blasted coating the ground red with dragon blood.

"Did I forget to warn you I put a [creeper mine] down my bad. Though was a fine battle for a lizard, I think I will be taking your skin now Fari get your group over here now. We don't have time to waste. I want this thing skinned and ready to transport in two hours."

r.u.n…a...

"Oh, what was I couldn't quite hear you." Kathrin turns back to the dragon with taunting eye.

Looking at the dragon as it mumbled incoherently, but she didn't have time to waste she could not find a drake so a frost dragon would have to do. After all, they were both dragons hopefully Ritana wasn't having to rough a time green pearls were hard to come by without traveling out near the sea to find them and she could not see any in the market.

Morbidly watching as the dragon cry out with every cut into its hide. Oh, how she missed doing this with master. Sighing sadly but resolving to finish the mission given to her complaining goblins or not.

While in the shadows one figure slowly very slowly slinked away shaking in fright from the carnage.

 

* * *

**-Adventures guild-**

Gathered a room of the guild for meeting up all of them sat at the large table with two very familiar figures Momon and the swords of darkness, but his thoughts were elsewhere more on a strange adventure which he forgot to ask their name.

She said his friend's name, and he had reacted faster than he intended to realizing too late Albedo had terrified her. Then using the very rules to not only get distance but prolong his search. When he turned back to question her, she was holding a scroll from Yggdrasil teleporting away, which confused him until he looked over to see the aura around Albedo again.

She must have been scared off by, but how to find her if the job was a distraction then the inn was probably a lie as well. Forcing Ainz to send a shadow demon to follow her but it left the question of was it his friend or a trap, He could not tell. However, would have to wait for later sighing to himself.

_'Well, at least Kyuketsuki never changes he's as hard to find as back in Yggdrasil. Though behavior worries me if she is working with him? Have other players attacked them?'_

So far, no known players had shown themselves, but it would explain the added creatures across town. Still, Ainz needs to find more clues. Lucky maybe this group could provide the answers he was looking for.

"Before we go on, I must ask have you heard of a friend of mine Kyuketsuki have any of you heard of him?"

Seeing recognition in their eyes along with awe at the question 'looks like they will be helpful.'

"Yeah, actually he is known in E-Rental been in town for about a week jumped up form copper all the way to Orichalcum after fighting off a huge dragon which was going to attack the town with an army of blue wolfs."

Lukrut continues. "He got famous rather quickly for this alone though we don't know where they are staying at, he has a team with fine redhead Ritana, a cute maid Kathrin and Bardic a dwarf there was two more teammates, but well one die and the other got kicked out for betraying the group."

Dyne "I heard the person who died was one of his twin battle maidens as they are calling them."

Inside this worried Ainz knew Jade was low level, but she shouldn't have been killed. What had happened a flood of possibility filled his mind trying to figure out what had happened. But with his lack of information, it was impossible to tell still he at least know he was somewhere in town.

"What happened and is there a way to find him, group."

Peter commented. "Well, the green vultures have become rather hard to find after this originally they were staying at the brass cage but move after. As to what happened you would have to ask them, we talked to Rita about it, but she had become rather tight-lipped about anything relating to her team as of late."

Sighing Peter lost his chipper mood seemed to suggest was different, but it would explain girl change in attitude a little, so they were attacked. Suppressing Ainzs rage but still didn't explain Jades change upon respawn.

"That is sad to hear still. I'm sure we can reconnect with them after this job."

Then Lukrut shot up "So what kind of relationship do you two have."

Already Ainz eyes were locked on to Albedos watching her like a hawk noticing the slight shift of her body. Hopefully, she would go to wild with this part, but it was a necessary act for the role so far.

"We are we both deeply in love with each other, and if you lay, one hand me I'm sure my husband Momon-san would cut you to ribbons. Filthy worm so doesn't get any ideas."

Sighing as Albedo leaned in closer to Ainz armor rubbing against armor well it wasn't like unexpected. Still, it only made it much hard trying to decide how he felt about if not conflict he might not be so hesitant.

"Then how about we start out as friends."

Lucky Lukrut backed off some after the harsh glare his way through there was more, he wasn't saying about this. At least he wouldn't have to do anything to back up the act.

"Why don't we head out then. Now, are we ready?"

 

* * *

**-On the road-**

Momon glanced at Nfirea with calculating eyes wounding why he real came to him? He wasn't fooled by the request the only thing he could think of was the potion he gave to adventure. As Momon Turns to Albedo her eyes kept glancing his way before turning back to the road before them.

Though both of their attention was drawn to a cloaked muscle man and a shorter one fighting off goblins down the dirt road. Yet Ainz mind free of emotion could clearly make out this seemed almost staged being just out of range of the city but close enough to take up the main road out of E-Rental.

“We should go help them!” Hearing Nfirea voice Momon turned to him. with a doubt full gaze. Maybe it was just his paranoia but he felt they should avoid this situation. Though he didn’t speak up trying to blend.

Quickly coming up with a plan just in case this turned out to be a trap. Though the only way to know was to test this out. “Abey and I will guard Nfirea while your four go help.”

Watching the swords of darkness rush up to help with name taking aim with his bow and arrows, as Ninya shot out acid arrows. As this was happening peter and Dyne were swiftly getting closer to help fight off the goblins.

Thought something puzzled Momon as the cloaked figures seemed to suddenly if not subtly become much better at taking down the goblins surrounded them. In fact, despite the taller man looking cut up and hurt and the fact they must have been at it for a few hours.

They didn’t seem as tried as Ainz would have expected them to be. As the wagon got closer to the area, Ainz noted the tall man named Soloroma seemed to glare at Jester. With a look fare more intense than expected for two travelers seemed to work together.

Leaning close to whisper to Abey. “Keep an eye on both of them this seems odd.”

"No problem we were just head out to slay some monster anyway. we are the swords of darkness I'm Peter this is Ninya, Dyne, and Lukrut ...so what are you two doing out here you don't look like adventures." Listening in Ainz curiosity rose even more so with their answer.

“No, we are traveling mercenaries just passing by. we are mercenary traveling out to Crain village.” Ainz narrowed his red eyes at the two.

_'so, they are head in the same directions why.’_ Before he could question them, further Peter spoke up. "Well, then I suppose you can come traveling with us seeing as how we are headed to the same place." Putting up a friendly smile.

“Great idea it will probably be safer that way.” Jest voice seemed happy to hear but Ainz could not help but feel there was more to this.

After a rather uneventful day spent on the road, they stopped to make camp for the night. Eating around the campfire while Albedo was eating the food made as they had planned. While Ainz watched the campfire crackle scanning over all of them.

Watching Nfirea turn to the two travelers as they somehow eat without removing their masks. “So why are you head to Crain village?”

Jester set down her empty bowl mask turning to Nfirea. “We are headed there to find something to help us fight a very powerful monster back in E-Rental.” It was odd how playful jester voice sounded while saying all.

"Oh, really I don't know if this monster where is it?" Piped up with an unsure look. Momon perks up at this it sounds fascinating to growing his fame in hopes of finding his friends Discreetly looking over at Abey.

All of the others turn to Momon and Abey with questioning gazes at both of them. Neither Nfirea nor the swords of darkness weren’t too sure on just how truthful they were being.

"A mighty one we need help fighting one I have been after for a very long time." Jester's voice grew quiet and somber almost sounding like they were talking about a missing lover. which was bizarre to hear through most of them brushed off as nothing. Still, it bothered Ainz unsure what to make of this.

"What did this monster do to get you chasing it?" Momon asks interlocking his hands together though suspicious about all of this; even if he could figure out what this might relate to the situation in E-Rental.

"Well long ago there was a powerful group I once served with loyalty and respect of those days were great days indeed, I felt so alive. Until a great army of monsters came upon them in the ensuing fight many were slain, and even their leader came down. After the rest had been a slaughter but it was all a trap. One set for my master I could only watch from afar as slowly he was withered down slain." Pain and heartache filled jester's voice.

All of them were rapidly draw in by this tragic tale listening carefully to her oddly Soloroma just glared at them.

"After, I slowly wandered till I found your city E-Rental and the monster had killed my master so. Now I need your help to fight this threat before it destroys the city. Luckily we have a few days before it acts."

Still, something was bugging Momon aside from all the details left out of, but it seemed impolite to ask with the dreary mood put over the camp. So, he would settle for asking later on when they were alone.

"If is the case what is the name of this monster your hunting." Asked Momon hoping to learn something of their motive or some kind of clue.

Looking up with an extraordinary mix of anger and something else in their voice. But none of them could rightly make out what it was. If one listened close enough, it might even sound like desire and excitement though this didn’t seem right.

"Therus Marrow a very powerful magic caster can weave illusion and charms. If you don't mind, I could accompany you to finish this task first." This didn’t sound like a request to Ainz though the rest of the group seemed set on the chose already.

_‘at least I should be able to gain fame out of this.'_

 

* * *

**-Rita-**

Stepping out of the storefront into the dark night air Rita sighed holding up the perfectly round diopside emerald orb the size of her hand shining brightly in the darkened area. Looking around for danger before remembering she had to hurry back. Swiftly rushing through the streets back to her inn at least she was planning to before something dropped down behind her.

With trained reflexes, she turns short sword drawn out to see some kind of shadowy form being held up by… Smiling happily to see the supreme one standing there if even she didn't know where this other thing came from.

"I see I will need to train you to better spot shadow demon still is to be expected if not disappointing you could not even sense it."

Upon hearing those words, Rita looked down at the paved road in shame still she could make up, for now, she could at least show off her success in her original task.

"Um sorry lord Kyuketsuki but I have this. I still a little tired from infusing this with magic."

A blush rose up under his wonderous gaze bowing her head holding out a little as his hand patted her head. She never knew a scratching behind the ears could feel so good. Lost in bliss at her master touch feeling saddened as he removed his hand.

"Well, then I suppose I can't be upset with you working so hard for me now.”

Kyuketsuki glared at the shadow demon. “Who are you little shade?"

Looking at the strange shimmering creator in his grasp was this a shadow demon? she had never seen anything like this before let alone heard of one. Its red eyes shifting between her and master though it only seemed bothered by the tight grip on its throat.

"I won't tell can't betray master." Its wispy voice cried out.

Watching with interest yet feeling Kyuket's blood lust rise feeling a shiver run up her spine. It both terrified her and awed her at feeling this power roll off him in visible waves. Though she would never say aloud it would interrupt the supreme being.

"Really you think so. Let's test out  **now tell me who your master is**?!"

To Rita, it felt like the world shock with voice, in fact, she could not keep her mouth from moving at the command. "You are Kyuketsuki!”  

“Wow, what was my lord!" Rita blinked not sure what just happen to her body there for a second or two. Noting the shadow demon shock but didn’t speak out as she did.

"Sorry about my dear Rita but as long as you're in rang this will affect you it's called [vampires command] part of a racial ability I have if you don't want to be affected then step back."

Vigorously shaking her head at this "No it's fine I was just surprised so cool can you teach me."

Watching her master turn to her with stoic face had she stepped out of line dreading her master wrath. She full prepared to apologize if needed one thing, she learned quickly under Kathrin was to never anger their master.

"Are you sure I could gift you with something similar, but you might lose part of your humanity are you ok with this?" Her master voice was kind and caring. It warmed her heart to him his worry for her wellbeing.

Before fateful night, Ritana had feared being coming like her father once a great adventure only to get consumed by greed. It was part of why she was so against doing wrong she promised she would never become. The supreme one was not like at all despite being undead he cared about all his servants. Really, they were more like his family; he was different, and the chance to be closer to him only made her feel joyous.

"I don't mind lord Kyuketsuki if it means I can be closer to you any gift you give would be welcome."

For some reason, Kyuketsuki sighed turning to her locking eyes with her own. Rita Blushing madly as her heart pounded so loud right now. She felt so warm as well seeing those warm, welcoming red eyes meet her own.

"Then come with me later on to my study. It shall be done just be warned everything has a price." There was a heavy edge to her master words.

To awe by those loving words the world was toned out even if she did not know what he meant. It was spoken with such care and conviction Rita struggled to not get lost in a faintly of a future with her master. Sighing dreamily.

While Rita was lost it her own little world Kyuketsuki turned back to the shadow demon glaring at them. They should be speaking up by now. It was very stubborn which wasn't good at all few things could keep any being form talking under his [vampires command].

Even under his command mantra, it should be speaking up at least a little. Yet it was not which could mean only a strong player had called them forward at least above level fifty; However, if this was the case, then it could be a problem.

_'Is this group after me made up of mid-level or higher players or just one powerful one? This can't be Momonga he said he was alone unless was a trick as well even his powers could be tricked if they had a world item on hand. With the two on hand proved they have gathered a lot of them.'_

Sighing he didn't even know how many there were numbers were dangerous to him even with his high resistance to his weakness. Enough high-level player could be a threat if caught unprepared. Worry filled Sitbaus mind thinking up several scenarios could be possible yet without knowing their numbers, or if they had only one world item for each person, it was a nightmare.

"Fine if you will not talk then I will just have to end you [maximize magic: subzero touch]."

It screamed out as its body felt extreme cold fill it first becoming sluggish then icing over under the negative degree chill. Slowly cracking as the air temperature around it fractured its form dropping to the ground it broke into pieces.

Snapped out of her daydream by the sounds Rita looked at her master with a questing gaze.

"Um, wouldn't it have been better to interrogate it more before doing?"

Squeaking as Kyuketsuki hands graced over Ritana shoulders holding her closer to the vampire though his skin didn't feel as cold as she expected to feel.

"No shadow demons can resist the same things their summoners to a degree if my skill failed to work then this group is far more dangerous. Then I thought I just hope Momonga gets here soon." Kyukets hissed with worry.

"Uh, who is Momonga sound like other guy's name I told you about."

Smiling at her red face. "How about I take you to my study for as it is a long story not for open talks [greater teleportation]." In a flash, they vanished out of the street.

 

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki lab-**

Deep in the tunnels under the mausoleum, the workers went about their new lives with makeshift homes were being construed slowly into a hidden village underground. As black marble pillars were put into place, sturdy tile floors and walls, and even a farm was being put together.

A new training area was being put together as well though it was simple and barren of all but training dummies to hit. They had even gotten a little bar set up with some of the former slaves were a seated with comforts they never imagined they would have.

As slimes, goblins, and even the odd catkin was talking among themselves as they all raised a toast to their new lord Kyuketsuki. Cheers rang out with the laughter of children running around the camp.

"So, I hear you guys had to skin a dragon up in the Azerlisia mount rang how was it?"

Asked one dirty blond-haired human dressed in a mix of leather armor and regular clothes. Fairly muscular from the last few days of hard labor of digging tunnels or training. Taping the goblin next to him on the shoulder. Surprised to see them glare at him but gained a smirk glad the worst he had to do today was given a pint of blood.

"Cold, miserable, and terrifying Photios your lucky lady Kathrin is a slave driver on us, ugh my poor aching body!" The goblin groaned.

Laughter rang out at the goblins dismay. "This what happens when you get in a fight with her my friend why do you think none of us-

"Hay I resent!" yelled out a person near the end of the bar.

"Ok most of us smart ones learned not to pick a fight with her but look on the bright side she warming up to you."

Turning a deadpanned looked to his friend. "Oh cause threatening to fry us lighting is so much better than just telling us to hurry up."

"Oh, trust me, my friend, if she only threatens your fine only worry if you actually hear or see her charging up a spell. Then you know you screwed up besides was it much different with your old leader."

Hearing a sight, Photios looked over to his friend it was still so hard to believe just a few days ago seeing slimes or goblins would raise the alarm or mean death. After being found by mistress Kathrin things started to look up for all of them.

"Worse if you can believe it why do you think we were raiding the roads because outside of here goblins are hunted down. But our boss wanted to have a better life, so we started raiding traveling caravans of supplies to get by it was going fine till they show up-

Hearing the fear in his friend's voice, Photios glanced over he never asked before what happened to them. Though form the sound of things lord Kyuketsuki was a deadly fighter if the rumors above the surface were true.

"Both of them cut down ogres like they were nothing to them and goblin token second cut to pieces. Then just to finish up quickly he froze our boss Gorgo with just a touch.” Dread rolling off of the goblin voice.

Patting the forlorn goblin on the shoulders. "Well look now you're working got free food and home and best of all free ale haha."

At this, he cheered up slightly taking a swig of his drink. "This is true still what do you think they need dragon scales for."

Hearing a cough, they looked over to the blue slime form on a seat. "Well you can't spread this around too much, but well one of the boss women bit the dust and he working on some way to bring her back." Photios still felt a little strange to hear the slime speak without being able to see how they did.

Widening their eyes at this with deep frowns they had both heard dragon parts could be used in powerful alchemy potion. Though they didn't think it would be used for.

"Really now... didn't think it would be used for though he is pretty smart so I suppose is possible."Photios rubbed his chin in thought.

Then a flash appeared as everyone stiffened scanning over the newcomer looking over glee was already gone slithering away in fear. _‘Crap did he overhears us just play it cool you can do this man’_. Glancing over to the stiffed goblin unmoving trying to look like he wasn't even breathing.

"Oh, greeting lord Kyuketsuki did you need something maybe a nice drink or two." _'Please don't kill me!'_ He repeated in his head sweat pouring down his form.

Looking around him he seemed confused. "Oh, right I put an anti-teleportation ward in my study sorry about this Ritana."

Silently sighing in relief. _'Wow, he just teleported here by accident not because we were talking about him.'_

"Uh, where are we master, I don't think I know this place." Rita glanced around the tunnel.

Outside Sitabus was calm and had a small smile but inside he was freaking out. _'Damn it I forgot I still need to code the wards to my magic think how do you explain this wait could work?'_

"These are ex-slaves I have freed from Eight Fingers grips."

"Then why are they underground would it be better to move them out of the city and why are there monster down here as well." Rita took note of the goblins and cat folk around the area.

Feeling dread of how to explain this situation to her cursing his lack of thought desperately trying to come up with something would work. Without saying hey I'm just building a hidden lair/blood farm to take over the city with yeah would piss of Ritana.

"because…I ...am …

Luckily Photios spoke up. "Hiding us from Eight Fingers anywhere above ground would not be safe form them unless we ran to one of the other kingdoms. Lord Kyukets was uncanny to hide us here of all places under the cemetery."

Nodding along to brilliant man was getting a reward after this now as to the monster. Time to try something could different.

"My dear Rita, not all monster are bad goblins are just not well-liked, and is just one example do you see any of them attacking humans here."

"No, but it just weird I guess." Rita lifts her face to meet Kyuketsuki eyes. "I plan to change but to do so I must first show them it is possible to break through the stereotypes."

Kissing her forehead as the crowd awed cheering thankful, he thought up just now ha, and Momonga said he was bad at thinking quickly take.

"This is so cool but isn't it risky to let me see this what if I let it slip by accident." Her eyes shimmered with admiration. Still feeling uncertain about why Kyuketsuki was showing her all this he was so secretive lately was this what was about.

"Then it just shows how much I trust you my lovely Ritana now I believe you want to hear about my old friend this way. And I need to know more about this Momon person."  Taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to his study.

 

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated


	8. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter more than I thought I would the ending part take me a while to finish up. Still, I believe I have worked with this chapter enough for now.

**-Crain Village-**

Jester watched the trees rustle and shift as if strong winds blow through them. Rocks floated in the air paying no head to gravity as Jester floated above the ground. Gaze set on the three gems floating around her hand. Each glowing with a sickly aura around them.

Jester felt something move behind her back turning just enough to see, the figure cloaked in the shadows of the forest. Even with their eyes covered by the mask, they could clearly see the glare sent their way. Though it only brought a smile to Jester's lips, not a word dare be spoken between them. They both know the moment either said a word, the calm winds would stop.

Carefully contemplation each decision with the minds of master chess players. As the cloak double lurked in the shadows of the forest not once stepping within reach of the light. While Jester watched them not, she needed to the moment this double acted Jester would know and react in kind just as they would.

During all of this, not one animal or creature made a noise in the windless clearing as the trees swayed and move, to both of their silent dances. The tension builds up as Jester anticipated their action for it to begin again. If not for their masks, one would see wicked smile splitting her face. But subtlety is what made this game so entreating oh if only the other know just how much these two could adjust the world to their wishes.

“Really going to making me go first again how defensive of you. Did last move hurt so much.” Jester tone filled with glee at the death glare lock on to her. Without care for it which only increased the other's aggravation.

The silent wind stopped in the stillness the double raised their hand. The air Flowed by an unseen force dented the ground rushing forward [Telekinetic blast].

With a wave of Jester hand [psionic shield], the force meets the barrier as violet wind meet both forces struggling to dominate the other, as the attacking force failed to pass through the barrier fading. “My so angry and here I thought you might be happy.  I save the town.”

“Which is not the real reason you came out here we both know it!” The double moved again though Jester could Cleary hear them in her mind. Not once losing track of the other every move.

“Maybe but you can’t stop me without giving another move.” Smirking as they stopped slowly turning their head to glare at Jester though Jester could feel the dark smirk under the mask.

“True but then I have the Advantage on the next move, and you still haven’t gotten in yet.” At this Jester frowned unable to dispute the point. Still, they forgot one thing Jester lips curling up into a beaming smile of victory, under the mask.

“This won’t last much longer just as your little group won’t be able to stay hidden much longer either. Not after this next part of my plan!” Shifting to rise another [psionic shield] blocking another attack.  Before thrusting out a hand as light filtered into the woods with a hiss the shadow blurred before vanishing.

“Don’t think you can change what will happen; you may have delayed it, but nothing can change his destiny.” The last shout of the shadow screamed out before vanishing as well. Silence rain over the clearing Jester turns back to the view of the village walls sadly smiling.

_‘If only I hadn’t been so foolish then none of this would be necessary.’_ There was no going back Jester learned the hard way. Lowering her head, noticing Bull stomping up Cleary displeased with what was happening. _‘Too bad, you picked the wrong side of this struggle.’_

Jester adapted her playful voice again as if to mock him. “~Sooo how’s my little min'o' Bull doing today?~” Jester suppressed her laughter as he dropped the bag of items. Leaning closer Jester was glad she could read behind the masks so well. 

“This isn’t over Jester when we get back you will pay for all of this. MARK. MY. WORDS. here's your crap.” Turning to leave but stopping as chains just appeared around him.  with a pull of her arms the illusionary forcefully turned the minotaur around to face her.

“OH, how cruel of you, and here I thought we could be friends. Though first, you have to survive to get back, right?” Jester tiled her head childishly. Seeing the air of fear roll of Bull, mixing with his anger, he must be scarlet faced under the mask.

“What is supposed to mean you can’t just kill me.” Hearing Bulls roar out Jester just chuckled. “Oh, you will see in due time just watch your step now why don’t we head back.”

Jester turns her gaze to see the pharmacist and the new village chef walking up to them.

 

* * *

**-Cemetery in E-Rental-**

Clementine glanced at Kyuketsuki again with a strange sense of discomfort as they walked through the tunnels. Past the collection of zombies were raised by Khazit. She found joy in seeing the hollow, empty faces of adventures, guards, and the like. It had been far more fun over the past couple of days then she expected with no end of targets to kill.

An angry scowl came over Clementine’s lips. “We aren't done yet right no matter what the fool Khazit said? You could let me kill him.” she sang out hoping to gain his approval Kyuketsuki-sama approval. _‘Why do I need his approval again I could just aghh.’_

Grasping at her head, Clementine felt something try to emerge but vanished just as quickly by the soft touch of the vampire's armored hand touching her shoulder. Looking up into those bright red eyes seemed to flash red though was probably just a trick of the light.   

“Are you alright my dear you seemed distressed for a moment.” Kyuketsuki voice purred into her ears.

“Ugh, fine now please remove the hand before you lose it.” Clementine sang out with a teasing grin. Not too serious about the threat though seemed odd for some reason. Didn’t she usually do this shaking the thought aside?

Kyuketsuki just smiled something which if Clementine was honest unsettled her greatly. The madness which brought a sense of dread to her thoughts would be rude to say after all the fun he allowed her. So, she counted to follow him deeper into the tunnels.

_‘How big are these tunnels anyway.’_  Ideally thinking watching Kyuketsuki wondering why he was so quiet.

“To your earlier question, my dear Khazit will die when I say, no sooner. Besides, I have something you will enjoy  _to death.”_  Watching the back of Kyuketuski head last part set of warning signs. Clementine is casually watching as he pulled out a flask seemed to dim the room. Only the glow of the container filled the passageway.

“Though would you kindly drink this you will need it for this next part.” Clementine’s hands hesitated to take it. As if her body was fighting back fearing what was about to happen. Which only further confused her straining her arm to simply take the drink. Clementine gazes into those comforting eyes of Kyuketsuki before drinking it. Eyes closed at least till agonizing pain filled her body dropping to her knees.

Clementine let out a gut-wrenching Screaming of pain eyes snapping open to glare at this backstabber. The red rings around her eyes vanished. Grunting out curses writhing on the ground. “How I have barriers form the slain theories?” Clementine struggled to get the words at it felt like she was dying as the ground around them cracked as blinding crimson light filtered up through the cracks.

To Kyuketsuki kneeled to look her right in the eyes though they were not the kind eyes she knew before now filled with longing and madness. “It doesn't matter I know this will work. You will give me Jade back. Though I must thank you, Clementine, you have been a great help to me. This is the end for you sadly, nothing personal but it not healthy for two souls to inhabit one body!”

His voice seemed to echo throughout the large cavern as the blinding light seemed to obscure everything around them. Clementine was screaming out as the ground beneath her shattered sinking deeper into an endless sea of red filled with memories and faces of all those she had killed or seen before.

Haunting her with her parent's eye as if mocking her know she would never be better than her brother. even after joining the black script.

Clementine was cursing her inability to prevent this, struggling in vain to grab on to something anything.  _‘I won't end like this, you bastard. You think I will take this lying down. I’m Clementine!’_  screaming in her mind with her mouth, refusing to open least she drowns in this blood-red sea.

Laughter filled the red sea as she frankly scans around to find the score. “ **Would you like to fight this I can help.”**  

Clementine gritted her teeth glaring at nothing but those infuriating members around her. _‘Yeah like I'm falling for a trick!’_

**“Fine then have it your way, quick question have you looked at your legs?”**  The mutely layered voice asked. Curiously she glanced at her legs only to stop paling in terror her feet already vanishing before her eye, climbing up to her knees.

_‘No! No! No! This can’t be happening?!’_  Letting out a silent scream unsure what to do; however, if she didn't stop this now, she wouldn’t exist anymore she could feel it in her corrupted heart.

“ **So, want my help now or am I un-trustable still?”**  The voice chuckled as if her disappearing was funny growling as buddle escaped her lips.  _‘Fine just help me already!’_  she growled out.

…

Kyuketsuki stood in the confined room as the changing mist swarmed around them violently, he watched Clementine still body with anticipation. Now clad in a dark bodysuit with red armor for her chest and waist similar to what she had before; however, it was not made out of adventure plates instead now forged armor fare sturdier and more enchanted to be far more useful. Already the assassin hair had started to change to a deep red as, a tail bursting from her rear her nails had grown into sharp claws. Her skin began to lose its color, becoming almost colorless blue.

A ghost of a smile graced his face.  _‘Good it is working finally I can..._ halting as Clementine’s body started to spasm. Clementine’s hair was fusing into shoulder-length tentacles.  The tail halting it change staying a thin spaded tail.

“No, what wrong! **This should be working**!” Sitabus balls his hands into fists, unable to stop this. Trying to think of what had he had done wrong. Glaring at the assassin spasming body.

…

Pulling up an arm to keep the fogy mist out of his eyes as it blasted back.  Blinking opening his eye to see the body sitting up eye slowly opening landing on him with an empty look. Sitabus felt like a deer in the headlights. Unser if it worked seeing the fanged mouth as she yawned stretching out her arms.

“Hello, Master where are we ugh! The position tasted horrible. Also, where are my stilettos?” She asked even as her hands felt around for them on her person.

_‘I can’t tell which personality she is… is this Jade, right? It has to be!’_  Reassuring himself still the fear of doubt lingered.  Heart heavy with unease yet taking a careful step forward keeping a neutral face. “Tell me what is your name first, and I can fill you in.”  

Clementine's face didn’t show any sign of disdain for him or lies. Only a warm smile graced her lips. _‘why does seem weird?’_  He asked himself waiting for the answer ready to attack if need be.

“Why Clementine coin of course who else would I be?” She rubbed her chin, missing the complete look of despair in his hollow eyes or the angry scowl grows on his face.

Kyuketsuki Hands tightening around the spear.  Resisting the urge to murder her here and now,  _‘It would be so easy maybe would work ...’_  The scowl remained even as the rage cooled into resolved crazed murderous eyes — harsh eye pricing into Clementine.

“Uh is something wrong master I am displeasing to you? I can’t quite remember what happened after the battle did, I die though what are these other memories?” Hearing the broken voice.

Sitabus turned his eye to Clementines faltering face reminded him of Jade only lost and confused. Wishing only to please him he felt his gut twist uncomfortably. Could he kill her like this, the only reason she was like this was because of his failure?

“Why is nothing working as it should.” Sitabus glares at the ground eye filed with frustration and fury with no target to take it out on. Seeing Clementine innocent look Kyuketsuki couldn’t. Not now after all the trouble, he had gone through. Turning away to punch the cavern wall as it caved under the force. Angrily huffing as the dust settled counseling his rage.  _‘Why can’t I bring you back?!’_

“Master whats wrong you seemed destress has someone hurt you if so tell me so I can murder them slowly!” Clementine's voice moves right behind him, hugging him back. Glancing back to see loving and worried face only further drove home the painful truth; this was neither Clementine nor Jade.

This was someone born from a melding of both personalities; it would be easy to kill it. Doing so would not change the fact Kyuketsuki last resort had failed….

Sitabus struggled to control his wild emotion-filled pants resisting the murderous rage inside his heart. Kyuketsuki only managed to calm his breathing after several minutes of trembling with wrath. Sitabus did not trust himself to venter to close to Clementine coin lest his blood rage consumes his rational mind. Battling fiercely with his heart to contain the monstrous fury. Sought to be free and erase his failure until it was little more than a bloodstain on the cavern walls.

Turning to this new person with a calm face, not showing any emotion as Clementine’s mismatched red and blue eyes tracked his every move. Clementine Refusing to let go as if he would vanish if she did. “Master?”

He carefully Reaches out an armored hand on to her head rubbing the strange soft tentacles mixed blonde and crimson sighing at last. Sitabus rage buried under shame? “It doesn't matter let's just go we have work to do.”  His voice was soft and hollow, almost sounding lost as Kyuketsuki moves past the confused assassin. Clementine rushed up to take his hand. Like they did before battle gently squeezing Kyuketsuki hand with a gentle smile and a blush dusting her cheeks.

“OH yes, I believe these are yours.” Sitabus hand over Clementine's stilettos which to his surprise, her hair moved to take without missing a beat wrapping around them and securing them to her belt without even having to look.

As if noticing his gaze Clementine purred leaning closer into his side. “Do you like the now hair due Kyuketsuki-sama.” Meeting those mismatching eyes filled with devotion it almost brought tears to his eyes.

 

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki-**

Dejected Kyuketsuki scanned over the outside of the residents of Lissize Bareare. Clementine licked her lips with a hunger Kyuketsuki had seen before. Sighing this would take some normalizing.

Walking up to the building it appeared to be empty thought Kyuketsuki knew they would arrive soon so he would have to move quickly. Raising his hand to the door flicking some blood on to the handle as it hissed melting the door lock

_'Better to be safe than sorry.'_

[disenchantment level 10]

A glow came over the door before varnishing pushing the door open looking back at the group of hood figures behind him and Clementine. "Aright Kathrin your part will start once the undead break through the gates the rest of you don't get captured and remember, don't kill them unless absolutely necessary."

Bowing they all disappeared into the night with leaving him and Clementine alone in the darkness of the street. Looking over the place before him smiling.  _'Perfect not only can I learn about how this worlds alchemy works. I can gain favor with this shop after I take out Khajiit unless he gets killed first.'_

Kyuketsuki Walked through the front into the back going over the shelves and large tanks in the room truly a great place to study alchemy.

"What shall I do master while we wait."

Turning to look at glowing eyes of the assassin sighing trying to think. His emotionless mind trying to puzzle out what made a super tier potion fail. _‘What went wrong was it the ingredient or just the magic not working like in Yggdrasil?’_

He was not too worried once the undead attacked only adamite adventures would be able to even make a dent in his plan. With the fourteen elder litchis and the [army of undead], he summoned had practically granted only his team be capable of “breaking through.” Ensuring his team instilment as Adamantite adventures, which was perfect for his future goals.

_‘It fine even if you not here Jade you sacrifice will not be forgotten. Neither shall I grow so complacent again.’_ Even the words did not lift the pain he felt through it was eased by the Clementine loving touch on his shoulder and pressing the dark thoughts down.

Even now he could hear the voice in his head whispering to end this fake Jade. No, he would not kill his family; he lost one he would not lose another. Besides, this was just the price of his failure to bear the weight of it by ensuring; Ritana’s and Kathrin’s hard work didn’t go to waste.

Kyuketsuki grips the strange red glowing rock in his hand before turning back to answer. "It's fine Clementine be ready. When they arrive here to make sure to use the ring, we can’t have the real you recognized in this."

Obediently nodding before putting on the ring as her tail and appearance changed to look like her old form. Those eyes gave away the bitter truth. No matter how much he longed to see Jade again. It felt like a dream stayed just out of reach.

This Didn't stop his droughts from popping up if he had screwed up maybe it was still possible. Sitabus shaking his head, there was nothing he could do now focusing his thoughts on something he forgot to ask in the catacombs.

“Tell me something, Clem-chan. What did you see when you went through my [harmonizing condition: corruption].” His blood-red eye seeing through the dark as Clementine turned to him?

Meeting his pricing gaze with an unsure look. “Oh is hard to explain as I don’t remember it too clearly. Though I do remember this much."

* * *

_Flashback_

Clementine dropped out of the endless sea of red filled with memories dropping on to something though it was hard to make out what the hard-cold surface was with no light illumined the void. Glancing around, pulling out her stiletto’s muscles tense relaxing into a low stance.

“Now what? You think this will be enough to stop me. Once I’m out of here I will kill YOU do you hear me. Bloodsucker this won’t keep me down forever.” Her angry ranting into nothingness was interrupted. Dodging to the right as a strange chain shot past her looking over to see the attacker. Wearing a maid outfit with some light armor on top, with two chains in each hand both spinning around at untraceable speeds with red hair and some snake tail. Horns were jetting from her red-skinned forehead.

“Oh, what do we have here you want to die first.” Clementine glared at this attacker Jade; the name flashed in her mind.

“Oh, you want a piece of me, didn’t anyone tell you I don’t play nice!” With a sing-song voice, she charged pushing her body to close the gap between them. Jumping over a chin and rolling under another just barely in time. Crouching down on all fours with a smirk as Jade pulled back the chains. Activating [paces of the wind] and [ability boost]. She uttered with a whisper again rapidity advancing just a few feet away before she had to roll past Jade or risk losing her head.

Though licking the blood off her blade as she observed her enemy who just tracked her blankly. Not even bothered by the cut on her leg as it closed quickly enough.

“You know it not as much fun if you not even going to grunt just don’t expect me to roll over and die this is my body, not YOURS!” Roaring out Clementine tried to find a weak point as she circled her prey.

She Grinns as they were slow to start to pull back, having overextended rushing up with blinding speed stabbing into their shoulder. Though they were not affected by it, enchanted weapon or at least Jade didn’t show she registered the pain of being injured. They only retailed with a wild slash at Clementine side.

Clementine cursed as she jumped back. Pairing the other weapon came at her right. Though grabbing it, holding it tightly only to feel her feet get dragged towards Jade. Letting go just Intime to avoid getting cut again rushing past to score to more light cuts.

…

Not even a grunt left the doll-like Jade which seemed to be blindly attacking. As if on autopilot which only angered Clementine more.  _‘what is up with her is like she can’t even feel pain. No, it more than it like a cheap copy of the original.’_

She sees visions of this Jade as If through her own eyes, with far more passion then this heck. Letting a grunt was expected form pain. Everything seemed to blur together in a jumble of Clementine's memories along with Jades. Clearing her mind in time to dodge another twin attack trying to think of how to take this thing down.

Smirking Clementine spoke. “Don’t worry Kyuketsuki soon I will be back, and then I can kill you.” Her voice filled with both affection and blood lust. It was confusing, but Clementine didn’t have time to sit down and think this out right now she had to survive this strange dream.

Clementine weaves and dodges through the attack pattern with grace and skill rushing up to Jade with stilettoes stabbing into the Weak points of the armor. Though with a quick thought Clementine new hair shot up entangling both of Jade arms.  Changing slightly with a wicked smirk on her face, as Clementine started ruthlessly cutting into the now defenseless enemy.

“Oh, I could get use to this not so tough now, are you!” Clementine raveled in the helplessness of this other her. Even if she couldn’t fight back, it felt lacking for one reason or another the trill she usually felt was lacking. She saw Kyuketsuki face flashed before her eyes feeling a rush much to her confusion. Clementine’s vision started to blur watching this fake Jade melt into nothing but particles.

* * *

_End flashback_

“What happened after?” Kyuketsuki gaze entirely focused on Clementine.

“Ah well, I don’t remember much past this part.” Hesitantly answered Clementine fiddling with her hands. There was more she wasn’t telling but with such a cute flustered face. It reminded him of Jade again, so he let the matter drop for now as they waited.

 

When the door finally opened, Sitabus locked on to their primary target. His eyes held only pity for the young man as they passed a frown set on his face as the adventures filtered it sighing. He closed the door behind them. Singling Clementine to move in with one sweet motion. “Hello I’m Therus I hate to intrude, but I will need to brow you Nfirea.” Seeing all of them tense up around the Pharmacist. Letting out a breath of frustration.

“Please just come peacefully, and you all will be spared; however, if you persist. Clementine if you would.” Before they could even react, their magic cast had a blade to her throat, with the blonde assassin holding her.

“Ninya! let her go we aren’t handing over Nfirea.”  The leader shouted tightly, holding his sword. Seeing the ranger started to move Sitabus scowled>  _‘I gave them a warning fine, let see how they like a demonstration!’_ Pointing his spare forward at the archer.

[triple: acid arrow]

“No, Lukrut!” Peter turned to his friend but too late as the three-arrow penetrated through him. Pete could only watch in horror as Lukrut withered in pain, screaming out as his armor and skin corroded away. Tilled Lukrut stilled merely laying on the floorboard’s dead with the open wounds bleeding out blood into a crimson pool around his body.

Dyne and peter froze in place taped between Clementine and Therus glancing at their fallen friend. Beads of sweat rolled down peter forehead, trying to think of how to get out of this.

“Just give up, and I will heal your friend keep defining me, and you will have to say goodbye to Ninya next.” Therus let the persona of this character come in full force. Pain vanishing beneath the cold mask of Therus .He advanced a few steps his glow spear aimed at both of them.

Both of the remaining swords of darkness shared a glance with steely eyes. There resolve to act only to get a shock as Dyne got pelted with magic arrows in the back. Dropping in a pool of blood peter felt his veins run cold how had this happened. None of them could even act snapping over to Ninya with a blank look and outstretched hand.

Peter opens his mouth to speak as the words failed him petrified in fear. Ninya held up her hand still outstretched form cast the spell injured Dyna.

“Now do you see, nothing you can do will stop us. Just surrender, and I will revive your friends. Don’t, and you will join them in death.”  The cold, angry voice filled peters ears turning back to Therus gulping before resolving himself,

after a few minutes of waiting in the tense silence neither side moving.

“Run Nifrea!” Therus paired peters strike, running him through as Peter coughed up blood.  Peter Feeling his vein burn like fire, poison most likely, strength leaving his body “I’m sorry guys...” He whispered as his eyes dulled.

After letting the body drop, Therus turned to the now terrified Nifrea. As Ninya screams filled the room with a look of contempt and pity to the boy before him. Nothing could change what was going to happen now. _‘Just like I can’t change Jade’s death.’_ “If you wish your last friend a quick death you will be coming with me quickly.”

Peter watches Nifrea shake with fear backing up a step. In a vain attempt to escape whatever devise plan was in store. Ninya dying scream was the last Peter heard before his vision went dark.

 

* * *

**-E-Rental Cemetery-**

Looking on from on top of the mausoleum Sitabus could not believe how smoothly everything was going. Watching as the gathered group of necromancers chanted their ritual, it would be just about time to show his hand.

_‘It should be just about time to tie up this loose end and meet up with Kathrin.’_  Though he faltered as something caught his eyes. Something shouldn’t be possible. His eye tracked three figures unmolested by the undead, in fact now where to be seen, walking up adorned in adamantite armor with two great swords on his back — followed by a woman adorned in similar armor only with an ax. Last was a muscular humanoid too large to be an average human, hidden by a cloak and mask. Some giant hamster with a snake tail in the back?

However, the third one he instantly recondited. “So, you came back to play minotaur.” He muttered with disdain pushing off the wall. Observing as the group approached the gathering area. Glancing at his wristwatch, he scowled  _‘where Is Ritana and my greater doppelganger she never late!’_

The smile quickly left Kyuketsuki face, replaced with an angry scowl under his helm. Scanning around disappointed to see no one else coming close. With narrowed eyes remembering this man named Momon. Rita had warned him about this one.

[Message] worried Kyuketsuki tried again to connect to Bardic then his doppelganger...none of them answered.

[Message] Decided to test a connection with Kathrin as she picked up.

{Kyuketsuki-sama what is the matter I am happy to confirm things on my end should finish up in just a few minutes.} Happy purred Kathrin though waiting for further orders.

{Tell me the location of my adventuring group now!} Patients had left Kyuketsuki he could afford to lose another. He wouldn’t lose anyone else even if it meant dying.

There was silence for a for minutes before an answer came back.

{The greater doppelganger posing as you appeared to have been killed or banished while I can't locate either my packmate or the abyss dwarf either master. Order!} Regret radiated from voice. As Kyuketsuki trembled with rage glaring at the trio before his eyes.

Kyuketsuki hands balled into fists a dark smirk came over his face as his vision went red partially going into a blood rage.  _'Alright I might have to alter some memories time for plan B.’_

{Kathrin once you complete your part gather all of the dominators and blood knights nearby to encircle the graveyard and wait for further orders.}

{at once!}

Ending the message, he teleported into the shadow of a pillar where Clementine was standing guard nearby. "Do we get to have fun now, master!" Asked a toothy grin Clementine.

"Change of plans you are to rescue the boy. Do not allow him to make any connection to your old self Clem-chan or I will punish you!” The kind thoughts of Sitabus felt muddy as wrath filled his mind. Perhaps he was still bitter about the failed super tire potion; however, didn’t stop him from cringing at his coldness to her.

_‘It not her fault marron the blame falls on yourself!’_

"Aw but what about these intruders I can’t just let you face them alone." Clementine objected, drawing his pricing gaze. Still, she was Cleary worried.

Kyuketsuki smiles as he patted her head. “They can’t take me beside these people need to learn I will not be messed with; soon enough we will be hunting down the rest of these rats so then contain your enthusiasm.” Steeping past with a merciless glare right at this group.

Clementine could not help but trace him every move with hearts in her eyes before quickly moving to save the weakling below. “Why is he so upset with me did I say something wrong,” Clementine asked herself slinking into the shadows.

 

* * *

**-With Kyuketsuki-**

"Where is Clementine"

Gazing at Khajiit without a care, he was in no mood to play around already this they had killed Jade, crept into his area undetected, and now they somehow got to his team without him knowing. Rage boiled in Kyuketsuki ice-cold veins refusing to be made a fool of any longer or losing anything else to these people.

Whoever they are, they just hit the top of his hit list, and no mercy will be given. They would become nothing but ash by the time he finished. But first, he needs to take care of these three.

Therus snapped his fingers as the death orb in Khajiit hands explode with negative energy. Kill them all off as the sphere gathered said energy becoming a body of evil crackling darkness, With glowing red eyes, mouth, and a glowing orb for a heart.

“I don’t know who you lot are or what your game is, but you will regret not run when you hand the chance. Though I am not without mercy tell me were the Green Vultures' adventures are or I destroy this whole city.” Therus let out the evilest laugh he could muster. At least till he knew his cover is blown.

The one in armor spoke up first. “I am Momon, I don’t know who they are or what game you mean? Though I thank you for taking care of the other fools, it saves me the trouble.” Momon gained a dark edge to his voice.

“You do not look like your responsible for killing the Ninya. Tell me who it is!” Therus could swear two red dots glowed behind the helmet.

“Oh, you want answers but so do I sadly we don’t all get what we want. I had a deal with the Green Vultures if they could stop me, I would spare this city. If they fail to show up, I will destroy this city now.”

Therus let the threat linger in the air waiting for their response. Though impressed when they failed to take the bait, this will still not change his resolve. “Fine if you will not tell me the truth perhaps, I shall just beat the answer out of you!”

Stabbing the spear into the shadows [maximize magic double: darkness mirror] smirking as twenty copies of himself rose out of the shadows forming into a line in front of Therus. “Now who will be the first to try and stop me before I destroy all of E-Rental.” Grandly waving out his hands, inviting an attack.

The first to move was the Minotaur charging forward Therus grinned with an air of blood lust. Each of his doubles raised their spears uttering one spell together [triple: phantom pain]. Upon casting so many spells on to one target the minotaur which he never learned the name of; had his blood practically explode out of his body as hundreds of cuts covered his body bloody rushing out of his veins. Bull Drops dead into a large pool of crimson liquid.

“Next, please.” Therus taunted the next the armored women holding her deadly ax which seemed familiar charged forward. Only to get stopped by a wave pitch-black energy [darkness thrust].  As they jumped back watching both of them, he need answer, and he couldn’t do fighting both of them at once right now.

“Red orb please keep the young maiden occupied while I talk with their leader.” At the command, the death orb flow at albedo flinging her further away from their fight. He moves his attention on to the last one taking note of the sloppy stance and lack of movement he expected for a living being.

Watching his [blood pool] form out of the blood of the minotaur above him. As Momon didn’t move an inch despite the skill at work. From what he could gather none in this world were use to seeing this skill active. Momon remained unphased despite this.

“Now that we are alone. Tell me, are you from YGGDRASIL?” Therus could barely make out Momon stiffen with narrowed eyes.  _‘so, I’m right then let see just what level you are.’_

“What if I am.” At this reply, Therus sent out five mirrors to rush Momon. Each shooting off an [acid arrows] and [frost rays] in repaid suction and the semi-solid illusion drew close two thrusts at Momon armor chest only to fail to penetrate it they did dint it, if only slightly. As Momon wildly swing out his sword into the two-illusion dispelling them with a blast of dark energy.

Though the second blade got block by one mirror as to other thrusts out [acid blood] and [blood blades] at once. A rain of dark red swords shot out of them at Momon just enough to penetrate the armor in a few spots.

No blood or pained grunt only silence as Momon throws back the third copy and thrust at the fifth one with his second sword, vanishing it before wildly swinging to match them to doubles in an unskilled almost talentless manner.

_‘This doesn’t make sense he doesn’t fight like a warrior at all. Is he mocking me or just pretending to be one? And why is he not acting as if he’s injured at all?’_

To his disappointment, the semi-solid illusions were again cut down by luckily sticks, though they were truly giving it there all. Scowling under the armor watching as the other fifteen mirrors divide into either casting spelling from afar or trying to prove out any real fighting style.

The longer Therus watched, the more he was sure. This was no warrior let alone any a melee fighter of any kind as the spells bounced off the armor or failed to take effect. Though looking closer, the armor appeared to have some magical aura around it. His scowl Deeping, teleporting right behind Momon as he fought off his illusion. Bringing up his spear form ground into an upward slash.

 [abyss rising]

Momon could not react fast enough to the negative energy blast as the shield shattered into particles as Momon was flung at the pillar. Breaking thought it stopped by his swords into the ground but not before throwing his sword through the last three illusion.

“You are surprisingly unskilled for a melee fighter magic caster tell me. What are your real skills arcane, necromancy, maybe divine?” Therus asked rhetorically, impatiently tapping the bud of his spear into the earth.

“Oh is it obverse I thought I wasn’t too bad at this.” Momon sounded annoyed though Therus was fare more forced on how unharmed by any pain at all despite the scratches and holes in his armor.

While Momon was agitated out how badly he was getting beaten in swordplay. If one thing did augment this, it was the counties use of negative energy spells which did very little to hurt him. Though if he were to say it was this person seemed far to adopted at close combat for most classes of magic casters. He could think of any at least. Death spells were closer to arcane caster than one more suited for melee.

Both of them watched the other with analytical eyes trying to find the real answer to who the other was. Both of them were sure on only one thing they were both players from YGGDRASIL even if it wasn’t outright stated.

Still, Momon didn’t want to resort to his magic unless his opponent showed his cards first. Glancing over to see the skeleton dragons near were Albedo was fighting and thinking up the best way to detract Therus.

“So, what was your goal to attack the swords of darkness?”

Therus thought this question it was unneeded yet he still went through with it. As his bitter regret rose up _‘does, it matters if a few humans die if I can’t have Jade.’_ Clenching his hands around his spear with a chuckle-filled tented with an edge of madness.

“Why? Why not it doesn’t matter either way. They died if they had just backed down, the swords of darkness might have lived too bad they had to get heroic.”  Finishing with a few frost rays launched at Momon

Sidestepping the spells rushing up with his greatsword into a wide horizontal slash. What Momon didn’t expect was for the attack to be stopped by a wall of crimson glass. Followed by Therus taping the barrier as the blood shot out in spikes out into a [crimson trap].

Momon jumps back though he predicted the next action turning to swing at Therus teleporting behind him only to stumbled as the first Therus rush at his exposed back, trying to shatter the armor blocking him.

Keep both hand s on his sword as Momon blocked a frontal attack. He knew he would be panting right now if not for the fact he was undead. Putting in his strength into pushing Therus back though not without receiving a few more stabs form then copy before having enough of it turn back to it cutting the copy in half as it splattered into blood on to the ground.

“You are terrible at this for a supposed fighter. I think I’m tired of these games. [cursed blood dome]” Momon watched the familiar spell form a dorm of red energy over the area. Ancient runes appeared of the ground deactivating [true warrior] spell.

The sword slipped out of Momon hard on to the ground. _‘Great guess there goes any chance of avoiding this now.’_ Momon even with the enchanted armor he would be unable to use weapons outside of his class so long as they were inside this dome.

“Prepare for to horror you people may have taken Jade from me and though she will not return to me, I will make sure you feel **endless pain before your end!”** Therus spoke even as pick up a blue stick from his belt. Snapping them both as his armored suit replaced his armor and staff. Ainz froze under his persona in shock, whispering out “Kyuketsuki!”

Kyuektsuki almost halted glaring at Momon. “So you know by name, but it shall not change your death.”  Ainz felt panic as his friend quickly hovered into the air before rushing down at him. Thinking fast, he pulled out his neckless of flight jumping over the thrust at the last-minute landing behind his friend dismissing his armor, turning to him.

“Wait, stop Kyuketsuki it is me Momonga.” Holding up his hands, watching as confusion filled the true vampires’ eyes lowing his spear.

Sitbaus halted losing all his energy at the sight of his friend the persona of Therus slipping away. using his detection spells to be sure this wasn’t a trick nothing was going as he planned. It felt like another stab at his empty heart could it really be Momonga?

“Is that really you?” The words rolled out of sitbaus mouth.

“Momonga what are you doing here? Where is my team? Wait does me the other one is? Is that Albedo?” Sitbaus just now realized how similar the armor was.

Ainz let out a breath as the battle frenzy left his friend clam if no less frantic for answers.

“Well, we came here to stop an undead army while growing the fame of Ainz Ool gown. And avenge my team which... You kind of kill quite brutally too.” Letting his bitterness rise even if Ainz was happy to see his friend, it didn’t change the fact he killed the swords of darkness.

“This was Khaijt idea though it will help later. Besides if you're still mad at me for, we can Revive them later maybe?” Not trusting his abilities fully.

Ainz gave Kyuketsuki a strange look what did he mean maybe.

“This is not important; I have just been having some difficulty with rival magic.”Kyuketsuki could feel his friend penetrating gaze on him as if demanding an answer. Before anything, more words shared Clementine dropped down between them taking a low defensive stance.

Kyuketsuki glanced over nearby to see Nifrea watching them all as if looking for an answer to what was going on. Sighing explanations would have to wait.

“Good work, Clem-chan did you take care of your sister, right?” Getting back into his adventure role. Keenly observing Clem forces a smile.

 “Of course mas- I mean boss she is dead and I  _rescued_ the boy. Now, what about him?”

Gesturing for Momonga to play along. As he cleared his throat “Ah we are adventures came to help as soon as we could, I’m Momon albedo should just about be done finishing off the last monster.”

They all turned to where the skeletal dragon was as the second one fell. All the while, Momon’s eyes forced on Kyuketsuki.

{Later we can talk let's finish this up, and we can hash this out then.}

{sigh...Alright but I’m holding you to it and no running off this time.}

{I didn’t run off I was teleported here ugh. Your still mad about the swords of darkness aren’t you.}

{no, I’m not!} Cutting of the telepathic message though Sitabus could Cleary see he was just a little bitter about how all this turned out.  he was too if albeit for a different reason.

“We can go check up with them and find my team.” Kyuketsuki leads the way to Albedo all the while wondering where his team was.

* * *

**-Else were-**

Ritana struggled to stand up after the fight if it could be called after this Jester summons a monstrous tree to fight them. Looking at the smoldering remains as the horrid smell of burned rotted tree permeated the air. Stumbling to one knee clucking her bruised stomach at least two ribs felt broken.

Glancing over at Bardic out cold on the ground, then over to the corps of her master with dulled over with regret. She had failed even to prove her strength against a clown. None of her spells so much as scratched them.

She would not even live to regret her failed as soon as mistress found out she was dead. Punching the ground in fustians hearing their mocking footsteps. Only a few feet out of view.

“You can’t stop it; you never could though this is only a premonition to his true fate. Remember this girl.” The phantoms words lingered in her mind, only increasing her despair. Gathering her courage to appearance the spot shameful looking into the pool of mush was once a living being.

…

Unable to find the words as to what to say in her beaten and battered armor beardly finding the strength to stay standing. On wobbly legs not helped by the dizziness from last wild attack of the enormous tree.

“I’m so sorry if I had only been faster or stronger, I could have…. Halting as a familiar smell wafted by her noses. Rita Turns to see master along with the two from before and someone new, though an assassin or rouge by the light armor and small daggers at her side.

“Ritana what are you doing come here and help me lift Bardic we must be going.” Ritana Hear those kind words, loving smile and those eyes filled with understanding were too much to take as stamina ran out finial gave out fainting.

Kyuketsuki just sighed. “At least their alive but what happened here.” Without looking he could pick up the faint scents of magic all over the area. Most notably illusionary arts and summoning.

The smoldering tree was any indication though Treants were not very common to summon in YGGDRASIL. Partly to the difficulty of find or gaining access to such spells. Keeling down to pitch up Ritana as Clementine carried Bardic.

“What happened here?” Sitabus tuned in Momonga though without looking be answer-back. “This is what I would like to know, but we can answer later. Right, Kathrin?”

All of them saw the battle maid step out of the shadows of the night though looking tick off for some reason. With a look, Ainz could tell they were probably taking through a message spell. “I see then we can focus on this later Kathrin. For now, let us finish up here.”

...

-Hours later-

Kyuketsuki gaze silently fell on to Kathrin fingers interlocked together as she finished her search. Turning to Ainz and albedo as if hoping for answers on the matter. Glancing again at the missing rings though it was a bigger shame to be missing one world item for the minotaur.

His mind was far more focused on the fact this Jester had not only stolen from him. Also not once been noticed world item or not.  “So, we had no leads or ideas were Jester went.” His voice tried and warry form the long day nothing seemed to be going right.

“No, I’m afraid we lost track of her once we entered the cemetery. Though why only steal a transformation ring and a rather weak world item.”  Ponder Ainz with Albedo looking static as ever nearby. Though not without a subtle glare Kyuketsuki way.

Sitabus thoughts linger on Jade glancing over at Clementine trying to think of what had gone wrong. The only consolation was all of E-Rental was under his control now. Even if no one knows it yet. Which was the whole point of the undead attack little more than a smokescreen to clear any unseen danger in this town.

“We will need to find this Jester later, for now, Xennessa can keep a lookout. With E-Rental under our control, nothing will go unnoticed again. Though we should probably combine our team for now unless you want me to revive the swords of darkness.”

Kyuketsuki couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything for their passing. He gave them a chance no if anything he felt terrible, they had got close to Ainz. Only to get killed a few days later.

“No, it won’t be necessary.”  Even hearing Ainz words felt empty like he didn’t care at all. Though perhaps was just force seemed to suppress emotion for him. While they both had some kind of emotional damper at times.

_‘Ainz; however, seems to be feeling the loss of emotion more even if he won’t outright say. Then again, maybe it is just a natural change in this new world.’_

“Alright though I am sorry about if I had known I would have. - halting as Ainz just gave him an understanding look to drop it.

“What’s done is done. Nothing will change. I am just happy to see you again. Your skills seem as sharp as ever.”

Sitabus let a small smile grace his lips. “You say, but we both knew Touch Me was best PVP fighter in the guild. Then again I could probably handle him to if I had game-breaking gear like his too.” He grumbled under his breath. Remarked earned a laugh from Ainz.

“Maybe but you got far too focused on your role-playing and character build to go after world champion.”

“Very true still your skills at swordplay need some real improvement might work on low-level enemies, but I’m far above the like of goblins or bandits.” Sitabus Brushing off the glare from Albedo she seems relatively attached to Ainz for whatever reason.

“I can work on it later.”  Ainz huffed in annoyance, now why didn’t you just teleport back to Nazarick once you arrived here.” Ainz rested his chin on his hands, waiting for an answer.

“Well for one I did want to scare the town seeing as they don’t even have magic above the third tire. As for another after the message, I thought you were traveling alone but this doesn’t seem to be the case.” Sitabus watched Ainz face his red eyes seemed to be the only give away.

“I don’t recall ever say.”

The edge in Ainz voice only confirmed his suspicion. He is raking his brain for an answer didn’t seem to exist. Narrowing his eyes in thought. “I see then will just be something else to look into.”

“Kathrin go update Xennessa I want anything on this group derived to me immediately!” watching Kathrin teleport away with a bow.

“Well, I suppose I can take a break to let things die down here. it will be nice to return to Nazarick again.” Let out a breath before sipping the tea though it provides no benefit it did clam his nerves a little.

Before Sitabus could even say a word, Clementine was already by his side. She is patiently watching him with lustful eye Hair wriggling around her from, With a sly grin on her lips.

“Clem-chan please go tell Bardic and Ritana I will be away for a few days. Though keep active while I’m away.”Sitabus gentle setting the cup back down on the table.

Ainz only spoke up once he hears the door close. “Kyuketsuki are you sure she is trustworthy she seems unstable.”

Sitabus gave his old friend somewhat of a reassuring smile through letting out a sigh. “I believe so even if her deminer seems predatory, she loyal. Though I really must get back to Nazarick to cheek on something.”

Ainz gave his friend a blank look disbelieving statement. “Don’t give me look I made friends with other NPC in the past didn't I.”

Ainz just sighed, “Fine, she is your reasonability…sorry to hear about Jade.

Sitabus turns his gaze to the night sky, not wanting to show his mournful face. It seemed the more time went on, the more than the longing to see Jade again would be something he would have to deal with, pushing the regret down into his heart.

“Let not talk about it here…not now…besides, I believe Clem-chan is back.” His voice was empty of emotion. Meeting Clementine’s caring gaze as she bowed. “The Void vultures are clear on their orders. Though in a few days Pluton wants to talk to all of us. You in partier master.”

Ainz gaze at his friend with worry though unwilling to press the issue so soon. Perhaps it would be better to tell him later when all this had passed over.

Giving Clementine an encouraging nod of approval. “Are you ready to return Ainz I can fill you in on the rest on the way back.”

“Yes, and it is good to see you Kyuketsuki. Again, come along Albedo.”  Opening a gate back to Nazarick following his friend through.

“Of course, lord Ainz” The overseer chippered happily following her love back home.

 

* * *

**-CARNIVAL-**

Stopping just outside E-Rental to turn back looking at the city from above as smoke trails still lingered for the destruction wrought upon it. People were quickly traveling all over the place. As the city guard worked overtime to secure the city after its near annihilation at the undead attack.

Jester could only chuckle at how funny they all looked from so high up. Unknowing passing by vampire brides keeping watch from the shadows of the alleyways. Along with shadow demons traveling unseen throughout the three-ringed walls of the city.

Holding up her hand with two rings, one of greater doppelganger and the other of concealment. It had been tricky to steal in the fight ‘It a necessary evil’ she told herself. Though it was necessary to do, it didn’t mean she likes doing this. “Now it is only a matter of time before minster vampire starts hunting them.”

“~What to say to blank-san he will be so angry. When he finds out what Bull did too bad, they won't have time to worry about me. After all, I can imagine what sir vampire will do after this hehe.” Putting up a sing-song voice

“Oh, did you forget about me or did you think I wouldn’t notice what you did.” Hearing the angry voice of the shadow behind her Jester lost her smile under the mask turning to glare at the shadows eye.

“It doesn’t matter if you did or not soon, we will be meeting in person. Besides no rules were broken so you can’t do anything.” Jester smirked in victory

Not a word was spoken from the masked double at least until they chuckled. “Oh, you think so I guess we will see. But this changes nothing besides I think you miss something and how much can two rings and a world item do.”

“They can do a lot more than you think Carnival besides I know my gambit will pay off just you wait.” Jester watched the shadow vanish before teleporting away herself.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated


	9. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overlord just in case it needs to be said  
> Ok, part of the reason this took a wail to change was I practically rewrote this chapter from scratch. Also, I might work on it later, I not sure how well I wrote Pandora or demiurge this chapter still tried my best with writing hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, I keep thinking that it called the Downfall of Kingdom and Country when its castle and country. That should be fixed for now.

**-Nazarick-**

Dark shadows covered the room as he sunk into the soft sheets and firm yet soft pillows like a haven. Brought a soothing comfort one he had not felt in a while after the last few days. Sitabus Tried to block the memories haunted him with pleasant memories of lying next to Jade and Kathrin.

Yet these sweet moments could not last, feel the shift in the covers next to him as squishy and warm tentacles brushed over his back. Neither of them had tentacle so with one swift motion his clawed hands tightly gripped the soft neck of the intruder. His slim wings already moving to restrain this interloper dared interfere with his pleasant memories.

Opening his eyes Kyuketsuki vision unfettered by the pitch-black room, Thanks to his superhuman senses, he could clearly see Clem-chan cuddling close to him unafraid of just how close to death she was. If anything, a light blush colored her cheeks, letting out a slight moan at his touch. 

Recoiling a little flinching back with regret at both the odd kinkiness and how close he was to killing Clementine. Before the change, she probably deserved a far worse fate than the light cuts on her buried neck already healing.  Panting with loving eyes not even bothered he attempts at killing her.

Rolling over to the edge of the bed sitting up sighing and rubbing his eye. “I told you not to disturb me till it was time for me to wake up Clem-chan.” Sleepily lecturing the assassin, reaching into his inventory to retrieve his gear and clothes. Halting as slim but toned arms slid over his shoulders with a cooing, draping her body over his back.

“Oh, don’t be so cold master I wanted to give you a pleasant wake gift.” seductively whispering into his ear.

Sitabus turned to gaze over his shoulder at Clementine with a questioning look seeing a ghost of Jade with blinding smile. _‘Why can’t you stop making this difficult for me?’_   Shifting his eyes away, afraid to get sucked into soothing voice and laugh.

“I already told you Clem-chan I not doing with you-you have to earn right as jade did…” he trailed off missing the faintly hurt look as Clementine hungry looked to her master.

Clementine Watching as Kyuketsuki pulled away to stand getting dressed all the while Clem takes careful note of his muscular yet lithe back. Ever since reawakening, she could not tear herself away for the vampire.

She was still trying to make sense of the two different sets of memories with an ack in her heart. Carved her handsome and caring master. She Inches closer yet refusing to leave the comforts of the bedsheets Covered in master scent disappointed to see Kyuketsuki finishing putting on his shirt.

“I know, but tell me what to do, and it will be done lord Kyuketsuki. I want nothing more than to know your loving touch again. I don’t understand what I did to displease you?” There was painful longing in Clementine voice pleading for an answer.

Which only made it sting more when he tried to explain, but no words came out. What could he say it wasn’t Clementine did anything it was his own failure? This was not Jade, yet it was at the same time, If only partly. Nothing he could say or do would change this or worse risk making it much harder to bring the real jade back.

Deciding to breathe out an unsteady breath in his room at least he was back at Nazarcik. One comfort; however, this did not help him find an answer to Clementine question. Chancing a look back at the crimson-tipped blond mismatched blood red and icy blue eyes peering through the darkness.

Persistent in getting an answer with a confident smile, making it much more painful to deny her.  _‘Why can’t I tell you this just isn’t the same as before?’_  

“No, I... Why did you wake me up, Clem-chan.” Sidestepping the question unintentionally for the moment?

A small smile returned to her face. “It’s time to wake up, and lord Ainz and Demiurge wanted to meet with you. Also, Aveda and Kathrin still needed to deliver their report on the state of things.”  Chipperly reporting summer salting into standing. 

_‘Oh, right I forgot about that uh I really need to stop putting off mental rest for so long again.’_

“Fine then come along Clem-chan thought behave well, and I will think...about your request.” Struggling to get the last part out his reluctance to, he just could let go of Jade. It wasn’t like he could just, let this changed Clementine run loos either. She never asked to be like this, smirking at the small victory the old Clementine hated to the idea of following orders.

Walking out of his bedroom into the main room Clementine following like a lost puppy. Approaching his laboratory as the doors slid open with Aveda already waiting in the room. It was like the room back in E-Rental yet far more extensive and more elaborate.

“Hum another incomplete mix if only Karin town were still sending supplies.” The maid sounded frustrated.

“I fear the village may no longer exist, my dear, though I hope it hasn’t been too difficult to maintain while I was away.” Sitabus gently patted her shoulder, shocked she was not surprised, not even jumping at the surprise touch from behind.

“No, it hasn’t, but the blood tanks have not gotten resupplied since you vanished and much of the automatic function have had to be turned off to either to save resources or because they were not working properly. Only about 10% of them are still working, I am happy you returned father.” Aveda turns with a beaming grin of joy.

Sitabus returned the happy smile, “It is good to be back.” Before shifting his thoughts back to the other topic. Sitabus lost a bit of his chipper deminer; “This bad hun? Has Kathrin contacted you about my new lair in E-Rental?  might stem some of the loss of supplies.”

Aveda shook her head negative. “At most, we can resupply the blood tanks possibly get back to full within the year; but a lot of rare and hard to find item drops came from Karin castle. At most, we could restore 15 maybe 20% of the operational function for a time. what we latch are the rare materials.”

He ticked, rubbing his chin, looking around the room at most of the dulled circle, empty or half-filled flasks. Right perhaps he could find what he needs later under his adventure guise.

Aveda wasn’t done counting as if reading his mind. Pulling out a small book thought most of the pages were full of lists of need supplies they needed. “We might be able to supplement what we lack master Kyuketsuki.”

Thinking deeply on though Nazarick had no way to restock supplies as of yet. Needlessly using up what they had was not an option till shortage was solved. Not he would need to make many potions with how weak this new world was. Remembering back, it helped with hard boss fights and dungeons the most. Where just having improved buffs made a difference.

Being able to use potions with the same power of 10th or higher spells, saved mana and help them active victories, beaming fondly at the recollections before the decline and eventual fall. He could almost see it clear as day talking with Ulbert, Nearata, Nubo, and Peroroncino, helping him learn about the craft of alchemy in-game.

_‘I had no idea just how hard mastering the art would be back then...I hope they are doing well.’_

Kyuketsuki was pulled out of his nostalgia by the gloved hand of Clementine. Looking at him with a curious look as if trying and failing to read his mind. It was funny to see though Clementine was far too inexperienced to vampire levels. Letting a smirk come to his face.

_‘You are too young to read my thoughts Clem-chan.’_  Letting out a chuckle at the cute pout donning her face. “Not fair! Can we please get something to eat now lord Kyuketsuki?” Clementine half heartily complained mostly out of hunger.

Her eye kept glancing at the tanks full of red liquid occasionally licking her lips.

Sitabus shifted to appear as if he was thinking about it before turning to Aveda. “Tell Demiurge to meet me at the cafeteria then we can go greet Ainz.” Sitabus waved to the maid before returning to the main room with a quick touch of the maw jagged teeth of the wood door swung open.

Clementine was a little slow to follow watching the door with weary causation. “Oh, come on already Clem-chan, it won’t bite your soul unless you're, an intruder or try to enter without my permission.”  He tried to play off the bite he told her about earlier.  Mostly as a last-ditch defense though Clementine seemed unsure of the handless door.

“You say like you haven’t messed with my soul already.” Clementine softly commented half-joke, half playfully. Kyuketsuki flinched away slightly, even if it was never his intent Clementine would be bound to him till death maybe after. It was hard to tell with how sketchy his last few spells and potions had been.

He Swiftly hides the grimace with a halfhearted smile. “Would it matter if I have beside you still need a tour of…our home.” In half forced half truthful voice.  _‘Part of Jade still in there even if it hard to see why am I such a coward about this.’_

Almost missing Clementine reply “I guess not you did create me…I think.” Her voice was not assured even after a few days to get used to the changes.

Not being affected by the changes would be stranger than Clem showing this reaction.

 

…

 

Letting the silence become conformable as they traveled down the halls now and then glancing at Clementine. Kyuketsuki wanted to ask lots of hard question to Clementine to get the answers he needed; however, this was before a part of Jade was fused with her. Now it was hard not to see the phantom of Jade when looking at Clementine.

Which made it impossible to interrogate Clementine without feeling regret filtering back into his heart. Perhaps the strangest thing was deciding what the word servant meant to him before it was simple, but after coming to this world, it was like another word for family. He found him using the word a lot even when he didn't mean to. Something had been aliening to him in the toxic and dying world he came from.

It was not Sitabus intent to walk for so long in silence if only he could find the words to talk without an uncomfortable air rising between them. At least until they arrived at the Staff Canteen full of life yet no less clean or marvels than the rest of Tomb of Nazarick.

 Filled with the chattering of plants, silverware, and maids talking to each other; each one seemed so full of life with their own thoughts and idea, which was still a little odd. Taking a step back, he was uncomfortable around crowds partly due to his own paranoia after Bellriver death. Looking back.  _‘Right Kathrin and Jade weren’t here.’_  

Kyuketsuki felt he most has of looked so stupid just standing there. But he felt self-conscious with so many people around old fears bubbled back up. With no one to turn to for strength, only Clem.

Torn between being happy to see the creation of his friends happy and yet Sitabus didn’t think he fit in here. Not helped when they all started to go quiet, eyes gravitating to them. As a thick tension fell over the room.  _‘No stop looking at me, I not ready for this much attention.’_

_‘Wait why is Clem-chan so tense.’_ Almost petrified as Clementine step forward as if ready to act. What was she going to do fearing a harsh reaction Sitabus reaches out a hand on to Clementine's shoulder surprising her a little?

“Sorry, I…just haven’t seen them all so lively before.” These red and blue orbs softened relaxing again. Clementine still looked ready to act which eased his fragile nerves about crowds a little. His fear vanishing as quickly as it had come.

“Please just go about your day like normal...” Kyuketsuki forgot what all of their names were of the homunculus maids. Walking between the tables though he could still feel many eyes upon him.

Somehow Clementine slid up very close to him when he wasn't looking whispering. “If they are bothering you master just say the word and I can make them leave.”  Sitabus cracked a small smile leading them up to the chief who looked humanoid in a white cook attire with brown hair their panicked coal eyes lock on to one of the last two supreme beings.

“uh, how may this humble servant help you lord Kyuketsuki.”

Now he felt even worse for forgetting this person name, if only they knew how nerves he felt right now they might all laugh about it.  Composing his thoughts before speaking to make it easier on both of them.

“Hello sorry to bother you but could you get Clem-chan a cup of crimson venue and something else to eat. As for my self-something to drink will be all surprise me.” It not like he needs to drink. But drinking something helped Sitbaus feel normal again.

“Of course, no trouble at all my lord Kyuketsuki.”  Sitabus gave a quick thank you. Once they hand their meal, they quickly found a seat mainly because the first table both of them went near cleared a space for them the maids' joyful giggling as they did.

“I thought you said Nazarick didn’t have any humans,” Clementine asked before biting into the steak with a pang of savage hunger. not sure which animal it came from.

He hummed in thought before answering. “These are not normal humans in the sense all of them were created by my friend. Like I created Aveda to maintain my room and lab; I believe they are called homunculus humans.”

Chuckling a little due to how recently he created Jade, she must not have learned much before the end of Yggdrasil. Idly drinking whatever the sweet drink was it was delicious. Thinking of how best to approach the subject at hand.

“Now you are at least part vampire, one thing I must stress is the control of your battle freezes. Along with the thirst for blood and last ground rules for when you are in and out of Nazarick.” Sitabus put up a stern and series making so Clementine was paying attention.

Clementine herself-paused as if confused a little as if trying to recall old knowledge. After realizing what it was. “But I know those rules don’t cause visible, lasting harm, don’t attack humans while in cover, no killing anyone doesn’t attack first, and not harming any residents of nazarick.”

He gave a smooth gin if nothing else proved Clem cloud recall Jade's memories. So, she must be in there somewhere, yet this also would be harder for Clem since she did have any illusion spells, unlike Jade, so no playing around as much.

“True; however, your old body was a demon or succubus to be more accurate. Now you a kind of Eldredge vampire or mutated vampire partly to due to my blood I added into the potion. So, keep this in mind.”  Sitabus lectured Clementine with a steely warning gaze.

Clementine face twisted into joy then confusion as if thinking about this herself; had not considered the change too much or how it would affect her physically and mentally. Not Kyuketsuki knew the answer himself. Yes, he knew how it was supposed to work, but this was a completely new situation he had not even considered to occur.

One Sitabus could not even adequately explain why either. It should have failed killing Clem or worked. Not stopped halfway leaving a mutated person of both people. Keeping himself from diving Deeper into the hole, there was nothing he could do to change the past only the future.

The air around them still felt different than before it just wasn’t the same. Kyuketsuki had made the most of the situation. Kyuketsuki could help but wish this was just a bad dream he might still wake up form. Then what would mean about this world he bitterly asked himself?

Sitabus talked with Clem trying as best he could to make this work at least until the real Jade could come back.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully it wasn’t long before Demiurge enters his view, walking up and taking a seat open seat.

“Ah, it is good to see you lord Kyuketsuki I have come as summoned.” Smiling at the archdevil with a warm beaming look.

Taking in all the details of the 7th-floor guardian, he had a kind of gleam in his eye as if calculating thousands of plans up in a minute. In his Sharpe suit and attire, adjusting his tie as if it wasn’t perfect already. This was what worried him, however remembering how Ulbert created him so many of those plans where not for the benefit of humans.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to know your plans for E-Rental. Along with your plans for the bipedal sheep under Kathrin control.” Hearing Demiurge chuckle at his joke only made this more laborious, but a line needs to be drawn. 

Kyuketsuki opened his mouth to speak halting before a single word left his lips. Would it be mean to reprimand Demiurge? It was just the way he was made not outright hate for humans. Perhaps there was a way to do this gently and get his point across why did all of them just assume he had some grand plan for everything.

“First let me ask you what Aniz plans are then I will tell you my plan for the bipedal sheep of E-Rental as you call them. This way, we can avoid any misunderstanding of my  _grand_ goals for the human city.” Hiding his Smirk way, Sitbaus would be able to figure how what Ainz was doing Without any misunderstanding.

Watching as Demiurge adjusted his glasses with a gleam hi his eye; one makes Kyuketsuki uncomfortable about what was about to be said. “Well is quite simple Ainz let me know his plans for world domination. I am still trying to see the full scope of his plans…”

Sitabus felt his mind grind to a halt…no he must have misheard didn’t sound like something Momoga would want to do at all. Thought his word failed him what if Demiurge was telling the truth had Momonga really changed much. Doubt fumbled through Sitabus brain trying, hoping Demiurge was just pranking him, but no the archdevils face never wavered even as he spoke.

Kyuketuski could feel all of the onlooking maid's eyes staring into his soul. Thankfully he didn’t need to breathe, so holding his breath was no problem for him, taking minutes long just trying to contemplate how his friend had deiced this action.

Demiurge didn’t dare speak up waiting for his response, and he missed the rest of what he said after. It would be rude to ask him to repeat what he said, how could he reply quickly to this without looking like a fool. Glancing at Clementine for an out of this conversation or if nothing else by him time to think up something.

Thankfully she did with a broad beaming fanged smile. “Oh, how fun perhaps we could help with a few messy operations. Though if you have other plans master, you can send me to prove my devotion as you asked.”

Seeing Demiurge give Clementine an inquisitive look, Kyuketsuki knew he had to act unsure of Demiurges thoughts of the ex-human. “What Clem-chan means to say is first I wish to either return my laboratory to fully working operation or build a replacement in E-Rental. So, I may be of more benefit to Nazarick then I have been while I was displaced.”

Sitabus could almost feel himself sweat in panic and sorrow he didn’t want to seem as useless as he felt. If he could not even protect his creation from harm, how could he protect all of Nazarick form the world? Sitabus envied Ainz in a way all he had to do was maintain it.

“My lord, you have been of great help already capturing E-Rental in but Two weeks. I doubt I could have done it faster or more effectively without them even know it, myself.” Demiurge assured the supreme being.

How could Demiurge be so sure of, Sitabus wanted to ask but might be too weird. Settling for another question instead. Hoping this would give him an answer to something on his mind.

“Tell me Demiurge what makes me a supreme being exactly? What makes you have such faith in my abilities?” Softly asking it while avoiding the original question but he wanted to know.

Sitabus knew he asked the wrong question when Demiurge gave a disbelieving look. Struggling not to show his worry on his face. “What doesn’t make you one of the 41 supreme beings. I am afraid I don’t understand the question even without your power or brilliant mind for battle strategies. You would still be a supreme being my lord, does satisfies your question?”

Oh, how he wanted to scrawl so bad right now. But he didn’t want to Demiurge to think displeased him. Sitabus tried to think of what his plan was, but in truth, he just wanted a safe haven was too much to ask for?

Even if he said, Demiurge would probably think he had some other grand plan in mind.  _‘Think…think…think…now, you're taking too long to answer, and they're both looking at you. You can’t ruin those expectations.’_  How could he word it without it getting misinterpreted somehow? No doubt this would go right back to Kathrin who would enforce it like it was law.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt watching Clementine talking with Demiurge while they waited. As his mind travel back to Momonoga words domination why. This was sure to have so much paperwork and communicating with nobles over a petty thing. It would be right back to where Sitabus didn’t want to be yet what role could he play once they acutely did.

Sitabus was at a loss for what he should or shouldn’t say he was so bad with words. Panicking, he did the one thing could buy him time to think of the answer.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I need to talk with Ainz as well. I hate to keep him waiting too long. Demiurge, do not harm any humans in E-Rental without altering me first is too delicate at this stage. Come along, Clementine!”

Sitabus could not leave the room fast enough only hoping he didn’t disappoint them more than he already knew he had.

* * *

**-Clementine pov-**

Clementine quickly rushed down the hall in pursuit of her master back. Unable to understand why he left so quickly or why he seemed so shaken was he still blaming himself for her own failure.

Replaying it in her mind, she was having a rather inspiring talk with Demiurge about  _playing_  with bipedal sheep, as Demiurge called humans. It was all going fine as they waited for the superbeing to talk about his plans.

When he just panicked and left the hall even now the air of danger and paranoia surrounded him. Probably one of the changes he was talking about earlier, no did matter right now. There was something else too, only emotion was also guarded and well-hidden to discern.

With a hard stare at Kyuketsuki back trying to understand what had changed. Was it her inability to remember the last few moments of the fight before jade’s death? Did Clementine do something to anger master so he would not even look at her like Jade?

Thinking on it deeper it only brought more confusion as to where this deep longing for Kyuketsuki came from. Shaking her head, Clementine swiftly moved closer to master cold but comfortable body.

Looping an arm around Kyuketsuki arm halting as he halted as the few maids, which had finished eating, in the hallway started to whisper looking at them both.

Her mismatched eye meeting those crimson eyes. “Tell me you have her memories. Why couldn’t she just message me if she was in trouble.”

The question was not for Clem but Jade, a question Clementine wasn’t entirely sure she knows the answer. This desperate look allowed her a glimpse into the master’s heart had been so well hind for the last day since they had come back.

Fear of losing the truthful view of Kyuketsuki emotion drove her to answer quickly. “Because she loved you too much to see you get hurt or fail you.”

The hallway was silent even the whispering maids were silent out of respect, or interest Clementine was unsure.

“ **It was my job to protect her how can I do if…your dead Jade**.” Kyuketsuki halted, realizing he shouted her name, but he could not turn away as Clementine tenacula’s caressed his cheek.

Clementine felt her head hurt as ideas of taking advantage of this moment, her heart: however, felt a need to reassure him even if it went ageist her nature to break people and things.

Again, her thoughts went to war, yet the love won out. “You don’t need to protect Jade or me, my only master. We love you, unconditionally while I can’t remember how she died. I know she did so out of love and devotion, so stop letting it weight down your mind.”

“I don’t know if I can do Clem-chan, I should have prepared more. I should have had better control of my battle frenzy.” Kyuketsuki voice lost a little of it luster still those eyes seemed less cold than before.

“I know you can master Kyuketsuki it’s part of what makes you a supreme being and my one and only master.” Clementine murmured, staring deep into his deep red eyes. Leaning in to kiss those juicy lips as her body felt so hot being so close. Easing as their lips touched if only for a few seconds, it felt like hours.

Smiling, she was finally making progress on reclaiming her spot in master's heart. Though she dared not test those limits so soon. She could wait besides tasting the sweet flavor of his lips would be enough to state hunger for now.

“Now I believe lord Ainz is waiting to meet you at his office.” Gaining Kyuketsuki’s focus again.

“Right let us not keep my old friend waiting any longer. What do you think he wants to talk about?” Kyuketsuki asked Clementine, turning to counite back on their path.

“No idea masters.”

Both of them were quite though Clementine could not help but wonder if there were supposed to be other beings like Kyuketsuki were where they now. Demiurge seemed all too happy to speak praises of his creator, which had left at least of what little Clem learned. While talking with the archdevil.

“Can I ask lord Kyuketsuki what happened to the other supreme beings like Ulbert-sama.”  

Clementine leaned in close to master arm, watching Kyuketsuki eyes filled with a kind of longing. “It is a little hard to explain some well, most left for one reason or another. Still, it was fun to have them around you should have seen them. I think Ulbert would have gotten along with you.”

“Really?” This seemed odd, given Ainz distrust of her even after reawakening. “Yeah well, maybe Ulbert had a certain flair for evil and getting into his role. He acutely helped me perfect my strategy for hunting small guilds, even if he wouldn’t let me borrow his imperfect world item.”

Clementine took those words with wonder and befuddlement. “What like an adventuring guild?”

Kyuketsuki chuckled. “Not quite a guild from Yggdrasil had anywhere from five or more players as Ainz Ooal Gown had 41 at its peak. Momonoga has been a part of the guild far longer than me. It was fun for quite some time meeting and getting to know them all at least of the ones I meet.”

Seeing the fanged smile brought a light dusting to Clementine's cheeks, thought smile didn’t last. “It funny the whole reason I started hunting guilds was Dorgar tried to get to them to attack Nazarick. So, I stopped him by (Player Killing) PKing the guilds aligned with him till they left or stopped trying to hurt Nazarick.”

Clementine wanted to know more about master past; Kyuketsuki seemed far more human now. Excited to talk about the group made Nazarick the grand place it is. But this was different than other adventures like her brother who only cared about his fame.

“Sigh, it wasn’t long ago before guild Members started to leave. As to why they left I it was because they could not live in Yggdrasil because the link to their avatar could not sustain their real bodies. Among other reasons, I'm sure they would have stayed if they could.”  

Kyuketsuki let out a gloomy demeanor seemed to permeate through the hall. Even Clementine could not help but feel touched by the dim mood, caressing master arm hoping this comfort was not going too far still whatever Kyuketsuki-sama was talking about with avatars and other bodies escaped her.

“Well, you stayed so all matter to me, master. Do you miss them?” Clementine rubes up, against the true vampire side. Taking advantage of the private moment as they sluggishly walked down the silent halls, farther away from the other.

“Yes, very much so, but I suppose they are all one more friend I had to say goodbye to. I hope you don’t mind getting dragged down with me Ja...Clem-chan.” Kyuketsuki tone hides a deeper sorrow Clementine could not understand. Almost every part of her being wanted to make it vanish yet unable to without knowing more.

Catching her sharp gaze, Kyuketsuki forced a smile; his crimson eyes were dull. A feeling bubbled up in her chest, something she hated this feeling — jumping in front of her master with a hard gaze. “I don’t see it way at all master. You say it like it's a curse.”

Both their eyes locked into an intense gaze these bright red eyes seemed empty at the moment. The answer went unspoken between them because they both knew it already. Which only to unsettled Clementine more why would he say something already? She couldn’t let it remain like this even as a forced smile returned.

“It’s not true at all they should have stayed if they were frien...” halting at the tight grip on her neck.

A dark heavy shimming Arua washed out of her master in waves darkened those halls as Kyuketsuki rage-filled stare froze Clementine in her tracks. Sweat rolled down her skin, unable to form words at the face of death itself.

“ **Clem-chan, if there is one thing, I will not allow it is for you to disrespect the choice of my friends.**   **Though I know not what has happened to them, they are part of the reason I have remained.”**

Kyuketsuki gave Clementine shivers at the unrelenting chill invaded her soul as she is pulled closer. Kyuketsuki Whispers the next part of this puzzle was her master past. “I am not even sure if I should have survived the hell of a toxic world. I already failed her once, and I will not again.”

Clementine mind was bogged down by a rush of emotion but not panic. She could not fight Kyuketsuki if he chose to kill her here. Out of every last question to ask one stood out the most.

“This one is... sorry for displeasing...you master...Is...  why you are... called the forgotten vampire.” The tight grip made it hard to speak, not it would stop her from asking.

Kyuketsuki halted at the question scowled Kyuketsuki grip loosed as he pulled back. As if burned but not angry at her but himself. “Sorry I... fumbling with his words the dark murders mood forgotten.

“Part of hunting guilds was being an unknown threat. So, they didn’t see me coming and prepare ahead of time. It was dangers enough hunting them solo as it is; to prevent this I controlled information about my avatar both form information brokers and other sources to give myself an edge. Ulbert really helped me out...just don’t speak about them like this again ok.”  

Listening to Kyuketsuki, it was clear whatever he was whispering about in rage was not going to be revealed. Clementine let the issue drop thought curious remained in her as to why the subject hurt him so much.  The rest of the walk to find Momonga was in silence.

 

* * *

**-Momonags office-**

Entering Ainz office which before now never served any purpose other than ascetics. Looking around it now it still had a few papers on it even if Albedo and Ainz were nowhere in sight. Chuckling at the odd behavior, it seemed Albedo followed Ainz like a lost puppy now. Or was it because was just Albedo acting naturally? Still, it was strange he wasn’t here unless something came up. Turning to the two guards of the room, both beetle guards seemed to share a glance.

“Sorry Lord Ainz got a message form Albedo about something urgent before you arrived.” they both apologized he waved off their worry there was nothing to panic over.

“It fine keeps up the good job. Please have Ainz message me when he has time to talk.”  

Kyuketsuki ignored the praise of the guards as his mind wandered to the issue of what he could do for the future.  _‘For now, maybe the best option is the drop off the world items.’_  Sitabus couldn’t believe he forgot to do before letting his mind cool down.

Grabbing Clementine hand before teleporting in the treasury with a vast towering mountain of gold before them Clementine seemed mesmerized by it all. “Where are we master.” wonder-filled her voice.

“The treasury of Nazarick right this will be your first time here. Though you won’t be able to enter here without a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown,” Sitabus answered before turning to the black marvel, almost mirror-like surface in the corner.  _‘Now what was the password again.’_   

“Do I get one if I do well enough?”

It had been a while since he was last here, ignoring Clementine’s question. “GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN” In response these words Clementine could not read what appeared, as Kyuketsuki spoke up. And the archway cleared to reveal the entrance to a grand narrower hallway. Clementine followed him through the long hall lit by green bars along the wall, unable to tell what magic-powered them. Scanning over the weapons lined the hall on display shelves in the wall.

Finally coming up to a room with couches, a table, and desk with what looked like lord Ainz only Albedo was no were in sight; however, somehow, the unimaginable power around him seemed dimed.

Not Clementine needs a reason to dislike Ainz, the only master she would bow to was lord Kyuketsuki. Clementine reaches to draw out her stilettos. Stop by Kyuketsuki hand singling for her to wait, which confused her greatly.

“Hello, pandora actor I believe this is only the second time we have meet.”  Sitabus gave a fanged smile.

Clementine could only watch as Ainz in wonder as the imposing overlords from shifted and changed into a yellow military uniform which she had never seen before. As Pandora stomped his feet together, saluting them. “grüße herr Kyuketsuki und seinen lieben freund, it honors me for you both have come to the treasury. Pandora Actor, the guardian of the treasury, is at your service.”

Bowing with grace and posing dramality Clementine shared a look with her master for clarification. Who only beamed happily back? “Don’t mind him, he great to hang around even if I get the feeling Ainz doesn’t like him for some reason. Even though he created him.” Muttering the last part and patting Clem-chan hair before turning back to the floor guardian.

“I am here to drop off a world item [Hel's torch].” pulling out the blue flaming lantern from his inventory and handing it over to Pandora who was thrilled to be inspecting it.

“Wunderschönen to think I would see another world item.  Give me but a moment, and I shall catalog this item at once.” Pandora salutes before quickly leaving to put it away with an overjoyed face.

Glancing at Clementine, it was funny to see her bewildered expression. Patting her head to gain her attention, “Don’t get too surprised this is just how energetic pandora can be most of the time. Frankly, I find him pleasant to be around along with a very powerful greater doppelganger.”

It was easy to read the agatized exertion on Clem-chan’s face “If he is a floor guardian, why haven’t I seen him around like Demiurge or Albedo.”

At the inquiry, Sitabus sighed “would be two-fold. One because though Momonga is embarrassed about him for a stupid reason and second because Pandora loves his job of overseeing the treasury. At least I think he does, or Ainz doesn't want others to know too much about him.”

Before they could talk more about this, a message rang picking up Kyuketsuki was answered by Kathrin. “Hold thought, my dear.”

Message spell

{Sorry to interrupt my love, but we have a problem it has come to my attention powerful vampire has popped up near E-Rental. Ainzach, the head of the adventure’s guild, has personally asked for the vultures of darkness to handle this matter. Alongside three other mithril teams}

{I see, have you informed Momonga about the situation yet}

{No, I would have, but he has been unresponsive to any messages I had sent. Should I try again.}

_‘Odd still this was strange to be sure if nothing else this was a situation I can handle.’_   Smiling this was perfect, Sitabus could sway this vampire to join them and if it was a trap better not to get Ainz involved in the matter anyway if he wasn't taking messages.

{No, we will be there shortly I need to prepare first.} Ending the message locking eye with Clementine.

“Master?” Before they could talk again, Pandora returned, “Is there anything else I can do for you today a great one perhaps enhances for the lieben weapons.” Elegantly tipping his hat taking a pose and hand gesturing to Clementine.

“Yes, I will need my quick change sticks the red ones and a few of my healing position I have a vampire to tame. Also please inform Aveda I will be away for a short trip.”

Pandora actor was all too happy to help the supreme being as Kyuketsuki formulated plans for the battle was to come.

* * *

**-Adventurers guild-**

Ainzach intently stared at Kathrin, Clementine, and Kyuketsuki with trepidation. Thought Ainzach was keeping his end of the deal he was still coming to terms with the truth of someone he once trusted greatly, not just as a friend but as an adventure. This complication would make it harder to get what he wanted to work out of this saturation. He knows the agreement meant he couldn’t kill the three leaders of the mithril adventuring parties Infront of him.

Because Kathrin herself sent out scouts to confirm this vampire was indeed strong; none of the mithril teams here would be strong enough to face it or the other person waiting. Worse SItabus couldn’t have them killed he would lose the adventures guild followed by the magic guild because of how close kit they were. So, he would either have to convince them he could handle it or use other means to get them out of the fight early. There is a strong possibility of using memory altering spells to make sure they did spill the beans after. Kathrin already wanted to kill them all and be done with it.

Kathrin while effective at leading was far too overzealous to please his wishes, which would be fine if didn’t include murdering everyone in the room which disagreed with him.  _‘It great she has gotten levels in a ruling class to handle the city management better. Now if only she weren’t so quick to take the most effective option, Regardless of human life.’_

Kyuketsuki was Leary to try to get her to change her thinking after how well went the last time he tried. Gauging the three leaders seated across from them. Just off of their outer word personality, two of them didn’t seem like they would be too stubborn, but by the glare, one of them was sending him. Sitabus knew he would be troublesome about this mess.

What did it mean to be a supreme being it was a question he stilled didn’t have an answer to even after thinking about it, the whole way to the guild?  No matter how he spent ruminating on the subject, he didn’t feel like he deserved such a title. What was the difference between the other four in this room and him was it just his inhuman power? Now was not the best time to be thinking about this. Still, the question gnawed at the back of his mind.

No matter the answer, Kyuketsuki had to prove he could do more than slay his enemies. Even if he hated the fact, this was almost sure to get him stuck doing more paperwork and getting involved in politics again.

_‘I couldn’t protect one of you how can I protect more.’_  In spite of those thoughts, Kathrin’s gaze only held love and devotions as did Clem-chan.

“I am glad you could all make in on such short notice. Igvarge leader of Kralgra, Bellote Leader of sky wolf, Moknach the leader of Rainbow and Kyuketsuki from darkness vultures in place of Momon.” Ainzach voice gathered their attention.

“Hold up! How come your leader isn’t here, what too lazy to show up.” Igvarge snidely commented, though by the hateful eyes the man Cleary didn’t like Kyuketsuki either.

“There is no need to be rude. I’m sure there is a good reason.” Bellote scolded him.

Each of the three passed an odd look his way knowing this would be complicated to explain. Still, it was better than tieing them both stuck in the same team. “Momon agreed to join teams; however, when the need arise, we spilled teams again between the vultures and darkness.”

After accepting the explanation, they nodded and moved on.

“It has come to our attention a slivered vampire with lots of sharp teeth has appeared near E-Rental killing an adventuring team- the more the guild master of the adventures explained the situation, the more he had a sinking feeling about this. Though in case it did turn out to be Shalltear, he needs to find out what was going on. Second, he would need to make sure this vampire did not connect to Shalltear.

_‘No matter what I won't let Shalltear be revealed here and revealing too much might lose the trust of Ainzach this will be tricky.’_   Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts.

“I think my team should take care of this vampire personally. I'm something of an expert on the matter.” Kyuketsuki forced back the grimace off his face. Too late to change the start now.

“Hold on up you have only been an adventure for a few weeks!”  Igvarge stood up, glaring hatefully at him.

Sitabus smiled at “I have been adventuring a lot in my travels long before I came here. Vampires are a specialty of mine. I can guarantee I will stop this monster before it kills more. If you all will trust me enough to handle it? with minimal loss of life.”

Ainzach narrowed his eyes almost unseen by the others at the true vampire. This tipped his hat but would help his cause he needs to finish this quickly. The other two were more than happy to take the explanation, but Igvarge was dead set on making this challenge.

“You expect us just to hand over this task over your team, my team is going on this too!”

Kyuketsuki would have preferred for it not to have come to this, but people like Igvarge were glory hounds. Nothing could be gained by killing him no matter how tempting the offer was. “Alright, but I warn you this will not end well for your team. As for compensation, allow me and Ainzach to discuss this in private.”

“I wish you luck then.” both of the other commented before leaving through the last one takes his time sending one final glare before leaving.

Finally, Kyuketsuki turned to the guild master who did not look pleased by the topic at all. They were both silent before the guild master finally spoke Unfolding His hands, “Why do you want to take on this quest so much?”

The distrust was palpable in the air the very fact Ainzach would even say his name spoke volumes about how much faith he lost between them. Still, he couldn’t back out of the bargain not without risk. “This vampire, regardless of origin, is a threat to my city. What more reason do I need? Don’t you trust me anymore?”

The glint of venom in the guild master eyes didn’t diminish in the slightest. “You had a demon ask. No demand my help after having the city attacked by undead, with someone for matter is supposed to be dead in your company form said undead attack! I might add. Don’t think just because she changes her look doesn’t mean I don’t see!”

Sitabus winced at this would not help his case much. His eye hardened remembering Jade bring back his resolve. “Because I will not lose another servant Jade was enough. I will burn whoever I must keep them safe would you not do the same if you could save your loved ones, your family.”

Ainzach face was hard to read still his eyes softened slightly. Looking down in thought which gave us both time to think before he stood and turned to the window. The guild master was deep in thought; sadly, he couldn’t read his friend's mind like Clementine since they are not converted.

 It almost seemed like this might turn sour before Ainzach turned back to them. His face set like a stone as he scanned over then before finally breaking the silence of the room. “I still don’t agree with your meatheads, and I think this is a bad idea but...you won't harm the adventures in my guild, right!”  

“Yes, you have my word on. Have I ever broken my word before? I have let you all run the guild like normal in return for your loyalty.”

At this, Ainzach gained a small smile before it vanished again if nothing else Sitabus had his respect for now, not his trust though.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know, right? I have lost people adventuring myself it happens. All we can do is honor our losses.”

Kyuketsuki was already leaving because there was no point in answering. Of course, it was. Ainzach was a good man, but he didn’t understand he would make up for this here. Along with finding answers to this mess.

 

* * *

**-Forest Near E-Rental-**

 As the glowing form, Kathrin's hands vanished she moved back from the last of Igvarge team. Now knocked-out on the grass under the shade of the trees pinned down by bark restraints. Not one of them would remember how they wound up here only they had failed to provide support to the mission and got knocked out early in the fight.

“Great work Kathrin now onto the real challenge. Rita, you and Bardic, will guard our rear once we arrive.” 

Both of them agreed with grimaces, not liking the idea of sitting out the fight. They understood caution is needed if this turned out to be Shalltear he couldn’t take any chances.

Sitabus mind raced to figure out if this actually was the nightmarish vision in his mind or just a rare convince of a powerful vampire showing up. It almost made him sick with worry at best he could be walking into an ambush with little info and minimal preparation. His hands brushing over the red sticks on his pouch.  Glancing at them all Bardic and Ritana looked pensive at the prospect of the upcoming fight.

On the other hand, both Clem-chan and Kathrin almost look happy at the challenge they might face. As if death didn’t even scare them in the least, maybe frightened him more than the threat ahead. What if one of them die?

 What if he couldn’t protect them?

What if he was cursed to see them die as well? 

Kyuketsuki mind was bogged down with so many scenarios of the worst possible outcomes. His body trembled as he fought back the darkness trying to consume his brain. No, he couldn’t lose himself now he had to focus tightly, gripping his sword handles.

_‘This time, it will be different no matter what awaits us ahead.’_ The encouragement did little to chase away the fear. With every step, the dread of what he would find only grow the closer they got. 

“Is the threat so strong to have you shaken so lord Kyuketsuki.” Ritana voice was filled with concern, was it showing how little he believed this would be easy. Or was it just jitters make his stomach feel tight right now.

Either way, he couldn’t be so pathetic to let his fears affect the mood was granted to get them killed. If this indeed was as bad as he believed forcing a smile at Ritana loving the cute blush found its way on to her cheeks.

“No worries I'm just overthinking things my dear just follow my order, and I will win like always. Before you know it, we will be back at the inn celebrating.” Rita beamed happily.

Right, he couldn’t lose faith in himself even if it still hurt determined to fix this situation. Maybe also get an idea of how he would help Nazarick with Ainz plan. No matter how much Siabuts wanted to talk with his friend. If nothing else Narberal, who was at the inn waiting for Ainz as per instructed, was sure to inform Ainz of what was happening. 

Meaning if worst came to worst, he would have back up on the way. Scanning the surrounding forest, bushes, and trees, this kind of area would be perfect for ambushes. At the same time, it would also limit the line of sights forcing any ambushers to be a small number or close by. Least they risk exposing themselves by signaling or limiting the effects of large numbers. In such thick woodlands.

What had him panicked was the thought of them having a world item or worse the Downfall of Castle and Country. If this we're the cause of then the only solution would be to end Shalltear quickly, could he really kill her. Sitabus was Nazarick’s hidden blade hunting threats, yet this only once had he ever been forced to fight a member of Nazarick.

Clicking his hand shut it hurt to think about, and was before they were alive like they were now. What if Shalltear couldn’t come back like Jade, would he be cursed to slay those he cherished most again? 

Kyuketsuki snapped out of his thinking as Kathrin gentle hand covered his shaking one. Her golden eyes stared into his with understanding banishing the fear and pain. Her smile brightening his mood. 

“No matter how strong this vampire, we shall slay them together. Just like old times back when dreadful dragon rival still lived.” Kyuketsuki softly rubbed Kathrin’s hand as they walked, soothing the dread in his heart.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the group came out into the clearing the vampire came into view Shalltear hunched over holding her spear turned away from them unmoving and close by was Velvet’s beautiful doll-like face void of emotion. Kyuketsuki mind almost shut down at the surprise. 

He couldn’t move feeling heartache skyrocket how had this happened? How did velvet reappear, when? Why if it really was the Downfall of Castle and Country how has it affected two targets? Unable to look away from the horrible site of velvet once again mind-controlled.

It was like he was back in those snowy mountains again just discovering trap was set. The same dread filling his heart only eclipsed by what this meant. Realizing too late why Momonga had rushed off without telling him. Worse with velvet here, most of his strategies for dealing with Shalltear was not going to be possible now.

“Master Kyuketsuki how is this possible I thought my sister was dead!” Panic filled Kathrin’s voice as her hand tightly gripped his. Pleading to know just as freaked out as he was at this moment. Sitabus, however, could not form the words to describe this situation. It was one of the worst possible outcomes. Why had both of them been sent out, regretting not asking Momonga about what happing sooner? 

What should he do if he left Ainz would come here and be forced to fight them both? Shalltear was already tough enough, but putting all the attention on her would give Velvet more than enough time to sneak up and attack at the worst moment in a fight. 

He couldn’t undo the mind control either-even if he unloaded every charm, enchantment, and illusion spell he knew.  With how high level they were both of the new worlder adventures would be useless and Clementine would be hard-pressed to get involved without dying in the process. What should he do to grantee success here? Pulling out a switch sticks as a desperate plan started to take shape.

With a Snape echoing as Kyuketsuki’s usual gear was replaced by lavender rusted and jagged armor. Putting off a dark aura dimed the light around him and chilled the air. The twisted metal plating makes all of them shake with under the unholy presser of the armor. Kathrin face looked the most concerned of them all. 

“My love, it can’t be bad enough to require the Abyss Devils armor?”

“Ritana and Bardic if things go bad here you are to retreated back to town at once under no circumstances are you to join this battle. If you do, you will die!”

“Clem-chan you are to stay close do not let either of them hit or catch you and finally Kathrin.” Kyukwtsuki voice lost all joy his eye locked onto both of them almost entranced by the two hunched over allies. 

Kathrin looked ready to have a panic attack at his mood. As if knowing what he was going to say tightly gripping his armored arm. “No, I will not leave you to fight this alone lord Kyuketsuki, you could die!”

Sitabus could not help but smile despite the situation they were in; his future queen would not let him fight this alone. Possibly the only time, she would reject an order no matter what he said. It seemed almost comical did she not know how Important her life was to him. “Kathrin I can’t lose you too.” He softly cooed, rubbing her cheek.

“If you go into this fight and I don’t follow how could I live with myself. It may be selfish, but I will follow you anywhere my love I can’t be a queen if I can’t even keep my king safe!” Kathrin cooed, drawing him close into a passionate kiss, purring her emotion into the link as their lips pressed together. Unaffected by the rough and menacing armor pressed against her body at painful points.

Absorbed into the moment, Kyuketsuki felt daze by the passionate kiss. As time lost meaning to them at the moment. Parting after an eternity of the rush came from those sweet lips. What could Kyuketsuki say to change resolution in the eyes of his love, he doubted anything could scare her away? Sighing as he rested his head on her forehead as they locked eyes.

“What if I can’t do this, we could both end up dying here. I don’t know if I have the strength to kill them both it hurts too much just seeing them like lifeless dolls. Knowing the only way to end it is to kill them or the wielder of the world item.” Kyuketsuki whispered.

A bright beaming smile came graced her features even as tears filled her eyes. “Then I shall help you and should this end in defeat then I shall follow you through hellon itself to see you again if I must. Nothing shall keep me from finding you again.”

…

The silence of the touching moment didn’t last thought as a cloaked figure walked out lead by one with an owl mask scanning over them. All of them went on guard at the visitor and the seven others in cloaks with much more simpler masks.

“Ah, you must be the vampire has been giving us so much trouble. Have you seen clown Jester by chance I need to have a talk with him?” 

“Leave now!”  Kyuketsuki growled as his party readied for battle. To, however, the masked person only laughed with contempt.

“How rude and after we came all this way to over just to give you one last chance to join us and we will even help you with this situation.” The owl mask gestured to the two-mind controlled NPC’s.

“No thanks, I don’t work with scum like you!” Kyuketsuki drew out both his swords struggling not to go into his blood frenzy at the sight of them. 

“I see it too bad. Then what comes next is your own fault. The Covent of Crow's does not forgive those who cross us! [twin: vine arrows]” The owl mask launched her spell from under her robes at both Velvet and Shalltear. As the seven minions rushed into attacked the group. 

Sitabus could not stop it as one assent got in his way, attacking with some strange appendage looked green and infected.  With a single slice, they went down too late to stop it as the vines hit both of Shalltear and Velvet though they did little damage. 

Glancing back Ritana and Bardic were handling them self’s excellently against two each. Clementine and Kathrin hand already take down their attackers. Gathering his wits Sitabus scanned the area, but the owl mask was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, having vanished the moment they lost sight of him.

Cursing his luck as the damage was already done. His attention drew back to the pair Shalltear now clad in her red armor with wings, javelin raised to attack. Next, to her was Velvet clad in a light shimmering armor her floating spike balls ready. On looking their way with a deadly gleam in their eyes.

“Hello lord Kyuketsuki, it good to see you again too bad I need to kill you." Velvet politely uttered as if such a saying was typical.

* * *

  **-End of Chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated


	10. The Fates of Cursed Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I don't own overlord  
> This chapter I have been sitting on for a few days to rego over it a few time to make sure everything fits well together like I hope it doses. Still not sure if I should hold it a bit longer to refine it more, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to do much with it for the next four days, family reason. So I have put this chapter out now hope you all like it.

**-The Bloody Valkyrie Battlefield-**

Kyuketsuki knew he would be sweating right now if he was still human.  Glancing at both Velvet and Shalltear with no time to contemplate how the world item could now affect two targets. The moment he moves, both of them would be on him in the blink of an eye. If not Shalltear than Velvet would react first even if she weren’t a level 100, she had the power to boost her hits just enough to kill one at half their health.

If he were careless for just a second, he would be a goner on the plus side she only had a select number of skills to boost damage; so, if he could burn those out without getting hit with them. Glancing back at Shalltear, she would be a monster to fight the prideful creation of Peroroncino. He had higher resistance, agility, and specialization build, but Shalltear had the edge on health and, both on magic and physical, attack damage. 

Kyuketsuki would almost most laugh at facing the worst combos if it didn’t hurt so much to do this. He could only feel despair and hopeless in this situation. Losing even the proper time to prepare thanks to this group’s persistent interference. For his blind side, he could still hear both Ritana and Bardic fighting the minions. Knowing if he lowered his guard, this battle would end badly. 

_‘All I can do is hope they can handle those grunts. If I survive this, I'm hunting down this owl mask assassin and every last one of this convert of crows.’_

“It's good to see you both again though I do wonder how you got out here?” 

“If you want to know, you can ask lord Ainz. tragically my orders are to kill you now.” Velvet answered with a cheerful smile; did she understand how much it stung to hear this.

“Oh, and who gave you such orders or will your answer be the same as last time?” He retorted back buying time to cast a few silent boost spells. 

“…I might tell you right before you die!” without warning, Velvet punched both spike balls forward. Kyuketsuki slides out of their path right into deflecting Shalltears thrust spinning to the left and blocking a surprise attack from Velvet. 

“Kathrin execute Velvet don’t let your guard down.” Without needing to be told twice, the head warrior maid jumped into action rushing at Velvet. Kyuketsuki attention forced on Shalltear freeing his wings as he flies over Shalltear charge. Narrowly avoiding being run through. 

Carefully watching the Valkyrie turn back to him as she again attacks with high speed only now he was ready [maximin magic: devouring shadow] unleashing the 8th tire slashing out a dark wave which almost looked alive red-eye, and maw prepared to feed off the enemy's magic. Knowing she couldn't dodge in time she reacted by [maximin magic: Impure Shockwave Shield] as the shield blocked the damage.

They stilled both watching each other as the soft breeze blow past them in the air. Sitabus smiled at this fortune of the tactic as long as he could keep her away from Velvet, he stood a chance of winning. Giving the other time they needed to settle the battle below. Until they cleared the area on the ground, Kyuketsuki couldn't use his AOE spells least he ricks hitting them.

“Do you know my creator gifted me with many powerful skills like this. Lord Peroroncino had great insight like that.” Shalltear boasted with high confidence, which would play in Sitabus’ favor if played right.

“Oh, I’m sure he did even still such petty tricks won’t change the outcome of this battle Shalltear.” Kyuketsuki taunted, praying she would take the bait.  Not disappointed by Shalltears reaction summoning a spear of light.

Stealing his nerves as he was flung back as the spear just penetrated the armor.  Roaring out as the only energy flowed into the wound. He panted shanking not daring to grin till he was sure. 

“I thought you said nothing would change the outcome. Looked like it hurt a lot lord Kyuketsuki. Why not try another!” Shalltear yelled out with a giggle as she throws the second holy spear. 

Tanking it like the first unnoticed to Shalltear the armor was slowly repairing the damage. _‘Right unleashes all you have Shalltear.’_  He flows to the side of Shalltears spear, letting his six dangers stab into her armor. Surprised Shalltear almost missed his twin counter strike as their weapons clashed. 

“Don’t I forget to show you my bat fangs my bad. Here why don’t you try again.” Already the craving for chaos and battle was rising in his veins. Sitabus was fighting back his want to go wild he couldn’t lose control. The memory of Jade death flashed in his mind reinforcing his will power.

Shalltear grunted irritation showing on her face trying to land a blow to heal the damage. Kyuketsuki with [cursed wings] along a few other spells boosting his speed and defense Shalltear was struggling just to break his guard. Sitabus was actually faster he could be unleashing a barrage of strikes right now, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do more than a few glancing blows.

Finally, Shalltear had enough retreating higher into the air smirking as she throws another holy spear. Tanking the blow while grunting to fool her before teleporting behind Shalltear [maximize magic: crimson shard weapon], [maximize magic penetrate: winters death edge].

Both blades of at Shalltears back as a rain of red glowing shards and wave of ice stabbed into the armor. Hearing her scream of pain forced a wince out of him, forcing down the pain thumbed in his heart. 

Closing his eyes was a mistake however one he paid for as Shalltear finally landed a hit feeling his hp dip a little; however, his resistance to the HP drain minimized the HP Shalltear gained.  _‘Sorry’_ he thought to move to his next phase of the plan swiftly pulling out a red stick and snapping it.

Appearing in his hand was a shield and spear both radiated flames and lightning in bright burning waves at the Valkyrie as she cried out retreating from the fire and electrical storm.  Forcing a dark grin on his face as regret bloomed in his heart. 

“Tell me did Peroroncino tell you about how we got Sugdrorun Shell and Talan. If he didn’t, I might share it later with you.” Kyuketsuki question had Shalltear thinking she didn’t know the range of the elemental waves he could launch slowing her down. As Kyuketsuki thrusts the shield and spear threateningly forcing her to dodge and weave through the waves and lines of flames and lightning. 

Risking glancing down at Kathrin who had Velvet on the back foot of their battle. While Rita and Bardic had finally fallen back in the tree line watching. He felt conflicted watching wanting to help Velvet. Sitabus could almost see it again in the alleyway in the domes her eyes lifeless the light practically burned away. The knife was so close to her chest as he ran to stop it, knowing he would never make it.

When he left the memory, he screamed out as holly energy rained down on in a beam on him.  Refocusing on Shalltear as fire spells were shot his way trying to block as much as he could.  Panting as the attacks finally ended Shalltear was smirking at this.

“Don’t get distracted by your companies polite. I might feel insulted.”  

Gritting his teeth, Kyuketsuki wanted to stop this already the longer this dragged on. The more it felt like his mind was sinking into madness numb to the pain or joy, he hated this feeling so much.  ** _‘Stop holding back, or you will die.’_** some part whispered as his anger boiled with no target to focus on.

_‘No, I need to do more I can’t let them down.’_ Drawing up his energy, Sitabus is ready for his tenth tire spell [maximize magic: plasma style: guillotines fall]. Hiding the pain of HP lose as Shalltear had seconds to get prepared before a giant light-absorbing blade fell from above following the fall of his sword. But he wasn’t done using [ time stop] teleporting below Shalltear before resuming time. 

Watching Shalltear healed as if she had not just been crushed by a giant blade of a guillotine. Frowning Sitabus snapped another three stick he drew as blood filled into his [blood pool]. “Ha did you like hu? Where did you go!” 

“Right here! [maximize magic; plasma style: death dragon rising] [maximize magic; plasma style: sparrows’ storm] [maximize magic; plasma style: draining vines.] 

All Shalltear could do was watch as the crimson dragon rushed form below, her left and right came a rush of bird-like flocks of flowing crimson, and last red vines shot from his blade holding Shalltear in place cutting into her armor.  With a great explosion of dark red liquid, Shalltear cried out. 

As his blood pool vanished spent in his triple combo attack, no one ouch of joy came to him even at the successful surprise attack. Losing the element of surprise about Shalltears skills mattered little. Only finishing quickly before his shaking hand refused to attack or the blood frenzy finally took over. With how much will power it was taking to keep fighting back the red tint at the edge of his vision. Both options would surely bring his death, what else could he do mental attacks and illusions were useless. 

Kyuketsuki blank eyes watch Shalltear her armor damaged with blood dripping down from holes in the armor. Shalltear Panting with raged, and pain alights in her red eyes. “You will pay for this pain you have caused me!” 

Blindingly rushing in Shalltears strikes were savage and wild. Sitabus could feel his reluctance to fight all-out rises at seeing Shalltear so severely injured. Hindering what he could really do in this death match without dragging it out longer. Sitabus struggled even as his mind screamed for him to unleash his rage bubbling like magma underneath. Shalltear next blast of holy energy spell was reflected with [greater reflect evil]; feeling the agony of her spell launched back at her. 

Names of spells were lost to Sitabus as he reacted without thought. Not caring for the minor cuts or wounds were piling up. His only focus was making sure this plan worked Nazarick would be defended, and Ainz wouldn’t have to go through this.

Hovering and waiting, Shalltear critically hp, now making Shalltears next move predictably. “You're making this very difficult for me, lord Kyuketsuki; however, can you counter this. [Einherjar]” 

Kyuketsuki felt his heartbeat quicken as the double of Shalltear appeared, which would have been fine if she didn’t summon her household to only to sacrifice them for regaining her health _.  ‘I’m not sure if I should feel pity for her summons or proud for her quick thinking.’_ Kyuketsuki looked into the copies eyes with narrowed eyes deciding what to do as he traded blows with quick succession. If they kept up, he would be unable to play his last ace in time. 

Pushing einherjar back, pulling out his next two sticks. “let's see if this works like before.” Sitabus voice edged with madness and despair.  Snapping them once the lance was mere inches from his face. An explosion wave radiated out along with smoke and blue flames blocking all view. 

Destroying the rest of Shallteats household summons even pushing the vampire back to the ground.  Coughing as the smoke thinned enough to finally spot Kyuketsuki form hovering; half of his armor gone as burns marked his body still steaming from the blast. Slowly this blank, hollow face morphed into a crazy grin as madness entirely takes over his face.

Shocked, Shalltear watched hoping to regain mana as Kyuketsuki slowly shifted to his true form. Laughing as his long tongue hung out of his fanged mouth. Tail and wings erratically vibrating   

**“You know I hate this situation; I hate this world item making this happen. But most of all I hate the fact you won't die so I can taste your blood already! I want to hear your pained screams for making me do this!”**  Shouting out as he throws both the shield and spear. Narrowly hitting Shalltear as flames and lighting nicked her sides. Cursing as [darkness mirrors] clones attacked Shalltear. 

While she was distracted a blue dome of magic circles surrounded Kyuketsuki “Hear me and bring down my last blade of winter's wrath which kills eternal flames. [Kingdom of Ragnarök]” In the blink of an eye, the clear sky was blocked by clouds as the ground rumbled before the curtain of clouds cleared to bring down a beam of pure blinding dark blues rays from the sky. 

Kyuketsuki screamed and letting out a hollow laugh as the cold death frost penetrated even his cold immunity. The vampire lord special super tire magic could instantly kill anything below level 50 upon contact. Damaging anything in its area of effect even him this would satisfy his agony. Filled his heart relishing in the repetition of pain as his divine class armor of the Ice demon armor became brittle breaking away in chips. 

Kyuketsuki would not stop; he couldn’t not until he was sure Shalltear was dead. Fueled by pain and madness, he let loose his power of death frost over the area. Losing track of time or feeling in the blinding sea of blue light. In peaceful silence, humming even over his mad laughter, until he didn’t have the strength to hold it up any longer. Lacking even the power to keep his wings flying, flaming with a dull pain radiating over every part of his body. Also, as Kyuketsuki plummeted to the cracked and frozen earth below gazing over the now freezing peaceful wasteland of ice and snow blow. Reminding Sitabus of the last time, he saw Peroroncino smiling.

* * *

_Flashback_

“So why do you like this place so much Kyuketsuki. I would think you might like Shalltears floor better or the ninth floor.” Peroroncino asked, looking over the frozen tundra.

Letting out a little laugh as a smiling emoji appeared “Easy it what helped me decide my super tire special spell for my elder crimson king class. To turn the land into peaceful winter wonder, clear of enemies or conflict only to be used to defend Nazarick and cute little penetrable Shalltear.” 

“Hay Shalltears my NPC protect your own!” He lightly tapped his shoulder.

Sitabus had some much he could say to this yet settled on “What if one day I convince Shalltear to come to my side. Besides, it's not like you’re staying right, why else you asked me to greet me here so late!” 

Neither of their emotionless avatars moved as Peroroncino looked away. If the vampire’s avatar could it would be crying right now. “Hey, don’t take it like it’s because of you. I just need to take care of my own life. The price of food hiked up again, you know.” 

He turned to his friend, “How am I supposed to take this you probably just say this to run off and play more H-games without me. You don't have to delete your avatar which means your never coming back. Just like the other.” 

Kyuketsuki shout stepping away he didn’t mean to be bitter but what could he do. Forcing him to stay would only make things worse. Yet he couldn’t help but want to be selfish; he didn’t want to be alone again. The bittersweet reason of why he picked [Kingdom of Ragnarök] it would fill the void in his heart with pain as his hp dropped the longer it was used. It was better than feeling hollow and empty. A beauty, hiding it lonely pain under ice and show. Like a cold shell to defend sacrificing the feeling to keep a home safe.

“Look I get it I don’t want to do this either, but I can't afford it right now. I don’t know when I will be able to come back for a while. It almost feels unfair not to delete it knowing it won’t help anyone...how about a promise after I'm gone if your still here take care of Shalltear. I'm even giving you permission to corrupt and tame her if you can?” He joked Sitabus couldn’t help but laugh at the lewd joke.

Even without reading Shalltear bio, it would be surprising if Shalltear could be corrupted any more than she already was. Then again, there was just no telling with Peroroncin.

 They let the silence settle in a bitter moment turned bittersweet if only for a short time both of them would be smiling if these faces could. “Ok fine but promises me we will meet again. Then I can tell you how well I can make Shalltear mine. Without you here to stop me.” 

They both put up a smiling emoji “Please you couldn’t handle her type you always had trouble with them, whenever we play the other games remember. The beast of domination, which is Shalltear, will have you under her leash by the time I come back.”

Both of them looked back to the scenery “Thanks for being here I know this is hard…chuckle…you made it fun around here. Really though I am leaving Shalltear in your hands, so keep her safe, will you? I didn’t want to say this in a message you know.”

* * *

_End flashback_

Eyes snapping back to reality as the madness started to fade a small smile returning to his face, just in time to impact the ground with a cloud of snow. _‘I can’t believe I forgot a promise, I'm sorry Peroroncino... hehehe...to think I let myself fall so quickly. Time to finish this ugh everything hurts.’_

Pushing himself off the ground as the snow crunched under his hands. His divine tier armor was shredded barely holding together. Letting out soft painfilled chuckles and looking around. Before Sitabus could even fully stand shining chains burst from the ground, gripping him tightly arms at his sides. Kyuketsuki cures his lowered guard. Indeed, he had gotten careless to forget about Velvet. This spell or skill whatever it is was new to him. Flexing his arms halting soon after as a sharp pain stabbed into his arms.

“I am a little surprised this worked on you master Kyuketsuki. But with how low on health you are I think this is the end.” Velvets voice flittered in with gentle footsteps. Stepping into view covered in cuts he was sure she wasted her only death saving move in the last blast.

Scanning around the now flash-frozen forest area to see Shalltear looking fully healed. Trying to find the link to his bat fangs which was not connecting.  _‘When could Velvet block the control of my bat fangs. Well, I guess I this leave one option left. Better time this just right.’_

“I see you learned some new skills while you were away Velvet.” Sitabus complimented her standing up to glance between both of them.  Not seeing the others nearby hopefully they were out of the blast radius. 

“A very admirable effort I used up most of my skills and mana in this fight. But now I’m back up to full thanks to the wisdom of my creator. Kyuketsuki-sama it too bad you didn’t know all my skills. Any last words before I claim my victory?” It almost seemed like Shalltear was blushing; he couldn’t focus on such minor things. If he times this wrong, then his only help would be revival magic, as much as it would suck to have to regain levels along with dying. 

“My last wish you say? How about you finish this in one final blow give it all your strength I would hate to think you held back. Before Ainz arrives to finish off this fight and both of you.” He smirked as the look of realization struck Shalltear mortified halting as if stung, just putting the pieces together.

“Believe me; I knew of your skills, abilities, and gear the whole time. Knowing this, my goal was never killing you both it was burning out your skills, death saving tricks, and mana. Kill me or don’t Ainz will still finish you off. douse this make you angry Shalltear?” Kyuketsuki taunted loving the enraged look. As he closed his eyes waiting for the moment, he was hit. 

Kyuketsuki didn’t have to wait long as Shalltear lance hit home hard stabbing right through his broken armor back and out his back blood spraying out. He smiled a wicked smile. “This makes check [ **Releases blood seal** : fatal binding and refute of death]!”  It came like a flood as the pain increased, his body started to melt through the chain binding him, armor and gear dropped to the ground.

Across from his melting body Velvets grip slacked tasting blood and dropping to her knees. Looking down at the hole in her chest at the same place where Shalltear ran through Kyuketsuki pain override her senses. Her body started to vaporize into ashes.

Shalltear herself looked on in confusion, unable to figure out what was going on. That should have ended the fight! Scanning around the blood-red liquid which Kyuketsuki turned into started to take a vague shape of the true vampire with all six bat fangs floating around him.

A liquid-like voice wavered out of the strange slime. “You seem confused. Let me tell you about one or two skill of my own I haven’t used in a very long time. Called [fatal binding] and [Refute of death] both are very useful but hard to implement. For one if I use the first one, I can inflict the same injury with double the damage of any hit I take, but it goes both ways.” 

Growling Shalltear demanding “Then how are you still alive my attack should have killed you. I know it did I could see your hp dropped to zero!” 

At this, she could almost see a slime-like a mouth formed and beam a fanged smile. “Because the second [refute of death] allows me once a week to keep 00.5% of my health instead of dying the downside is, I can’t hold or pick up any equipment till I recover 10 percent of my health you might as well count me as a blood slime in this form.” 

Sitabus Adjusted to this strange form far different than his normal form. Everything felt sluggish and hard to control needing his concentration to keep this shape. Most of all, it was terrifying to feel how close he was to dying. Like if Sitabus didn’t hold on, he would vanish. Now if Momonga could get here any time would be great.

_‘Just one hit and I’m dead, but I have a promise to Peroroncino to keep. I will show you how strong my will is! I won’t forget this time.’_

Shalltear confidence returned, raising her lance back up. “Ha, then all you are is some pathetic slime which shall fall to me even if you weakened me lord Ainz will fall to me as well!” Rushing in with superhuman speed commanding his dagger to move they shot at the Valkyrie. Alone the bat fangs only slowed her down take two hits but blocking the rest. 

Kyuketsuki cursed, trying to bend his body out of the way but it felt so sluggish and bizarre. He panics, shooting out an arm to try and create something. All he could manage was a soft blood spike.  _‘Seems it will be my end here live will Kathrin. I hope Momonoga gets here soon.’_   Shutting off his red-tinted visual without eyes. 

Hearing a dull thud looking to see he wasn’t dead no a shield formed around him. Joy and relief filled Sitabus as he slumped down into a ball of red slime. Kyuketsuki turns to the small crest of the hill standing there were Ainz with Albedo and his team nearby. 

“Took you long enough to get here! Mind wrapping this up for me.” Ainz enraged flames glare at the state of his friends’ body. “I think we need to have a long talk about this later. Thought I thank you for your help. This will make this battle much easier for me.” 

 

* * *

**-Nazarick Throne Room-**

Ainz glared at Kyuketsuki as they gathered in the throne room both Kathrin and Clementine at his side. Happy to be solid again after the last few hours of being a slime. Still, his only death saving skill was used up for the next seven days. All the guardians were looking at him eye filled with what he guesses were dread of someone almost committed suicide.

Kyuketsuki felt regretful for making them worry having apparently watched the fight thanks to Aveda. Who out of worry for him alerted Lord Ainz and the others? How they found out and why they didn’t show up still lingered in his mind?  From what he knows, most of Nazarick would die to protect the supreme beings even if he did think if he honestly deserved such a title and was grateful not to have them show up.

Kyuketsuki still needed to know how this whole mess got started in the first place. If nothing else he could proudly wear the smile on his face having protected the guardians from fighting each other.

“So, before we bring back Shalltear and Velvet, do you mind telling me why you rushed in there without alerting me. Then almost dying! If I have been even a few seconds slower, we would be resurrecting you as well!” Ainz unconsciously let out his aura showing his rage at the situation.

“I was going to take care of a powerful vampire sighted near E-Rental imagine my surprise when what should I find? Both Shalltear and Velvet alive and mind-controlled by Downfall of Castle and Country. Before I could prepare for the battle a group, I have been dealing with for a while ambushed us. Care to explain Ainz!”

Kyuketsuki shouted back if he had just been informed before this then maybe he could have above sacrificing rare divine class armor. The ice devils’ armor was a rare drop he had spent hours grinding with Peroroncino help to get. Still, it was worth it if he could get Velvet and by extension Jade back. Not even diving into what Velvet returned meet for Jade being a reincarnation of Velvet.

“I didn’t mean to hide the information form you Velvet showed up a little after Jade's death. I didn’t know at the time, so I sent her out on a mission with Shalltear. After discovering them, I realized what was going on and returned to Nazarick. Still, this doesn’t explain why you didn’t contact me before then.”

Kyuketsuki stops thinking about it, but this wasn’t the first time this had happened now. He contemplated alerting Ainz, but there was only one group which had the answers. Already if he was right, they might also be responsible for teleporting him out of Nazarick and were interfering with their communications now. Who knows what else they could do still these powers sounded familiar to one type of player in Yggdrasil?

“You saying you didn’t get Kathrin’s message spells.” How much should he share this theory? At least till he knows without a doubt if one did get transported here.

“No, I didn’t how odd. Tell me about the group which ambushed you where there any players in the group.”

“They were no players present to my knowledge; however, this particular group has world items, so they may be behind this or the Slane Theocracy. Don’t worry, I will be hunting them down sooner than later.” He smiled at Ainz to reassure him not to worry.

Ainz still looked at Kyuketsuki. “Even still, you should have been more careful. I don’t want to lose the only other friend to come to this world with me. You don’t know how terrifying it was to see you so close to death we still don’t know if…” 

"I know how Velvet works because I designed her for crowd control and taking out weakened enemies. I couldn’t let you face such odds knowing how Velvet would fight.” putting in an unmovable edge to his voice.

Kyuketsuki saw the guardians also had similar thoughts, even if they wouldn’t dare interrupt Ainz or him. It brought joy to his heart to see how much they cared. Still, he would do it in a heartbeat again if he could protect them. Yet it wouldn’t do to have them worry.

After a few minutes of silence settled in they moved on to resurrecting Shalltear and Velvet or was it, Jade. It was hard to say what would happen if an administrator or developer was still watching. What was the goal?

Watching as Shalltear was brought back as the gold melted into Shalltear form; However, she looked different slightly taller and more mature with small but noticeable breast.  Trying to cover herself glancing around all the guardians were on guard. Which only confused Shalltear more wondering what was going on.

Kyuketsuki sighted  _‘will I did say promise I would protect her.’_  Paying no heed to the guardians approaching Shalltear.  Pulling out a spare swap stick not used snapping it as a red fur edged cloak appeared over Shalltear. Under it was an old and slightly worn dress. Shalltear snuggled into it then looked at Kyuketsuki with wonder. “Thank you, lord Kyuketsuki. What’s going on why are they all looking at me like this.”

Sitabus smiled softly holding up a hand to stop demiurge rebuttal. “You don’t remember, but you were mind-controlled by the Downfall of Castle and Country. Along with Velvet, I was forced to fight you along with Ainz you died in the battle and here you are.”

A look of horror came over Shalltear’s face as tears built up. “What I hurt you and lord Ainz but I can’t remember any of it! I would never!” Recoiling back as the bitter truth set in.

Kyuketsuki didn’t let Shalltear step back to far bringing Shalltear into a hug. “It ok now it wasn’t your fault. I promise we will find whoever used the world item on you and make them pay… and destroy the wicked item.” He whispered out the last part into her ear.

Unwilling to let his own thoughts on the world item be known. Ainz might want to keep it, but he hated the cursed dress. Sitabus would see it ripped to pieces so small it would never be put back together, for all the pain it caused him.

Shalltear seemed to have different thoughts “No, I dare hurt the supreme beings I should be punished. Please, Lord, Kyuketsuki punishes me so my guilt may be erased.” Almost crying as her blood-red eyes met his scarlet ones pleading. Kyuketsuki could see Shalltear would not let this go quickly; it may even cause more pain to not grant her request.

Ainz reacted accordingly “No, there is no need Shalltear it is as Kyuketsuki said your actions were not your own fault.” 

Albedo neither where any of the other guardians were going to let this slide. As Sitabus looked back to Shalltear still in his hug. He saw her not objecting, and Ainz didn't seem willing to punish Shalltear.

"Ainz how about you let me handle Shalltears punishment. While I agree she is not at fault, I believe giving her one would ease any guilt she feels over the matter."  Hoping he would agree already, he knew if Ainz didn’t accept the guardians wouldn’t take Sitbus' word over Ainzs word.

“All right if you believe it will help Shalltear then I will allow it now please move so we may revive Velvet nest.”

Even as Kyuketsuki walked with Shalltear over to the side, he had a feeling Velvet wouldn’t take up all the gold of a floor guardian. Even with this said it would take at least half as 375,000,000 gold coins melted back into Velvet just as naked as Shalltear was a few minutes ago. Unlike Shalltear, Velvet stood unbothered by her beautiful body showing. Only blowing to Ainz and Kyuketsuki.

“It is great to see you again, master. Where are we? I can’t seem to recall how I got here.” she calmly asked she was humble and pure, just like how he remembers her bio. Still, it was hard to devise what her reaction would be, yet he explained. Velvet face nor her body gave any indication as to her response. All she did was bow hiding her face as she spoke only a hint of sadness in her gentle voice.

“Then what shall be your humble servant’s punishment master?”

Sitabus wanted to faceplant after hearing this. Well, at least this cleared up her thoughts on the matter. Velvet seemed clam even when saying those words. There was much he wanted to talk to her about. Only in a more privet decussation where they had plenty of time.  “We can talk about this later alongside Shalltear’s punishment.”

Kyuketsuki tossed a bundle of spare clothes to Velvet, catching them with ease. Waving for his group to come along, he would talk with Ainz later.

 

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki Room-**

Both Shalltear and Velvet swiftly enter the room, taking a seat at the table. Following them close behind was Kathrin with Ritana both in battle maid outfits Bardic was mesmerized by the place. Next was Clementine mere steps behind Kyuketsuki taking a seat at the one end of the table. Scanning over each person, not showing the torrent of emotion by his neutral face. 

As Aveda came in last to awaiting her master to say if any of what he required her to fetch. Quietly watching them all with an almost hidden smile.

“Let us begin first with the punishments. Even if I don’t think either of you needs one you both seem to think differently by your forlorn faces correct?” 

Sitabus asked he would rather not have to do this if such could be avoided altogether. Never was it his intent to see them both so depressed only raising his wroth want to track down the user of the Downfall of Castle and Country.

They both lowered their heads softly, saying yes. 

Standing up, Kyuketsuki eye landed on Shalltear as he traced around the table. Taking in Shalltears changed from thinking with what caused the changes into a slightly different form. Before taking the flask, from Aveda handing it to Shalltear. “Then, for Shalltear as punishment, I will need you to drink this potion, you will see it affect quickly.” 

Shalltear gentle toke the concoctions before drinking it in one quick gulp. Dropping it seconds later as memories filled Shalltears brain. Along with the emotion, not her own swelling up inside. Unable to describe the battle she was seeing or what to say as it was not her view, but lord Kyuketsuki she was viewing it from. 

“What your seeing is my memories of the fight and remembering those will be your punishment. As I so eloquently put it in our fight, my weakest form is a blood slime. Part of what makes me a master of blood; my ability to manipulate it to do something few can share my mind and heart for but a few moments with you.” Sitabus voice echoed almost unnoticeable sad tone to it.

The view of Shalltears crying eyes and trembling lips pained him, but this was the fastest way to ease the guilt. If not show how much he cared and how much they need to destroy this single world item the most. Perhaps it was his own hatred of it, but at this point the longer it was around, the more of a danger it presents to Nazarick.

“I see then I shall bear it with honor thank you lord Kyuketsuki,” Shalltear commented through teary eyes. Giving Shalltear a light kiss on the cheek.

Then he turns to his long-lost creation. “Velvet your punishment shall be different, seeing as this is the second time this has happened. You are not to leave my side unless I allow it, I will not see you afflicted by this world item, do not allow yourself to be controlled by it a third time.” 

Velvet agreed without words; thankfully, it wasn’t so much a punishment as protection.  She knew he was unwilling to offer any other sentence as it hurt him deeply to see her in pain. Even if she didn’t understand, she was created in the image of a dead friend. 

Only after letting the mood settle and sitting back down in his chair did Sitabus continue.

“Now, with this out of the way, let us get to the next part of this talk. Every one of you here will help me in my two main goals for the future. The first is to hunt down the group known as the covenant of crows. The second goal is not to be said to anyone, but us is to destroy the Downfall of Castle and Country."

All of them feel like the air was pressing down on them. As Kyuketsuki let a dark, cold rage filled his eye. A nasty sparkling shone in his eyes at the prospect of destroying it. A long-term goal as the user of this item had fled far away.  

Kyuketsuki gestured for Aveda as she pulled up a clipboard looking over it. Listing what an autopsy of the slain follower of the covenant of crow. Surprised to hear this they appeared to be infected by some kind of parasite thought it was impossible to tell which type, With the death frost damage done to them by Kyuketsuki super tier magic. Sighting at his loss of control in the battle, even knowing there were little options other than to use up Shalltear death saving gear.

Sitabus but all his effort to thinking of which way the assailants would have gone. Even with teleporting, there were limits, but with way scanning over the crude map in front of him. For any details would help only making his nerves with three options at hand, the forest near E-Rental was a crossing point between RE-Eztie kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and the Slane Theocracy. 

_‘Each one is a possibility, but the Slane Theocracy is the least likely for something like a demi-human or Heteromorphic. Which owl mask most definitely was one by the way his cloak moved in inhuman ways underneath.’_  

Still, it would be a gamble as to which of the two they would pick to head. Sitabus needed a lead, or else he would miss this opportunity turning to Kathrin and Clementine.  “Do either of you have any ideas where this masked covenant member would go?” 

Both of them glanced at one another, looking before both looked at him. “Well, they have to be nearby listening to see how the deadly trap went. It is what I would do unless I were sure the trap killed you master.” Clementine chimed eyes sparkling with glee. 

Kathrin sent a subtle glare at the assassin standing. “We have gotten no suspicious sighting in or around E-Rental. Even after I had Xennessa widen the area of surveillance after the battle with Shalltear; however, they may already know about us and be avoiding the city altogether.” 

Hearing both of them, a plan began to take shape in his mind a fanged grin over his face. ‘This only leaves one good option and one risky one. Which, while safer to hide would make, any second attempt to kill them much harder.

“Keep our agents in the city on high alert for any followers of this covenant. Also, move up our plans to integrate the city fully. If I'm right, this assassin is here!”  Sitabus pointed to the map at the nearest city in the Baharuth Empire close to the border. 

Before he ended the meeting, Sitabus gestured Aveda this time handing out one luxurious and expensive looking papers to only five Clementine, Velvet, Shalltear, Ritana, and Kathrin. All of them reacting to the document differently, some pleased like Kathrin’s prideful smirk. Others like Shalltear glaring at Ritana and Clementine.

"As all of you can see these documents official make you as one of my five wives. Along with the structure of command between each of us. Should anyone get separated during the mission." Sitabus tried to smooth over hopeful this solution satisfies all the promise he made to each of them.

"I understand why Kathrin is second in command. And why Velvet is third, but why am I at the fifth place under those two!" Shalltear pointed causing At Rita and Clem Painting with rage and jealousy.

The Ritana just sites closer to Kathrin and Clem smirked putting her feet on the table. Velvet just watched them statically with disinterest.  

"Because both dear Rita and Clem-chan earned their spots. Rita has been loyal, brave, and understanding. Clem-chan has been of great help in helping stopping Velvet."

In truth, he had no idea what the assassin was doing most of the battle. Only she was helping in some way by the joyful feeling, she sent through there link. Which he guessed probably meet she was cutting loose on Velvet.

Kyuketsuki felt relieved Shalltear took his answer without further questioning. Because there was a more personal reason for this. One he hoped never to have to use. “Besides Shalltear we will still get some private time after we get to know one another better.”

* * *

**-Nazarick Guild Member Meeting Hall-**

Sitting down in front of Ainz, Kyuketsuki felt awkward to see him still cornered for his risky actions. Thought both of them were friends so they could work past this. Even if he didn’t regret his actions, only regret he worried Momonoga. Momonoga was sure to enjoy the surprise he had planned. 

“So how has Nazarick been since I was away.” He smiled at Ainz, hoping to ease into things. Enjoying the excellent talk, they were happening 

“Don’t change the subject Kyuketsuki! You almost die, and we don't know if we can be revived. You may not care if you perish, but I do which is why I’m ordering Shalltear to protect you!”  Ainz shouted before calming down most likely the emotions suppressor. 

“I get it ok I shouldn’t have underestimated the situation. Still, you could have told me about Velvet instead of trying to deal with it on your own.” Sitabus rebutted glad to have Shalltear close by. 

Ainz skull was impossible to read; it would take some getting used to. “Like you did even after finding out the Situations. At least I had a plan to deal with Shalltear and Velvet what about you!” 

Sitabus cringed at this cursing the fact Momonoga was better at bluffing. While he was guessing at what Momonga was thinking. “Because you were apparently planning world domination and failed to tell me. I felt like I would be useless. I'm not even sure what my future will be in this new world, and here you are planning world conquest!” Snapping at Momonga cringing at the angry outburst. With most emotion dulled the only few which stood out, where like waves washing over everything else.

Before he could apologize, Ainz mandible dropped before he panicky asked. “Who told you this?” The confusion in the skeleton voice only made him realize something. 

Kyuketsuki laughed as he facepalmed, right so apparently, he wasn’t the only one dealing with these miscommunications. “Demiurge when I asked what your plans where. Now I see my fear was unfounded.” Kyuketsuki chuckled as relief filled his mind even if it didn’t change what demiurge thought Ainz planned.   

“No, this not my idea at all and why do you find this funny. What am I going to tell demiurge, when did he get this idea, I wanted this?” Ainz rattled shifting between staring at Stiabus and second-guessing where demiurge got the idea? 

Kyuketsuki waved his hands, holding back chucks at the irony. “Because Kathrin seems to think I want to create a kingdom and I chicken out of correcting her. I think you have similar problems with our subordinates’ expectations.”  They shared a look before letting out a worried laugh. 

 “So, where both straddle with high expectations have you tried telling them the truth.” Ainz posed the question hopeful. 

_‘Oh, if only you knew my friend, they might hate me then.’_ Sitabus thought about telling them the whole truth not just about his goals but where they were from. The looks of utter disappointment terrified him when they realized how much he didn’t deserve to be a supreme being. About how even as just an average human, he couldn't save anyone, only watch them die.

“Sure, sure right after you.” He nodded with vigor sagely staring Ainz down. Daring him to try.  _‘At least you have a chance at redemption. my past is better left forgotten and dead.’_   Pushing down the guilt as it rose like a phantom pulling at his heart. 

Both of them sat there, unable to make eye contact only brave enough to speak up. 

“So, since neither of us wants to find the courage and tell the truth, what will you do?” Ainz sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“I guess we'll just have to make sure we don’t disappoint them. Why did you say Darkness and Vultures can work separately anyway? Nabe told me about what you told the guild.” 

Glade to be off the old subject Kyuketsuki smiled even if it might not be visible. The problem could have huge effects later. Ainz probably didn’t see it yet, but if they did the math. Money in any world could only go so far.

“Because adamantite adventures take up a lot of money having eight in one area is straining the pool of money we earn. Also, you may not have noticed it, but with both of us in E-Rental, most of the high-end jobs have all but vanished. Kathrin has seen the complaints of other mithril groups can barely find any jobs on their rank or higher. This will make relations with other adventures far harder.” Sitabus pulled out a stack of papers of the financial report of E-Rental. A second smaller stack of complaints sliding over both to Momonga.

Watching as he read over the papers, both of them could easily jungle finances. Only Sitabus got a bit higher a choice he regretted making even now. If Momonga knew how many connections and control corporations back in the old toxic world, it was disturbing, to say the least.

_‘I will make sure this kind of world doesn't happen again. If for no other reason than her.’_   Gazing at his reflection in the mirror surface of the table.

Awakened from his depressed state by Ainz coughing into his boney hand. “I see what do you suggest then. We go to different cities?”

At the comment, Kyuketsuki snapped his fingers as an illusionary map appeared with one city circled named Barune Hubert. “Not quite, I have something else in mind.” 

Ainz gave an inquiring gaze wondering what Kyuketsuki plan was going to be. 

“Simply put I want to hunt my ambushers and show them Ainz Ooal Gown will not be trifled with. This and I can take the Baharuth Empire as my kingdom. You can focus on Re-Etzic and E-Rental can be our middle ground should anything arrives. We will know for certain if there are any other plays here.”  

_‘And I can check if any administers are here without you worrying. Players are one danger, but admins are another entirely. If they really are our enemy, I will cut them down!’_   Resolving to continue being Nazaricks hidden blade so far, he seemed to be the main target of them if his theory was right. Still, he had to know for sure, and this would prove it.

“Sounds like a good idea. why the empire specifically, they could be anywhere?" Ainz eyes flaming eyes glowed.

Kyuketsuki proudly smirked this trap of his would show their hand for sure. "If they are players who know [gate] then yes, But I am sure none of this covenant of crows are players. Limiting there rang and abilities still you should be careful of them just in case."

Before leaving, Sitabus pulled out an amulet which gave off an eerily rainbow glow. Shaped like a skull for one half and a human face for the other.

Tossing it over to Ainz surprising him "Momonga put this on it should be able to bypass my block on messages.”

Skeptically Ainz did feeling strange blinking as he breathed in sharply. As Ainz skin touched the cold table. Gasping, as his fleshy human hands came into view.

"KYUKETSUKI what did you do!?" Ainz shouted just as albedo came rushing in blush bright on her cheeks. Why was his heart racing so fast looking at Albedo?

Snapping over to the vampire who was smiling. "Don't worry this item cures will wear off after 12 hours. After, you should be able to shift forms at will once a day. Make sure to show your wife plenty of love and take some time off. Bye!"

Teleporting away with fear and arousal at clear on the humanoid face of Ainz. Albedo rushing up to him in worry and lust thanking lord Kyuketsuki.

* * *

**-Barerugh Empire near Barune Hubert-**

In the dark night of the forest, a light wind blow through the trees and underbrush. Illuminated by a half-moon as the void of darkness opened. Shalltear stepped through the [gate] dressed in a beautiful vibrant white dress embrittled with golden lines, hidden by the red cloak she got after revival hugging it close. Blushing at her husband’s smell, even if it was not lord Momongas, Kyuketsuki scent aroused her considerably.

The vampire scowls as Clementine Stroud out with a hopeful grin scanning the foliage for prey to hunt. Under her cloak, her hands fingered her stilettos hidden from view. As her tentacle hair swayed with her tail. Shalltear could see the look of a predator looking for pray in her mismatched eyes.

“Don’t get your hopes up insect Master may favor you now but this won't last. So, you will be lapping me juices, where you belong.” Shalltear taunted glancing back to make sure the supreme being hand not come through yet. 

Clementine didn't drop her grin at the threat only smiling wider. “Oh, are you upset I’m ahead of you in command? Don’t be I don’t even know why master keeps me alive perhaps he missing Jade? All I care about is getting to break his enemies and feel his love envelop me ahh.” A blush came over Clementine's face letting out a moan while hugging herself.

Shalltear hostility dropped replaced by a curiosity about the answer, Smelling the arousal rolling of the assassin. With a playful glint judging the assassin body, perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all. “My you may be a better toy to have around then I believed Still don’t think you can steal all his love insects.” 

Clementine counted to take up the role of century shifting every so often. As they waited for the others to arrive. 

Finally, Kathrin came out adorned in a slightly different outfit the usual. Her shoulders guarded by metal vampire wolf heads, on the fur cloak over the shimmering dress which shined bright even in the dark of the night. Under the light of the moon. Like liquid metal made into an elaborate royal dress. Turning into dark red pants padded with armor and fur ending in metal boots crushing the grass underfoot. Kathrin tested her clawed gauntlets watching them lengthen to long metal claws a return to normal. Allowing both Ritana and Bardic follow behind almost unseen.

“What with the new armor trying to look like a barbarian queen now?” Shalltear shouted, annoyed by the gleam of superiority in the werecats golden eyes. 

“Unlike some fools, I have been planning to be queen for some time. Thanks to master, allowing my selfish request. At least little Rita knows her place.”  At being brought up the redhead blushed looking away, mumbling thank you, mistress.

Shalltear growled crossing her arms, refusing to pitch a fight. Still feeling guilty as she remembered Kyuketsuki punishment feeling his pain as if it was her own. “Just because your queen now doesn't mean I can’t get from 3rd wife to true queen or queen’s mistress soon enough.”  

Kathrin just gave a chaser cat smile giggling as if Shalltear told a joke. Turning to Ritana and Bardic with grace and nobility. “Would you to be a dear and set up camp while we wait for lord Kyuketsuki to arrive.”

The redhead got to work putting up tents with a shiftiness and dexterity as her tail swayed a bit. While Bardic started to set up his own. Kathrin turned to Clementine distrust bright in her eyes, before letting out an annoyed breath. “Clem be the uncultured brute you are and fetch us some food for the few that need it. You can even get messy if you want just don’t keep master waiting.” 

Clementine gained a wicked smile at getting to taste blood again dashing into the darkness. Not bothered by the insulate at all, which confused Shalltear. Sure, the assassin would have said something to such. 

Shalltear glared at the werecat waiting for some kind of order. 

Neither of them said anything Kathrin just looking at the vampire with a knowing gaze. 

“Oh, sorry I don’t have any orders for rebellious or foolish lackeys. Master forgives, far too easily.” Kathrin sneered at Shalltear. 

Shalltear was unable to comment looking down in shame she was right. If she hadn’t gotten careless, she wouldn’t have almost killed one of the last two supreme beings.  Gritting her teeth in the self-loathing mix with rage at being reminded.

“What about, what lord Kyuketsuki said about getting along.” Shalltear harshly shot back.

To this, Kathrin scoffed turning to the stars her tail casually swaying from under the fur cloak. 

…

“You have no idea how long I have been protecting lord Kyuketsuki form dangers. The yeas I have kept watch for enemies both seen and not. I know his scars, his goals, his desires better than seductress’ like YOU ever will, floor guardian or not. The only job I was created for is to support and protect Kyuketsuki in every way I can no matter the trial or enemy.” Pausing with a wishful ton before adopting a much darker air around her.

“I will not let him die so long as I draw breath even if I must fight death itself to bring him back. So, I will warn you once Shalltear Bloodfallen. If you or my sister ever try to kill or betray him again, I will make sure you never come back!” The future queen's hard voice hissed lacking any warmth as she turned her icy golden eyes to bore into the vampire. Over her shoulder eye practically glowing with hate.

Briskly walking over to a tree with one sting spending several minutes cutting it into a highly detailed throne for two. 

Shalltear could remember lord Kyuketsuki promise to her creator. Wondering what drove him and the other to leave them, not willingly because something prevented them from staying. Trying to understand the meaning of leaving such a special memory for her. Why did he choose a spell so dangerous to himself?

Kyuketsuki was different than lord Ainz in a way which confused her and attracted her. Ainz was wise, powerful, and handsome beyond compare. Lord Kyuketsuki, however, was brave willing to fight even when he couldn’t actually win. He passionate and kind yet filled with regret over Velvet for some reason.

A puzzle to decipher later just in time to see Velvet and Kyuketsuki step through the now closing [gate]. Sharing a sympathetic look with Velvet unnoticed by the others.

“Sorry for taking so long I need to gear up for this. Looks like you set up without me.”  Shalltear watched him take stock of the camp with a cheerful smile.

Seeing the three tents already set up a campfire set with rocks around it. What stood out was not the log seats but the finely crafted wood throne which was a tree just 30 minutes ago. Kathrin beamed, waving him over with a bright smile snuggling close in the seat.

Shalltear could only wonder why lord Kyuketsuki and lord Ainz stayed? Out of all the 41 supreme beings. While all the others, even her creator seemed to be forced.

Snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Kyuketsuki beginning their planning meeting. “Alright so the plan, for now, is to camp here and head into Barune Hubert in the morning. I can’t stress enough once we are in the city, keeping our cover is vital until we can locate the enemy. Find out their goals, both long and short term, and kill them.”

Turning to Shalltear, “You are forbidden to enter combat until I say so. I can’t have our cover blow, or the vampire in E-Rental traced back to us got it Shalltear.” Disappointed Shalltear agreed with the knowledge the order was for her protection. Mulling over the memories of her supreme being as they waited for Clementine to return with food.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated


	11. Sewing Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to figure out where and how I wanted to set the scene. As usual, I don't own overlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I will post after class tomorrow 9/23/2019 after I check it over one last time before uploading it. Though after this, I shouldn't need to go back to the posted chapters and make any major changes likes.

**-Forest near Barune Hubert-**

A dark portal opened as the vampire dragon rose through. Clad in dark silver armor shielding its upper body. Only evil glowing crimson and patches of scales showing through as it growled turning to it master.  It tails stopped thrashing as it four claws dug into the soft earth.

Hissing at vampire lord in affection walking calmly despite the air of malevolence it gave off.

Kyuketsuki petted the top scales not covered by armor with joy enjoying the company of his stead. Loneliness evident in the undead dragons’ eyes have been the first time it had been summoned in the new world.

“Hello Siegfried sorry I haven’t called you out in a while, would you like a snack?”  Kyuketsuki raised his hand with a chunk of meat from the deer Clementine caught last night. As Siegfried gladly gabled it up, hissing in approval of the offing.

Sitabus turned to the tents. What to do for them it might seem odd if he rode into the city while the other walked. For more than one reason not just because he wouldn’t ask this of them. No, it was to hazards walking into another unknown situation like before. They would need to come prepared for danger. Not to mention he needs the cover story to work for Shalltear which won't work if royalty walked while Sitabus rides his steed.

Kyuketsuki glanced at Siegfried, knowing the vampire dragon wouldn’t allow anyone to ride else to ride him. Annoyed as he thought up his options, the first would be asking Ainz for help, yet doing so would bring up questions he wasn’t ready to answer yet. No matter what Sitabus wouldn’t be useless, one Ainz Ooal Gown rules demanded he pulls his weight. Two it would just show how little Kyuketsuki deserved to be a supreme being, not really believing he had any right to the title, to begin with.

Next option was asking Kathrin, no she had enough on her plate, keeping E-Rental balanced and under control. It would be unfair to ask her to take over this problem as well.

Sitabus had to come up with a solution before Kathrin returned form E-Rental. The mercenary monster could fill the ranks as needed. Summoned mounts ran the risk of vanishing at bad times. On top of not having many mounts, he could summon to begin with.

Running through his knowledge of his inventory spells and summons for a solution; When Sitabsu remembered a passive ability of Seigfried's, grimacing at the thought of what this entailed. Kyuketsuki gazes to Siegfried just standing there enjoying the neck rub.

Given the situation, he couldn’t wait too long to finish; it would just give their ambushers more time to prepare or move. Gently pulling himself on to Siegfried saddle rubbing his armor.

“Hey boy, do you think you could make some ghoalestes if I round you some more food.”

Sitabus wasn’t sure what he disliked more the fact he couldn’t feel the empathy or his steeds’ reactions.

The vampire dragons’ eyes glowed brightly as it breathed out a cloud of thick smoke from his nostrils. Stomping his front claws with glee at the ghastly offer of meat and blood.

Calmly taking up the rains despite never riding a horse in the real world. Kyuketsuki felt like it was second nature as he speeds Siegfried on undeterred by the trees or flora. Leaping over bushes, jumping off of trees and through the woods with a frenzied blinding speed.

Kyuketsuki beamed enjoying the ride through almost not need to direct Siegfried. As his [detect life] lead them closer to the nearby beast of the new world. With Siegfried mobility and speed alone, few other mounts could keep up on land.

So, it was no surprise they arrived so quickly to the clearing. Atop the grassy knoll viewing the majestic animals below. A sight Sitabus had never seen before now.

All the wild horses stop grazing, froze up at the attention of Siegfried the wingless as it crimson eye started at them.  Opening it fanged maw as drool dripped out, letting out a joyful merciless roar. Rushing forward with gusto at the first prey jumping on to and biting down on its neck.

Rising Siegfried gaze to scan over the now running prey with predatory hunger. Rushing forward without much thought to feast on another and another. Sitabus had to hold back his grimace, not at the grizzly deaths of each of the seven wild horses. If he allowed it, Siegfried would have slaughtered the whole herd before they could even get away.  

In fact, he had to pull the vampiric dragon back before he could go after any more. The point was the horses stood no hope of escaping if he allowed it.  Siegfried panted excitement steadying himself for his master, drawing in the endless hunger.

“Wow boy, we got all we need in fact I might have let you get too gluttons.” Looking at the seven mutated ponies with pity as they all spasmed and jerked bodies changing before his eyes.  Each torn out neck regrow with patches of scales. Gaining natural scaly armor with burning red eyes and an air of similar malice.  Standing on four clawed hoofs ready to rend flesh, with a hunger for the carnage in each one’s eyes.

Each approaching Siegfried with submissive posture with a growl from him, they all stop a few feet away. He smiles albite a small one, happy to have one part of the plan finished.

Now he could just have them ride, but it might do to have a carriage to entirely sell the nobility of Shalltear cover.

Choosing not to cause unfortunate wildlife any more harm than needed. These seven would have to be enough.  

Before they even leave the clearing, he felt eyes on him turning with [detect life] still on he spotted them they were stronger than the average human. On top of being so far away from the city, he worried it might be a spy.

 Kyuketsuki narrowed his eyes with a silent [shadow hands] he reached out as the shadow arms rushing at and gripping the spy before they could move. Just realizing it was more than one of them. Pulling out a scared mouse humanoid with torn clothes on and rusty dagger at their side.

They didn’t speak terrified by both his monstrous horse and the bright eyes of a vampire snapping his eye shut in fear.  Looking back, the others were already gone he cursed his luck.

Kyuketsuki just started at the demi-human confused there was no way this person was a spy. If he had to guess by the clothes and look, there was a village of them nearby. Though then brought up the question of the metal collar around their necks.

Finally, after a few minutes of trying to figure out the demi-human.

“Please don’t eat me or feed me to your beast!  We just wanted a horse or two to get Barune!” Came the demi-humans girly panic shout almost crying. Taking pity on the poor creator and letting out a breath.

 Setting down the mouse person silently commanding the ghoalestes to be on guard in case this was a trap.

"Calm down. What is your name? Little mouse."  Kyuketsuki watched the demi-human with guarded hope.

The mouse chuckled nervously eye still fearful, with a glint of hopeful optimism. Standing up, “I'm um... Revie no last name you not going to eat me? But you’re a vampire right.”  

Sitabus scowled annoyed by the question why did everyone in the new world assume he would eat or enslave them.  The minute his nature of being was known to them. It was like dealing with Tarick all over again.  “No. I'm Kyūketsuki O Wasureta adamantine adventurer of the darkness vultures.” 

Revie was taken aback with shock “What there no way...they let a vampire become an adventurer.”

Kyuketsuki pushed back his annoyance with this demi-human. He needed to know how much they knew, depending on the answer, he might just erase the mouse's memory. 

“Look I'm kind of hunting an assassin which may be a part of a dangerous cult. So, if you could tell me why you came out here.” Kyuketsuki leans closer, hoping to get eye contact. Revie, however, kept edging away for eye contact. 

 Siegfried growled, feeling his master irritation only calming down when he felt a soothing rub on his mane of quill-like spikes smoothing them as to not harm its rider.  Revie turning to the beast again took a step back scared unable to run. 

Seeing Revie didn’t appear to be talkative, he deiced on a snap decision. Hoping he wouldn’t regret this later.  Pulling the reins leading Siegfried away as the seven Ghoalestes followed. Much to the confusion of the demi-human watching with great caution. 

“If you do head to Barune Hubert. Watch out for a man in an owl mask and cloak. I will pay for info on this person, Farwell little mouse.”  

Sitabus quickly rode away back to camp, though it was risky. He was banking on the hope by letting the demi-human go would help him understand not all undead where evil. This mentality would slow his investigation into the covenant he was hunting. 

Keeping watch on the forest as they rode back to camp.  _‘Now all I need is a wagon or carriage to complete the look of royalty for Shalltear. But where do I find a one...’_

His thoughts halting as he cleared the tree line into his camp already cleaned up and tents packed.

His shocked attention drawn to the dark blue painted wood of a carriage decorated like a starry night. Looking closer the wood with defensive runes carved into the timber, reinforced with metal around the wheels and sides shining with hidden runic power.  

Standing in a circle around the royal wagon shining like a jewel in the sunlight. “Again, what possible reason would we have for a wagon. Lord Kyuketsuki can just gate to the city.” Shalltear angry shouted, unaware of Kyuketsuki just a few yards away.  

As Sitabus retraced his steps, trying to figure out when he told Kathrin what clues had he given about his plan, he just thought up this morning. Unable to understand how she found out when they had private time no when could it be? 

 

* * *

 

“This is exactly why I still believe you are unfit to marry lord Kyuketsuki if you can’t even pick up the basis of his masterful plan. How can you possibly figure out the best ways to pleasure our lord? At least Demiurge and Albedo can read both lords to see their goals.”  Glaring at Shalltear shaking her head in disappointment. 

“Um, where are the horses then this is at least a four-horse wagon.” Clementine cheerfully perks up with a knowing smile which brought a twist to Kathrin’s face. 

“I brought a few from the city, but as soon as they were through the [gate], they ran off. Disobedient beasts my love doesn't need them anyway.” Kathrin scrawled as if talking about the worst enemy.

Clementine smile widened into a wicked grin. “You mean they ran form you the moment they could.” pointing to a few still smoldering corpses of two horses almost hidden by the foliage. 

Kathrin refused to answer on the matter only sending an intense glare at the assassin, who smiles back.

Deicing to walk up out of the shadow of the trees Kathrin's ears perked up under her cap, gaining a warm smile. Feeling master aura turning with a beaming smile.

“Hello, master I hope you enjoyed your morning ride with Siegfried. Oh, you brought beast of burden how brilliant my love.” 

Sitabus first thought was to ask how she knew, but doing so would give away an apparent flaw of his leadership skills. When he tried to say something to the contrary of his lack of foresight, no words came out.  _‘Think quick shift the focus.’_

“Kathrin, please don’t look down on Shalltear I have my reasons for chose her to join us. Though I applaud you for understanding my plan so quickly.”  Hiding his panic under a thin smile.

“My apologies my lovely lord I didn't mean to upset you. I only point out the truth, so Shalltear may be of more benefit to us. Also, when I was in E-Rental, demiurge said to pass along this message to keep you in the lop as per lord Ainz instruction.”  Kathrin pulled out a scroll with an enhanced wax seal. 

Breaking it and skimming over the contents with a grimace. Even if he did feel much for the people of the new world. To plan to wipe out a race of lizard people just to make an undead army sounded extreme.  There was no way he was taking part in this even if Ainz asked.

_‘Sorry, my friend but I can’t slaughter without good reason. You are on own in this regard I might not be human. Still, I won’t go around slaughter others without good reason.’_  

Destroying the scroll with [frostbit touch] as it crumbled into tiny bits of ice. “Thank you for the message, my dear. Ainz has things well in hand, nowhere is our cover story everyone pay close attention. We can’t blow our cover on this not just for the current plan but for the future of Nazarick.”

 

 

* * *

**-The next day at Barune Hubert-**

The guards of the gate where board as they stay alert watching the road for trouble. Everything was going as usual with minimal activity form the southwest gate. In part because the Slane Theocracy didn’t send up many trade convoys their way. As for the RE-Eztice kingdom, marches trade thinned as the annual war approached. 

For fear of getting caught between the two sides, which is why both guards where board. This gate had very little trouble, so it was a safe job, or so they thought before they spotted the dost of travelers heading up the road. 

But no message of them had been sent from the border which was the first warning sign. The second was as the group drew closer, a deep dread filled both guards’ hearts at the blood-red eyes of the horse no armored monsters. 

Out of each of the mounted beasts, the lead one drew their gaze shaking at the eyes which promised death. Showing it fanged mouth as is savoring their fear, which slowed both of the guard's reactions. 

Not noticing just how close the monster where in minutes they were at the gates just a few feet from them both. Finally seeing the monsters had riders the first to recovering shouted: “Halt state your business and why you are riding such fiends.” They both shuttered out with what little bravery they could muster.

Both of them shaking as they held up their spears in fear. Even as the stranger smiled kindly at them. “I'm Kyuketsuki O Wasureta leader of the adamantine adventure group the vulture's, part of a joint group the darkness vultures, from E-Rental.”

Both of the guards froze as if petrified before lowering the spear recovered, taking off his helmet. To show his brown eyes and dull short auburn hair pale features guarded but hopeful. “Ah you must be the new adventure group I head so much of. When you saved my brother from a monsters’ curse, dragon invasion, and then the undead attack I’m Tundra. I can’t thank you enough for your bravery and courage. Thought your steeds the fearsome monsters did you tame them?”

Sitabus gave a sly grin, so his gamble had paid off. “Yes, on the way here I found and tamed Siegfried the wingless. The dragon was lurking in the deep woods. Possibly turn undead by the vampire near E-Rental. Sadly, I was too late to save our horses, but after taming the leader, the rest submitted easily enough.”

The other guard still kept his distance, but Tundra relaxed wiping his brow of sweat. “That's a relief they gave us a fright though, please keep them under control. The other guards might not hesitate to kill them if they attack anyone.”

Kyuketsuki relaxed talking with the guard taking his time to gather information about the area and the city.  Subtly having Velvet sent out the shadow demons in the town. He sent an approving look, while he learned a little about the nearby farm villages and the state of the city of Barune Hubert. 

Or Barune by most after the emperor toke power over the empire.

It had apparently been renamed after the noble which once owned the area Barune Hubert fox tin. After he was killed by the bloody emperor in the pure of nobles. His death was still a mystery, but most knew it was the emperors doing. The city itself like the walls of the city look beautifully made but hide deep scars being around since the time of the demon deities. A town which had to survive drought, famine, sieges from the war with RE-Eztice army twice, and one of few cities to escape the hellish reign of demon deities still standing. 

The more he heard about the town's history, the more impressed he was. Even if most of its history seemed lacking with most of the details of said accounts. It shows the people of Barune where durable people. Then finally, the conversation turned back to business. 

“So, what brings you here with the nobles’ carriage.” Tundra glanced at the carriage itself impressed by its immaculate detail, possibly rivaling one made for the emperor himself. Though he would dare say out loud.

“I'm here with the noble lady Tearas Bon Shellder who asked our help in hunting down the cult responsible for releasing the powerful vampire near E-Rental. We believe they may be lurking around your great city and hope to stop whatever their plan is. Their name is the Covenant of Crows and is extremely dangerous.” He spoke with well-rehearsed lines and convention; glad he had taken the day to practice this.

Both of the guards paled at the thought of something like happening near the city. “If you speak the truth, we must get the word out quickly! What do they look like I will have the guards search for and apprehend them as quickly as possible?” 

Crap this was a quicker reaction then he expected perhaps his fame had reached farther then he thought if they weren't even questioning his claim. How to dissuade them before they ruined his plan. 

With some quick improve Sitabus came up with an idea thought he might be able to get there help later. 

“No need we don't want them to act rashly if you do find them let us know at once but don’t act till we can determine their plan and goal here. Mostly wear cloaks and greatly detailed masks, each carrying a powerful item. I believe one may have used their tool to mind control the vampire for some nefarious ends. Thankfully we stop them before they could act.”  Quickly constructing a story of half-truths relived when Tundra bought it.

“I see we shall keep watch for them just send word to caption Tundra Marine when you find them. I shall really as many cable men as I can to help you.” Waving them on before allowing them to pass. 

In to the streets of the city where it was alive with activity thought most gave them a wide berth. Taking in the architecture of the town, the tall walls and stone houses. Shaped with an artistic flair making a calculating detailed looked at each person they passed. 

Noting the lack of adventures with merchants and civilians seemed relatively free and happy. But the guards walked differently than the E-Rentals. They possessed soldier moments and trained stance with every step. Even holding higher levels and better gear, if Sitabus was to guess, then the empire had a full career military force. 

Pules was a higher chose of materials here, making it a great place to search for the supplies he was lacking. Which would be later thought even with his glasses of translation, he needs to take time to read the signs and find the shops he required.

* * *

 

After wandering the town and asking for some directions, they found an inn to stay at with a stable. Before splitting up into three groups, Kathrin and Ritana went to locate the adventure guilds and other guilds or place of importance for the future. Shalltear and Clem-chan went out to probe the underbelly of the city if there was one and gain control of it. 

Peacefully if possible but with how most of those types acted would be wishful thinking at best.

Which left Bardic, velvet, and Kyuketsuki to hunt down leads. Which wasn’t going very well at all, he had hoped just wandering around would have prompted them to act yet hours later still nothing, was it possible Ainz was right about there being a player or two in the group. 

Kyuketsuki hissed in annoyance scanning the streets for anything suspects. With the only thing being though rare, there were a few slaves mostly demi-humans.  Which wasn’t really odd with how close this city was to boarding with the Slane Theocracy a place of human supremacy.

As much as it bothered him to see, he couldn't rick acting, so it was labeled an issue to fix once he had a kingdom.

Kyuketsuki current problem was luring out them out  _‘This is going to take a while I should have gone to see the lizardmen.’_

Traveling by foot past the many stalls and building with little to go on. Thinking about it was probably a bad idea with how little they knew of the group.  All he knew of this covenant was they seemed to kill particular targets, have destroyed one small city in the kingdom, and mostly kept out of public view.

Sitabus didn’t even know how many members the group had let along with the aim of this group.

However, there was one thing he was sure of somehow this group was connected to an admit or dev. Which had transferred here from Yggdrasil? Questioning the limit of their power and just how dangerous they would be. 

At the very least they where making message spells between him and Momonoga unreliable. With who knows what else going on behind the scene of these city streets.

Sitabus scowled all he could hope was the others were finding more clues then him right now.

* * *

**-Two Days Later Lady Tearas and Clem-**

Shalltear waited and kept watch as Clementine viciously cut through the last of the thugs. Pouting as she watched the assassin work their magic almost pitting them, she did give them a chance as her lord had demanded. The stupid insects couldn’t understand how hopeless refusing was.

Shalltear yond holding her umbrella in one hand and brushing the dust off her spotless white dress sidestepping a thrown thug as he splattered against the wood. Gracefully walking through the wrecked warehouse dead insects lining the walls and floor. Watching the crimson drain slowly into the Eldridge vampires [blood pools].

Hearing the screams of the last victim as she approached Clementine drenched in blood as her imperfect [blood pool] spilled over her body and armor.  It was kind of alluring to watch as mad laughter echoed from the assassin.

Sighing as she walked past Clementine enthralled by her hunger with a smirk. “So, have you reconsidered our offer or should I let my pet Clemmie play a little longer.”

Smirking hungry with a sing-song voice at the freighted owner of the black-market shop. As he frantically shifted his gaze around the shop now in taters broken crates and tables everywhere. His small army of thugs, which wasn’t more than twenty at best, little more than a mess guts on the floor and walls.

As if to put the icing on the cake. Shalltear rubs her finger in some blood and licked it off her lips. Moaning a little all with a cute smile of a beautiful monster watching the human allowing the shadow merchant to see Clementine feed her frenzy from the corner of his eyes.

As sweat poured down his body in waves, the man sank to his knees, on the creaky wood floor. “Fine just spare my son and me, I will take the deal.” His voice hollow and broken transfixed by the sight of slaughter and dead around the room.

Shalltear snapped her fingers, getting Clementine attention as sanity returned to her eyes. Almost looking dazed Shalltear would say it but it was a good look for the insect. No pet with how loyal she was to following orders the assassin was starting to grow on her.

“What already but I haven’t finished yet.” She childishly protested, licking the blood of her blades and hands.

“You don’t want to disappoint your master, do you?” Shalltear sly smirks it took her a while, but she found the words to get lord Kyuketsuki pet to do what she wanted soon enough she would be more than willing to hand the rank of the second bride over to her.

The true vampire would make it more than worth her while to do so when she was ready.

Watching Clementine scowl before cleaning her weapons and putting them away. Gathering the blood into vials as asked of them, Shalltear almost wanted to laugh at how easily the pet and she got along. Perhaps it was their strict and ruthless way of getting things down. Or just the fact this pet wasn’t too bad to hang around and share their taste in men and fun.

If not for once being human Shalltear couldn't really find a problem with the women. Shalltear was only uncertain on one point which her heart craved more lord Ainz or lord Kyuketsuki. Part of her still wanted lord Ainz, Lord Kyuketsuki was different not as wise or gifted with such in-depth planning as lord Ainz. Instead, he had a charisma and considerate aroma as he led them into this mission head first. Taking on the most dangerous part himself.

It still worried Shalltear some, he would put himself in the danger zone before even considering asking them. Blushing yes it was part of his allure as a supreme being of Nazarick.  Cooing as she summoned her vampire brides checking each of them with a steely gaze.

“Clean this mess up and have the bodies moved through the gate. Don’t harm the shopkeep and his son.”  Commanding them with a threatening undertone. Clementine joins her eyes locked on the broken man soaking in the misery with a smirk of a cat which just caught a bird.

“Just 10 more shadow markets and our job is done. It's kind of boarding how weak they all are, don’t you think.” Shalltear promoted to the assassin as her tentacles wiggled with excitement.

“All part of the fun isn’t it because these weak humans underestimate our one and only master. I get to have fun slowly breaking them watching as the light in their eyes dies as they realize how hopelessly outmatched, they are!”

It took some getting use to, but for some reason, Clementine only acknowledged lord Kyuketsuki as their master. Is just showed how good the king of blood was at breaking his enemies Clementine didn’t even miss being human.

“Maybe for you, but I prefer a challenge to show the strength of my creator gave me.”

Clementine looked at Shalltear curiously. “Oh, what was he like master doesn’t seem to talk about him much. Though I know, they were. Are good friends.”

Shalltear beamed sitting at one of the few bloodstained tables not destroyed by the fight. Completely ignoring the insect near the back wall embed with splinters. “Take a seat. I can tell you what I know about my creator. though I can’t say too much because of our guest I hope you don’t mind.”

“Fine, I just want to know what makes them so important to master.” Spilling some crimson into a half-broken glass.

* * *

**-Three Days Later Kathrin and Ritana-**

As Kathrin scanned the two finely dressed gentlemen across the table. Sending a casual smile leaning on her elbows just enough to show her cleavage. Hoping to lower their guard again, at first questioning the tactic of sexual charm. Yet once again, the nobleman and merchants’ eyes were drawn to her body.

Did all humans have this weakness, already she could slide past a more advantageous deal for the long run? With only a peck not even a touch and they lost the advantage of this business probation. 

For something they would never get to touch, it just showed how lacking their negotiating skills where. While once again, Kathrin was gaining experience, levels, skills, and more control. Over the economics of the empire for her love.

Slowly swirling her glass of cheap, tasteless wine; indeed, these sheep didn't even have good taste in alcohol. Was it any wonder they were waiting on her every move. Instead of asking for details about what she could offer for, or looking for a weakness in her offer?  All the while, Kathrin was wearing the emperor's power under his nose.

“Hello, Ministry of Magic Guild of Barune Hubert, Eldro Cawmen and Tradesman Guild Leader of Barune Hubert, Duke Von Shillrin. I am glad you could hear out my generous master offer. You have a fine establishment here, fine wines to boot; However, I think we both know you can get more with what I have to offer.”  letting out a teasing giggle once again lowering the mental defenses. 

“What is it you have to offer miss Kathrin being an adventurer no less. I will listen, still, I hardly see how you can offer half of what your assistant offered us.” looking to his business partner little did they know shadow demons overheard every word they said. A precaution and a way to shake them up should they get too uppity. 

With a disarming smile, Kathrin straightened up her posture, ready to snare the trap.

“Like dealing with the shadow markets to get more money for your Nobel family’s debts which have broken their deals with you or Ms. Duke Vons low flow of coins with the impending annual war feeling a little tight? I can fix both these problems for you and more if you want me to!” It wasn’t a question but a statement which spoke of just how underprepared for this they were.  Kathrin had them cornered either to blackmail them or to get them to be more malleable to future dealings. 

Taking joy in both of their stunning faces carefully measuring their reactions even as she sipped the tasteless drink hiding her fanged grin. Pretending to gaze at it, the implication sinks in no need to rush, with a single glance, she could see both men choices before they even made it.

“You dare we could tell the empire what you think of him!” Predictable the red-haired man showed why he got into debt far too prideful to admit defeat. Even as he hovered over her trying and failing to seem even the least bit threatening. 

_‘Shouldn’t gamble unless you can bluff little sheep.’_  Thinking to herself with a confident smile snapping her finger as Ritana came rushing over, dropping a heavy bag of gold coins on to the table. “No need to get angry we all have our... vulnerable points. Consider this your debt paid if you accept my offer. Your daughter will thank you for it.” 

The prideful caster paled at the threat understanding just how cornered he was. After all, …

“Wait you have a daughter Eldor why didn’t you tell me.no not...!” Kathrin had to hold back a laugh, all the minister of magic could do was glare at the clothed table meals forgotten waste of mediocre food really. 

“As for your deal, we have all the coins we need from E-Rental for the rare materials on my list of course. Which you will have advancing trouble selling with the annual war drawing ever closer. Win-win really what do you say.” 

Kathrin leaned back in her chair legs crossed with the smile of a queen over the war of words. Gently setting the drink down, absorbing the silence, if they even tried to rebut her offer, she had plenty of aces up her sleeve to slam the ball back in their court. Daring them with her sharp golden eyes alone, it did help with Shalltear and Clemmie having already finished their task ahead of time. 

If not with blood and death Kathrin under her loving master, guidance was learning how to crush them without an ounce of mana or blood. He knew how difficult it would be to oversee an entire city. Yes, it was hard at first, but Xennessa had been an incredible help in this regard.

This single test had brought with it a wealth of knowledge about how to lead unruly sheep. The grin wouldn’t leave her face as she waited patiently enjoying her victory. 

Then one of them actually used their brain to think too little too late. “How would you possibly be able to get these many coins. Are you telling me the darkness vultures have sway over E-Rental?!” 

Kathrin just couldn’t hold back a telling smile this indeed was fun. “Maybe, maybe not you won't know till you agree. Just as I'm sure, the empire has its own spies in the kingdom. Just imagine how impressed the emperor would be if you could alter the state of E-Rental with. One. Word. To. Me.” Emphasizing each of the last four words pushing the document forward to both men. 

They came in sure of their strength and stance only to leave just as shaken and malleable as the rest. The emperor really didn’t know how weak and predictable humans were if he thought for one second. Kathrin couldn’t hold control of the city’s every coin and secrete by the end of the week. The emperor wouldn’t even know till long after.

 

* * *

**-Barune Hubert Silver Dragon Inn-**

The week after they arrived ended as all of them meet in the Inn privet dining room away from prying eyes. Kathrin even engraved runes to ensure their private meeting just to be safe with Kybirht keepers hiding in the shadows. Also, if Only low-level 50 they could slow down any intruders and tank damage should the need arise? 

“Now a week has passed a letter should come with Kathrin, upon her return, of Ainz progress with pointless slaughter.” Kyuketsuki was just too tried to pretend he understand his friend need to build a weak army of undead.  Putting up air quotes His fear of being caught unaware had forced him to stay alert for the past three days. 

_‘If only my mind didn’t need to rest like my body.’_  not even willing to try a ring of substance after the last lousy reaction his body had.  _‘Ugh, my finger still feels like they're on fire just thinking about it.’_

“It not pointless my lord, lord Ainz just has a great vision.” Shalltear tried to defend, but a harsh glare at her halted her thoughts. Kyuketsuki rubbed his eyes his mind screaming for rest.

“Shalltear do you know right now most people of this world at best will create low-level undead. At best! Slaughtering weak lizard men, even if higher level than humans, won't change. I have tested the theory. Guards of E-Rental only ever rose as skeletons or zombies with dismal levels. Even the only level 30ish human I could find became a level 21 devout vampire. Do you understand what I'm saying!” Kyuketsuki slammed his fist on the table, cracking it with a single hit.

Shalltear pointed at Clem-Chan as if it would prove her point, his eye twitched with furry. “JAde...cough Clem-Chan drank a super tier position, with MY BLOOD mixed in. Even with all this, she is still not above level 45. So, what magic solution does Ainz have!” Screaming out the last part. Heavily breathing before realizing his frenzy rage was showing, Cursing his lack of control. 

**‘ _we know Ainz will always have her affection over us right. After all, he earned it you didn’t, pathetic! You can't even protect anyone just let loose, and we can fix everything!’_**  A dark voice bubbled up from the darkness of his mind.  With insulating and alluring words of power, It was like an echo of overlapping voices twisting his own voice into a nightmare which scared him.

Where the voice came from, he couldn't be sure but letting it take hold would be wrong. Looking into the cracked mirror surface of the marble table seeing a shadow with red eyes and mouth. A blurred twisted version of himself of the bloodthirsty monster lurking inside. Ever since he got here, it felt like it was getting stronger with each kill with each drop of blood taken. 

…

Closing his eyes  _‘It just your mind playing tricks, your just tired you can get through this. Just breath.’_ Fearful opening his eyes. Sighing happily to see his own reflection. 

Kyuketsuki turns to the hand on his shoulder, seeing Velvet calming gaze not scared in the slightest.  A warmth filled his being as if the fatigue of his mind drained away. As the darkness receded back into himself. Staring into those kind seas of light red transfixed by the absolute belief in him almost brings him to tears. 

“If the weight of the world feels overwhelming, let me carry it with your master.” Smiling an almost blinding beam of hope Sitabus couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sorry, this issue has gotten on my nerves. Why are they waiting so long to attack? I gave them a perfect opportunity to target us for a week now yet nothing. Any word form Tundra?” Sitabus begged Velvet he needs to deal with this so he could discover what the voice was. It didn’t help with Ainz wouldn’t just admit neither of them knew what they were doing. 

“No, the captain and guards have not sighted them. The underworld has no knowledge of them. Only the shadow demons had sighted them before they evaded them.  I fear lord Ainz might be right, this may be a player we are dealing with.”  

Sitabus grimaced great this could only mean; the person had already prepared for them before they even got to the city. If so, what were they waiting for? This didn’t make scene wait! How did velvet know?

Sending a steely glare at Velvet nothing appeared to be off still he narrowed his eyes. 

“I have ascertained the knowledge of players from my time in the in-between of worlds. Also watching over you from a faraway place has kept me going. While we were apart master. And yes, I can read your face quite well. I have had about five million years’ worth of time to do so.” 

Sitabus brain crashed what…his mind could figure out what was going on. 

Before this could get crazier, Kathrin walked through a [gate] handing Sitabus a letter. Meaning it wasn’t too bad if Ainz needs his help, he could always message him personally.

Ranking open the seal he quickly scanned over it scoffed destroying it like the last. “Nothing has changed still; this gives me an idea. Any new leads?”

Kathrin grinned pulling out an odd book he couldn’t read the title of it though. Kathrin pulled out glasses of understanding carefully skimming over the text. “Yes interesting a few years ago, a plague once threatened to destroy the whole town. Many solutions were tired, but all failed. When it looked like the city might fall. The previous defender of the town which the city was named after in the past.” 

Pausing to gather as much as was needed to explain. “Salami Hamlin used a spell beyond his power to desolate a part of the city. In a wonders light to cleanse the threat and all who inhabited this half of the town. Fearing another infection this part of the city has blocked off and banned from entry.”

Snapping the book closed with the eyes of a hunter finally finding their prey. Yet still displeased by something. “The book also described a sickly green mutated skin similar to the helper of our Owl man followers. Though we are still no closer to understanding their goals.”

 

* * *

**-Barune two days later-**

Velvet was the first to see the decaying and ruined buildings. Weeds and dust covered the cobblestone streets, gave this part of the city an air of a ghost town. All of the guards watched not daring to step past the dividing line.

Fear shining in their eye’s Clementine giggling under her cloak. Following the others into the abandoned city of Salami.

"Are you sure you must go in if it were anywhere else, I would gladly support you but…

Taking in the setting sun over the shadowy dead silent ruins. Kyuketsuki ran back over all his information gathered so far. Which wasn't much other than the odd death of a Noble family the other day.

Odd because their house, belonging, and gold was left untouched. On top of the fact of how badly mutilated and tortured the bodies where. In this time, none of the followers of the covenant had been sighted.

  " Our prey is most likely here they can't be given any more time then allow by my carelessness."

spearing Siegfried forward stomping over weeds and plants stopping to glance back at Tundra and the guards closing the gates.

Traveling along the road looking for any sign of enemies. It might be relaxing if not the danger liking here.

Riding up alongside Kathrin ghoalest, giving a beaming grin. "So how has our other project been going. I hope it’s not taxing."

Kathrin stoic face changed into a joyful one. "Operation paper walls is on schedule. Though I might request we spend some gold to call up reinforcements after we leave."

Kyuketsuki let a sly grin show despite the situation.  _'Perhaps it would be so bad to me Kathrin handle politics and economic issues.'_  

Turning to both Shalltear and Clementine riding very close to each other. Watching them giggle and blush about something. At least they were getting along. 

_'Looks like team bonding is working now if I could figure out why Kathrin was seen to still distrust Velvet and Shalltear.'_

Seeing Kathrin subtly send a watchful gaze at them. Before noticing the shadows following them, form the shadows of the builds.

"Clem-Chan please bring out our watcher." A sharp edge lining his voice.

The response was instant as Clementine rushed left with lightning-quick speed. It only took a few moments to see results as cloaked figures were thrown down in front of the vampire lord. Wounded both of their masks broke to reveal the sickly green mutated faces hidden underneath. With tentacles appendages and strange eyes which seemed to shift colors every few seconds.

“Ugly things aren't they,” Bardic commented

Taking a deep breath at bought of the creatures on the weed-covered cobblestones **. “Tell me your plans and all you know about the covenant of crows.”**  His commanding voice carried in them, but something was wrong as both of them started to convulse and change.

Neither of them uttered a word as bodies altering into monstrosities beast looked closer to plant monsters, then humans. Both of them roared out with furry as if in pain. Wildly swinging out their limbs, Siegfried already seeing their action breathed out a cone of blue flame.

Burning the creatures to ash, pawing at the ash piles with rage.

“What just happened my lord it looked like it hurt them.” Rita gazed at the piles with pity.

He wouldn’t comment on it, but it was strange how Rita seemed to keep most of her human traits even after the change. Perhaps it was a hidden skill, either way, it brought a small burst of joy to his face.

“If a creature is not high enough to resist but is unable to speak or tries to resist my command, they will feel great mental pain. Thought I adamant demiurge has a better command mantra then I do.”

“Couldn’t you use your hypnotic gaze you never seem to want to use it.” Rita innocent question brought up a very embarrassing truth.

He refused to just blurt something out, restraining himself from thinking of a response. Sitabsu would never reveal why he lacked the racial skill it was embracing enough knowing why he required it.

“I lost the ability in a fight with a Dragon. I picked up this one; instead, it works a little better if lacking in control.”  Kyuketsuki put up a robust convincing face.

Marching forward into the silent streets, Sitabus could almost hear children laughing or people talking on. It put him on edge as Clementine had to deal with a few more watcher. Like they were stalling him for what he couldn’t be sure, but it wasn’t agreeable.

Commanding Siegfried to ride faster, turning to Shalltear with steely eyes. It might be a risk still if they had the down of kingdom and country there would be no need to stall them like this. “Shalltear I am temporarily giving you permission to seek and destroy only the cloak covenant members. Take Clem-Chan and clean them up.”

Watching both the vampire rush off to complete their mission with an eagerness which would have to be rewarded in the future. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be to insistence till this mess was cleaned up.

“O’ what about us we are itching for some action too.” Bardic injected riding up close with Ritana whose eyes kept switching between Kathrin and Kyuketsuki. Holding close the leaf engraved bow in her left-hand twitching at the quiver of arrows on her back.

Already hoping to test out her new arcane archery skills she was building up over the last few days. 

Even if Ritana was new to the art, her skill with a bow was good enough. For the strategy, Sitabus had in mind.      

Turning to Rita and Bardic taking into account both their levels and strengths. Both of them had grown much stronger in the time they had been together.  Whatever was going to happen would be significant, with this in mind.

Sitabus wouldn’t let them near the front line of this fight without first finding what was being launched at them.

“Rita take Bradic and cover us from range. Don't let whatever the covenant is doing pass over into the city if you can help it. Signal if it looks like you can’t hold.”  

Rita acknowledged the order riding back with Bardic grinning at the chance to use the siege weapon. Even without knowing what they were up to Sitabus knew this felt like the kind of set up for a boss fight. Only if he failed to stop it in time, the city would pay for his mistake.

Even if he didn’t feel the urge to protect humans, Kyuketsuki would let this covenant hurt his group or nazarick again. Beside he failing might ruin the deals Kathrin setup.

Glancing at both Velvet and Kathrin, it almost felt nostalgic, bring joy to his heart. Only he wouldn’t be fighting a dragon this time. As if reading his thoughts, both of them replied. 

“Where ever you should go, we will follow lord Kyuketsuki.” 

No spells where need to find what the danger was as the ground shock old building splintering and cracking apart. Forcing all of them to avoid falling rubble and rocks. As long brown withered vines started to spear out of the ground.

 Negative energy radiating over the now crumbling town increased with every step closer. But it was also making it harder to find the source 

“Stay close, we won't have much time to act once we get there.” 

 

* * *

**-Underneath the abandoned Salami-**

As the canting filled the candlelit room all of the masked humanoids bowed even as the ground began to shake, the withered spiked vines of the beast rose up around them.  Regaining life and slowly breaking out of the rocks which bunded it.

In the magic circle carved into the rocky ground. Revie watches in horror bound by ropes, as one by one the four others who embarked on this journey to save his sister along with those take by the slaver. Where infected by some parasite and feed into the maw of thorns and rot. Angry tears ran down his face as he could do nothing to keep them alive.

The leader turned to him putrid face in full view, mask broken by the spell infused punch earlier, smiling through those tentacles things which made up his mouth.

“Worry not young one your sister has already joined our cause. Soon you will live on in our hive mind memories. Not one death shall be forgotten this time when the demon deities rise once more.” The man spoke as if dyeing in the monsters’ jaws was an honor.

Revie wasn’t sure what was scarier the vampire who controlled the monster it rode like a horse. Or this nightmare only regretting angering him at least the vampire acted more human than these people.

Daring to glance at the exist before tightly gripping the sharp rock holding in a hiss of pain as his hand bleeds griping the sharp edge. Revie held strong cutting his binding around his feet. Just enough to sprint to the tunnel with all the strength he could muster up.

Raggedly sucking in air as he ran like a mad mouse to the exit to freedom. Aching brushed muscles straining to move at fast as they could to escape.  Getting only a few steps away… before losing his footing as he found his view turn upside down dangling in the air.

“Seems one of my drones was careless I can fix it later. Thought I give you credit, you must have a strong will to have much energy left. Even after your punishments, and lack of food for these last few days.”

Revie hated the voice so much as the last of his energy drained away panting for breath. Trying to regain some amount of strength for the right moment. He needs a way out of this mess then he felt a tremor in the appendage holding him up.

“Kalver Damnok! This vampire is far more persistent than I thought. At this rate, we won't even fully awaken the seed!”

“All of you sacrifice yourselves for the great minds rule.” Turning to see the other followers swarming around the cavern chanting twice as loud before jumping into the monster maw.

Seeing the leader distracted, Revie pulled up this strength and clawed at the elastic limbs. Holding him up with wild dispirit fury till at last, he was free plummeting to the ground. 

Growing before dazedly getting up and dashing for the exit pulling open the door.

Only to get blasted back skidding across the hard-stone ground. Slowly painfully getting up to see the entrance blown open as a familiar fright full beast stepped through.

Ears still ringing a little as Revie hearing came back to him. all he could do what watch doth monster talk. As the vampire glared at the cult leader. Finally, as his hearing came back, he caught the last of the conversation.

“-I done with this city anyway feel free to take the ruble if you survive!” The leader shouted before rushing into the monster jaws as well.

Watching petrified with terror as the monster of roots and thrones finally broke it binding rising up. Breaking the caverns stone ceiling like it was soft earth all Revie could do was curl up into a ball, arms raised to defend his head expecting death.

But it never came as the roar of the monster could be heard along with the sounds of battle. Sending termers through the ground, unwilling to even look fearing the sight he would see. Till curiosity got the better of his fear pecking out. To see a red-haired maiden holding metal two finely crafted ball and chains. Holding up some kind of barrier magic protecting them both.

Beyond the pink barricade of magic, the vampire from before, along with four others. Are flying around the demon tree attacking and dodging out of the way. While two other near some kind of weapon firing spell and huge arrow bolts at the monster. Form the limits of the Salami section, it was fantastic to see.

Revie turned to the maiden warrior static and unmoved even as a giant vine slammed into the barrier only, forcing Revie to flick away. Hearing the screech of pain from the tree as it was scorched upon touching the pink dome.

“What is going on?” It was all he could think to say Revie was sure he going to die, and now he was being saved.

The redhead turned to him with calm, gentle eyes. “My master has decided your enemy is our enemy. So, you must live if you prove a useful ally. Should you prove resourceful as an ally my master promise one request granted should it be in his power.” 

The words seemed so strange a vampire offering to help and protecting the town. Was this why they were posing as an adventurer or something nefarious. Turning back to the fight as the ground shook with a boom.

The demon trees arms were cut off crushing the crumbling building below. The fight even had the ground crumbling in after standing unused for years. Ice and snow obscuring the destroyed areas changing the very scenery form the battle alone.

With such power, Revie couldn’t think of one reason why a vampire so strong would want to help the living. Yet here they were saving the city form some cult. Who moments ago, unleash a seed of the demon tree upon the land!

Revie mind went back to his mission to save his sister and kin. For the humans who had attacked their village.

Could this group be the help he needs to succeed? Alone his chances were low but with the darkness vultures maybe.

Attention snapping to the bright flashes of light in the sky. Watching in wonder at what looked like the storm itself attacking the demon trees seed.

Lighting rained from above on to the tree as it tried to heal. Revie zeroed in on the lady he seen earlier in town meeting with high ranking men and women around the city. Just a few days ago, yet now they looked like a storm god smiting the demon tree form the sky.

In traced by it all, it had only been a month since Revie left the tribe home on his mission. Everything seemed so rationale then now here he was in a battle on a scale with the 13 heroes. Lead by a vampire of all things acting as if they loved life when all undead were said to hate life, protecting the town with powerful magic.

 Revie wanted to ask so much yet his voice failed him at the sheer power on display. As the storm above attacked with them aiding the vampire fight.

Unsure which tier of magic was being lunched only sure it was far above his level.

Revie shot a look of utter confusion the maid's way.  Wondering why what looked like a human would be working with a vampire. “Who are you and is this really the vultures of darkness?”

“yes, I’m Velvet.” 

The redhead softly spoke her name before returning her attention to the battle above them. Revie was left to watch on as if showing how easy it would be for this vampire to kill him. 

Still, did he even have a choice in the matter to return to his tribe now would only prove him mission a failure. Not just his pride was on the line but also his only living family. Struggling g to stand up to get a better view. 

In time to watch the vampire bring down a rain of blood burned the rest of the tree to into a cloud of poisonous smoke and splinters.  

 

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated


	12. Legends and Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to say this chapter went a lot differently then I have planned in fact I wanted to put a steamy scene in this chapter with shalltear, clementine, and my OC. Sadly I just couldn't find the muses to write it who knows if I can find the muses to write lemons for this story I might write a side story where they are all at. Regardless unless I have some major inspiration come back to me I think this story will not have any lemons in it now or in the near future though I will add fluff if when I can. this chapter took a different turn then I planed to it thought I hope you all like it.

**-Vultures near Lograth-**

The Ghoalestes slowed to a halt as the three carriages behind soon followed as the grouped pulled to a stop. The horses on the back two carriages needed rest as did the human merchants they were escorting. Dismounting Siegfried, Sitabus waved over Kathrin from the back row so they could talk, throwing up a [minor illusions] and [silence zone] for privacy.

“Any trouble with the support project?” Sitabus scanned over the surrounding area to be sure.

It appeared even after three days of travel they weren't being followed or tracked. Not even a bandit group or danger on the road so far. This could change at any moment, but so far, they were clear of trouble.

“No, Sitabus my love the merchants are eager to help if not wary. Everything is going smoothly and afterward; we will have spare coins to help in the next city.” 

Kathrin pulls Sitabus close with a beaming grin rubbing his shoulders. “There is no need to be nervous my lord soon we will crush this group like all others which have threatened Nazarick.” 

Relaxing into the embrace despite the worry, the Covenant of Crows didn’t appear to be actively hunting them. Which while good didn’t mean they weren’t taking action elsewhere. Kissing Kathrin's lips to sooth the dread he felt at the moment. Melting away into the sweet intoxicating taste of those lips and tongues dancing.

There was only so much he could do while undercover as a human adventure. Suddenly popping up at the capital would be much harder to explain than just going through the Tobe forest.

“I know, but if we can’t stop their plans, there may not be a kingdom to rule.” 

Kathrin’s eye lit up with understanding softly rubbing his cheek. “Then lord Kyuketsuki, we can just build one up from the ashes or find another. So long as we are together and you are happy, nothing else matters.” Kathrin spoke those words with such confidence, sure in this belief.

“Besides, we can’t help it if the sheep are too weak to survive long enough to know your greatness.”

Sitabus thoughts wandered back to the lab in E-Rental it had been a while since he heard how they were doing. “How are the servants in my lab doing? And how much of the list do we still need?”  

Kathrin’s gained a wide fanged smile at the question. “Better than expected though you never told me if you wanted to move the lab or bring them up to the surface in E-Rental?”

Sitabus held back a grimaced right he was supposed to tell her before the plans got changed after the undead attack on E-Rental. “Let's keep them underground for now till we have more control over the empire. What about the list?”

“As for the list, a good number of the low and mid rarity items we are looking for should be getting shipped to E-Rental in the next few months. I will be keeping an eye on our contacts in Barune to make sure we have no surprises.  Unless you would like me to move the shipments to Nazarick directly?”

Kathrin gazed at Sitabus for an answer waiting patiently. 

“No, Kathrin it fine after this city we should move on to Phovine it the last midway point between the capital and emperor. Ainz may want us to show up to impress the lizardmen, which will slow our plans don’t slightly.”  

He really didn’t want to show up, but Ainz was a friend even if they were both dealing with a loss of humanity differently. Maybe he could revive a few for a future plan regarding the demi-human slavery. Or at least it was the answer he would give if asked about it.

Giving one softer kiss before Sitabus sent Kathrin to start cooking the stew for the group. Mostly to seem reasonable to the merchants traveling with them. Even if half their group had no need for food. With the only Rita, Bardic and Revie needing to rest Clementine needed some food thought a little blood would do every so often. 

Sitabus approached Reive who despite being saved, still didn’t fully trust him or the other two vampires in the group. The hard-disturbing gaze did leave the demihumans face as he and Velvet came up. Sticking to the edge of the camp watching Rita and Bardic step up the campsite. With the merchants setting down the wagons for the night. 

“Let me guess you want to have the talk now lord Kyuketsuki.” Revie didn’t take his eyes off the others, still refusing to look Sitabus in the eyes. straggling with the title the first time Revie didn’t add the title Kathrin gave him a terrifying speech about proper respect.   

Crossing his arms, Sitabus hated how much of a border this distrust was putting on getting pieces of information of the covenant. The mouse demihuman could see through his low-level illusions, at the third tier, Sitabus was using to keep his undead states under wraps.

Leading Revie away from the camp to talk. One they were far enough Sitabus turned back to the demihuman. Velvet lingered in the shadows keeping watch.

"So, do you feel like sharing what you know. I can't help you till I know why you wanted to get into Barune." 

Sitabus was not surprised by the dark eyes which refused to meet his own.

Revie sighed before gathering his thoughts. "It is a personal matter. What I will share is I was trying to get inside to find those who have been taken from my village."

Sitabus could guess the reason even if it were unsaid either a lover or family member by the glistens of unshakeable resolve in his eyes. One Sitbaus had for his creation or servants under his care, which was part of the reason he came to the empire. Instead of staying in Re- Estize which would have been far less trouble to get around in. 

“What about the cult which killed your fellow travelers?” Ignoring the vague answer for now. What he needed to know was did he have any relevant information, if the cult wasn’t just a small part of the covenant.

“Not sure what I can really tell you about them most of them seemed to be controlled by a parasite. Where inhumanly strong and practically immune to my magic attacks. They keep us trapped we tried to escape the city a few times...but we never did, not till you came. I already told you how being their prisoner went it was hell in case you forgot.” 

Revie glared at the tree bark, probably remembering how they died by his expression. Letting out a ragged breath of frustration, sitabus rubbed his chin. _‘Looks like another dead end, great now I have to think of a reason to keep him alive.’_  

It was no secret Kathrin very much didn’t like the demi-human, be it for not calling him lord or sir or some other pleasantly. Her general dislike of the new worlds people in general or just his unwillingness to trust them. If Sibaus couldn’t think of a reason to hold off Kathrin would probably enact one of her plans to kill the demi-human. 

“Alright, I will see what I can do about finding these kinsmen were taken. Just know I can't promise we will find them quickly.” 

Revie didn’t speak at the answer turning away to walk back to camp as Velvet appeared from behind the tree. Watching the guest leave the area careful not to show the rage. Clenching fists were the only sign of emotion; still, she never lost the graceful clam in her voice.

“Would you like me to press for answers." 

Glancing at velvet ruby eyes filled with a series willingness to act. "Watch him for now in time he will open up." 

Coming back to the sight of the campsite prepared tents set up and the carriages and wagons, off to the back guarded by Ghoalestes with Siegfried looking far less lonely. Kathrin stirring the bubbling stew adding in spices to the large pot over the crackling firepit. To the side of the fire, Rita and Bardic were keeping the merchants busy chatting about trades and travels.

Though both Shalltear and Clementine were near the tents keeping up the noble and bodyguard act. Revie was already secluded away in his shelter at least till dinner was ready like the previous two nights of travel. 

Silently taking up a set near fire enjoying the beauty of the starry night sky and crippling of crickets near the forest edge. Basking in the moment of peace around the fire, grateful for the few days of normalcy. Letting a joyous grin show not daring to intrude Rita and Bardic tale. Of these battle with the first demon tree seed, as they were widely called, thought mostly believed to be legend left over after the demon deities.

Apparently, there was one more buried someplace dormant for now. The last one; however, had grown quite strong when fed enough in the high 60s. Sitabus still wasn’t sure how long this one had been trapped away being feed by the cult for years. In comparison, the first one, an overgrown acorn, barely reaching the mid to low-forties. Both had taken 100rds of years to grow so large, gathering vast amounts of negative energy from the area. So, it was unlikely it the last seed would be much trouble.

“Truly sire Kyuketsuki you have wonderful swords to have faced such demons’ trees. May I see one, Most blades I make couldn’t stand up to such monstrous might.”

Sitabus eye snapped over to the bearded dark brown eyes filled with admiration and awe at the two sabers at his side. Scanning over Madric Vantrin was a weapons smith by trade with a modest business with connections to the trade network thought out the empire. 

With a proud smile, Sitabus draws out one draconic blood saber hesitant to even let Madric touch his sword. 

“It is well balanced only half the weight it would appear. I can feel the magical aura around it without even needing to check. Would you mind telling me what this sword is made of I haven’t seen any metal like this before?” Wonder and excitement flowed off Madric as he examined the blade.

sitabus didn’t know why, but he could keep himself from talking. “I foraged it with two different metals to get the mix just right. One from Niflheim and the other form Jotunheim, forging them both in the flames of muspelheim using special tools made out of dragon bones. Infusing it was data crystals and EX levels from me along with a few million gold coins.”

Leaving out what the metal was called, adamantane was reasonably low, so it would be hard enough getting them to believe this metal could cut clean through adamantine with only a dulled edge at most. It was one of the high-grade ores which might not even exist in the new world. 

Madric was left speechless trying to think of where these places where. Sitabus could see the wheels in his head trying to think of how to use this. But reproducing anything close to Taconic would be a miracle. Even if they found enough of the two mid-tier metals were found to make it, they wouldn’t have the tools need to meld it together. 

“Do you have any other samples of your work?” A fragile and hoarse whisper filtered into Sitabsu ears.

Glancing at the strangely dressed merchant adorned in shady leathery clothes and robs with a plague doctors mask. Even his hands were covered by gloves thought he wasn’t too tall, but it was about all Sitabus could tell. He had yet to say his name or what his trade was.  Still, Kathrin assured him the person under the mask was reliable for now.  

“Yes, I admit my methods made be a bit harder to master than others, but the results speak for themselves. Here is one potion I made just a few days ago.”

Sheathing the saber back into place with practiced ease and pulling out a position of elemental protections. Handing the flask over to the gloved hands watching the merchant’s movements as he examined the swirling, sparkling white liquid.

He handed the potion back careful not to drop it. “Very nice quality work I can see offering your lady my acquired services will not be wasted. Call me Ville as a reward for seeing such a rare and expensive potion.”  

Ville voice was a hoarse whisper barely heard over the crackling of the fire.

"A master smith and pharmacist too. Why become an adventure with such fine talents?" Madrid asked.

 

Kyuketsuki stopped to think of the answer at the time it seemed like the best way to find solutions. This wouldn’t satisfy Madrid who could not see the reason for hunting monsters. A job which even in the empire was not well-liked by most. On top of having limited pay in the empire where employment depended on more independent hire like merchants traveling from town to town.

 

“Because of a rather personal matter, I suppose. One which I must complete for those depending on my work.” Sitabus replied, watching both Madrid and Ville reactions.

 

Once Kathrin finished dinner the group settled in for the night as Kyuketsuki excused himself form diner to take first watch. With Clementine and Shalltear close by most of the night. Idly listing to his team talk with the merchants until it was time to rest.  Though Ville only seemed interested in his wares or anything he sold, which included just about everything.

* * *

**-Next day at Lograth-**

The Mithril Knight Guild Hall doors opened wide to the dimly lit room the tables all but empty except for a hand full of well-equipped adventures. All their eyes turned to the newcomers already well known from their exploits in the kingdom and in Barune city. As Kyuketsuki, the leader of the vultures walked in with Kathrin and a new girl at their side, which was still a mystery. 

The rest were oddly absent as many started to whisper about this turn of events. One group in particle made up of one human fencer with two swords, a magic caster whit loose sturdy robs which also had blonde hair. A half-elf ranger with a bow and long purple hair. Last was the healing priest of the team with armored gauntlets, which also had short blonde hair.

This team was known as foresight most of all Arche eye widen upon seeing the leader of the vultures' team. Holding her gut to keep from vomiting at the sheer power radiating off him and his two teammates.  Pale and huffing for breath, trying her best not to make a scene.

Hekkeran leaned closer and whispered. “Arche what’s wrong?”

Composing herself, Arche turned to the team leader sweat rolling down her face. “All three of them have a huge amount of magic radiating off them.”

Imina taking an interest in this glance over at them with keen eyes. “Well, I suppose that is to be expected. They have fought off some dangerously powerful monsters.”

Roberdyck glanced at the group before patting Arche shoulder. “Yes, though I think it more than that by your reaction right Arche?”

Her face was still slightly pale eyes, never leaving the three not believing she saw. All of them were beyond any tier or level of human powers. What’s more, she could pitch up the faint wisps of illusion magic around Kyuketsuki.

Being shaken out of her shock by a second pant on her shoulder. “You ok Arche?”

Sighing before explaining what caught her off guard. “Yeah, still the sheer magical power they have is beyond human.”

Imina cut in with. “Like stronger then than Fluder?”

“Not sure who this Fluder is, though I wonder why is this guild so empty?”

All of them turned to Kyuketsuki, realizing how close he was to their table. Hekkeran recovering from his surprised first answered with a charming smile. “Fluder is the most powerful caster of Baharuth Empire head magic caster of the emperor.”

Kyuketsuki slyly grinned at this quickly hidden by a frown. “This is kind of sad to hear I’m stronger than him magic wise. Still, why is the guild so empty?”

Imina spoke up this time. “Most be new in town apparently some cult toke over the mining forts near the Azerlisia Mountains. So, a noble of this city is paying any adventures willing to help the imperial solids camped near them.”

Kyuketsuki face scowled briefly before taking a set at their table. Both of his followers taking a sent on either side. Kyuketsuki eyes left foresight scanning quickly over all the adventures sitting around the few tables. “Interesting what are they paying to have 12 whole teams working on this.”

Hekkeran glanced at Arche, being oddly quiet before Turing his attention to them again. “A 30% cut of any metal or ore vines retaken by each team. Also, there is a very truthful Rumer has it they found an old ruin in the tunnels filled with treasure. They even offered the job as far out as Arwintar. Though few adventures took the offer as you can see.”

Kyuketsuki scowled at this with narrowed eyes silent for a moment before speaking with disdain. “So, all of you are rushing into certain danger and death. All for greed with little to no knowledge of the dangers ahead. I suppose this shouldn’t surprise me.”

All of them could feel the harsh glare from Kathrin, and a more subtle stare form the other. Arche fidgeted more than usual under the stares of all three.

“What reason do you have for taking this job then since you don’t appear to be leaving.”  Roberdyck rebottled politely.

Kyuketsuki grew quite in thought none of Foresight could guess what he was thinking about. Before a somber answer was given quietly.

“My reason is I believe this cult may be contented to a group which must be destroyed for the safety of all. I do this not for the pay but for those innocent and close to me which could be at risk, later on, should I ignore this matter.”

All of them were taken aback by the stern yet quite response hearing the hurt tone lingering in his voice. Arche finally getting over the sight Infront of her spoke up as if inspired by this answer. Complied to vanish whatever horrible image the adamantite adventure had of them.

“My little sisters are dependent on the money both to pay off my parents’ debt and keep them from being sold off. I need this money for them, so it is far more than greed, sir Kyuketsuki.”

His eyes softened at acre reason for taking the mission. "I see sorry for assuming the worst. After a rather sour agreement with one member, I have become a bit jaded."

Kathrin static face was unreadable by foresight, yet this was almost more unnerving than her glare. Before they could ask anything, Kathrin flashed a sly grin. “Your parents are nobles refusing to give up their lavished lifestyle. Even after the noble purge of the emperor Perhaps we can help your debt problems.”

Kyuketsuki shot Kathrin a worried question gaze not missed by Arche. As both the adamantite adventurer's eyes meet, it was like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Hekkeran eyes narrowed at something about her words unsettled him. Even if Foresight was retiring after this, it didn’t mean he would not look out for Arche.

“Hold on what are you suggesting to Arche!” Uttered with a harsh whisper.

Those molten eyes move over to him with annoyance, before Kathrin could act Kyuketsuki put a hand on her shoulder. It was like her anger vanished as Kathrin was pulled close.

“I believe what my dear Kathrin means to say is that after this job. We are willing to pay off her debt and help look after her sisters. Even granite a place to live for a trifling price to be discussed later.” Kyuketsuki words sounded too good to be true to Arche.

Arche couldn’t hold back her surprise at this he didn’t even know how much the debt was. Yet out of the blue after just meeting, he was offering not only to pay it off but also to house and support her and her sisters.

Arche couldn’t see any sign of deception. What would they even need of her with the sheer power emitting from them it couldn’t be magic support? Glancing back at her team for guidance on this matter.

Roberdyck curiosity if not wearily asked. “Why would you be will to do this you barely know Arche.”

“Because I know how it feels like trying supporting younger siblings. While questioning if you can scrap enough coin together just to pay rent.” Kyuketsuki voice was cold and somber as he spoke. Most of all, his eyes shined with an understanding and pain in them.

The steps echoing through the room, alerting them to the three imperial knights walking down the steps. The scared dark-haired man in the middle scanned over the place looking over all the adventures before speaking. 

“A little short but I suppose we are short on time. Thought the duke will be paying you for the rest of your time till the mines are cleared of this rebellious rabble you will be working with us. Do well enough, and the emperor may want to reward you personally at Arwintar.” The commander’s eyes seemed to look directly at Kyuketsuki as he said this, but no one but foresight noticed it.

* * *

**-Imperial Army Encampment near the Azerlisia mounts-**

Archer kept glancing back at the Vulture members or rather Kyuketsuki with suspensions if not a hopeful gaze. The deal he offered earlier sound great yet her doubt and worry it was some plot had her hesitating to wonder if she should risk taking the deal.

Hekkeran seeing her wondering eyes cleared his throat. “You don’t have to take his offer; something seems off about it even if he was very sincere about it.”

She turned back to her team taking in the concerned looks they all knew this would be the last mission before the team was retired. Still, it didn’t mean they wouldn't support each other afterward. “I know, but I think Kyuketuski can back up what he was saying. It would be home and support something I don’t know if I could do all on my own so quickly.”

Roberdyck gave a kind smile at Arche. “I think you should take his deal he might be able to keep any debt collectors away should your parents try anything.”

Imina singled to them they had arrived as all of the adventure teams lined up. With the vultures on the right; however, now there appeared to be a masked blonde noble in a white and gold dress, and a hood woman with long hair which by the light armor she had on, looked to be a fast melee fighter. With the cormint sabers on the left a team known for all having sabers or a similar style of swords and magic of 2nd tier.

In front of them stood the general of one of the eight knight orders. Imperial soldiers moved about the camp setting up for what she guessed would be a battle.  “Hello to all of you how have taken up this mission I’m am general Coilin C. Beltron. Within the hour we will be attacking the mines your job will be to support my men. Then spearheading clearing out the ruins further in you will all have a few minutes to prepare your own plans before we begin, use your time well.”

Letting the information sink into all the adventure teams most grimaced or seemed nervous, however, the only Adamantite adventure team didn’t seem to be bothered by the implications of a battlefield.  Arches eyes again linger to the vultures as were whispering to each other without the others noticing. Even her own ears could not pitch up what they were talking about.

Arche forced back on her own team as they started to strategize what their plan would be for the conflict to come. 

Quickly they all agreed to hang back till the initial charge where Roberdyck could heal those who needed it. While the team would support him, Arche would be the ranged support.

After which they decided to talk to the other teams to cooperate at least till they cleared out the enemy army. Arche first choice was to investigate what the Vultures we're doing.

Finding Kathrin looking up at the storm clouds intently as lightning almost crackled with a twist of her body. The two new people she didn't know were whispering to Kyuketsuki.

As she got closer, the warrior maid with spike balls and chains, stepped in her way. "Can I help you with something?"

She gathered her courage despite this woman practically teleporting in front of her. "I was hoping to see what you plan for the main battle."

"The others are preparing at this time." 

Despite the polite reply, it was short and didn't really answer her question. Glancing over at them, it didn't look like they were preparing.

"Could I talk to your leader then." Arche at least hoped to learn more about him before making a decision on the deal.

"Not at this time." The warrior maid answered without even thinking about her question.

Arche couldn't help but scowl in annoyance tempted to just turn away. At least before the masked women in white and gold came up. "Sorry my lord Kyuketsuki is unable to talk to you right now. He did allow me to tell you this. His plan should end this battle before it drags out too long."

The women sounded like a noble lady adorned in such a finely made dress. Though why would a noble even be in what looked like they were dressed for a ball. She didn’t have a weapon on her.

“Who are you?” The masked noble looked at her before answering. “You may call me Lady Tearus, now if excuse me, I must prepare for this event myself.” Tearus swiftly walked past her vanishing into the crowd of solids moving about.

When she turned back to where Kyuketsuki and his team was moments ago now out of sight.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

Arche stands with her team in the back of the first formation of soldiers with one or two other adventure team’s insight. Though she still couldn’t see Kyuketsuki or his team. Hekkeran told her most of the other groups were closer to the back or front. As they marched up the path to the mines. Arche kept watching the tee line for any surprise attacks. Only hearing surprisingly loud booms of thunder in the distance.

It was only a few minutes before the mostly wooden forte came in to view. Burned and half-destroyed making most of the defensive structure useless. Even the gate to the front blown off by a massive explosion.

Though form this far back Arche and her team couldn’t make out how many were holding the fort. Only hearing the shouts of the commander ordering the loosing of the arrows. Before they charged forward to the fortress as they got closer. Arche could tell it must have taken a tremendous amount of magic or powerful spells to break just about every defensive advantage the fort had before they arrived.

She forced her mind on the battle to come keeping up with the rest of their team as the imperial soldiers clashed with cloaked, hooded figures. Which looked like the knights where wining, as she was carefully lunching magic arrow at the cultist on the walls.

Utile something hug charged out of a fort wall breaking the shield line as knights were sent flying overhead. Which allow the cultist to break the line as the battle devolved into chaos. Glancing back her team Hekkeran and Imina were clearing a path for Roderdyck healing those still alive, yet were severely injured by the armored ogre.

Arche paled seeing the ogre charging at them thought something was wrong with this ogre. It had dark, sickly magic circling around it, charging her strongest spell.

[Lightning] shooting off lighting right at the armored monster only it only seemed too stunned the ogre for a few minutes. Panicking Arche stepped back, hoping to draw it away for the team.  Once the ogre started to move again, it went right for her rising it hug club high to crush her.

Rolling away hearing a crash along with the ground shack. Arche righted herself with, hands raised to attack halting at the sight of a stiletto stabbed into the ogres head. As flames surged through its body, burning the metal armor. As it dropped much to Arche surprise the cloaked person from the Vultures walked up, pulling out her weapon and licking the blood off.

“Don’t get careless, you’re not allowed to die here.”  The woman reprimands her before rushing off ahead cutting down enemies in a single cut with blinding speed.

Arche turned back to her team casting [reinforce armor] on them rushing up to cast [lighting] again at three clacked enemies sneaking up from the blind spot.

“Hey, Arche you ok we saw that ogre charge you?” Hekkeran asked, seeing her come back.

 

“Fine, it just caught me off guard though a person from the vulture killed it. How’s the battle going.” Shakely, she replied glancing over them all as Roderdyck help a fallen soldier up to his feet.

 

Hekkeran didn’t answer scanning around them Arche followed his gaze. The inside of the fort was littered with bodies both of imperial soldiers and the cloak mutated humans and demi-humans. Most striking of all was nine other armored ogres acting like moving walls for the cloaked cultists to rush forward or use a cover.

The imperial knight orders where getting pushed back towards Arches team. They were just a few feet from the front line now. Seeing the danger, she unleashed more [lightning] at the encroaching enemy line with Imina supporting her while Roderdyck and Hekkeran tried to move the injured soldier back.

Thought they were getting closer she worried they would be overrun. Kyuketsuki warning came back to her. Sweat rolled down her body she was getting tired fear-filled Arche mind as two giant ogres got closer.

[Triple: Brilliant Radiance] The soft voice was all they heard before the approaching army was washed away in a bright wall of light. Once the shining light vanished, she saw the cloaked women from earlier sprinting through them cutting down the cloaked humans and demi-humans alike like wheat.

 

“You really should be more careful, or you might end up like the other.” Lady Tearus mocked pointing to three other adventuring teams mutilated almost hidden among the bodies of cultists.

 

Arche was horrified at the sight of adventures she knew now dead. Turning thought lady Tearus thought she couldn’t see her magical power well. That spell had just wiped out a force which almost overwhelmed them.

 

“Arche! Imina you guys ok?” With a weary smile, Arche turned to her friends coming up.

 

She had little time to thank lady Tearus though focusing back on the crumbling fort around them. Seeing lightning rain from above in the shape of huge hammers, spears, and dragons. Shattering parts of the fort and superheating all who tried to get closer.

Seeing Kathrin flying overhead channeling the lightning down on the enemies. She couldn’t hear the name of the spells from so far below with loud winds. Even though she couldn't see Kyuketsuki, she was glad his team was around. Still all the bent and broken men and women laying around them dead, Some by being crushed by the strange ogres, other by accurately aimed daggers, arrows, and magic; which marked the weak points in the armor. Fear no terror ran through not just Arche, she could see the other knights and adventures present shaking. Mithril rank teams were crushed or dead along with thousands of soldiers. Only three members of the vulture’s team were holding the line at this point.  She felt weak even the highest third tier magic she could cast did little to no visible damage.

 

The emperor’s army was shaking only brave enough to watch at this point. Arche could feel her arms shaking question how she could help in this battle. Looking over Hekkeran, Roberdyck, and Imina stood waiting with her all too scared to try rushing at the cultists again.

 

More than this she could see the same strange energy around the ogres earlier around all of the cloaked defenders. It felt sick and vile though this power was nothing to the magical power following off all three Admontite adventures. Now watching them, they were in the realm of hero’s cable of cursing this arm with just three of them.

 

“What should we do Hekkeran?” Arche almost pleading an answer from the leader of her team. But he just stared at her, unsure how they could help.

She almost missed the shadow flying overhead spotting a frost dragon. It was followed by two other dragons landing just outside the fort breathing out it a cold breath followed by the screams of the soldiers on the other side.

 

“Don’t worry, Kyuketsuki will be taking care of those.” Hearing the voice, she turned to the lady Tearus standing close by glancing behind Tearus to see the remains of the army of cultists most dead and a few of them retreating back into the mines.

 

“Those were three dragons flying over how is there nothing to worry about!” Arched demanded of the noblewoman whose voice seemed unconcerned about dragons! Only feeling the smile of Lady Tearus from under that mask. 

 

Staring into those red eyes under the mask. “Dragons are Kyuketsuki favored pry to hunt. Also, those dragons are not strong enough to pose a real threat to my lord.”

 

She couldn’t force on those words instead of choosing to help her team. Treat the wounded while they waited to find out what happened as the screaming stop it was silent outside the fort. None of the soldiers had the morale to trying rushing into battle a rare sight. Considering the strength and determination the imperial soldier where know for in the annual war with the Re-Ezeitc kingdom. Yet here they were scared, guarded, and passively waiting to react to what entered the fort.

 

Finally, Arche stoped near Roberdyck seeing a hug power walk through the missing gate of the fort. As Kyuketsuki and the other battle maid lead in the others many being either guided or carried into the fort. Arche was feeling far less confident about this last mission seeing three orders of knights 30,000 professional soldiers get reduced to half of what they first saw. Many wounded, dead or missing as foresight worked to help those they could. Though the rest of the day Arche thoughts lingered on Kyuketsuki and his deal. His team was strong; they could protect her sisters; it wasn’t even a question. After never seeing the three dragons again after they landed out of sight. She wasn’t brave enough to ask how the battle went by Kyuketsuki, and his whole team didn’t even have a scratch on them.

 

* * *

**-Nest day-**

Six of the original thirteen adventuring groups had been killed in the battle, and one Arche found out had been revived by the vultures but refused to go on with the mission. Leaving only seven left for the lackluster meeting in the morning. The imperial army would not be supporting them any further, due to low morale and having to collect the dead along with injured to tend. General Coilin himself, surviving only thanks to Kyuketsuki intervention, was seriously wounded by the dragon breath and still recovering. Unable to even explain things to them, which Is why a messenger explained things briefly.

 She could only assume some kind of deal was reached regarding the bodies of the dragons as they were not even talked about by messenger.

The travel to through the tunnels was without incident though most of the tunnels were flooded with knee-deep water. The candles which lit the way where all missing or broken leaving the seven teams to choose their path down to the ruins.

Kyuketsuki group was traveling with Foresight only sound of splashing water echoing around the caverns. All the cloaked humanoids that retried into the mines where nowhere to be seen. Much to Arche surprise no ambush, no traps, not even any sight of magic with her all-seeing eye spell.

Arche didn't like the feel of the atmosphere as the ruins came into view.  The ruins looked like an old castle or keep built underground.  However, parts of the machicolations and towers had fallen or crumbled in on itself. The grand glass windows were cracked or missing. Leaving rusting bars where light poured out of the castle.  

Even still it was relatively large for a castle through a lot of its infrastructure showed signs of falling apart. Not helped by the waterfall pouring on to one tower of the castle.  As the knee-deep water flowing out through the front gate.

Kyuketsuki cast [fly] and flow up to the waterfall followed by velvet. To Arche, once he was close enough, he just froze the waterfall solid. Stopping the flow of any more water altogether be for breaking some ice to enter through the top.

Though Arche eyes track to Kathrin, who was looking ahead for a few moments before turning to her group. “Lord Kyuketsuki has chosen to go on ahead, his order is for lady Tearus and Clem to search the area for the stragglers from yesterday.”

“What about waiting for the other groups they could back us up for-Hekkeran was halted mid-sentence by the whirring glare.

“They will only slow us down; my power is more than enough.” Kathrin stared at them all as if daring them to say otherwise.  Arche glanced at Hekkeran and Imina who were still unsure about this action after yesterday’s battle.

Reluctantly they all walked up to the front gate of the castle. Kathrin simply raised her hand saying [corrosive cannon], watching as a sickly green orb launched at the entrance. It took seconds to fully melt the rusted metal away as it was never there.

Walking through the gate under the arrow holes above into the courtyard of the dead plants and a rancid smell premating the area.  Passing quickly through the dead garden into dimly lit halls of the castle with no visible sign of where the light was coming from.

The halls were littered with skeletons of humans and not so human creatures, armor, and weapons tore banners of some strange symbol caught Arche eyes, though it was hard to make out being worn by time. As Kathern came over and eyed it for a few seconds. “I see this is where it went.”

Arche wondered did she know what this place was? She most have by the familiar ton of voice. “You know this place?”

Watching Kathrin closely as she bent down to pick up the banner banishing it into a void. “Nothing you need to worry about. Though now I see why Kyuketsuki went ahead.”

Kathrin didn’t linger moving on unwilling to share what the banner meant. Still, the adventure seemed happy about this discovery. There was little in the way of gold most of the armor and weapons where magical.  Each room they passed looted, bear or already ransacked long ago.  They did find a few odd gold coins with a tree with a dragon circling it and a woman with long hair on the other side.

Arche couldn’t ignore the grim air of this place like a battle had taken place long ago. Moss growing along the walls the further they went in along with more visible signs of the water eroding the stone walls around them. Not helping the chilly cold air of this abandoned keep.

She almost didn’t notice a flash of blue light-emitting out of a room to her right. Looking in there was a magic circle on the ground diming as the floor caved in, Arche had to stabilize herself as water rushed into the hole, clearing out the knee-high water. Arche noticed only Roberdyck was still with her.

“It looks like a teleporter trap probably somewhere else in the castle.” Arche could agree with Roberdyck. As they move through the first floor, forcing less on finding treasurer and more on finding their friends. Finding the stairs to the second floor of the castle by a room filled with rotting wood and broken tables. Arche had to be careful climbing the stairs as the damage seemed to get worse as they went up.

Whole steps were loss or just missing with scorch marks and charred wood all the way up the steps. Upon coming to the second level, Arche had to cover her nose and mouth at the horrible smell.  The smell of long dyed and rutting blood filled the air with a nauseating copper smell. As she recoiled, from the shock of the smell, the sight was far worse. The stone walls and floor where covered with black viscid ooze moss and fungi was growing out of the old long dried blood.

She struggled to take the lead, guiding Roberdyck pass the reek of this area. Not daring to peck in any of the rooms as the smell was ten times worse near each doorway the wood door rotted off the hinges. Several times Arche had to fight back the bile from her stomach coming up. What truly scared Arche was the sight all the black viscid ooze radiated magic as if still alive. It almost seemed to pulse and move slightly if she looked at it too long. Both of them patchily sprinted pass most of the floor to the stairs to the third floor.

Arche halted about where the stairs should be only it was destroyed. Rubble blocking their path up much to Arche dismay at staying on the second floor any longer. Before she could ask Roberdyck what they should do a spot of black viscid ooze pulsed and moved into the vague shape of a human-like creature.

“That way is not safe; much water flows this way then again neither is here.” The voice of the black viscid ooze was sluggish and slow sleepy almost.

Arche was on guard her staff between her and this slime-like creature. “What are you and what do you want.” She knew this thing should be long dead; still, it didn’t seem to be hostile only titling it head at both of them.

[Turn Undead] Roberdyck spoke letting a bright light wash over the black viscid ooze being. only it just giggled as if tickled looking at the healer in amusement. “This one can’t be banished by such weak power. Hum are you intruders as well… stopping as the slime person moved closer sniffing them both.

“Oh, this one didn’t know you brought the great one with you.” It moved back taping it chin in thought. Glancing at the roble blocking their path, Arche didn’t know if she should attack or not. Sharing a glance with Roberdyck neither knowing if this slime thing was an enemy or not. Who was this great one? Before they could ask the viscid ooze gathered around it as it grew larger. The viscid ooze in this room was all in the giant slime thing In Front of them. Moss and fungi still growing on its top layer.

“The stairs are not safe though this one knows another way up. if you promise to tell great one, this one humbly asked he come to visit.” The round orbs it had as eyes narrowed on them with a friendly smile.

“Sure, so what is this other way.” Arche felt scared as at the slight grin of the slime.

Only about to watch with a sickening feeling as it shifted and twisted slamming into the ceiling. Arche almost vomited at sight, smell and sound of the stone floor above them being broken and dissolved in the boiling tower of moss, fungi, and black viscid slime.

Luckily it only to a few minutes before the slime to halt and shift again into squishy and sticky stairs.  Nether Arche or her friend wanted to step on it, they still need to find their friends. So, with great reluctance, they accessed them the steps, hearing a giggle every step.

Once on the third floor, a slime head popped out of the top step of the stairs. “Remember to tell great one to visit this one. Or this one will hunt down and assimilate you to this one’s mass in 100 years.” Arche was very disturbed at the childish happy voice threshing whatever horror it promised; giggling as the head sank down staying as stairs.

She could still feel some of the slime sticking to her shoes no matter how much she tried to scrape it off.  They both took a free minute’s breathing fresh air again before moving on.

This castle was huge; they most have quickly passed a hundred rooms by now. It didn’t help that all the halls looked the same; it was like a maze. She and Roberdyck did find more odd gold coins along the way. This was not to say they had an easy time moving through the third and fourth floor. With so much damage done by the water, both Arche and Roberdyck had to watch out for falling stone or collapsing walls. They really hoped they find them soon they didn’t want to risk going on the fifth floor.

Passing through a hall, Arche spotted Kathrin talking with Hekketan and Imina only they were different than before. Both having cat ears and tails with a similar color to their natural hair.

“You’re ok! What happened to you?” Arche asked as they both glanced at Kathrin with her own black ears and cat tail, before replying.

“We found an item Which gave us all cat ears and a cat tail. It broke after we found it though.” Arche found it odd though accepted it even if Kathrin was watching them all with keen eyes. As if searching for something she didn't like before smiling.

 

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki and Velvet-**

Once again he checked the vault to make sure no trace of Yggdrasil coins remained. It was a reasonably small pile only a little more than a million coins, yet why where they here why did this room look familiar. Turning to the door again he had to move down it had been an hour or two now.

Yet every time he tried to leave a great dread to fill him making his legs hesitate like he wouldn't like what he would find. Finally, Sitbaus gathered his courage and floated down where the stairs should be. Landing on the unstable stone floor into a throne room, there was once a few halls, but now all the walls had fallen any distinguishing features of this place were washed away by the waterfall.

There were large chunks of the floor missing along with half the back wall to the throne fallen. Revealing the dark cavern outside a message crudely carved into the wall. Being cut off near where the wall was missing.

{Though we have failed to fight off the pretenders of greatness our great treasure was stolen. Please father of vampires-.}  

He felt his rage boil as the horrible realization this was the Gland Latherin castle of the village which supplied his personal lab in Nazarick. Thought there would have been 300 native NPC here guarding the place.  

None where in sight, not even a body the regret and rage grew as his vision tinted red punching the throne over the edge. _‘I'm sorry I failed you too it seems.’_ He took out his rage on the crumbling room, unable to calm the storm of emotions. 

As if looking for someone hoping this too has not been another distraction. Which would mean more murders of the covenant while he was fighting monsters? Blinded by self-loathing the covenant of crows it seemed had outsmarted him again. Did they know what this place meant to him had they taken whatever treasure they spoke of? Could he have done anything to help them?

**“Where have you hidden you dame crows come out so I can fight you!”** He screamed out in his true form.

Raging at the room, angry with himself, why couldn’t he pin them down. He was so sure they might be here they wanted revenge but against who the army, the nobles, or the Baharuth empire? What was the covenant of crow’s real target?  

His mind worked for an answer as he let lose his rage on this dead ruin. He needs to destroy it in vain hoping it would make the guilt vanish, so it would be another failure another reason why he should have never been transferred to this world. If it meant he couldn't even protect those few people.

“Lord Kyuketsuki! I know you are angry; however, this floor is unstable any more damage, and it might collapse.” Velvets loud and soft voice spoke over the sound of breaking stone. 

He snaps over to glare what did it matter this place need to vanish. Not just for his own sanity but so it couldn’t be linked to Nazarick. Even if most of such evidence was washed away in however many years those ruins had been around; Possibility all the way back to the time of the demon deities over 200 years ago.

“ **I know that velvet I want it to crumble to dust! I won't let this mark of failure stand!”** Smashing one more pillars with a punch.

Which shock the whole castle, the ceiling above them caving in as huge stone blocks started to fall. 

Velvet throw up a barrier of chains and magic before giving a loving gaze to her master. “Then what about the foresight team and Kathrin she had reported being on the level below this one.” She spoke even while holding up the barrier 

Despite the veil of rage blinding him, Sitabus realized Velvet was right; however, it was too late to undo the damage the castle was crumbling. As the floor gave out under them, they fell down to the fourth floor.  As velvet worked to delay or slow the process of the two floors above them from completely falling in. 

Turning still in his true from the hallway ceiling was much closer, being eight feet tall. To Sitabus shock, foresight was standing there bracing themselves as the castle shook violently. 

Arche and others quickly drew their weapons ready for a fight. Though Kathrin stopped them turning to Sitabus with a questioning gaze. Lucky she wouldn't attack him no matter the situation which would make this next part harder. 

“Lord Kyuketsuki why are you in that form did something happen.”  Kathrin steps closer to him concerned with the unstable castle around them.

Claiming his rage as his shrunk down to his humanoid form, for now he couldn’t afford to be angry. Rushing up and pulling Kathrin into a kiss. “Sorry no time to explain right now this place has been weakened too much by the water. It comes down, so we need to move.” 

Opening a gate near them, Sitabus decided he couldn't keep hiding under the guise of a human adventure no matter the repercussions. He wouldn’t be tricked a third time. 

Ushering the very concerned and trouble foresight team through the gate. Waving velvet over to step through the gate. Taking one last glance back before stepping throughout to a few yards away outside the crumbling keep. 

With Clementine and Shalltear nearby giving a bow to them. “The area is clear of any cultists it appears they fled out the back tunnels lord Kyuketsuki.” 

Kyuketsuki attention fell onto foresight which was all looking at him with betrayal and apprehension. Though oddly Hekkeran and Imina were not, then he noticed the cat ears and tails. _‘Really Kathrin this wasn’t part of the plan. Then again neither was destroying the ruins.’_

“You’re a vampire is that the real reason for offering the deal. For our blood or to turn us into vampires?” Arche lost any comradery she had before. Still too afraid to fight him she known that would mean death. 

Sitabus felt trapped looking away to the castle as it broke each floor collapsing to the floor below till it stopped on the second floor. Did he even feel like playing this ruse any longer? It had not helped him on his search for the group he was after clenching his fist. His eyes landing on the water, seeing that dark shadow smiling at him its red eyes filled with glee. Its red mouth smiling wide

**_‘Just turn her it will make thing easier. It's not like you human anymore just look around you this facade of yours had gotten that poor village whipped out. What do you gain by holding this petty morality anyway? Just let me show them why all should fear us!’_**   The shadow laughed at Sitabus failure glaring at the shadowy reflection.

Unintentionally he let his [blood lust aura] seep out around him bring everyone splashing to there knees at the sheer preserver of his power. Even the water around them seemed to be pushed back. _‘what should I do? What would help me find this group?’_   Sitabsu felt empty he didn’t want to hear that name again. He wasn’t great nor was he a king of vampires. He wanted to forget it maybe then he could find his prey. Chuckling _‘Maybe this mask needs to fade along with Kyuketsuki?’_

His gaze lingered on the crumbling castle then to the celling of the cavern with a smile. Turning to the others still trapped under his [blood lost area]. He pulled out a sack of gold coins along with his admontite adventurer metal. Letting up on his aura with a fanged smile.

“Take this gold it all I have right now I don’t need it anymore. It should be more than enough the rest shall come later. As for my price tell them that the adventure Kyuketsuki has died here. Know we will meet again maybe then you will understand.” He tossed the bag to a very confused Arche.

Pointing a hand at the ruins feeling a presence he had missed before now calling it over. To Arche it was a shock to see the black ooze come rushing out of the ruins rather it was eating all the ruble of the ruins into its mass becoming a huge mass of that reeked of death and decay.

Only to rushes towered sitabus at great speed even as the ooze seemed to steam as it rushed over the water. Till it washed over the group pushing all of foresight out of the mass several feet back splashing into the water.

Pulling her self up to watch as this black sludge spins and swirled violently at high speed. Before blood-curdling screams could be heard as the sludge let out a black mist.

**“Thank you, humans, for returning us to the true supreme one again. This pain fills this one with such joy to serve again!”** Its shrieked almost in pain and pleasure Arche thought. If not for what Arche assume was this sludge eating them.

Shirking down in size unseen behind the thick smoke and steam to foresight. Sitabus scowled at the pain the elder slime seemed to be in touching the water. Still, it would make it all the more convincing casting [ghostly howling] to make it sound like they were being eaten alive.

As he opened a gate feeling the drain to his mana, turning to his group. “Aright thought the portal though I have a new rule stop calling Kyuketsuki for now just call me Kettro. Also, Kathrin be sure to pick up Rita and Bardic later.”

Kathrin, Shalltear, Clementine, and velvet all walked through the portal leaving Sitabus to rub the Slime. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner though I don’t know your name follow through the port. If you still think I’m worthy of being your master.”

With his peace said he stepped through the portal greeted by the harsh winds of the mountainside overlooking the city of Lograth. With his group waiting already Kathrin had left to gather the other two. 

Turning his eyes back to the portal as slowly the dark red mass slid through the portal. It had not been an original NPC from the village rather it was a mass of negative energy, undead blood, and souls of the original 300 NPC. It was a mid-level 50 Elder Ooze higher than any of the NPC of that castle so Sitabus could guess what had happened to bind them up like this.

“Hello, master this one has waited for so long to be near you again- Sitabus toned out the slime consumed by these thoughts once more.

Guilt and shame shined in his eyes he could not have helped them he knew that much. Still, was he really doing the best he could he had tried to save as many as he could. Even then it didn’t feel like enough, he felt he could do more. The shadow scared him the most it wasn’t an illusion, so what was it was this vampire body driving him mad. Either way, it was right about something he had to change his approach, no matter how much he hated it admit it.

He knew what he would need to do but it felt slimly twisted. _‘Isn’t that how I played in Yggdrasil thought deception, charm, and utterly crushing guilds from the inside.’_  No, it was different now these where real people and when he killed them there would be a chance they might not come back.

Turning his sites past the city below off into the distance where the capital lay. Hearing the chuckle of the shadow in his head. ‘ ** _’Don’t act like some saint this must be done to protect them. This is an old hate for us! Is it not how many times have we changed names, roles and mask. To hunt our pray, they shall know our pain.’_**  

Velvets gentle touched his shoulder as the voice quieted vanishing into his mind again. “Don’t lose yourself lord kyu-Kettro.”  Confused by the cryptic words Sitabus was not sure how to react. 

“Speaking of my lord what shall we do now do I still have to wear this mask.” Shalltear asked mostly because she was tired of being held back to only caster spells among other things. 

Clementine only smiled licking her lips. “I don’t mind any order you have for me, my lord. I love the blood of our enemies.”

“Kathrin has rejoined with her kitten and the dwarf. It apereas another noble family was brutally murdered the same way as the last city while we were away.

Sitabus turned to them he hated to pull out this plan so much. Yet he couldn’t think of any other way to find out, who these noble families being killed were, only the emperor seemed to have this knowledge.

“We are going to Arwintar I have an emperor to talk with. We are leaving in a few minutes all of us.” Sitabsu grimaced for this next part still this had to work. He wouldn’t let another part of the covenant plans be reached by playing the role of a human adventurer, this time they would lose hard.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering I have future plans foresight which you will find out next chapter.


End file.
